Promo 88
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Don et Charlie sont invités à l'anniversaire de leur promotion... Mais les choses ne vont pas se dérouler comme ils s'y attendaient. Des scènes difficiles qui seront mentionnées au fur et à mesure.
1. L'invitation  Chapitres 1 et 2

**Disclamer **: Les personnages de Numb3rs sont la propriété exclusive de Nicolas Falacci et Cheryl Heuton et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en scène dans la présente histoire.

**Attention**: Bien que comportant une majorité de scènes tout public, j'ai opté pour le rating M car cette histoire comportera certaines scènes difficiles: violences, abus sur mineur de plus de quinze ans et un passage très explicite de relations sexuelles. Chacun des chapitres comportant ces scènes sera clairement identifié.

L'histoire est séparée en sept parties comportant un titre particulier, mais le chapitrage est continu à travers les sept parties.

Les commentaires sont les bienvenus.

* * *

_**PARTIE UN : L'INVITATION**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

« Salut ! C'est moi ! Vous êtes où ? »

Comme à son habitude, Don venait de franchir la porte en claironnant haut et fort son irruption, comme si sa présence risquait de passer inaperçue sans cette annonce.

Rien ne lui répondit. Sans doute Charlie était-il plongé dans l'une de ses équations interminables, quant à son père, qui pouvait savoir où il avait bien pu passer ? Don n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on était si occupé à la retraite ! Demi-retraite, corrigea-t-il aussitôt, comme son père le faisait systématiquement lorsqu'on tenait ce type de propos devant lui. Même s'il pouvait se permettre le luxe de choisir les dossiers qui l'intéressaient, l'urbaniste était quand même très régulièrement sollicité pour donner son avis ou établir des plans d'aménagement d'espaces urbains. Si on ajoutait à ça ses cours de mécanique, son travail bénévole au centre des sans-abri et ses parties d'échecs interminables avec Larry, il était finalement tout aussi débordé par moment que lorsqu'il était en activité. Parfois Don se demandait si cette débauche d'occupations ne servait pas à combler le vide laissé par Margaret. Mais après tout, le principal, c'était que son père soit heureux : tant que sa santé n'en pâtissait pas, ses fils n'avaient rien à dire. Ils auraient d'ailleurs étaient bien mal venus de lui reprocher son manque de disponibilité ponctuel, dans la mesure où le leur était régulier, tous deux accaparés par leurs professions respectives.

Tandis que ces pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, Don consultait la pile d'enveloppes qui s'entassaient sur la table du salon. Parfois il pensait qu'il serait plus que temps qu'il fasse un changement d'adresse auprès du bureau de poste, de manière à recevoir son courrier chez lui, mais c'était tout de même plus simple comme ça. Finalement, il passait plus de temps ici que chez lui : il y prenait la plupart des repas qu'il ne prenait pas au bureau, et y dormait assez régulièrement. Sauf, bien sûr, lorsqu'il voulait un peu d'intimité avec Robin. Mais il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait pris un vrai repas chez lui. Pourtant, lorsque, quelques jours plus tôt, son père avait de nouveau abordé la possibilité qu'il revienne s'installer avec eux, il avait réitéré sa volonté d'avoir « sa petite sphère privée », indispensable à son équilibre. Et puis, il trouvait que la maison était déjà bien occupée avec Larry, vivant quasiment à demeure, et Amita qui, même si elle n'avait pas emménagé officiellement, ne passait guère de soirées ailleurs. Et justement, si son petit frère devait enfin vivre en couple, ce n'était pas le moment de débouler dans ses pattes ! Il tenait trop à son intimité pour aller forcer celle des autres.

Il passait en revue les enveloppes, mettant de côté celles qui lui étaient adressées. Il n'y en avait que quatre qu'il saisit. Puis il alla se chercher une bière dans la cuisine et revint s'installer dans le salon pour ouvrir son courier. Les deux premiers plis étaient des factures : loyer et électricité, la barbe ! Le troisième l'informait qu'il avait gagné un magnifique cadeau qu'il n'avait qu'à demander en envoyant simplement trois dollars pour les frais de port.

Un sourire désabusé vint fleurir sur ses lèvres à la lecture de la lettre : et dire qu'il y avait des gens assez naïfs pour se laisser prendre à ce type d'escroquerie ! Après tout, qu'est-ce que c'était que trois dollars pour la majorité des Américains ? Mais en multipliant cette somme par le nombre de correspondants à qui était adressé le même avis, on pouvait récolter une somme rondelette. Et il était bien placé pour savoir qu'en matière d'escroquerie, il y avait toujours des pigeons pour se laisser ligoter avec les ficelles les plus grosses. Il se contenta de rouler en boule la lettre et de la jeter dans la cheminée : même si, au plus profond de lui, son esprit d'équité aurait aimé qu'il puisse poursuivre les impudents qui pensaient pouvoir rouler dans la farine un agent du F.B.I., il savait que c'était peine perdue. D'une part, remonter la filière de ce type d'arnaque prenait un temps considérable, d'autre part ce n'était pas de la grande criminalité et le bureau avait bien assez à faire comme ça, et puis, de toute façon, pour un de ces escrocs arrêtés, il s'en trouvait dix pour reprendre le business le lendemain.

La quatrième lettre retint son attention. L'enveloppe portait le logo de son ancien lycée. Don eut un moment d'hésitation, comme si le fait d'ouvrir cette missive allait le replonger des années en arrière. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'il avait exactement la même répugnance à la vue de l'oblitération de l'enveloppe, que lorsqu'arrivait son bulletin de notes où une lettre dont il savait qu'elle émanait du proviseur suite à la plainte d'un professeur envers lui. Combien de fois ce type d'envoi lui avait-il valu des entretiens orageux avec ses parents ? En tout cas, cette fois-ci, c'était à lui que la lettre était adressée, et puis il avait passé l'âge des incartades et des punitions qui s'ensuivaient. Il finit donc par décacheter l'enveloppe et se plongea dans la lecture du papier qui s'en échappa. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, l'étonnement se peignait sur son visage.

Laissant là sa bière, il garda le papier à la main et se dirigea vers le garage où il était certain de retrouver Charlie.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- Salut Charlie !

Le mathématicien, profondément accaparé par sa ligne de calcul, sursauta violemment à l'interpellation de son frère. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire narquois à cette réaction qu'il attendait, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait pris une voix de stentor pour saluer son petit frère.

- Bon sang Don ! Est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie tu pourrais…

A la vue du visage de son frère, la colère de Charlie fondit comme neige au soleil et il sourit à son tour, comprenant la plaisanterie.

- En tout cas, je te préviens, si je ne parviens pas à retrouver le fil de mon raisonnement, tu t'y colles mon vieux !

La grimace horrifiée qui déforma alors le visage de son aîné le vengea largement : œil pour œil, dent pour dent !

- Papa n'est pas là ? interrogea Don.

- Non, je crois qu'il devait passer chez un architecte qui lui a demandé des plans pour une résidence de luxe qui se construirait vers Hollywood boulevard.

- Ho ho ! Notre cher père urbaniste des stars ! Diantre, quel honneur !

- Oui, bon, on n'en est pas encore là.

- En tout cas, j'étais en train de penser que pour quelqu'un à la retraite il était bien occupé, ça ne semble pas aller en s'arrangeant.

- Que veux-tu ? Papa déteste être inoccupé. Et comme il le dit lui-même, vu que ses deux fils sont toujours par monts et par vaux…

- De toute façon, tu le verrais, toi, cantonné à nous attendre pour nous servir de bons petits plats et prendre soin de notre linge ?

- Pas vraiment, c'est sûr. Par contre, si tu lui avais fait trois ou quatre petits enfants, il aurait largement de quoi s'occuper.

- Eh là ! Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de lui faire des petits-enfants ? Je te signale que tu es censé être tout aussi apte que moi sur ce plan. A moins, ajouta-t-il perfide, que l'abus de mathématiques ne provoque une altération des spermatozoïdes.

- Attention à ce que tu dis Don, parce que tout agent du F.B.I. que tu es, je pourrais bien t'en flanquer une !

- Tu pourrais toujours essayer oui. Quant à y arriver, c'est une autre paire de manche ! se moqua l'aîné.

- Je te signale que j'ai suivi un stage d'entraînement aux techniques de combat !

- Je te signale que je m'entraîne régulièrement aux techniques de combats et que, de plus, je les emploie aussi bien souvent, donc… Mais si tu y tiens, rendez-vous demain au gymnase du F.B.I. : on verra ce que tu vaux frangin.

- Demain, impossible, j'ai cours toute la journée, s'empressa de préciser Charlie.

- Tiens donc, je l'aurais juré ! ironisa son frère.

- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là à cette heure-ci ? Tu as un problème ?

- Ben non, pas de problème. Pourquoi ? Je ne suis le bienvenu ici que lorsque j'ai un problème ?

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu sais très bien que c'est chez toi ici. Non, je m'étonnais juste de te voir à…, il consulta rapidement sa montre, …ah oui, quand même !

- Dis donc, frangin ! On dirait que tu n'as pas levé les yeux de tes calculs depuis un moment. Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

- J'avais l'impression que ça ne faisait pas plus d'une heure, mais visiblement le temps a passé beaucoup plus vite que prévu.

- Si je comprends bien, il n'y a rien de prêt pour le dîner puisque papa n'est pas là et que tu sembles avoir totalement oublié les basses contingences matérielles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Quand ça vient, je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Sauf quand un sombre crétin vient me hurler dans les oreilles bien sûr ! acheva-t-il, rancunier.

- Et je suppose que le sombre crétin en question c'est moi, sourit Don.

- Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te le faire croire ? répliqua Charlie, l'air innocent.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre mon vieux. Mais tu as de la chance, ce soir je suis de bonne humeur.

- Ah oui ? En quel honneur ?

- Nous venons enfin de coffrer notre violeur en série. Ca fait une ordure de moins dans les rues. Ce soir, les femmes de cette ville seront un peu plus en sécurité.

Charlie regarda longuement son frère : ça lui ressemblait tellement ce genre de réaction. Certains de ses collègues faisaient ce métier pour la gloire, pour la décharge d'adrénaline, pour l'impression de puissance que leur procurait leur action. Pour Don, rien de tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rendre service, se rendre utile, mettre des criminels hors d'état de nuire et faire de son mieux.

- Quoi ? A quoi tu penses ? questionna Don, devant le mutisme de son frère qui se contentait de le regarder avec un sourire affectueux aux lèvres.

- A rien de précis.

Il savait très bien que son frère serait gêné de savoir quelles pensées venaient de lui traverser l'esprit. Il n'était pas à son aise avec les compliments, même si, paradoxalement, il avait une assez haute opinion de lui-même. Mais c'était une chose que d'être conscient de sa réelle valeur, c'en était une autre que de savoir accepter avec naturel les louanges auxquelles il avait droit.

- Rien de précis ? Tu m'étonnes. Ton petit cerveau génial serait-il en panne ?

- Mon petit cerveau génial, comme tu le dis si bien, a, pour le moment, besoin de se sustenter. Ensuite, il pourra refonctionner normalement.

- On en revient au problème que je soulevais : qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir à manger dans cette maison ?

- On va faire une descente dans le frigo. Et puis, on pourra toujours commander une pizza le cas échéant.

- Brillante idée professeur Eppes !

_(à suivre)_


	2. L'invitation  Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le garage, le regard de Charlie tomba soudain sur la lettre que Don tenait toujours à la main, et que lui-même semblait avoir totalement oubliée, dans le feu de la conversation.

- Oh, tu en as reçue une aussi ?

Un instant Don parut désarçonné par ce coq à l'âne, ne comprenant visiblement pas où voulait en venir son frère. Puis il remarqua la direction du regard de celui-ci et ramena la lettre devant lui, se souvenant soudain de l'objet de son irruption dans le garage.

- Comment ça, aussi ?

- Ben oui, je l'ai reçue ce matin. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous avons été diplômés la même année !

- Ca, pas de danger que je l'oublie, crois-moi !

Charlie jeta un regard un peu inquiet à son frère, il lui semblait déceler encore de l'amertume sous le ton qui se voulait léger.

- Tu comptes y aller ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça dépend de tellement de choses ! Le boulot d'abord. Et toi ?

- Pareil. A vrai dire, ça ne me tente pas beaucoup. Tu sais, je ne garde pas franchement un bon souvenir du lycée, alors aller au vingtième anniversaire de notre promo, je n'en vois pas trop l'utilité.

- D'un autre côté, ça pourrait être sympa.

- Pour toi peut-être. En ce qui me concerne, rien que l'idée de revoir certains élèves de l'époque me noue le ventre.

- Arrête Charlie, ce n'était pas si terrible tout de même.

- Parle pour toi Don ! Toi tu avais leur âge, tu étais sportif, beau, tu avais du succès auprès des filles et tes résultats scolaires…

- Quoi mes résultats scolaires ? Vas-y, dis-le !

Soudain Charlie se sentit envahi par une lassitude immense. Et voilà ! C'était reparti. Il suffisait qu'ils abordent tous les deux leurs souvenirs de lycée et aussitôt leur antagonisme de l'époque rejaillissait. Ils avaient beau, depuis quatre ans, avoir tissé des liens bien plus étroits que l'un et l'autre l'auraient jamais imaginé, les anciennes blessures ne demandaient qu'à se rouvrir à la première occasion.

- Tu vois, se contenta alors de dire le mathématicien, c'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Parce que, dès qu'on repense à cette époque, on se dresse l'un contre l'autre, comme avant. Et ça, vois-tu, je n'en ai pas envie, pas envie du tout.

Le début de colère qui avait soulevé Don s'évanouit aussitôt à ces mots et surtout à cause du ton sur lequel ils étaient prononcés. Son visage changea brusquement d'expression pour ne plus laisser transparaître que le regret de son emportement et l'affection qu'il ressentait pour son jeune frère.

- Moi non plus je n'en ai pas envie Charlie, tu le sais très bien. Excuse-moi de m'être emporté.

Charlie ne pouvait se méprendre sur les regrets réels qui habitaient son aîné.

- Pas de problème, Donnie.

- Tu sais que je déteste que tu m'appelles Donnie.

- Oui, je sais.

Le sourire angélique qui accompagna cette répartie fit rire Don qui comprit où voulait en venir son cadet.

- Bon, nous devons tout de même être capables de parler calmement non ? reprit-il. Tu ne sais vraiment pas si tu comptes y aller ?

- Comme je te le disais, je ne suis pas très chaud.

- Ce pourrait pourtant être l'occasion pour toi de prendre ta revanche sur certains.

- Mais c'est là que tu fais fausse route Don, si tu penses que j'ai besoin de ça. Pour moi, tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas est derrière moi. Je ne m'en soucie plus du tout. La seule personne de ce passé dont j'ai besoin est auprès de moi et le reste n'a aucune valeur !

La façon dont il dit ces mots fit tout de suite comprendre à Don de qui il parlait et il se sentit ému, à nouveau, de l'affection que lui portait son frère. Il l'enviait aussi d'être capable de l'exprimer, lui qui avait tant de mal à faire la même chose. Il adorait Charlie autant que celui-ci l'aimait, mais il avait beaucoup plus de difficultés à le lui faire comprendre, et parfois il se demandait si son jeune frère était conscient de l'attachement qu'il avait envers lui.

- Pareil pour moi, grommela-t-il alors, un peu gêné de cette déclaration.

Le regard de Charlie s'illumina à cette phrase pourtant si banale.

- D'un autre côté, reprit l'aîné. Ca pourrait être amusant de revoir les anciens copains : ce qu'ils sont devenus, s'ils ont tenu leurs promesses, etc…

- Sauf que moi, des anciens copains de lycée, je n'en ai pas des masses.

- Tout de même, il y avait bien quelques garçons avec qui tu traînais.

- Oui, d'autres paumés comme moi ! Ce n'était pas vraiment des amis, on se serrait juste les coudes entre laissés-pour-compte !

- Charlie, je n'aime pas t'entendre parler comme ça.

- Je sais Don, excuse-moi. Mais tu sais, le lycée…

- Je suis désolé Charlie.

- De quoi donc ?

- J'aurais dû t'aider à cette époque ! Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

- Arrête Don ! Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises ! Tu avais dix-huit ans. Tu n'as rien fait d'autre que ce que tout adolescent de ton âge aurait fait.

- Mais j'étais ton frère !

- Et je venais m'immiscer dans ton monde ! Quel garçon de dix-huit ans accepterait sans broncher que son petit frère de treize ans lui colle aux basques ?

Don n'avait pas l'air convaincu et Charlie s'en voulut de l'avoir, involontairement, fait se sentir coupable de choses auxquelles il ne pouvait plus rien.

- Et puis, tu sais, reprit-il, je n'étais tout de même pas autant à plaindre que d'autres. Il y en a pour qui ces quatre années ont été un véritable calvaire. Alors si, pour moi, ça n'a pas été rose tous les jours, ça n'a tout de même pas été atroce au point de me paralyser. La preuve, j'ai fait les quatre ans en deux !

- Figure-toi que je m'en souviens. Je revois ma tête quand j'ai appris que tu entrais en terminale la même année que moi.

- Ca, si tu avais pu me piler sur place ce jour-là, je crois que tu l'aurais fait.

- N'exagère pas Charlie !

- Je plaisante. Et puis, je dois te remercier.

- De quoi, grand Dieu ?

- De m'avoir fichu la paix cette année là. C'est vrai, d'autres, dans les mêmes circonstances, se seraient acharnés sur moi.

- Je n'allais pas m'en prendre à toi, enfin ! Tu étais mon petit frère.

- Pourtant, d'autres n'avaient pas ces scrupules. Tiens, tu te souviens de Norton Bates ?

- Norton ? Attends… Ce petit binoclard qui te suivait partout comme un petit chien ?

- Don ! Norton était mon meilleur ami à l'époque !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

- Aucune idée. Quand je suis parti à Princeton, il devait entrer à l'université d'Arizona et nous nous sommes perdus de vue. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.

- Ah non ? De quoi ?

- Tu te souviens que Norton avait un an d'avance ?

- Je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais su.

- Et, lui aussi avait son frère dans la même classe.

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? Je croyais que j'étais le seul dans ce cas.

- Non. Edwin Bates avait deux ans de retard, lui. Et je peux te garantir qu'il en a fait baver à son frère toute l'année, comme pour se venger de sa propre médiocrité.

- Attends, dois-je conclure de ce parallèle que tu me remercies de ne pas m'être vengé sur toi de ce que tu appelles ma médiocrité ?

Charlie eut tout à coup peur d'avoir blessé son frère : ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Puis il s'aperçut que Don souriait. Il le faisait marcher : il avait bien sûr compris le sens de ses propos. Pourtant, il se crut obligé de préciser.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Don. Tu n'as jamais été médiocre.

- Oui, enfin, mon prof de physique aurait peut-être eu des objections à ce sujet….

Mais Charlie continuait sans se soucier de l'interruption.

- D'abord tu avais l'âge normal toi. Et puis tes résultats scolaires étaient tout à fait corrects et tu étais l'un des meilleurs sportifs du lycée. Donc rien à voir avec Edwin Bates.

- D'accord ! J'avais bien compris frangin. Il y a un paramètre qu'un petit génie dans ton genre a omis dans son raisonnement.

- A oui, lequel ? Et puis arrête de m'appeler petit génie, tu sais bien que je déteste ça ! protesta-t-il avec retard.

- Je ne sais pas comment étaient les parents Bates. Mais si je m'en étais pris à toi, les nôtres me seraient tombés dessus. Donc, peut-être que si je me tenais à carreau, c'était juste par prudence.

- C'était donc ça ! Evidemment ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! s'exclama le mathématicien, rentrant dans le jeu de son frère.

- Comme quoi tu ne peux pas penser à tout ! triompha ce dernier. Bon, en tout cas, tout ça ne règle pas notre problème.

- Quel problème ?

- Est-ce qu'on va ou non à cette fichue réunion des anciens de la promo 88 ? C'est dans deux mois : en posant mon congé maintenant, je peux obtenir d'être libéré ce jour-là, sauf cas de force majeure bien sûr. Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller seul.

- Robin t'accompagnera.

- Bien sûr. J'ai bien l'intention de le lui demander. Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'aimerais que tu viennes aussi. Sans toi, ce ne serait pas pareil.

Charlie fut incroyablement flatté de la demande de son frère : que celui-ci semble tenir à ce point à sa présence parmi leurs anciens condisciples prouvait, mieux que tout, combien leur relation s'était plus que normalisée depuis ce temps.

- Ecoute, j'y réfléchirai.

- Tu aurais en tout cas une bonne raison de venir.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Si certains des gars qui te snobaient sont là-bas, imagine leur tête en te voyant arriver au bras d'Amita ? Ils seront verts que tu aies pu dégoter une fille aussi superbe !

Cette fois-ci, Charlie éclata franchement de rire.

- C'est vrai qu'à l'époque nul n'aurait parié sur mon sex-appeal, et moi moins que tout autre.

- Attends, tu avais à peine treize ans ! Alors, tu viendras ?

- On verra. Je dois d'abord en parler avec Amita.

Mais au ton employé par son frère, Don comprit qu'il avait à moitié gagné la partie. Il cessa alors d'insister.

- Bon, alors, on va se la faire cette razzia dans le frigo ?

- Je te suis.

Les deux frères quittèrent le garage, l'aîné ayant passé son bras autour des épaules de son cadet, qui lui-même le tenait à la taille. Ils se sentaient bien. Qu'ils aillent ou non à cette réunion d'anciens élèves, rien ne viendrait briser leur entente et c'était le plus important.

_(à suivre)_


	3. Les copains de lycée  Chapitre 4

**PARTIE 2 : LES COPAINS DE LYCEE**

**Chapitre 4**

Alors qu'il arrivait chez son frère, Don regarda sa montre : déjà dix-sept heures. Que pouvait bien faire Robin ? Il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Ace moment-là son téléphone sonna :

- Eppes !

- Don, c'est moi.

Dès qu'il entendit la voix de sa fiancée, Don comprit ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Et un imperceptible soupir lui échappa : mais quelle était cette malédiction qui planait sur eux ? Lorsque l'un parvenait enfin à se libérer, l'autre, immanquablement, était retenu par le boulot. Cela faisait bien trois mois qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à coordonner une vraie sortie ensemble. Tout juste avaient-ils pu grappiller quelques soirées par-ci par-là, se retrouver autour d'un vrai déjeuner à quelques reprises et se faire une ou deux séances de cinéma sans que l'un ou l'autre de leurs portables ne gâche irrémédiablement la soirée.

Heureusement, il y avait toujours un moment où ils réussissaient à se retrouver au creux d'un lit et c'était si bon de pouvoir enfin se rassasier l'un de l'autre. Mais les quinze derniers jours, même cette agréable échappatoire leur avait été refusée et Don s'était fait par avance une immense joie de leur soirée en commun. Et voilà, une fois encore tous leurs projets étaient remis en question !

Il écouta patiemment Robin lui débiter les excuses d'usage qu'il connaissait par cœur, à la fois pour les avoir trop entendues, mais aussi pour les avoir lui-même si souvent prononcées. Comment aurait-il pu lui jeter la pierre alors que lui-même se désistait deux fois sur trois ? C'était le prix à payer pour deux êtres aussi investis dans leur travail qu'ils l'étaient tous les deux. Et puis, finalement, s'ils avaient été moins pris, s'en seraient-ils pour autant mieux entendus ? Est-ce que le fait de se retrouver bien plus souvent, de ne pas être frustrés de ces moments dont ils se faisaient une fête par anticipation, n'aurait pas rendu moins précieuses les rares oasis dans lesquelles ils leur arrivaient parfois de se ressourcer ? L'habitude n'aurait-elle pas fini par avoir raison de leur relation ?

Quoi qu'il en fut, de toute façon il n'était pas en son pouvoir de changer le cours des choses. Il se contenta donc d'assurer sa fiancée qu'il comprenait et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, ce qui était vrai. Mais, quand il raccrocha, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur : encore une soirée qu'ils passeraient en étrangers, encore une occasion de se découvrir un peu plus qui s'envolait en fumée. Malgré tout leur amour, il restait entre eux tellement de zones d'ombres. Ils étaient finalement aussi secrets l'un que l'autre et ils ne permettaient à l'autre de lever le voile sur leur existence passée qu'avec parcimonie, et le plus souvent sous l'influence des événements.

Allons, assez d'introspection, se gourmanda-t-il. Après tout ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Et puis ainsi Charlie et lui seraient à égalité et peut-être son jeune frère s'en sentirait-il plus à l'aise. En effet, une semaine plus tôt, Amita avait dû s'envoler en urgence pour Madras, à la suite d'un décès dans sa famille. Elle ne devait pas rentrer avant une bonne semaine et Charlie se trouvait donc aussi seul pour assister à la soirée prévue par la promotion 1988. Et Don avait eu fort à faire à décider son cadet à venir tout de même.

Il s'étonnait lui-même de son acharnement à retrouver ses anciens condisciples, lui qui prônait que le passé était le passé et qu'il ne servait à rien de se retourner sur ce que, de toute façon, on ne pouvait pas changer. Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait envie de savoir ce qu'était devenu certains de ses amis et compagnons de l'époque. La vie les avait séparés. Ils avaient eu beau se jurer de rester en contact, de se revoir souvent ou, à tout le moins, de s'écrire régulièrement, chacun, pris dans la tourmente des jours qui défilent avait suivi sa voie et s'était peu à peu complètement coupé des autres. Et il espérait ainsi renouer contact avec certains membres de son ancienne équipe de base-ball notamment, avec qui il était très lié à l'époque.

Charlie, lui, n'avait eu aucun de ces vrais amis sur lesquels on se repose, à qui on confie tout à un âge ou tout est merveilleux ou catastrophique. Il avait traversé ces années seul et il lui était beaucoup plus difficile d'envisager de se retrouver parmi ces gens qui, au mieux, l'avaient ignoré à l'époque. Don le comprenait et il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas fait en sorte, à ce moment-là, que son frère se sente bien, un peu moins délaissé, un peu moins différent. Mais à dix-huit ans, il n'était pas capable de raisonner de cette manière-là.

L'important, c'était qu'aujourd'hui ils se soient rapprochés. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans Charlie : il avait même du mal à réaliser que, pourtant, il avait tout fait pour prendre ses distances avec lui à cette époque-là. Comment avait-il pu se passer de son petit frère, de ses brillantes déductions, de son charmant sourire, de son sens de l'humour si fin et… de son horrible caractère ? acheva-t-il en souriant de ses propres pensées.

- Oh Charlie ! Tu es prêt frangin ?

- Là-haut Don, lui répondit la voix de son frère, le forçant à changer radicalement de direction alors qu'il prenait celle du garage.

Une première : Charlie avait donc quitté son antre tout seul et était déjà en train de se préparer sans qu'on ait besoin de le rappeler à l'ordre vingt fois ? Un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche !

- Tu es prêt ?

- Pas encore !

Evidemment, il ne fallait pas rêver non plus !

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On va encore être en retard !

- Oh ! Lâche-moi un peu tu veux ! Y'a pas le feu au lac non plus ! Le proviseur ne va pas nous coller si on arrive quelques minutes après les autres !

- Oui mais avec la circulation qu'il y a à cette heure…

- Oh les garçons, tonna soudain Alan. Ca ne vous ferait rien d'arrêter de hurler comme ça ? J'aimerai pouvoir me concentrer sur mon devoir pour Galuski, merci !

- Désolé p'pa je ne t'avais pas vu, s'excusa Don, surpris effectivement de s'apercevoir que son père était installé à la table de la salle à manger devant un monceau de livres et de papiers.

- Et comment tu aurais pu, occupé comme tu l'es à vociférer comme un âne avec ton frère ? rétorqua son père.

- Je ne vocifère pas je…

- Don ! Est-ce que Robin est déjà là ? hurla Charlie qui semblait n'avoir pas entendu l'intervention de leur père.

A moins qu'il ne s'en fiche royalement.

Comme Don ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, il reçut une serviette en plein visage qui l'empêcha de brailler la réponse qu'il préparait. Il jeta un coup d'œil offusqué à son père qui n'eut cure de son regard réprobateur.

- Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi ? gémit-il comiquement.

- Parce que tu es sous ma main ! Si tu veux parler avec ton frère tu montes ou il descend, mais vous arrêtez de beugler comme ça !

- Charlie est chez lui, alors s'il a envie de…

Devant le regard furibond de son père, Don battit prudemment en retraite et s'élança dans l'escalier.

Charlie sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des reins, la tête baissée, se frottant vigoureusement les cheveux pour les sécher. Il se dirigeait vers le haut de l'escalier et l'arrivée en trombe de son frère le fit violemment sursauter.

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas encore habillé ? s'indigna Don à la vue de la tenue de son cadet.

- Non… J'étais plongé dans une leçon sur la combinatoire et…

- O.K., je te dispense de tes explications. Seulement magne-toi un peu !

- Au fait ! Pourquoi t'es monté ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que papa avait l'air décidé à me jeter dehors si je continuais à te parler d'en bas, alors…

- Oh, papa est là ?

- On dirait oui, et plutôt de mauvais poil apparemment. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

- Moi ? Rien du tout ! Pourquoi tu veux que ce soit moi ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il était rentré.

- En tout cas, à cause de toi je me suis fait remonter les bretelles.

- Comment ça à cause de moi ?

- Ben oui ! Si tu avais été prêt…

- Don, tu commences à me…

- A te quoi cher frère ?

A ce moment-là, Charlie aperçut le sourire dans les yeux de Don et il comprit que celui-ci ne faisait que le chercher, sans penser un traître mot de ce qu'il était en train de débiter. Il sourit à son tour :

- O.K. j'ai compris. Faut-il que je sois idiot pour toujours démarrer comme ça au quart de tour !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire frangin !

- Bon, si tu me laissais passer que je puisse aller m'habiller maintenant.

- Quoique, si tu veux, tu peux venir dans cette tenue. Je suis sûr que tu aurais beaucoup de succès.

- Arrête de dire des idioties et pousse-toi de là, grogna Charlie en lançant une bourrade à son frère pour dégager le passage.

En représailles, alors qu'il passait devant lui, celui-ci, d'un geste rapide s'empara de la serviette qui ceignait la taille de son frère et celui-ci se retrouva aussitôt les fesses à l'air sur le palier. Il se retourna vers son frère, furibond :

- Don ! Mais ça ne va pas non ? Rends-moi cette serviette !

- Viens la chercher si tu l'oses ! se moqua l'aîné en reculant tout en agitant la serviette comme on agite un appât.

- Ca te ferait trop plaisir, tiens. Je préfère m'en désintéresser et me retirer avec dignité !

- La dignité, dans ton état, c'est pas le plus évident frérot ! ricana Don.

Charlie haussa les épaules, tentant de prendre l'air le plus dégagé et le plus assuré possible et tourna le dos à son frère, décidé à rejoindre sa chambre : erreur fatale qui lui valut un monumental coup de serviette sur le postérieur qui le fit hurler à la fois d'indignation et de douleur.

- Tu vas me le payer !

Sans plus se soucier de sa nudité, le mathématicien se rua sur son aîné qui supporta le choc en riant. Mais, en reculant encore il se prit les pieds dans la seconde serviette que Charlie avait laissé tomber au sol et il se retrouva piteusement par terre, étourdi par sa chute. La pseudo colère de Charlie s'évanouit aussitôt pour laisser place à l'inquiétude :

- Don, Don, tu vas bien ?

Comme son frère ne répondait pas et restait étendu sans mouvement, les yeux clos, il sentit l'affolement le gagner et il s'agenouilla auprès de lui en suppliant :

- Donnie, parle-moi… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Donnie…

A ce moment-là, l'aîné ouvrit les yeux et eut un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil :

- Bien sûr que je vais bien. Non mais, pour qui tu me prends ?

Charlie s'emporta :

- Tu es… Tu es l'être le plus immature, le plus exaspérant, le plus insupportable…

Son frère le fixait, goguenard, et il s'interrompit net tandis que Don finissait pour lui :

- Le plus adorable que tu connaisses !

Charlie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la mimique de son aîné qui joignit son rire au sien. Cela faisait tellement de bien de s'amuser ainsi ensemble, sans arrière pensée, loin des drames auxquels ils étaient si souvent confrontés.

Don fut le premier à reprendre son sérieux :

- Bon allez, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il vaudrait tout de même mieux qu'on ne tarde pas trop. Dépêche-toi donc d'aller te changer.

- Dis donc ! A qui la faute si je suis encore à poil ? s'insurgea Charlie.

- Aucune idée ! le provoqua Don, l'air innocent. Sans doute à un petit génie des maths qui n'est pas capable de lire l'heure.

- C'est ça, rigole, rigole, bougonna Charlie en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre tiens.

Don lui emboîta le pas.

- Non mais, tu fais quoi là ? questionna le cadet.

- Je viens voir ce que tu comptes porter.

- Oh hé… Je suis assez grand pour m'habiller tout seul je te signale.

- Heu… Tu me permettras d'émettre quelques réserves à ce sujet. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses honte.

Don voulait plaisanter mais Charlie se sentit vexé :

- Si je te fais honte, je peux rester ici tu sais ! Tu n'est pas obligé de t'encombrer de moi ! Après tout, personne ne s'attend à nous voir arriver ensemble je présume !

- Charlie… Je suis désolé, s'excusa Don, comprenant soudain sa maladresse. Je plaisantais, je t'assure. Tu sais bien que je n'aurai jamais honte de toi !

Devant l'air contrit de son aîné, la colère de Charlie s'évanouit instantanément.

- Non, c'est moi… C'est…. Enfin, tu comprends… Ca me rend nerveux cette soirée, alors…

Don devint grave :

- Ecoute Charlie, si vraiment ça te pèse à ce point là, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de venir. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, mais si tu préfères t'abstenir je comprendrai et je ne t'en voudrai pas.

Charlie regarda son frère avec gratitude : ainsi il pouvait comprendre et il accepterait sa décision. Rien que pour ça il ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

- Non, non. J'ai envie d'y aller avec toi. Rien que pour leur montrer, tiens…

Don eut un grand sourire.

- O.K. Alors on va choisir de quoi les laisser tous sur le cul ! Je veux qu'ils se sentent tout péteux de t'avoir ignoré il y a vingt ans !

Tandis qu'ils entraient dans la chambre de Charlie, celui-ci en revint à la question qu'il avait posée quelques minutes plus tôt :

- Et Robin ? Elle nous attend en bas ?

- Et non ! Elle a été retenue.

- Oh ! Elle nous rejoindra plus tard ?

- Je ne pense pas non.

- Autrement dit, tu es célibataire aussi ?

- Oui, mais je suis chanceux tout de même.

- Ah oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais être accompagné de l'élève le plus brillant qu'ait jamais abrité le lycée. Je vais faire des envieux !

Charlie fut touché de la déclaration. Un sourire amusé vint fleurir sur ses lèvres :

- C'est vrai. J'imagine la scène : tu entres à mon bras et l'assemblée se tourne vers nous…

Don s'étrangla à cette description.

- Euh… Ecoute, sans vouloir te vexer… On entre ensemble mais à plus de cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles !

Feignant d'être blessé, Charlie rétorqua :

- Bon, comme tu veux ! Mais crois-moi, on aurait fait sensation ainsi !

Tout en discutant, le mathématicien avait fini de se préparer. Il se présenta devant son frère :

- Alors… Tu n'auras pas trop honte de moi ?

Don recula de quelques pas et observa attentivement son cadet. Il se rapprocha pour replacer son nœud de cravate et recula à nouveau, silencieux, tellement silencieux que Charlie s'inquiéta :

- Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Charlie, tu veux que je te dise ? commença Don, très sérieusement.

- Oui, vas-y ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Charlie était sur des charbons ardents.

- Non seulement je n'aurai pas honte de toi, mais je serai immensément fier d'être vu en ta compagnie.

- Merci.

Ce fut tout ce que le mathématicien, touché, put répondre. Mais son visage parlait pour lui et Don passa son bras autour de ses épaules, heureux d'avoir pu, en quelques mots, faire comprendre à son frère combien il l'aimait, lui qui avait tellement de mal à faire passer ses sentiments.

- Bon, on y va maintenant ? questionna-t-il, histoire de secouer l'attendrissement qui les gagnait.

- On y va.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient la dernière marche, ils eurent l'immense surprise de voir leur père avec un appareil photo à la main :

- Ah, enfin ! Allez, venez par ici que je vous prenne en photo ! Vous êtes beaux comme des dieux !

- Papa… dit Don, gêné.

- Papa, gémit Charlie simultanément. Tu nous as déjà fait le coup il y a vingt ans.

- Ah non ! Il y a vingt ans c'était votre mère ! Alors cette fois-ci c'est mon tour, et pas de discussion ou je vous prive de sortie !

Avec un sourire résigné, les deux frères se placèrent côté à côte, le bras de Don sur les épaules de son cadet et ils sourirent à leur père tandis que celui-ci immortalisait la scène.

Ils se souvenaient de la difficulté qu'avaient eu leurs parents à les convaincre de les prendre en photo ensemble lors de la soirée de fin d'étude. Charlie en voulait terriblement à Don d'avoir invité Val au bal et Don, lui, le trouvait complètement stupide d'avoir pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que la jeune fille pourrait accepter de sortir avec un gamin de treize ans.

De plus il était furieux de devoir conduire son frère et de devoir garder un œil sur lui durant la soirée. Mais ça n'avait pas été négociable. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de protester, son père lui avait lancé un de ses regards qui disaient clairement : « Ou tu fais ce que je te dis ou tu t'en mordras les doigts ! » En clair, ou il s'occupait de Charlie ou il restait à la maison. Le prenant en pitié, sa mère avait décidé qu'Alan et elle iraient chercher le gamin vers onze heures. A partir de là, lui-même pourrait profiter pleinement de sa soirée. Mais en attendant, c'était à lui de veiller sur son frère et il enrageait.

Aussi, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux descendus, vêtus de smokings de location, de chemises immaculées et de nœuds papillon très chics, leurs visages renfrognés étaient peu en adéquation avec leur mise et la joie qu'éprouvent généralement les lycéens ce soir-là. Quant à immortaliser ce moment l'un à côté de l'autre ! Il avait fallu que Margaret les supplie des larmes dans les yeux pour qu'ils consentent à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, sans se toucher surtout et les sourires sur la photo avaient été plus que contraints. Mais ça avait suffi pour donner du bonheur à leurs parents.

Ce soir, les sourires étaient ouverts, francs, heureux. Ils étaient sans doute beaucoup moins bien habillés que vingt ans auparavant, mais cette fois-ci, c'était Don et non plus Margaret qui avait présidé à l'habillage de Charlie et celui-ci appréciait cette attention à sa juste valeur. Et puis ils avaient enfin réussi à laisser la place à cet amour qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux mais qui était brouillé par l'incompréhension de leurs mondes respectifs et l'aveuglement de l'adolescence. Aujourd'hui les frères Eppes n'étaient pas frères que de nom, que de sang : ils étaient frères de cœur et la photo que prit Alan le prouvait plus que n'importe quel mot.

- Merci les garçons, dit le père après avoir pris deux ou trois clichés.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ramasser l'appareil, Don dit soudain :

- Non, attends !

- Quoi ?

- Je veux en faire une de toi et Charlie.

Alan et Charlie se regardèrent, interdits : était-ce bien Don qui venait de suggérer cela ? Lui qui disait détester tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à ces « futilités inutiles ». Touchés, ils se plièrent volontiers à la demande de l'agent fédéral. Evidemment cela entraîna la volonté de Charlie de photographier ensuite son père et son frère ensemble. Comment lui refuser ce plaisir ? Don tenta bien de protester pour la forme, mais son père le fit taire en l'empoignant pour le poster devant l'objectif où il l'entoura de ses bras. Pris dans cette étreinte pleine d'affection, Don cessa de grogner, heureux de se sentir aimé. Et pour finir, en utilisant le retardateur, les trois hommes firent un cliché en commun sur lequel, plus tard, chacun d'eux jura déceler une tâche de lumière qui ne pouvait être que l'âme de Margaret.

- Bon, et bien à plus tard les enfants. Amusez-vous bien, finit par dire Alan lorsque la cérémonie de prises de vues eut pris fin.

- A tout à l'heure papa. Et ne nous attends pas, répondit Don en déposant un baiser sur le front de son père, touché de ce geste.

Pour ne pas être en reste, Charlie fit la même chose en déclarant :

- Pas de couvre-feu ce soir ?

- Et bien, pas pour ton frère. Mais toi, retour à onze heures précises !

Le mathématicien lui fit une grimace avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Comme le dit Don, je ne sais pas lire l'heure alors…

- Allez, on y va, le pressa Don en le poussant à l'extérieur.

Au moment où il franchissait le seuil à son tour, Alan l'interpella une dernière fois :

- Donnie !

- Oui p'pa ?

- Prends soin de ton petit frère !

- T'inquiète !

Et il eut un grand sourire en fermant la porte. Il pensait que la même phrase, vingt ans plus tôt l'avait mis en colère. Mais en regardant son petit frère marcher devant lui dans l'allée, il se sentait le cœur léger, empli d'amour : oh oui il prendrait soin de lui ! Et bien plus loin que cette soirée.

En s'installant dans la voiture, Charlie sentit sur lui le regard de son aîné :

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien du tout Charlie. Je suis simplement heureux que tu sois-là.

Charlie ne trouva rien à répondre : il tendit simplement le bras et attrapa la main de son frère qu'il serra longuement, heureux de sentir celui-ci répondre à son étreinte. Et puis l'aîné se détacha d'un geste brusque, et d'une voix tranchante, comme pour faire oublier ce moment d'attendrissement, il ordonna :

- Bon, boucle-moi ta ceinture ! Faut vraiment tout te dire !

Charlie obtempéra tandis que son frère mettait le contact. Le mathématicien avait un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_(à suivre)_


	4. Les copains de lycée  Chapitre 5

Merci à Pandi, AmbreOnyx et Eppsie pour leurs commentaires.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

- Bon et bien on y est : prêt frangin ?

A ces mots, Don, qui venait de couper le contact, se tourna vers son frère. Il s'alarma de la pâleur de celui-ci.

- Charlie… Ca ne va pas ?

- Si, si…

Le mathématicien semblait respirer avec difficultés et l'inquiétude de son frère grandit d'un cran.

- Charlie… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dis-moi…

Il s'empressait autour de son cadet, baissait la vitre passager pour faire entrer l'air du soir, débouclait sa ceinture de sécurité pour lui permettre de respirer plus à son aise. Au moment où il allait desserrer son nœud de cravate, Charlie prit une profonde inspiration et repoussa doucement les mains de son frère :

- Arrête Don. Ca va, je t'assure.

- Tu n'en as vraiment pas l'air. On ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer.

- Non, Don. Je vais bien. C'est juste que…

- Que quoi Charlie ?

- Ca me fait tout drôle de me retrouver ici. Je me demande si…

Don étudia longuement le visage de son cadet et soudain il pâlit à son tour :

- Oh Charlie ! Je suis désolé frangin. Je ne savais pas… Sinon, je n'aurai pas insisté.

- Donnie… Tout va bien, crois-moi, tenta de le rassurer Charlie, s'en voulant profondément du sentiment de culpabilité qu'il lisait au fond des yeux de son aîné.

- Mais non ça ne va pas Charlie. Tu es à deux doigts de nous faire une crise d'angoisse ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était si difficile pour toi ?

- Don… J'avais envie de venir aussi. Je t'assure ! insista-t-il devant le regard plus que dubitatif que lui lança alors son frère.

- Tellement envie qu'il a fallu que je te supplie presque à genoux et que maintenant tu es tétanisé sur ton siège !

- Non, Don… écoute.

- Non, non Charlie, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Allez, on rentre !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Don tourna la clé de contact pour remettre le moteur en marche. Avec une vivacité dont il ne l'aurait pas cru capable, Charlie se pencha alors et attrapa la clé pour la tourner en sens inverse. Le moteur se tut. Lorsque le mathématicien se releva, il tenait la clé de contact dans sa main.

- Charlie, donne-moi cette clé !

- Pas question !

- Charlie…

- Don, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi.

- Quand tu m'auras rendu ma clé.

- Non ! D'abord tu m'écoutes, ensuite je te rends la clé.

- Pas question ! Tu me rends la clé d'abord !

- Certainement pas !

Ils se regardaient, aussi furieux l'un que l'autre, campés chacun sur leur position. Et soudain Don partit d'un immense éclat de rire, bientôt imité par Charlie. C'était tellement ridicule ! Ils étaient là, pas tout à fait sur leur trente et un mais presque, s'apprêtant à retrouver des personnes qu'ils n'avaient pas vues depuis plus de vingt ans et ils ne trouvaient rien de mieux qu'à se disputer comme ils le faisaient à l'époque, comme les gamins entêtés qu'ils étaient restés au fond d'eux malgré les années passées.

- D'accord, je t'écoute, finit par dire Don en reprenant son sérieux alors que Charlie, au même moment, lui tendait les clés de contact.

- Tu as raison, j'était un peu nerveux à l'idée de…

- Un peu ? l'interrompit Don sur un ton comique.

- D'accord. Si tu y tiens… J'étais très nerveux à l'idée de retrouver ces gens. Tu sais, il y en a qui ne m'ont pas rendu la vie facile à cette époque.

- Dont je faisais partie je présume… dit Don avec amertume.

- Non ! Non ! Justement. C'est ça aussi qui me rend nerveux. J'ai un peu l'impression que tu cherches une rédemption dans cette soirée et je ne veux pas de ça.

- Comment ça Charlie ?

- Oui, depuis l'autre jour j'ai l'impression que tu t'en veux de ne m'avoir pas plus soutenu pendant mon passage au lycée, et notre année de terminale en particulier. Et je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises. Et j'ai peur que certains te ces gens ne t'entraînent à ce sentiment.

- Charlie… Non ! Ecoute, le seul qui pourrait me faire culpabiliser à ton propos, c'est toi.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Sûr et certain.

- D'accord. Alors on y va.

- Mais est-ce que toi tu es vraiment sûr ?

- Oh Don ! Oui, cent fois oui ! Je crois que nous allons passer une excellente soirée.

- Tu es vraiment sûr ? insista à nouveau Don en plantant son regard dans celui de son frère.

- Tu es bouché ou quoi ? Apparemment tu redeviens l'idiot que tu étais à l'époque ma parole ! se moqua Charlie.

- Attends un peu…

Mais avant que son frère ait pu trouver les mots pour laisser libre cours à son indignation, le mathématicien était descendu en riant du véhicule et Don n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre à quelques mètres de l'entrée du gymnase où se déroulait la soirée. Charlie s'était arrêté net et regardait le bâtiment, une étrange expression sur le visage.

- Hello, il y a quelqu'un ? demanda doucement Don en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Celui-ci tourna alors son regard vers lui.

- Ca fait drôle non ?

- Tu as raison, ça fait vraiment drôle, répondit Don en regardant à son tour l'immense bâtisse où il avait passé tant d'heures.

- Bon, on y va, ajouta-t-il pour secouer l'espèce de fascination qui s'emparait d'eux.

- On y va : et ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir.

Don adressa un chaleureux sourire à son frère et ils se mirent à marcher d'un même pas vers l'entrée. Juste au moment où ils allaient pénétrer dans le gymnase, Charlie se tourna à nouveau vers son frère :

- Don…

- Quoi Charlie ?

- Tu veux bien me faire une promesse ?

- Laquelle ?

- Evite de me laisser seul dans mon coin.

- De quoi tu parles Charlie ?

- Donnie… Dès que tu vas avoir mis un pied là-dedans, une foule de gens va te sauter dessus : anciens coéquipiers, anciens admirateurs, anciennes petites amies… bref, tu ne vas pas tarder à être tellement entouré que tu vas oublier que j'existe.

Don regarda longuement son frère : il venait de comprendre ce qui, depuis le début, inquiétait ce dernier. Charlie avait peur d'être à nouveau rejeté par son aîné, de ne plus exister pour lui durant quelques heures. Don ne savait pas s'il devait se fâcher ou s'attendrir de cette inquiétude :

- Charlie, tu veux que je te dise ?

- Quoi ?

- Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier frangin, même si je le voulais.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas la place que tu as dans ma vie petit frère !

A ces mots Charlie eut bien du mal à ne pas laisser s'échapper quelques larmes. C'était si rare que Don laisse parler son cœur librement ! Il se contenta de tendre la main à son aîné qui la lui serra vigoureusement.

- Bon, et maintenant haut les cœurs ! Un Eppes ne se laisse pas intimider comme ça. Alors menton haut et en avant ! Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir.

- On y va ?

- On y va ! Et tous les deux !

D'un même pas, épaule contre épaule, les deux frères franchirent alors la grande porte vitrée. Et quiconque les aurait vu à ce moment-là aurait compris que leur alliance était indéfectible.

_(à suivre)_


	5. Les copains de lycée  Chapitres 6 & 7

**Chapitre 6**

A peine les deux frères avaient-ils franchi le seuil de la grande salle du complexe sportif, qu'ils furent interpellés par un couple dont les visages leur parurent vaguement familier.

- Ca alors : Don et Charlie Eppes ! Ensemble ! Ca pour une surprise, s'exclama la femme.

- On ne pensait pas vraiment vous voir, en tout cas, pas tous les deux, renchérit l'homme.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard gêné que la femme intercepta :

- Arrête Bailey, on les gêne là !

- Oh, tu crois ?

A ce nom, Don identifia alors l'homme : Bailey Bludford, le président du club d'échecs de l'époque. Quant à la femme… Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, son nom lui échappait désespérément : c'était une petite brunette au physique quelconque mais dont la jovialité faisait plaisir à voir. Ce fut Charlie qui, soudain, l'identifia :

- Mélanie Eastbrook ? C'est toi ?

- Et oui, ravie de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié, à la différence de ton frère… ironisa-t-elle en coulant un regard qui se voulait rancunier vers Don contrit.

- Je n'aurais pas pu t'oublier : tu faisais partie des rares élèves qui voyaient en moi autre chose qu'une grosse tête sur patte ! Je me souviens que nous avions préparé ensemble un exposé sur la dispersion de la matière dans les trous noirs et…

- Pitié, pitié Charlie ! Pas ça ! gémit Don en élevant ses mains à hauteur de son visage. Promis, promis je le lirai dès que nous serons rentrés à la maison, mais là… Epargne-moi !

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de développer, rétorqua Charlie un peu sèchement.

- Charlie, je plaisantais…

Don venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait blessé son frère sans le vouloir. Celui-ci s'aperçut aussitôt de son erreur et se morigéna intérieurement : bon sang, il suffisait qu'il se trouve deux minutes face à ses anciens condisciples et son agressivité d'antan refaisait aussitôt surface.

- Excuse-moi Don. Je crois que je me suis un peu laissé emporter.

Bailey et Mélanie les regardait, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Et bien, c'est dans des moments comme ça qu'on s'aperçoit que les choses ont bien changé en vingt ans ! dit Mélanie. Les deux frères Eppes capables de se parler sans se disputer, et même de s'excuser mutuellement, alors là…

- Vous exagérez un peu… protesta alors Charlie.

- A oui ?

Elle se tourna vers Bailey :

- Tu te souviens les avoir vu s'adresser la parole sans qu'on ait l'impression qu'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre ?

- Arrête Mel, tu vois bien que tu les mets mal à l'aise ?

- Non… Je vous mets mal à l'aise ? Moi, la petite Mélanie Eastbrook je mets mal à l'aise le grand Don Eppes et le génial Charles Eppes ? Quel honneur !

Les deux frères ne savaient pas trop comment prendre le persiflage de la femme. Et puis le sourire qui accompagnait ses mots l'emporta. Ils comprirent alors qu'elle les faisait marcher, peut-être pas de la manière la plus fine qui soit, mais ça ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention.

- Bon, ça va, grogna alors Don. Et si, au lieu de disséquer notre relation, tu nous parlais un peu de toi Mélanie Eastbrook.

- Bludford en fait, deuxième base de mon cœur ! Cet affreux type et moi nous sommes mariés depuis dix-huit ans maintenant. Tant pis pour toi ! Tu m'as dédaignée à l'époque, j'ai donc épousé mon second choix !

- Le second choix te remercie vivement de cette précision éminemment agréable à son amour propre, rétorqua son mari avec humour.

- Comment ça, je t'ai dédaignée ? s'étonnait Don dans le même temps.

Il ne se souvenait absolument pas que cette femme ait pu chercher à lui plaire à l'époque.

- Tu vois… Même aujourd'hui tu ne te souviens pas que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi. Jusqu'à préparer un exposé rasoir avec ton petit frère histoire de t'apercevoir au détour de quelques heures de travail.

- Attends, s'indigna alors Charlie. Tu veux dire que, si tu as accepté de faire équipe avec moi, c'était pour…

- Oups ! Désolé petit Charlie. Euh… A franchement parler, c'était effectivement l'une des raisons.

- Et l'autre ? questionna le mathématicien, ne sachant s'il devait se vexer ou non de cette franchise.

- Et bien, je savais qu'en faisant binôme avec toi, j'obtiendrai une excellente note. Je voulais le meilleur, je l'ai eu !

Apercevant l'air mi-figue, mi-raisin de Charlie, Bailey intervint.

- Et oui Charlie. Mel n'a jamais été particulièrement diplomate. Pour s'entendre avec elle, mieux vaut ne pas avoir l'ego trop chatouilleux !

- Ben quoi ? Attends… Ne me dis pas que je t'ai vexé ? questionna alors la femme, semblant réellement abasourdie à cette idée.

- Non, bien sûr que non !

Mais le ton du mathématicien manquait tellement de conviction qu'elle comprit et porta sa main à sa bouche :

- Oh Charlie ! Je suis vraiment navrée ! Je pensais que, depuis le temps, il y avait prescription ! Je t'assure que…

- Arrête, la coupa Charlie. Tout va bien. C'est juste que c'est un peu dur à avaler sur le moment.

- Mais ça lui fait le plus grand bien, intervint Don, pour dissiper le malaise qui semblait s'être emparé de Mélanie. Ca lui montre qu'il n'était pas aussi irrésistible qu'il pouvait le croire…

- Pff !

Mais la réflexion de son frère le fit sourire et l'atmosphère s'allégea soudainement tandis que Bailey partait d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Et oui, Mel a encore frappé !

- La ferme idiot ! répliqua son épouse en lui envoyant une bourrade.

- Ainsi vous êtes mariés ? attaqua alors Don.

- Et oui, et nous avons trois enfants de quinze à dix ans.

- Félicitations !

- Euh… Il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre de les voir pour ça… plaisanta alors Bailey.

Ils continuèrent à parler agréablement tous les quatre, jusqu'au moment où le regard de Mélanie s'attarda au-delà des deux frères qui se tenaient côte à côte, face à elle et son mari.

- Et bien : en vous voyant j'ai dit que vous nous prouviez que les choses avaient bien changé en vingt ans. Il y en a d'autres qui vous reportent aussi sec vingt ans en arrière ! Une vraie machine à remonter le temps ces deux là…

- A moins qu'on les ait clonés, renchérit Bailey.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

D'un même élan, Don et Charlie se retournèrent pour voir ce qui motivait leur réflexion. Et ils restèrent à leur tour bouche bée en voyant les deux hommes qui venaient de rentrer dans la salle et qu'ils identifièrent tout de suite.

Les jumeaux, les T-Twins ou T-T, comme on les appelait, avait toujours été une énigme pour tous. On aurait dit qu'ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes. Théophraste et Théophile Skeleton avaient dix-huit ans, l'année de leur terminale. C'était deux grand garçons dégingandés, presque maigres, au physique plutôt banal, aux résultats moyens. Rien ne les aurait distingués de la masse des lycéens besogneux s'il n'y avait eu leur gémellité portée au paroxysme. Déjà le fait d'avoir deux prénoms quasi-semblables !

Charlie se demandait encore comment des parents pouvaient ainsi faire fi de la nécessité pour des enfants de s'individualiser. En enfermant leurs fils dans une relation fusionnelle, ils leur interdisaient presque une vie relationnelle en dehors l'un de l'autre. Et c'était bien ce qui se passait : les jumeaux passaient tout leur temps ensemble, travaillaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble et faisaient front ensemble face à ceux qui cherchaient à les brimer. Et il semblait qu'ainsi ils étaient invulnérables à la méchanceté comme à la gentillesse d'ailleurs. On ne voyait jamais l'ombre d'une émotion sur leurs visages lisses, quoi qu'il se passe.

Parfois cependant Don avait pu voir au fond de leurs yeux, lorsque certains lycéens étaient humiliés devant eux, une lueur sadique qui l'avait mis fort mal à l'aise. Aussi il ne fréquentait pas les T-Twins. D'ailleurs personne ne les fréquentait vraiment et ils ne fréquentaient personne. Au point que des bruits avaient couru sur des relations contre nature entre les deux frères, bruits auxquels Don n'avait pas voulu prêter l'oreille, et dont il espérait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas atteint celles de son jeune frère à l'époque.

Aujourd'hui, en les regardant, il se demandait ce qu'il en était vraiment. Comment des hommes de près de quarante ans pouvaient-ils toujours s'habiller de la même manière, se tenir pareillement et ne pas se quitter d'une semelle ? Et, avec un malaise grandissant, Don vit auprès d'eux un troisième homme qui leur ressemblait trait pour trait, en plus jeune cependant.

A ses côtés, il entendit Charlie avaler sa salive :

- Et ben ça ! On les a vraiment cloné ma parole, chuchota-t-il.

En effet, outre qu'il était leur portrait craché, vraisemblablement le fils de l'un ou l'autre, le garçon était habillé exactement comme eux. C'était hallucinant !

- Et bien, j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres du même acabit, ironisa Don.

Mais il ne pouvait se défendre d'un sentiment diffus de malaise. Cela semblait tellement contre nature ce mimétisme jusque dans le moindre détail. Comment ce gamin qui n'avait sans doute pas plus de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, pouvait-il ainsi se fondre dans la personnalité de ceux qu'il supposait être son père et son oncle ?

- Et bien, en tout cas, murmura Mélanie, on a la preuve qu'ils n'ont pas eu de relation qu'entre eux non ?

- Mel !

Le ton de Bailey était presque choqué. Mais très vite un sourire refleurit sur son visage et, un instant, Don les envia : ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Est-ce que lui aussi n'aurait pas pu connaître ce bonheur ? Et puis il se secoua : sa vie lui plaisait comme elle était, alors à quoi bon se mettre la cervelle à l'envers à imaginer ce qui aurait pu être ?

- Bon, désolés les frangins, mais en tant qu'organisateurs on doit accueillir tout le monde.

- Vraiment tout le monde… soupira Bailey.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les jumeaux qui s'approchaient, Don les vit les saluer et entendit alors Théophraste, à moins que ce ne soit Théophile, demander :

- Ca ne vous gêne pas que j'ai amené mon fils, Théobald ? Je n'aime pas le laisser seul à la maison.

Il n'entendit pas la réponse, sidéré de la remarque. Il s'aperçut alors que Charlie était tout aussi estomaqué que lui. Dans quel monde vivait ces trois hommes ?

- Bizarre non ? commenta Don à l'intention de son frère.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, lui répondit le mathématicien.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand soudain une exclamation fusa :

_(à suivre)_


	6. Les copains de lycée Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

- C'est pas vrai ! Je rêve ! Don ! Don Eppes !

Un homme de haute taille, des cheveux blonds qui se clairsemaient et un visages ouvert et souriant éclairé par de grands yeux bleus, se précipitait vers Don, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Celui-ci se figea et son visage refléta un plaisir non dissimulé en reconnaissant celui qui venait de l'apostropher ainsi.

- Freddy Valéra ! C'est pas vrai !

Les deux hommes se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, échangeant force claques dans le dos et riant si bruyamment que, malgré le tohu-bohu ambiant, quelques personnes se retournèrent vers eux. Des sourires attendris ou moqueurs fleurirent sur les lèvres des spectateurs à regarder ces deux hommes dans la force de l'âge se comporter comme les gamins qu'ils étaient encore la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Charlie lui était resté immobile, un rictus un peu contraint sur les lèvres. Ca y était ! Ce qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout se produisait alors que ça ne faisait pas une demi-heure qu'ils étaient arrivés : un de ses anciens amis sautait sur Don et celui-ci allait se plonger avec lui dans leurs souvenirs communs et lui allait se trouver irrémédiablement laissé de côté, comme à l'époque où il souffrait si souvent de voir son grand frère l'ignorer superbement.

Mais il avait sous-estimé Don. Celui-ci revenait vers lui, un bras passé autour des épaules de Freddy Valéra. Il se planta devant son frère, lâcha son ancien ami et se tourna vers lui :

- Je ne vous présente pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Durant un instant, Freddy parut interdit, cherchant fébrilement qui pouvait être l'élève qui accompagnait son ami parmi leurs relations communes de l'époque. Et puis, soudain, son visage s'éclaira :

- Non ? C'est toi petit génie ?

Don intercepta la grimace imperceptible de son jeune frère à cette appellation détestée, il s'empressa de corriger :

- Et oui, c'est Charlie. Il n'a pas tellement changé, tu ne trouves pas ?

Freddy ne se méprit pas sur la manière dont Don avait, intentionnellement, appuyé sur le prénom de son frère.

- Charlie, ben ça alors ! Si j'avais pu prévoir…

- Oui, parvint à dire Charlie sur un ton un peu contraint, tu ne t'attendais pas à nous voir arriver ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout, je trouve ça assez logique à vrai dire.

- Ah oui ?

Charlie était un peu étonné de cette déclaration : à ses yeux, personne ne pouvait prévoir que son frère et lui pourraient se présenter ensemble à cette réunion étant donné les rapports qu'ils avaient à l'époque. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de demander à Freddy d'expliquer les raisons qui motivaient sa réflexion, celui-ci enchaîna.

- Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est que, si à l'époque j'avais pu prévoir qu'un jour tu serais célèbre, je t'aurais peut-être un peu mieux considéré.

Le mathématicien eut un léger rire, un peu gêné.

- Célèbre, n'exagérons rien !

- Mais si mon vieux. Ton livre sur les mathématiques de l'amitié a fait un carton au sein de mon entreprise.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Pas du tout. Mais tu me croiras si tu veux, quand j'ai dit que j'étais allé en classe avec le fameux Charles Eppes, la plupart de mes employés ont cru que je me vantais. Donc, tu as intérêt à venir te faire prendre en photo à côté de moi pour que je les convainque ! Sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

Charlie perdait de sa raideur première. Il commençait à se sentir à l'aise. Il est vrai qu'il avait eu la chance de tomber sur Freddy. La plupart des amis de son frère l'ignoraient totalement quand ils ne se moquaient pas de lui cruellement. Avec Freddy rien de tout ça. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que le garçon était plutôt bien disposé à son égard. Il avait même remis à sa place, plusieurs fois, quelques uns de ses copains dont ils trouvaient qu'ils allaient trop loin dans leurs propos envers lui. Il se souvenait notamment d'une vive querelle qui l'avait opposé à Mickael Duddley, l'autre grand ami de Don de l'époque : avec celui-là, par contre, les choses ne se passaient vraiment pas bien. Un peu comme si entre Charlie et lui il y avait eu une sorte de compétition à qui retiendrait l'attention de Don. Evidemment, le petit frère n'avait jamais gagné ce concours là !

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne voudrais pas que ton frère m'en colle une alors, je vais réfléchir à ce qui est possible de te faire subir sans m'attirer ses foudres.

- Oh ! Tu ne risques pas grand-chose à ce sujet, pas plus qu'alors, plaisanta alors Charlie.

Il intercepta alors un regard interrogateur que lança Freddy vers Don, celui-ci répliqua par un haussement d'épaules à peine perceptible et Charlie fut intrigué par cet échange muet. Comme si les deux hommes partageaient une information qu'il ignorait. Avant qu'il ait pu approfondir son impression, Don fut interpellé par un autre de ses anciens coéquipiers de base-ball. Il eut un mouvement d'hésitation et Charlie comprit que son frère était déchiré entre l'envie de retrouver ses anciens partenaires et celle de ne pas le laisser seul, comme il lui avait avoué le craindre. Il lui dit alors avec un franc sourire :

- Vas-y donc vedette ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui. Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi alors file. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas rester dans mes pattes toute la soirée ?

Don éclata de rire à cette réflexion qu'il se souvenait avoir si souvent lancé à son petit frère toujours désireux de s'imposer auprès de lui.

- O.K. boss, je file ! Freddy je te confie mon petit frère : gare à toi s'il lui arrive quelque chose !

- Compte sur moi vieux ! répliqua son ami du tac au tac.

Après un dernier regard à son frère, comme pour s'assurer que celui-ci ne lui en voulait pas de le quitter si vite, rassuré par le sourire complice que lui adressa Charlie, Don s'éloigna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller.

Charlie et Freddy se retrouvèrent seuls, un brin gêné de cette relative intimité, eux qui se connaissaient finalement si mal. Et puis Charlie se souvint alors du regard qui l'avait intrigué.

- Dis-moi Freddy.

- Oui ?

- C'était quoi ce regard que vous avez échangé avec Don à l'instant ?

- Un regard ? Quel regard ?

Freddy faisait celui qui ne comprenait pas, mais Charlie était capable de voir l'embarras dans ses yeux. Visiblement on lui cachait quelque chose, et le mathématicien détestait ça.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bon sang Freddy. Tu comptes répondre à toutes mes questions par une question ?

- Ca dépend. Que veux-tu savoir ?

Charlie commençait à s'énerver.

- Je veux savoir le pourquoi de votre petit échange à Don et toi. Et aussi ta réflexion comme quoi il est logique que nous soyons ensemble Don et moi.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cette réflexion a de bizarre.

- Bien sûr que si elle est bizarre. Attends, tu nous as connus à l'époque ! Qui aurait pu imaginer que, vingt ans plus tard, nous serions capables, non seulement de rester dix minutes dans la même pièce sans nous étriper, mais aussi de collaborer et mieux, de nous entendre comme des amis ?

- Moi. Je savais que ça arriverait un jour.

- Et bien tu étais apparemment mieux placé que moi ou même que Don. Parce que je peux te jurer que nous étions bien les derniers à imaginer ce genre d'évolution dans nos relations.

- Mais moi j'étais extérieur, je vous observais et je savais plein de choses que chacun de vous ignorait.

- Ah oui ? Et de quel genre ?

A nouveau Freddy sembla hésiter. Mais qu'avait-il donc à cacher ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le gêner dans l'exposition de faits remontant à plus de vingt ans ?

- Ecoute, si Don ne t'a rien dit…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Don aurait dû me dire d'après toi ?

Freddy jeta un regard gêné vers l'aîné des Eppes qui discutait avec trois de leurs anciens coéquipiers. Visiblement il aurait aimé être à des lieues de là plutôt que planté sous le regard scrutateur du mathématicien. Il tenta une retraite :

- Bon, écoute, je vais aller rejoindre les copains et dire à Don que…

- Pas question mon vieux. Tu en as trop dit, ou pas assez : alors maintenant, je crois que j'ai droit à des explications.

Freddy hésita encore un instant en jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil désespéré vers Don qui, accaparé par sa conversation, ne remarquait visiblement pas le désarroi croissant de son ami.

- D'accord… Bon, viens par là et…

- Charles Eppes, c'est bien toi ?

Charlie se retourna vers l'homme qui venait ainsi de l'interpeller : un type pas très grand et plutôt baraqué, affublé d'énormes lunettes de myope dont on se demandait comment elles pouvaient tenir sur son visage en lame de couteau. Il le reconnut aussitôt :

- Norton Bates ! Ca alors ! Quelle bonne surprise !

_(à suivre)_

_

* * *

_

Merci à Pandi et AmbreOnyx qui laissent des commentaires, merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire et sachez qu'un petit mot est toujours le bienvenu...


	7. Les copains de lycée  chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

En lui-même, il se demandait si la surprise était vraiment bonne. Bien sûr il était content de revoir son ancien commensal, mais, d'un autre côté, il ne savait pas s'il tenait vraiment à ressasser avec lui les souvenirs souvent pénibles de leur année de terminale. Cependant Norton avait été son meilleur ami à l'époque et il ne pouvait pas se détourner de lui ainsi, même si leurs chemins s'étaient inexorablement séparés dès la fin du lycée, preuve, s'il en fallait, qu'ils n'avaient pas tant de chose que ça en commun.

Norton Bates avait quatre ans de plus que Charlie : il avait été admis en terminale avec un an d'avance. Mais il était loin d'être aussi brillant que le petit génie et n'attirait donc pas, en contrepartie de son jeune âge, la même admiration qui le mettait à l'abri de la plupart des brimades dont étaient victimes ceux qu'on appelait « les grosses têtes ».

Charlie était conscient que, plus que lui, Norton avait souffert durant sa dernière année de lycée. Il était petit pour son âge, pas plus grand en fait, à l'époque, que Charlie lui-même, mal habillé de vêtements souvent trop grands dont Charlie avaient appris que, pour la plupart, ils avaient appartenus à son frère avant lui, et pour qui connaissait Edwin Bates, il paraissait évident que les vêtements de ce dernier ne pouvaient pas convenir à la stature de son cadet. De plus Norton était affligé d'une acné juvénile sévère qui ne le rendait pas particulièrement agréable à regarder d'autant plus qu'il ne prenait pas vraiment soin de lui : des cheveux un peu trop longs et beaucoup trop gras, ayant rarement connu le peigne, encadrait un maigre visage boutonneux surmonté d'une énorme paire de lunettes rondes. Bref, le souffre-douleur désigné de toutes les brutes et sadiques en herbe qui pullulent dans les collèges et les lycées.

Charlie regardait son ancien condisciple : il n'avait pas vraiment grandi, ayant visiblement quelques centimètres de moins que le mathématicien et si sa garde-robe semblait maintenant à sa taille, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle brillait par sa recherche et son élégance. Une chemise jaune paille détonnait affreusement avec le vert de la veste et le beige du pantalon de toile. Les lunettes, toujours aussi monumentales, n'étaient plus rondes mais rectangulaires : là s'arrêtait la différence. Les cheveux par contre étaient nets, coupés courts et le visage était désormais sain. Mais le changement le plus remarquable était dans la stature de l'homme. Naguère fluet et malingre, il avait développé une musculature imposante qu'on devinait sous les vêtements un peu trop serrés. Charlie ne put empêcher la pensée fugace : « Il serait parfait pour une pub comparative avant - après », de fuser dans son esprit alerte.

- Alors Charlie ! Je ne te demanderais pas ce que tu deviens, tu es célèbre maintenant !

Bien que préparé à entendre ce genre de phrase une bonne partie de la soirée, Charlie fut mal à l'aise à cause du ton sur lequel celle-ci fut prononcée. Autant Freddy l'avait dit naturellement, autant il lui semblait ressentir, dans celle de Norton, comme une jalousie diffuse, un fiel invisible qui avait irrémédiablement gâté le compliment.

- Célèbre, il ne faut rien exagérer ! dit-il. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Tandis que son vis-à-vis se lançait dans un exposé de son existence passée, présente et à venir, Charlie continuait de le dévisager. Quelque chose le gênait : il ne retrouvait pas le Norton craintif et effacé de leur adolescence. Non, l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui semblait assuré, presque vantard finalement et, avec un malaise diffus, Charlie compléta par : impitoyable. Oui, c'était ça qui le gênait depuis le début : il brillait dans les yeux de Norton Bates une lueur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant mais qui donnait froid dans le dos.

Il aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un vienne le délivrer de son encombrant interlocuteur, tout en se faisant des reproches de se détourner ainsi de l'un des seuls amis de son époque solitaire. C'était donc cela qu'il avait réussi à faire en se rapprochant de son frère ? N'avoir plus aucune considération pour ceux qui avaient été là pour lui à l'époque où Don l'ignorait ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait nier que Norton l'avait bien souvent aidé, lui qui, pourtant, était bien plus souvent en butte aux quolibets et brimades des autres. Peut-être que ce qui les avait rapproché, à l'époque, c'était d'avoir tous les deux un frère aîné dans la même classe. Mais les choses n'étaient pourtant pas comparables.

Certes Don ne s'occupait jamais de lui, sauf parfois pour se moquer, mais jamais il ne s'en prenait à lui non plus. Par contre Edwin, le frère aîné de Norton, était une espèce de brute qui faisait deux fois son poids et deux bonnes têtes de plus que lui. Il s'acharnait sur son jeune frère, l'insultant et le frappant ou se moquant cruellement de lui avec sa bande de vauriens. Alors si lui, Charlie, avait eu à se plaindre de l'attitude de son aîné, ce n'était rien à côté de ce que Norton avait subi de la part du sien.

- Charlie ?

Soudain, Charlie s'aperçut que Norton en avait fini avec sa péroraison creuse et ennuyeuse et qu'il venait visiblement de lui poser une question.

- Pardon ? Excuse-moi, j'étais distrait.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça. Heureusement que je prêtais un peu plus attention à toi à l'époque que toi maintenant.

A ces mots, le sentiment de culpabilité de Charlie à l'égard de l'aversion inexpliquée qu'il ressentait envers son ancien partenaire, gravit encore un échelon. Il s'obligea à répondre aimablement :

- Je sais, encore une fois je te demande pardon. Mais c'est de revoir tout ce monde : je dois avouer que je n'aurais pas cru que ça pourrait me faire cet effet-là.

- Quel effet ?

- Difficile à décrire tu vois. Pendant toute notre année de terminale j'ai eu l'impression de faire partie des gens les plus malheureux de la Terre, tout en étant conscient de la chance que j'avais pourtant. Les autres élèves avaient tous l'air si sûrs d'eux par rapport à moi, ils étaient si populaires pour certains, si admirés bien que moins doués que…

- Tu parles surtout de ton frère là !

- C'est vrai, je dois t'avouer que je vivais surtout dans l'ombre de Don à cette époque.

- Je dois t'avouer que ça se voyait ! Le grand Don Eppes !

Charlie fut un peu choqué, à nouveau, du ton employé par Norton pour parler de son frère. Il y avait de l'ironie dans sa voix, mais aussi, au fond, comme une aversion profonde, presque une haine qui le fit frémir.

Il se faisait des idées : Norton n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Don. Celui-ci ne s'en était jamais pris à lui, pas plus qu'à quiconque d'ailleurs : son frère était trop bien pour s'être abaissé à ce genre de brimades.

- Tu sais, Don était plutôt mieux que d'autres. Avec le temps je m'en suis aperçu.

- Bien sûr ! persifla Norton.

Charlie se sentit obligé de défendre son aîné.

- Je t'assure Norton. Je ne crois pas qu'il voulait me faire du mal. Il se contentait de m'ignorer. Tu sais, les choses n'étaient pas faciles non plus pour lui : être dans la même classe que son frère, de cinq ans plus jeune, ça le faisait paraître pour un demeuré aux yeux de certains.

- Il ne tenait qu'à lui de prouver qu'il n'en était pas un !

- Norton…

- Allons, je plaisante petit génie !

Charlie sursauta : entendre ce diminutif qu'il exécrait dans la bouche de son ex-ami le secouait. A l'époque, jamais celui-ci ne l'avait appelé ainsi, sachant combien il détestait cela. Alors pourquoi se le permettait-il aujourd'hui ? Si c'était une plaisanterie, elle était de mauvais goût. Mais Charlie n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une plaisanterie, ou alors Norton était le meilleur des pince-sans-rire qu'il ait jamais côtoyé !

Norton dut s'apercevoir du malaise du mathématicien.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu détestais ce surnom

« Tu parles ! » pensa Charlie.

- Non, je suis sincèrement heureux de voir que les choses se sont améliorées entre toi et ton frère. Parce qu'elles se sont améliorées, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il.

- Oui. Maintenant Don et moi nous sommes…

Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire sa relation avec son frère. Et puis, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler avec Norton : toujours cette espèce de répulsion injustifiée qu'il ressentait envers lui depuis le départ.

- Nous nous entendons bien, conclut-il platement.

Et puis il enchaîna :

- J'espère que les choses se sont aussi améliorées entre Edwin et toi.

Le sourire qu'eut alors Norton lui fit froid dans le dos tant il y lut, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, une indicible cruauté :

- Oui, on peut dire qu'elles se sont améliorées, en effet.

Le sourire de Norton était maintenant tout ce qu'il y avait de neutre : le sourire poli qu'on a lorsqu'on répond à une question sur laquelle on n'a pas outre mesure envie de s'appesantir. Charlie se dit alors qu'il avait rêvé ce rictus sardonique et sadique entraperçu avant que Norton ne lui donne sa réponse : décidément, l'attitude de son ex-compagnon le conduisait sur des sentiers bien étranges.

Il allait demander plus de précisions à Norton quand celui-ci lui dit soudain :

- Excuse-moi un instant. Je viens de voir des amis, il faut que j'aille les saluer.

Et il le planta-là, sans autre forme de procès.

- A tout à l'heure peut-être, lui dit Charlie en le regardant s'éloigner, espérant, malgré sa mauvaise conscience à cette pensée, qu'ils n'auraient plus l'occasion de se croiser ce soir-là : après tout l'assemblée était assez nombreuse pour qu'ils puissent s'éviter.

A peine l'idée lui avait-elle traverser l'esprit que déjà son cerveau formulait les équations lui permettant d'aboutir à la probabilité de ne plus avoir à faire à Norton Bates ce soir-là.

Celui-ci, cependant, s'était figé à la phrase du mathématicien. Il se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

- A tout à l'heure… sans aucun doute Charlie !

Et à nouveau le sourire dont il accompagna ses mots procura une sensation de malaise chez Charlie.

Il le regarda s'éloigner et rejoindre trois hommes. Il reconnut les jumeaux Skeleton et leur « clone ». Bon sang ! pensa-t-il à nouveau, on dirait qu'ils n'avaient pas pris une ride depuis le lycée.

Il ignorait que Norton les fréquentait : à l'époque il ne se souvenait pas les avoir jamais vus ensemble. Quelquefois les deux garçons les rejoignaient pour des devoirs communs, ou il se retrouvait à la même table au réfectoire, relégués dans le coin le moins agréable, auprès des toilettes avec les autres laissés pour compte. Mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus, du moins à sa connaissance. Après tout, se dit-il, que savait-il vraiment de Norton Bates, même à cette époque-là ? Et il se sentit à nouveau mal à l'aise sous les regards conjugués des quatre hommes. Un moment il se demanda s'il devait aller vers eux, puisqu'ils le regardaient, bien qu'il n'en ait aucune envie. Mais après tout, ils faisaient tout de même partie des personnes avec qui il avait eu le plus de contact à cette époque. Sa loyauté naturelle l'enjoignait de ne pas les juger ainsi sur des apparences. C'est ce qu'on avait fait pour lui et il avait détesté cela, alors comment pourrait-il, à son tour, se conduire de cette façon ? Alors qu'il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, il entendit :

- Charles Eppes ! J'espérais bien que tu serais là ce soir.

_(à suivre)_


	8. Steven Ross  Chapitre 10

**Partie 3 : STEVEN ROSS**

**Chapitre 10**

Charlie regarda qui venait de l'interpeller ainsi et son visage se crispa en reconnaissant Steven Ross, le cauchemar des ses premières semaines de terminale.

Steven Ross faisait partie de ces garçons pas particulièrement doués, moins à cause de leur capacité que de leur paresse. L'année de leur terminale, il avait un an de retard, ce qui lui donnait un écart de six ans avec Charlie. Et il acceptait mal la domination sans conteste que celui-ci exerçait. Les premiers temps, il semblait ne pas se soucier de lui, jusqu'à ce jour où un professeur, peu psychologue, se moqua de lui en établissant un parallèle entre ses résultats et ceux de Charlie.

Celui-ci, tassé sur sa chaise, aurait voulu être à mille lieues de là tandis que la voix sarcastique du professeur disséquait impitoyablement toutes les erreurs et approximations contenues dans le devoir de Ross pour les rapprocher, dans un contraste qui rendait la différence encore plus saisissante, de la clarté et de la précision des analyses du gamin de douze ans.

Charlie se souvenait des rires qui avaient échappé à ses camarades : Steven n'était pas excessivement populaire parmi eux, trop brutal, trop vantard pour vraiment inspirer une amitié sincère, trop peu doué pour être admiré, pas assez sportif pour faire partie de l'élite, n'ayant accédé qu'à l'équipe seconde de football. Bref, l'étudiant moyen qui compensait sa médiocrité par un regain de méchanceté envers ceux qui étaient moins favorisés que lui, intellectuellement ou physiquement. Et le regard mauvais que lui avait décoché le lycéen le hantait encore parfois. A ce moment-là, il avait compris que Ross allait lui faire payer cher cette humiliation dans laquelle, pourtant, il n'était pour rien.

Le soir même, alors qu'il attendait le bus, un van s'arrêta auprès d'eux.

- Et petit génie, on t'emmène ? l'interpella une voix.

Il reconnut aussitôt Ross. Celui-ci était au volant avec, à ses côtés Cyndie, sa petite amie du moment, une blonde platinée dont les appâts opulents étaient la principale qualité. A l'arrière, Nick et Clark, ses deux lieutenants, eux aussi accompagnés d'une amie.

- On va faire un tour au bowling, ça te dit ?

Incapable d'articuler, mort de peur, Charlie se contenta de hocher négativement la tête, regardant désespérément le bout de la rue en espérant voir le car déboucher.

- Hé oh ! Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle !

La voix de Ross devenait plus dure.

- Non merci. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Mes parents m'attendent.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir empêcher sa voix de trembler à ce point. La petite bande éclata de rire.

- Mes parents m'attendent… Non mais, tu crois ça toi ?

- Arrête, c'est encore un bébé, dit l'une des filles.

- Allez petit génie, monte avec nous, on te ramène chez toi. Comme ça tu y seras plus tôt.

- Non merci, répéta-t-il.

- Monte !

La voix cette fois-ci était impérieuse. Nick et Clark avaient ouvert la porte latérale et descendaient du van pour s'approcher de lui. Il regarda éperdument autour de lui, se demandant dans quelle direction se sauver. Mais il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre les sportifs qu'ils étaient. Il chercha des yeux quelqu'un qui pourrait venir à son secours. Mais les quelques lycéens qui attendaient avec lui se détournaient de la scène, trop heureux de n'être pas concernés par ce qui se passait. La bande de Ross inspirait une véritable terreur à beaucoup de gamins incapables de résister à leur brutalité. Ils avaient appris à ne pas se mêler de ce qui se passait et à s'occuper uniquement de leurs affaires.

- Allez, monte on te dit ! N'aie pas peur !

Il n'essaya même pas de se débattre quand les deux garçons le saisirent chacun par un bras et le firent monter dans le van. A quoi bon ? Le van roula pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Charlie était assis dans le fond, le dos contre la cloison et il s'efforçait désespérément de ne pas se laisser aller à la panique. Ils n'oseraient pas lui faire du mal, on les avait vus l'emmener, ça leur coûterait trop cher. Mais qui pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de garçons comme eux ?

Lorsque le van s'arrêta, il faillit hurler tellement il était tendu. Ross quitta alors son siège et s'approcha de lui. Charlie se recroquevilla sur lui-même, certain qu'il allait le frapper. Mais le garçon se contenta de le regarder, jouissant de la terreur qu'il lui inspirait. Puis il alluma une cigarette, s'approcha de lui et lui souffla la fumée au visage. Charlie se mit à tousser.

- Et bien petit génie, on dirait que ça ne va pas très fort ? questionna le garçon.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi…

L'enfant était au bord des larmes. A ces mots, Cyndie éclata de rire.

- Non mais quel bébé !

- Tu sais petit génie, reprit Ross. Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié ce que m'a dit cet abruti de prof ce matin.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, tenta de se défendre Charlie.

- Bien sûr que si. Si ton devoir n'avait pas été aussi bon, le mien n'aurait pas paru si mauvais par comparaison. Non ? Non ? répéta-t-il menaçant en lançant une bourrade au garçon.

- Peut-être.

Malgré lui, les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. L'une des filles intervint.

- Bon ça va maintenant. C'est juste un gosse, laissez-le tranquille.

- Toi, quand j'aurais besoin de ton avis je te sonnerai ! lui répliqua brutalement Ross. D'ailleurs il n'est pas question de lui faire du mal. Le petit génie est mon pote ! Un petit génie que tu es mon pote ?

Sa main vint encercler douloureusement son poignet et le gamin chuchota :

- Oui.

- D'ailleurs, tiens, donnez-lui donc une bière !

On fit passer une cannette vers lui et Ross la déboucha avant de la lui tendre.

- Tiens petit génie, c'est bon pour ce que tu as.

Charlie hocha négativement la tête, il ne boirait pas.

- Bois !

Ross lui tendait la cannette d'un geste impérieux et il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il absorba un peu du liquide et réprima un haut le cœur : c'était amer et tiède, comment pouvait-on aimer ça ?

- Allez, bois encore un peu, je suis sûr que tu as soif !

Il s'efforça d'avaler encore quelques gorgées puis, sous la pression de la bande, il finit la cannette.

- Et bien tu vois, c'était bon non ?

- Ca peut aller.

- Tu en veux encore ?

- Non, non merci.

- Une cigarette alors ?

Où tout cela le menait-il ? Que lui voulait ce garçon ? Pourquoi l'avait-on amené là ?

- Non, je ne fume pas.

- Mais si tu fumes, allez, tiens !

Il se retrouva avec une cigarette entre les lèvres et avala la fumée. Il se mit à tousser violemment tandis que les six adolescents qui l'entouraient éclataient de rire.

- Allez tiens, bois, ça va te remettre.

On lui tendait une seconde bière qu'il avala sans même y penser. Il commençait à se rassurer : apparemment on ne lui voulait pas de mal.

- Bon, tout ça ça ne règle pas notre problème, dit soudain Ross.

Et la peur l'enveloppa à nouveau dans ses bras glacés.

- Je ne voulais pas ça, gémit-il.

- Peut-être mais c'est arrivé. Et ça risque de se reproduire vu qu'on est avec lui jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Alors que me proposes-tu pour qu'il arrête de se fiche de moi ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Je ne sais pas… le singea-t-il cruellement en lui envoyant une nouvelle bourrade. Et dire que tu passes pour un génie ! Je vais te dire moi, ce que tu vas faire : désormais, c'est toi qui fera tous mes devoirs de physique ! Et aussi ceux de Nick et Clark

- Et les miens ! ajouta Cyndie.

- Les miens aussi ! dirent d'une seule voix les deux autre filles.

- Mais, je ne pourrai pas, murmura Charlie.

- Comment ça tu ne pourras pas ? Tu es un génie ou pas ?

- Il le verra bien… Il comprendra que…

- Que quoi ?

- Que ce ne sont pas vos devoirs.

- Parce que tu nous crois trop bêtes pour rendre de bons devoirs, c'est ça petit génie ? Tu penses que tu es tellement mieux que nous qu'on reconnaîtra tout de suite ton style ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, s'attendant à des coups tant la voix de Ross contenait de colère.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as dit hein ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

En même temps, l'adolescent lui administrait une gifle magistrale qui le projeta sur le sol.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! s'interposa la même fille.

Elle reçut à son tour une gifle et se tut. Charlie avait porté la main à sa joue en feu, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Ecoute petit génie, dit Ross, semblant soudain calmé. Je ne te demande pas de faire mes devoirs comme les tiens. Je n'ai pas besoin de A+, tu as raison ça paraîtrait louche. Mais je suis sûr que tu peux t'arranger pour que j'obtienne des C le plus souvent, voire quelquefois des B non ? Et pareil pour les copains.

Incapable de parler, Charlie hocha affirmativement la tête, terrorisé à l'idée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il refusait.

- Et bien voilà, on est donc d'accord ! Tu veux encore une petite bière ? Non ?

Non, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui, monter dans sa chambre et pleurer loin des regards de tous.

- Bon, puisqu'on est d'accord, descends maintenant.

Il le regarda, affolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te dis te descendre !

En même temps il le saisissait brutalement par le bras et l'arrachait littéralement du van. Charlie s'aperçut qu'ils étaient au fin fond d'un parc quelconque, désert à ce moment de la journée et il se mit à trembler : qu'allait-on lui faire maintenant ? Mais Ross se contenta de remonter dans son van. Il mit le moteur en marche et lui dit :

- On est bien d'accord petit génie ? Demain je veux que tu me donnes mon devoir pour la semaine prochaine OK ?

Retenant ses larmes, Charlie hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Alors à demain.

Le véhicule avait disparu. Charlie resta quelques instants prostré, attendant que reflue la peur abjecte qui lui avait tordu le ventre. Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant avec cette bande à ses trousses ? A qui parler ? Vers qui se tourner ? Un regard à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était plus de dix-sept heures. Ses parents devaient commencer à s'inquiéter ! Il se mit en marche dans la direction suivie par la voiture. Il lui fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour parvenir à la sortie du parc. De là, il s'orienta rapidement et rentra chez lui. Margaret l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, inquiète.

- Bon sang Charlie, où étais-tu ?

- J'étais avec des copains, mentit-il.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité. Il savait qu'elle irait droit au bureau du proviseur et que les choses s'aggraveraient encore pour lui. Finalement il s'en était tiré à bon compte. Peut-être que, s'il faisait ce qu'il lui demandait, Ross le laisserait désormais tranquille.

- Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas que tu traînes après l'école.

- Je suis désolé M'man, dit-il en passant devant elle.

Elle l'attrapa par l'épaule.

- Viens ici mais… Mais tu as fumé !

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- Charlie, tu empestes le tabac et puis…

Elle approcha son nez de sa bouche et déclara, horrifiée

- Mais, tu sens la bière ! Tu as bu aussi ?

Comment lui avouer la vérité ?

- Oui, mais juste deux bières.

- Juste deux bières ! Charlie !

Il aurait tout fait pour effacer de ses yeux cette immense déception qu'il y lisait.

- Je suis désolé maman.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Pour le moment tu vas me faire le plaisir de filer à la salle de bain. Et ensuite dans ta chambre ! Tu as des leçons à faire.

Il aurait voulu se serrer contre elle, l'implorer de lui pardonner, lui raconter sa peur, ses angoisses et l'entendre le rassurer doucement. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il lui obéit donc sans plus discuter et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et se plaça sous la douche. Il avait un hématome au bras, là ou Ross l'avait frappé et son poignet, qu'il avait brutalement serré, était tuméfié. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était le souvenir de cette peur qui l'avait paralysée et, plus que tout, de l'immense peine qu'il avait lue dans le regard de sa mère. Alors, tandis que le jet brûlant aspergeait son corps, il laissa enfin ses larmes couler.

Il dut encore endurer, le soir même, l'interminable leçon de morale dispensée par ses parents sur les dangers du tabac et de l'alcool, sur les mauvaises fréquentation, sur la nécessité de rentrer juste après la classe ou au moins de leur faire savoir où il était, tout ça sous le regard moqueur de Don. Découragés par son mutisme, ils finirent par l'envoyer dans sa chambre en lui faisant savoir qu'il était consigné pour le reste du mois.

Le lendemain, au premier intercours de la matinée, il tendit à Ross son devoir.

- Tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit bon ! se contenta de dire son harceleur.

- Je crois que ça ira.

- Un C ?

- Je crois.

- Tu as intérêt. Et n'oublie pas que tu dois faire ceux des copains.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et s'apprêta à repartir. A ce moment-là, Ross le retint par le poignet.

- Et, petit génie, ne crois pas que nous soyons quitte pour autant !

A ces mots, son sang se figea : il n'en avait pas terminé avec cette bande !

Durant quelques jours, il fit tout pour échapper à Ross et à sa bande : d'autres garçons et filles de son acabit, qui jouaient à terroriser les plus jeunes élèves ou les plus fragiles. Son ami Norton le suppliait de faire part de ses craintes à Don : celui-ci saurait bien garder Ross à distance. Mais pour Charlie, il était hors de question de mettre son grand frère au courant. Pas question de faire appel à lui comme un gamin ! Il imaginait d'ici la réaction de son frère : il se moquerait de lui, ou bien le traiterait de froussard. De toute façon, il ne s'en mêlerait pas plus qu'il ne s'était mêlé de quoi que ce soit depuis que Charlie était entré au lycée, et spécialement depuis qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même classe. Il savait que Don ne lui pardonnait pas cet état de chose qui le faisait passer, aux yeux de certains, pour un imbécile.

_(à suivre)_


	9. Steven Ross  chapitres 11 & 12

**Chapitre 11**

Ce mardi-là, la journée s'achevait : il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant le passage du car. Charlie se précipita aux toilettes pour soulager une envie pressante. Il venait de passer deux heures à plancher sur une nouvelle théorie, sans se préoccuper des appels de plus en plus impérieux de sa vessie. Et il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à la maison. Les lieux étaient déserts et il poussa un soupir de soulagement : il détestait par-dessus tout se retrouver dans cet endroit en compagnie des autres qui le regardaient toujours d'un air dubitatif, comme s'ils étaient intrigués du fait qu'il puisse être là. Et bien non, avait-il parfois envie de leur crier au visage, le fait d'être un peu plus intelligent que les autres ne lui permettait pas, pour autant, d'échapper aux basses contingences matérielles. Il avait les mêmes besoins que les autres. Il se dirigea vers les urinoirs et s'y soulagea. A ce moment là, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Le ricanement qui éclata presqu'immédiatement fit courir un frisson glacé sur son échine. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait d'entrer.

Il resta un instant tétanisé, puis il essaya de se raisonner : Ross avait besoin de lui pour rédiger ses devoirs, il n'allait pas se priver d'un atout dans son jeu. Mais ses mains se mirent à trembler lorsque son tourmenteur vint se placer à sa droite tandis que Nick se plaçait à sa gauche. Les deux garçons baissèrent leur fermeture éclair et se mirent à uriner. Puis Ross prit la parole, jetant un coup d'œil en biais vers Charlie.

- Et alors petit génie, tu n'en as jamais vu une aussi grosse n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai qu'à côté de la sienne, rigola grassement Nick.

Charlie ne répondit pas. C'était le genre de conversation qu'il trouvait triviale et absurde. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi rimait cette obsession chez les garçons sur un paramètre qui, de toute façon, ne dépendait que de la génétique.

- Dis donc petit génie, tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle !

Ross s'était tourné vers lui, le sexe toujours dans sa main, dans l'attitude type de l'exhibitionniste et Charlie se mit soudain à trembler.

- Allez, ne sois pas timide, montre nous.

- Non, non !

Les deux garçons le saisirent chacun par un bras pour le forcer à se retourner et il connut la plus terrible humiliation de sa vie, exposé ainsi à leurs regards moqueurs.

- Et bien petit génie, on dirait que tu n'es pas développé de partout, ricana Clark.

Ce fut plus fort que lui :

- On est développé d'où on peut ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Le ton de Ross était menaçant et Charlie se mordit les lèvres : pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé sa grande bouche ? se dit-il.

- Rien, rien, juste… C'est vrai que je ne suis pas… Enfin…

Ross eut un sourire cruel.

- Allez, ne fais donc pas de complexe. L'important, pour les filles, ce n'est pas la taille, c'est que ça fonctionne bien.

Ses complices éclatèrent d'un rire grossier où transparaissaient l'excitation.

- Tu veux nous montrer comment tu fonctionnes ?

Charlie s'était reculé le plus loin possible, affolé, ne pouvant pas croire ce qui se passait. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas … ? Ils n'oseraient pas aller jusque là ?

- Allez quoi, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais essayé…

La voix de Ross était suggestive et Charlie sentit la nausée s'insinuer en lui.

- Je dois rentrer, essaya-t-il de dire.

- Bien sûr, tu dois toujours rentrer. Et bien, montre-nous comment tu fonctionnes et tu rentreras. Ce n'est pas bien difficile tu sais. Tu veux que je te montre ?

A ce moment-là, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit brusquement et la tête de Cyndie apparut :

- Gaffe les gars ! Le pion !

Aussitôt les trois garçons se rajustèrent et Charlie s'empressa d'en faire autant. La porte s'ouvrir sur Jeff Spencer, l'un des jeunes surveillant du lycée. Il regarda la scène d'un air soupçonneux :

- Vous faites quoi là les gars ?

- Rien m'sieur, rien du tout ! s'exclamèrent les trois garçons en quittant la pièce.

Charlie resta seul avec le surveillant, ses jambes le portaient à peine tant il avait eu peur.

- Tout va bien Eppes ? lui demanda le surveillant, inquiet de sa pâleur.

- Oui monsieur. J'allais me laver les mains, et puis le car va arriver.

Il se demandait comment il avait réussi à prendre une voix naturelle tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les lavabos et faisait couler l'eau. Il se lava soigneusement les mains et les sécha. Le surveillant jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, comme s'il suspectait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, puis il sortit. Charlie se demanda, durant un instant, comment les adultes réussissaient à être aussi peu réceptifs : comment cet homme n'avait-il pas pris conscience de l'intensité des émotions qui venaient de se croiser dans la pièce, la peur, la concupiscence, le sadisme, la méchanceté à l'état pur ?

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

De ce jour, il évita autant que possible les toilettes du lycée. Il évita aussi de se trouver seul dans les couloirs. Il avait eu trop peur et ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si le surveillant n'était pas intervenu. Ses tourmenteurs seraient-ils allés au bout de leur délire ou cherchaient-ils seulement à l'effrayer ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais il ne leur donnerait pas l'opportunité de le coincer à nouveau dans les mêmes conditions.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, ses seuls contacts avec la bande fut la remise des devoirs qu'il continuait à rédiger pour eux, tard dans la nuit. Il s'épuisait à faire tous leurs travaux scientifiques en prenant soin qu'aucune des copies de soit semblable et en laissant volontairement des erreurs, grossières pour lui, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des professeurs. Mais il savait que ça ne pourrait pas durer : avec son propre travail, il passait des heures sur ses cahiers et sa concentration commençait à s'en ressentir.

Ce jour-là, la journée s'achevait par un cours de sport. Charlie détestait ces moments où il se retrouvait aux vestiaires entourés de ces garçons tous déjà de jeunes hommes alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Et pourtant, le groupe dans lequel il était en sport était loin d'être le plus désagréable de ceux avec lesquels il était amené à travailler. Et au moins, Don n'en faisait pas partie ! C'aurait été un vrai calvaire que de se trouver avec lui dans cette discipline : il était si brillant, tout lui était tellement aisé à ce niveau que, par comparaison, lui en aurait paru encore plus gauche et maladroit.

Ils avaient pris leur douche et s'étaient rhabillés rapidement, la plupart ayant d'autres activités après ce cours. Charlie et quelques camarades s'étaient attardés dans les vestiaires : le garçon leur expliquait sa théorie sur la manière dont ils auraient pu réussir l'épreuve imposée par le professeur en appliquant la démarche qu'il venait d'imaginer. Il avait sorti un bloc note et faisait un schéma pour appuyer sa démonstration, totalement dans son élément, ayant oublié que, ce jour là, Don devait le ramener chez eux et qu'il lui avait très clairement spécifié d'être à l'heure. Et puis, soudain, il sentit ses interlocuteurs se figer. Il releva la tête et son cœur manqua un battement en voyant entrer Ross et ses cinq acolytes habituels.

- Salut les gnomes ! lança Nick, goguenard.

- Allez, on dégage les morpions ! ajouta Clark sous les rires stupides des filles.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et saisissant rapidement leurs affaires, ils s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux.

- Pas toi, petit génie ! dit soudain Ross en attrapant Charlie par le bras alors qu'il passait devant lui.

Charlie sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Non ! Pas ça ! Mais qu'il le laisse enfin en paix !

Norton s'était arrêté à son tour, indécis.

- Charlie ?

- C'est bon, le petit génie reste avec nous, file microbe ! lui répliqua Ross.

- Mais, on doit travailler ensemble… tenta le garçon.

Charlie lui jeta un regard reconnaissant : il savait combien Norton avait peur de Ross et le courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour oser lui tenir tête ainsi.

- A ouais ? Et bien moi aussi je dois travailler avec le petit génie. Hein petit génie qu'on doit travailler ensemble ?

- Oui, c'est vrai Norton. J'avais oublié. Je suis désolé.

Il ne voulait pas mettre son ami en danger.

- Tu es sûr ? Norton hésitait, déchiré entre le désir de s'éloigner au plus vite du péril et sa loyauté envers son ami.

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien.

Il aurait aimé en être sûr.

- Bon, alors, j'y vais ?

- C'est ça, tu dégages ! Et plus vite que ça ! rugit soudain Ross, à bout de patience.

Vaincu, Norton s'éclipsa à son tour et Charlie se retrouva seul avec ses tourmenteurs, seul et la panique au cœur.

- Alors petit génie, ça fait un bail non ? On dirait que tu nous évites.

- On se demande pourquoi, persifla Clark.

- Allez, viens donc par ici, on sera plus à l'aise pour parler.

Ils l'entraînèrent vers la grande pièce divisée en deux : d'un côté les douches, de l'autre les toilettes. Et Charlie gémit à l'idée qu'ils allaient reprendre, en pire peut-être, l'horreur qui avait été interrompue quelques semaines plus tôt.

Mais Ross avait autre chose en perspective, une autre façon d'humilier son souffre-douleur.

- C'est pas tout ça, j'ai une furieuse envie ! déclara-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans l'un des édicules. Les bruits, puis l'odeur qui s'en échappèrent bientôt ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature de ses besoins et Charlie se demanda jusqu'où pouvait bien descendre l'obscénité du lycéen.

Celui-ci sortit bientôt en se rajustant, sans tirer la chasse d'eau. Il ne fit pas mine non plus de se laver les mains et un haut-le-cœur souleva Charlie devant cette preuve de manque d'hygiène. Ross s'approcha alors de lui et il se raidit : qu'allait-il encore inventer pour le persécuter ?

- Dis donc petit génie, tu en as une belle montre ! dit-il soudain.

Charlie jeta un regard incertain sur sa montre : c'est vrai que c'était un bel objet, offert par il ne savait plus trop quel comité lors d'un exposé qu'il avait fait pour eux. Il reporta son regard, plein d'appréhension, sur Ross.

- Ouais, ça c'est une chouette montre, n'est-ce pas les gars ?

- Et comment ! s'exclamèrent ceux-ci en s'approchant pour examiner l'objet.

- Je peux te l'emprunter quelques instants ?

Sans comprendre où voulait en venir son tourmenteur, Charlie acquiesça et entreprit de retirer la montre de son poignet. De toute façon, s'il ne le faisait pas, il savait que celui-ci se servirait lui-même. Steven Ross prit la montre et se mit à la tourner et à la retourner entre ses mains : c'était réellement un objet de prix, très complexe, plutôt élégant, le genre de montre que Charlie n'aurait pas achetée pour lui-même mais qu'il trouvait agréable à porter. Il se demanda un instant si, après l'intimidation et les menaces, son bourreau allait maintenant passer au racket.

Ross allait et venait dans la pièce empuantie par les odeurs qui émanaient des toilettes, la montre à la main, en débitant un tas de lieux communs que Charlie n'écoutait même pas, trop inquiet de ce qui pouvait lui arriver pour prêter attention à la péroraison creuse du lycéen. Puis celui-ci disparut à nouveau dans l'édicule d'où il était sorti quelques minutes plus tôt et soudain Charlie l'entendit crier, faussement contrit !

- Oh non ! Quel maladroit je fais !

Ses cinq comparses se mirent à ricaner, ils avaient déjà compris ce qui se passait. Ross ressortit de la cabine, sans la montre et il regarda alors Charlie

- Je suis vraiment désolé petit génie, j'ai laissé tombé ta montre dans la cuvette !

Un grand éclat de rire répondit à cette affirmation. Seul Charlie ne riait pas : ce n'était pas l'idée de sa montre tombée au milieu des excréments qui le bouleversait, mais ce qu'il pressentait qui allait suivre. Il ne se trompait pas.

- C'est ennuyeux ça, petit génie, dit alors Ross en revenant vers lui. Ta belle montre…

- Ca ne fait rien, tenta de dire Charlie.

- Mais si, ça fait quelque chose. Heureusement que je n'ai pas encore tiré la chasse ! Il n'est pas trop tard.

Ce serait vraiment dommage, une si belle montre, gémit Ross.

- C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas la laisser là, insista Clark.

- Il va falloir aller la récupérer, conclut Nick.

Charlie eut un frisson de terreur.

- En tout cas, moi je n'y vais pas ! hurla Cyndie.

- Pas question ! dirent les deux autres filles.

- Mais c'est la montre du petit génie après tout, décida Ross.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Nick.

- Normal qu'il aille la rechercher alors, termina Clark.

- Non, oh non ! gémit Charlie, paniqué.

- Quoi non ? Tu ne veux pas récupérer ta belle montre, petit génie ?

Le ton de Steven devenait menaçant.

- Ca m'est égal, j'en ai une autre.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas aussi belle.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Oui, mais moi je me sentirais mal si je te privais de ta belle montre. Et je n'aime pas me sentir mal, tu comprends ça petit génie ?

- Oui.

- Alors, tu vas aller récupérer ta montre, et vite, de manière à ce que je puisse me sentir à nouveau bien.

- Non, non, je n'irai pas.

- Attends ? Tu viens de me dire non là ?

- Je vous en prie… tenta Charlie.

Mais il savait que ses supplications n'y changeraient rien.

- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis petit génie.

- Non !

Soudain il se redressa, la peur l'ayant déserté au profit de la colère.

- Mais c'est qu'il se fâcherait le petit coq, rit soudain Steven Ross. Attends, j'ai un moyen de te calmer moi, petit génie.

Il attrapa le jeune garçon par le cou et l'entraîna vers l'une des cabines des toilettes. Charlie se débattait comme un beau diable mais les deux autres garçons vinrent prêter main forte à leur chef et le gamin se retrouva à genoux devant le siège des toilettes dans lequel ses tortionnaires lui enfoncèrent la tête avant de tirer la chasse d'eau. Il se releva, les cheveux trempés, les larmes aux yeux.

- Alors, tu es calmé maintenant, tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit ?

- Non !

Ross s'approcha de lui et saisit violemment son visage dans sa main, resserrant douloureusement ses doigts autour des maxillaires du garçon tremblant d'effroi.

- Maintenant ça commence à bien faire petit génie ! Ne joue pas avec ma patience ! Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris là ! Ta montre, tu vas aller la récupérer, de toute façon : alors soit tu y vas tout de suite et ça ne se passe pas trop mal, soit tu y vas après que je t'ai flanqué la raclée de ta vie !

Charlie sentit tout son corps se rétracter à cette annonce. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas les coups. Il s'en voulait de sa lâcheté mais il savait que l'adolescent avait raison : de toute façon il cèderait. Ses yeux se remplirent de larme.

- Je vous en prie… dit-il.

Tout ce qu'il parvint à obtenir, ce fut un éclat de rire général. Même la fille qui avait pris sa défense lors de l'épisode du van ne semblait avoir aucune pitié pour lui. Sans doute pensait-elle qu'ici les choses ne risquaient pas de dégénérer comme elle l'avait craint lors de la scène précédente.

- Bon maintenant ça suffit. Allez les gars, un coup de main.

Les trois garçons se précipitèrent sur lui et il comprit qu'ils allaient l'obliger à effectuer la besogne immonde qu'ils attendaient de lui. Il ne pourrait pas plus leur résister qu'il ne l'avait fait quand ils lui avaient plongé la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il se débattit cependant de toutes ses forces, tentant de lancer des coups de pieds à ses agresseurs qui ne firent qu'en rire. Lentement mais sûrement ils l'attiraient vers le réduit nauséabond et, le désespoir au cœur, il comprit qu'ils parviendraient bientôt à leurs fins.

A ce moment-là, des pas pressés se firent entendre et les trois garçons lâchèrent aussitôt leur souffre-douleur.

- Bon sang Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je t'avais dit de te magner…

La voix furieuse de Don emplit la pièce tandis que la silhouette de son frère émergeait soudain dans la lumière. Charlie sentit le soulagement s'emparer de lui : quelle que soit l'attitude de Don envers lui, il ne laisserait pas la petite bande achever sa dégoûtante comédie.

Don s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la pièce, et son regard se fit interrogatif tandis qu'il regardait son petit frère, les larmes aux yeux, rouge encore de s'être tant débattu, les cheveux mouillés qui ruisselaient dans son cou, et les six lycéens qui l'entouraient, dont trois filles qui n'avaient rien à faire dans les vestiaires des garçons d'ailleurs ! Son air se fit plus dur tandis qu'il demandait :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Rien, rien du tout Eppes, répondit aussitôt Ross. On avait juste une petite conversation avec le petit génie.

- Ah oui ? Et à quel sujet ?

Et puis soudain son nez se plissa et une grimace écoeurée lui vint aux lèvres

- Mais ça pue ici !

- Justement, c'est de ça dont on parlait. Il se trouve que le petit génie vient de se soulager et qu'il n'a pas tiré la chasse. On lui faisait remarquer que ce n'était pas très convenable !

- Exactement, appuyèrent les cinq autres.

- Charlie ? interrogea Don, le regard fixé sur son frère.

Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Bon, tu n'as qu'à aller tirer cette foutue chasse et qu'on n'en parle plus, OK ?

Charlie jeta un regard incrédule. Comment Don pouvait-il, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, croire cela ? Il le connaissait pourtant assez pour savoir qu'il ne ferait jamais ce genre de chose. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Comment lui raconter l'humiliation, cette terrible sensation d'impuissance ? Son frère allait avoir honte de sa faiblesse, lui qui était si fort, si sûr de lui, si apprécié de tous !

- Allez Charlie, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Sous les sourires narquois de ses tourmenteurs, bien trop avisés pour se moquer ouvertement de lui devant l'un des membres les plus appréciés de l'équipe de base-ball, Charlie se rendit dans le réduit et ils entendirent bientôt le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait. Puis le jeune garçon se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se laver les mains. Ensuite il passa devant son frère, toujours immobile à l'entrée de la salle des douches, puis il alla récupérer ses affaires.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Don regarda Ross droit dans les yeux :

- Tu sais que les filles n'ont rien à faire ici, non ?

- Et alors ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais amené de filles dans les vestiaires, toi non plus ?

- On en reparlera plus tard.

- Quand tu veux mon pote.

Don sortit à son tour de la pièce et entraîna Charlie dans son sillage. Celui-ci monta silencieusement dans la voiture. Il s'attendait à des questions, à des reproches peut-être, mais son frère n'ouvrit pas la bouche jusqu'à la maison et lui-même se plongea dans ses pensées. Il en voulait à Don de n'avoir pas réagi : il avait obligatoirement compris ce qui se passait dans les vestiaires. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir réalisé que son frère servait de souffre-douleur à la petite troupe agglutinée là. Et s'il n'avait rien dit, c'est qu'il trouvait ça normal, qu'il cautionnait peut-être ce genre d'attitude.

Qui sait si, lui-même, ne martyrisait pas quelques lycéens tout aussi démunis que lui ? Et c'était cela le pire pour Charlie : que son frère puisse accepter cet état de choses sans protester le décevait terriblement, c'était un accroc inacceptable dans l'image du héros que son grand frère représentait à ses yeux. Mais non, Don ne pouvait pas se livrer à des actes aussi immondes. Simplement il n'avait pas réagi parce qu'il pensait que son frère n'en valait pas la peine. Pourquoi perdre son temps avec lui ?

Charlie, d'un seul coup, se dit qu'en fait, son aîné le détestait vraiment ou, à tout le moins, se désintéressait totalement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, agréable ou non. En tout cas, il savait désormais à quoi s'en tenir et il avait bien eu raison de dire à Norton que se plaindre à Don ne changerait rien à sa situation. Arrivé à la maison, il quitta la voiture sans un mot et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ni lui ni Don ne reparlèrent jamais de ce qui s'était passé. Il trouva une excuse pour expliquer à ses parents la disparition de sa montre : de toute façon, même s'il l'avait récupérée, jamais il n'aurait pu la porter !

Mais, curieusement, il ne fut plus jamais harcelé par Steven Ross ni par aucun membre de sa bande. Il reçut juste un mot dans son casier lui annonçant qu'il était inutile qu'il continue à leur faire leurs devoirs, et qu'ils étaient quitte après la peur qu'ils lui avaient flanquée. Délivré de son angoisse, il ne chercha pas plus loin et se résigna à ne jamais comprendre les motivations qui avait amené son tourmenteur à changer d'avis.

_(à suivre)_


	10. Steven Ross  Chapitre 13

Merci AmbreOnyx pour tes messages.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Tout cela lui revint en un éclair au moment où son regard croisa celui de Ross. L'homme avait bien changé : il avait grossi, s'était dégarni et il portait d'épaisses lunettes à double foyer. Rien à voir avec l'adolescent triomphant de ses souvenirs ! Il l'aborda plutôt froidement, résistant à l'envie de lui flanquer son poing dans la figure plutôt que de lui serrer la main. Mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à se conduire comme lui aurait pu le faire à l'époque.

- Salut Ross, se contenta-t-il de dire froidement.

- Oh… Je vois. Tu m'en veux encore non ?

- De quoi pourrai-je bien t'en vouloir ? persifla alors le mathématicien. Attends voir…

- Non, écoute Charlie. Si je suis heureux de te voir, c'est parce que j'espérais avoir l'occasion de te présenter mes excuses.

- Quoi ?

Charlie n'en revenait pas. Pourtant, finalement quoi d'étonnant ? En vingt ans tant de choses changent ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas imaginé que son ancien tourmenteur avait pu devenir quelqu'un de bien ?

- Oui. Je m'en veux terriblement de ce que je t'ai fait subir à l'époque. Je n'ai pas d'excuses pour ça, sauf d'avoir été un sombre crétin dont le manque d'intelligence n'avait de pendant que la jalousie qu'il ressentait à ton égard.

- Toi ? Jaloux de moi ?

C'en était trop ! Charlie chercha désespérément un siège pour se poser.

- Bien sûr. Comment penses-tu que je pouvais me sentir ? Tu avais six ans de moins que moi et tu étais admiré de tous les professeurs. Et si tu avais entendu mes parents et mon jeune frère parler de toi !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu ne sais pas qui sont mes parents apparemment ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

- Non, ils ne jouent pas dans la même cour que toi. Mais ce sont des scientifiques aussi. Mon père est professeur de mathématiques au collège et ma mère est physicienne dans un laboratoire qui fait des recherches sur les particules subatomiques. Et ils avaient rêvé d'avoir un fils brillant qui aurait explosé au firmament des sciences. Au lieu de ça ils n'ont su engendrer qu'un imbécile incapable d'apprendre la moindre table de multiplication et n'ayant même pas d'aptitude particulière dans aucun domaine, sauf la méchanceté, bien sûr. Et quand ils ont lu certains de tes travaux de l'époque, leur déception envers moi s'est accru d'un degré encore. Et mon petit frère, qui avait ton âge, n'était pas en reste de compliments envers toi : tu étais véritablement son idole.

- Je ne vois pas…

- Non, tu ne le connaissais pas. Il est plutôt doué c'est sûr, mais à l'époque, il n'était naturellement qu'au collège. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'entendre les trois personnes qui comptent le plus dans ta vie passer leur temps à chanter les louanges d'un gamin qu'ils ne connaissent que de nom en regrettant explicitement qu'il ne soit pas à ta place, c'est difficilement supportable. Alors c'est vrai, je me suis vengé sur toi, et je n'en suis pas fier.

- J'ignorais tout ça, dit Charlie.

Le mathématicien prenait soudain conscience que la douleur peut aussi conduire à la cruauté. Il soupira : combien de fois déjà avait-il vu ça, cette pression que les parents mettent parfois sur leurs enfants, certes le plus souvent avec les meilleures intentions du monde ? Mais souvent il s'était demandé pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas se satisfaire de ce qu'était leur progéniture et rien de plus. Il se félicitait d'avoir eu des parents qui l'avaient accepté comme il était. Parfois il se demandait pourtant si, s'il avait été l'un de ces élèves médiocres et d'intelligence plus que moyenne, ils ne lui auraient pas imposé aussi ce type de pression. Non, pas Alan et Margaret : pour eux, ce qui comptait avant tout, c'était que leurs fils soient heureux. Ainsi sa mère ne s'était pas opposée à ce qu'il arrête la musique et son père, quoi qu'il en ait pensé à l'époque, n'avait pas empêché Don d'entrer au F.B.I. Sans doute avaient-ils eu de la chance tous les deux. Oui, ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

Le ton de Steven Ross était presque suppliant et Charlie eut pitié de lui. Qui aurait cru ça ? Qui aurait cru qu'un jour il prendrait en pitié celui qu'il avait voué aux gémonies pendant plusieurs semaines ?

- Non ! C'est oublié.

Il mentait : ça ne serait jamais oublié. Mais le pardon n'est pas l'oubli. D'ailleurs serait-il aussi méritant s'il était oubli ? Quelle difficulté de pardonner si on ne se souvient pas ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je suis soulagé ! C'est important pour moi que ceux à qui j'ai fait du mal à l'époque me pardonnent.

- J'espère que ce sera le cas.

- Et bien, j'ai déjà vu certains d'entre eux. Mais je crois que tu es le premier qui accepte spontanément de m'absoudre et ça me touche beaucoup.

- Arrête un peu…

Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, alors il questionna :

- Il y en a qui t'ont envoyé paître ?

- Et comment ! Les T-T m'ont carrément fusillé du regard, quant à Bates, son sourire lorsqu'il m'a dit : « On en reparlera au cours de la soirée », m'a fait froid dans le dos. Je me demande s'il est tout à fait normal ce type.

- Et c'est toi qui demande ça ? persifla Charlie retrouvant son sens de l'humour. Toi qui voulais que j'aille chercher ma montre dans…

- O.K. Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour juger de la normalité des gens. Mais tout de même, on dirait que ce gars n'a pas évolué depuis vingt ans. Regarde-le.

Charlie contempla un instant en silence son ancien ami qui continuait à s'entretenir avec les jumeaux :

- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Quant aux jumeaux, à les regarder on a l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté.

C'était presque hallucinant, en effet, de voir à quel point les deux hommes, actuellement âgés d'une quarantaine d'année, à l'instar de la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle, avaient peu changé en vingt ans. Ils étaient toujours vêtus de manière identique, portaient les mêmes lunettes rondes qu'à l'époque, coiffaient toujours leurs longs cheveux bruns dans lequel on ne distinguait aucun cheveu blanc, en catogan et semblaient toujours porter toute la misère du monde sur leurs épaules.

Il secoua l'espèce d'envoûtement qui le gagnait à les contempler et reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur.

- Bon et bien je te remercie de tes excuses…, il hésita un instant avant de prononcer le prénom, … Steve, et je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

- Tu veux que je t'offre un verre ?

Oh ! Apparemment Steven Ross n'avait pas vraiment envie de le lâcher de sitôt. Charlie chercha Don des yeux :

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? interrogea aussitôt son vis-à-vis.

- Oui, mon frère.

- Oh ! Don est ici aussi ?

- Ben oui. Ca paraît normal non ?

- Bien sûr. Mais dans ce cas, je ferais peut-être mieux de ne pas trop m'attarder auprès de toi.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Tu sais bien…

- Pas vraiment non ! Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que tu me parles pourrait déranger mon frère.

- Maintenant je ne dis pas, mais à l'époque… Je peux te dire que je m'en souviens encore !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Enfin, tu sais bien que, si je t'ai lâché à l'époque c'est grâce à lui.

- Quoi ?

Steven Ross le regarda, interdit.

- Quoi ? Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Mais au courant de quoi bon sang ?

L'homme eut l'air embarrassé.

- Ecoute… Visiblement tu ne sais rien. Alors je ferai peut-être mieux de me taire. Je pense que c'est à ton frère de…

Il amorça un mouvement de retraite que le mathématicien stoppa net en l'attrapant par le bras. Dire qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire un jour un tel geste !

- Ah non mon vieux ! Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez ! Alors maintenant j'exige des explications !

Comme Ross se taisait, semblant en proie à la confusion la plus totale, il insista :

- Et puis, tu me dois bien ça non ?

Steven le regarda longuement et soudain tout dans son attitude annonça sa reddition.

- Tu as raison, je te dois bien ça. Et puis il est temps sans doute que tu apprennes certaines choses.

Il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart et se mit à lui parler, longuement, et les yeux de Charlie s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes aux mots qu'il prononça alors.

_(à suivre)_


	11. Tracy Mac Donald chapitre 14

**PARTIE 4 : TRACY MAC DONALD**

**Chapitre 14**

- Non ! Je rêve ! C'est bien toi ? Don Eppes ?

Don se retourna vers la femme qui venait ainsi de l'interpeller et un flot de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire lorsqu'il l'identifia : Lucy Mac Donald.

En seconde, ils étaient dans les mêmes cours de littérature, d'histoire et de mathématiques et elle avait visiblement le béguin pour le lycéen de quinze ans qu'il était alors. Ils avaient un peu flirté ensemble, mais l'un comme l'autre très jeunes, ils n'allaient pas vraiment plus loin que quelques baisers. Parfois elle lui permettait de glisser une main indiscrète dans son corsage, mais elle n'était visiblement pas prête à passer au niveau supérieur et, à vrai dire, il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'y être prêt non plus, malgré ses rodomontades d'adolescent en proie à de furieuses montées de testostérone.

Et puis la superbe sœur aînée de Lucy était entrée dans le tableau. Don revoyait encore la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçue. Lucy et lui étaient en train de se bécoter gentiment sur le canapé du salon, leurs livres de littérature ouverts devant eux : ils préparaient un exposé sur les poètes maudits. Elle était entrée dans le salon et il en était resté bouche bée. Bien sûr il savait que Lucy avait une sœur, il avait déjà entraperçue celle-ci au lycée, mais elle était déjà en terminale et n'avait pas un regard pour les moustiques de deuxième année. Tracy Mac Donald était vraiment superbe : grande, blonde, sculpturale, avec tout ce qu'il faut pour faire rêver des adolescents en pleine puberté. Et la rumeur disait qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement farouche. Elle les avait regardé gentiment :

- Et bien les petits ? Ca avance le travail ?

Lucy s'était raidie : elle connaissait les manœuvres de sa sœur ! Don, lui, avait balbutié quelques inepties dont il ne se souvenait plus vraiment, le rouge au front. Tracy ne s'était pas attardée, mais en partant, elle avait jeté, d'un ton plein de sous-entendus :

- Travaillez bien, et soyez sages !

Le regard qu'elle avait jeté à Don en quittant la pièce avait rempli le garçon de confusion. Il avait eu ensuite bien du mal à se reconcentrer sur l'exposé, et sur Lucy, qui, de ce moment, venait de perdre tout intérêt à ses yeux. Il ne pensait plus qu'à Tracy, bien que persuadé de n'avoir aucune chance avec elle : ils avaient plus de trois ans d'écart ! A cet âge là, c'était un abîme insurmontable, surtout si c'était la fille la plus âgée !

Il avait continué à fréquenter Lucy, simplement pour le plaisir de pouvoir apercevoir Tracy de temps en temps, bronzant au bord de la piscine ou s'ébattant dans l'eau, son corps superbe à peine caché par un mini bikini. Il rêvait d'elle la nuit et parfois, le matin, à sa grande confusion, ses draps en portaient la preuve. Bref, il était éperdument amoureux, comme peut l'être un gamin de quinze ans d'une créature qui lui paraît inaccessible. Il était le « ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile » qu'avait chanté Victor Hugo dans Ruy Blas. Sa conscience le dérangeait bien un peu de son attitude envers Lucy : il l'encourageait à s'attacher à lui, tout en sachant que ce n'était plus réciproque. Mais, comme l'avait dit quelqu'un : « En amour, comme à la guerre, tout est permis. »

Il se souviendrait toujours du mercredi où tout avait basculé. Il avait rendez-vous avec Lucy, chez elle, pour plancher sur leur prochain devoir de mathématiques. Ils devaient se retrouver vers dix-sept heures, mais, le matin même, sa mère lui avait demandé de rentrer à cette heure-là pour surveiller Charlie. En effet, elle devait absolument voir un client qui venait de s'annoncer et Alan était retenu toute la journée à son bureau. Quant à leur baby-sitter habituelle, elle était justement indisponible ce jour-là. Et Charlie avait beau clamer qu'il était bien trop grand pour avoir une baby-sitter et parfaitement capable de se garder seul, Margaret et Alan se refusaient à le laisser livrer à lui-même : après tout, il n'avait que dix ans.

Donc, malgré ses récriminations, Don fut obligé d'accepter la « corvée ». Comme il se plaignait amèrement qu'on ne lui permette pas de travailler sérieusement et qu'en l'occurrence, il ne faudrait pas s'étonner s'il se plantait au prochain devoir, sa mère, excédée, lui avait rappelé qu'il pouvait toujours décaler l'heure du rendez-vous : s'il allait travailler avec Lucy en début d'après-midi, il pourrait être rentré pour dix-sept heures. Renfrogné, Don avait précisé qu'il avait d'autres projets pour le début de l'après-midi, ce à quoi d'un ton sans réplique Margaret répondit :

- Ecoute, je t'ai donné une solution. A toi de voir. Mais de toute façon c'est comme ça et pas autrement !

Lorsqu'elle employait ce ton, il savait qu'il était inutile de discuter plus avant : elle ne cèderait pas. Il avait donc décroché le téléphone pour appeler Lucy. Il préférait encore annuler sa séance au stade avec les copains que risquer de rater une opportunité de voir Tracy. Un mercredi après-midi, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle soit chez elle ! Et justement, ce fut la jeune fille qui répondit. Lucy était absente, mais elle lui ferait la commission : il viendrait à quatorze heures et non à dix-sept comme prévu.

- Non, non, répondit-elle à sa question de savoir si ça ne dérangerait pas Lucy. Elle n'a rien de prévu de toute manière. Alors à tout à l'heure Don.

Il avait raccroché, un sourire idiot aux lèvres : elle lui avait dit à tout à l'heure ! Il allait la voir bientôt. Et puis il se secoua : ça ne voulait sûrement rien dire.

(à suivre)

* * *

Merci à AmbreOnyx qui prend toujours la peine de laisser une review et à Aerdna à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre directement puisqu'elle a laissé une review en "anonyme".

Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent... N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot.


	12. Tracy Mac Donald chapitre 15

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Ce chapitre décrit une relation sexuelle. Si vous ne souhaitez pas lire ce type d'écrit, attendez le chapitre suivant.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez les Mac Donald, il n'était pas encore tout à fait quatorze heures. Personne ne répondant à son coup de sonnette, il avait commencé par s'étonner, puis, sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un puisque Tracy le lui avait assuré, il avait fait le tour et était entré par le jardin. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre une seconde : Tracy était en train de nager et il s'était figé pour admirer, une fois de plus, sa plastique irréprochable. Soudain elle l'avait aperçu et était sortie lentement de l'eau.

Avec le recul, Don savait qu'elle avait tout calculé, mais, à l'époque, il était resté là, comme un idiot, béant d'admiration devant elle. Elle s'était approchée de lui, le corps ruisselant d'eau et une boule s'était installé dans son ventre, qu'il n'avait pas su identifier comme la montée du désir.

- Oh Don ! Déjà là ?

- Ben oui, réussit-il à articuler, la bouche sèche. Il est quatorze heure !

- Ah oui ? Tiens, tu me donnes mon peignoir s'il te plaît ?

Il posa rapidement son sac sur le transat qui se trouvait là et ramassa le peignoir de satin qui traînait sur le dossier. Il le lui tendit et elle sourit :

- Tu m'aides à l'enfiler ?

Les mains tremblantes, il approcha le vêtement et frémit lorsque ses mains entrèrent en contact avec la peau humide : il avait l'impression de brûler. Consciente des sensations qu'elle éveillait chez l'adolescent, elle lui décocha un sourire ravageur.

- Merci.

Il tenta de secouer l'envoûtement qui fondait sur lui.

- Lucy est là ?

Elle le regarda, l'air soudain effaré, comme si quelque chose de terrible venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Oh non !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai complètement oublié de lui faire ta commission ! Elle est partie au centre commercial des copines ! Elle ne devrait pas rentrer avant dix-sept heures !

- Oh… Et bien, dans ce cas… Tant pis, je crois que je vais rentrer…

Il commença à reculer, à regret. Il n'avait plus rien à faire là. Elle proposa alors :

- Tu ne vas pas repartir comme ça ? Tu veux peut-être boire quelque chose ?

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, ne voulant pas croire à sa chance : non seulement il avait le bonheur de voir Tracy seule à seul, mais il allait pouvoir prolonger ce moment précieux !

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et elle lui demanda :

- Alors, bière ? Whisky ? Non, tu es bien trop jeune ! ajouta-t-elle aussitôt.

- Pas si jeune que ça ! se défendit aussitôt Don.

- Non, tu as raison, pas si jeune que ça !

Le regard qu'elle jeta alors sur lui le troubla profondément : il était trop innocent pour savoir déceler le désir dans le regard d'une partenaire, mais la lueur trouble qu'avaient ses yeux lorsqu'elle les posait sur lui, semblant le déshabiller du regard, comme si elle tentait de le jauger, éveilla chez lui un sentiment à la fois d'embarras et de convoitise.

- Allez viens, assieds-toi à côté de moi.

Elle venait de s'étendre à demi sur le grand canapé d'angle et tapotait le siège à côté d'elle pour lui faire signe de venir y prendre place à son tour. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, il prit place à côté d'elle, son verre à la main, s'en voulant de se sentir aussi emprunté lorsqu'il aurait voulu se montrer expérimenté et conquérant. Mais de l'expérience, elle en avait visiblement pour deux. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, elle lui dit :

- Je n'ai rien pris pour moi, tu me laisses boire dans ton verre ?

La main tremblante, il tendit le verre vers sa bouche et elle y porta les lèvres. Dans le même temps, ses doigts venaient se poser sur les siens et un long frisson le parcourut.

- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'écarter, elle lui enleva le verre d'une main et le posa sur la table basse tandis que l'autre se refermait sur son poignet. Il sentit soudain ses doigts lui caresser l'avant-bras et il frémit en fermant les yeux malgré lui. Il ne voulait pas croire à ce qui lui arrivait. Il était en train de faire un rêve délicieux et n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Est-ce que tu es obligé de rentrer ? questionna-t-elle.

- On ne m'attend pas avant dix-sept heures.

- Alors viens.

Elle l'avait entraîné au premier étage et il s'était laissé faire, sans plus de volonté qu'un petit enfant, craignant par-dessus tout que son rêve ne vole d'un seul coup en éclat. Ils étaient entrés dans une chambre qu'il avait compris être la sienne et elle avait fermé la porte à clé avant de se tourner vers lui. Il restait là, gauche, hésitant, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire ou dire, ou ne pas faire ou dire et elle avait ri gentiment.

- Quel petit garçon tu fais ! se moqua-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas un petit garçon ! s'insurgea-t-il.

- Ah non ? Et bien, montre-moi, viens !

Elle l'attirait vers le lit, et il se laissait faire, à la fois mort de peur et en proie à un désir irrépressible. En même temps, il ne cessait de se dire que ce n'était pas possible : elle se moquait sans doute de lui et elle allait le laisser en plan d'un seul coup. Peut-être même certaines de ses copines étaient-elles cachées là, qui le railleraient cruellement d'avoir pris ses désirs pour des réalités. Il savait que cela se produisait.

- Enlève ton tee-shirt.

La voix de Tracy était rauque de désir et il s'exécuta tandis qu'elle s'allongeait voluptueusement sur le grand lit. Lorsqu'il fut torse nu, elle tendit la main vers lui.

- Viens, allonge-toi près de moi.

Il ne se fit pas répéter l'invite et il fut très vite contre elle, tremblant de désir et d'appréhension.

- Tu veux me toucher ?

Il avança une main hésitante vers l'échancrure du peignoir largement entrebâillé, craignant toujours qu'au dernier moment elle ne se moque de lui. Mais non, il connut l'ivresse de pouvoir laisser ses doigts courir sur la peau satinée. Soudain elle le repoussa et il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Mais elle se contenta d'enlever le peignoir et se rallongea à ses côté en murmurant :

- Caresse-moi, c'est bon !

Prenant de l'assurance, il laissa alors ses mains glisser sur le corps offert, la respiration oppressée, la sueur au front. Il hésita un instant avant d'oser poser les mains sur les seins qui se soulevaient sous le mince tissu du bikini. Lorsque ses paumes s'arrêtèrent sur les mamelons dressés, il lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif, comme s'attendant à une protestation. Mais elle avait fermé les yeux et semblait apprécier ses caresses. Il dénoua alors le cordon du maillot et, tremblant d'excitation, il dénuda la poitrine. Elle gémit et lui dit !

- Viens sur moi !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, maladroitement, il s'allongea sur le corps qui se donnait à lui. Il sentait le désir l'embraser mais n'osait pas finir de se dévêtir : et s'il se trompait ? Si elle voulait seulement jouer avec lui ?

Et puis soudain il se redressa dans un gémissement désespéré et elle ouvrit les yeux, étonnée. Elle regarda le visage empourpré de l'adolescent, lut la gêne intense dans son regard et dans un premier temps elle ne comprit pas ce qui arrivait. Et puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la tache qui maculait le devant du pantalon du garçon et elle rit :

- Oh ! Je vois…

Don était mort de honte, il aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris. Comment pourrait-il désormais supporter de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle ? Une fille superbe s'offrait à lui, et tout ce qu'il était capable de faire c'était de… Il se releva, humilié au plus haut point, prêt à prendre la fuite pour ne plus jamais revenir. Elle le retint fermement par le poignet.

- Allons, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, c'est plutôt flatteur pour moi que je te fasse de l'effet à ce point ! Ce n'est pas grave du tout du sais.

La gentillesse de sa voix le rasséréna un peu. Elle semblait vraiment ne pas lui en vouloir et, surtout, elle ne se moquait pas : ça, il n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

- Ecoute, tu vas enlever tout ça et aller prendre une douche : ma salle de bain est juste là. Et moi, je vais mettre tes affaires dans le lave-linge. Elles seront propres et sèches en moins de vingt minutes.

Il restait là, bras ballants, incapable du moindre geste et elle s'approcha de lui, vêtue seulement de son mini slip de bikini, s'exposant sans aucune gêne.

- D'accord, je vais t'aider.

Il eut un geste de défense quand ses mains se posèrent sur sa ceinture, mais elle écarta son bras et, pour l'empêcher de protester, elle écrasa sa bouche d'un baiser. Interdit, Don sentait cette langue qui s'insinuait entre ses lèvres et s'introduisait dans sa bouche. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers, qu'il croyait torrides, qu'il avait échangé jusqu'ici avec ses flirts. Là, il avait à faire au vrai baiser, d'une vraie femme. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était nu : pendant qu'elle le retenait avec la bouche, elle avait fait glisser son pantalon et son slip sur ses chevilles. D'un mouvement de pudeur incontrôlé, il porta les mains à son pubis et elle rit de nouveau.

- Allez, file sous la douche ! se contenta-t-elle de dire tandis qu'elle ramassait les vêtements souillés.

Don se précipita sous le jet brûlant. Il s'en voulait à mort : comment avait-il pu réagir de cette manière ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Cette fille magnifique, dont il rêvait depuis des semaines, s'offrait à lui et, tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était se couvrir de ridicule devant elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute que, dès que ses vêtements seraient secs, elle le mettrait dehors sans ménagement. Il sortit de la douche et s'entoura les hanches d'une serviette.

A ce moment-là, Tracy entra dans la salle de bain et il se tourna vers elle, cherchant vainement à se donner une contenance. Il savait qu'il devait lui parler, essayer d'expliquer, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Et puis il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

- C'était bon cette douche ?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, se détestant d'être incapable de prendre l'air détaché : elle allait le prendre pour un parfait crétin ! Elle s'approcha de lui et lui enleva sa serviette. Il ne savait pas quelle contenance prendre, il se sentait à la fois terriblement gêné d'être ainsi exposé à ses regards, et terriblement flatté qu'une fille comme elle s'intéresse à lui. Il hésitait entre son réflexe naturel qui était de cacher sa nudité et son envie de paraître expérimenté qui lui interdisait de le faire. Elle le couvait d'un regard gourmand :

- Ainsi, voilà le vilain petit soldat qui n'obéit pas aux ordres ! dit-elle, les yeux fixés sur son bas ventre.

Il bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles.

- Il va falloir lui apprendre à ne pas partir à l'assaut trop vite, continua-t-elle.

- C'est que…

Que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'avait aucune expérience de ce genre de conversation, pas encore. Mais elle n'attendait pas de lui qu'il réplique. Elle posa ses longs doigts fuselés sur sa bouche

- Chut ! Ne dis rien. Je comprends, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à dominer ton désir. Et je vais t'apprendre, tu veux bien ?

Incapable de répondre à une invite aussi claire, il se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et elle l'entraîna à nouveau vers la chambre.

- Allonge-toi, dit-elle.

Il s'exécuta, incapable d'émettre la moindre objection. Le désir renaissait à nouveau en lui et il priait de toutes ses forces pour que ne se reproduise pas l'embarrassant incident précédent.

- Ferme les yeux, concentre toi juste sur ton plaisir.

Il se laissait aller à la douceur de cette voix. Il sentit un souffle sur son visage et elle l'embrassa, forçant à nouveau sa bouche et tandis qu'il se laissait transporter par ce baiser sensuel, elle commença à faire courir ses mains sur son corps. Un long frisson le parcourut, fait de désir et d'appréhension : il comprenait qu'elle ne jouait pas. Il savait que, ce jour-là, il allait perdre sa virginité, et l'exaltation qui le soulevait à cette évidence se teintait tout de même d'appréhension. Il gémit lorsque ses mains commencèrent à le caresser, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de son corps, même les endroits les plus intimes. Le plaisir insinuait chaque fibre de sa chair et il aurait pu mourir là, sans aucun regret.

- Tu aimes ça ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut, à quelques centimètres de son visage, celui de la jeune fille qui lui procurait ces sensations délicieuses. Elle le regarda tendrement et fit courir une main légère sur son visage.

- Bien sûr que tu aimes ça, et tu vas aimer plus encore !

Il sentit sa main descendre sur son corps et il poussa un léger cri lorsqu'elle s'arrêta sur sa verge. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il ressentait : ce mélange d'excitation et de souffrance, cette envie à la fois de se soustraire à la caresse et de la prolonger indéfiniment. Son sexe se dressait et le plaisir montait en lui en longues vagues presque douloureuses tant elles étaient intenses. Et puis elle cessa sa caresse et un immense sentiment de frustration s'empara de lui : pas encore, c'était trop tôt !

Elle approchait sa bouche de son oreille pour lui susurrer :

- Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend à obéir.

Il gémit : il ressentait comme une véritable souffrance l'arrêt brutal du plaisir qui le transcendait. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état là, c'était impossible. Elle rit doucement en lisant dans son regard toutes les sensations qu'il éprouvait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas fini ! Tu vas adorer. Détends-toi !

Sa main douce se posa sur ses paupières, les forçant à s'abaisser.

Il l'entendit ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit et ouvrit les yeux : elle avait sortit un étui de préservatif qu'elle était en train de déchirer. Il se laissa aller sur les oreillers tandis qu'elle déroulait lentement la mince pellicule sur son membre, rallumant le plaisir. Il sentit soudain sa bouche sur sa poitrine, puis sur son ventre. Son souffle s'accéléra tandis que des râles qu'il ne pouvait retenir lui montaient aux lèvres. En même temps, son cerveau s'affolait : elle n'allait pas ?

Quand il sentit ses lèvres sur son pénis, il cria, incapable de se retenir tant la jouissance qu'il ressentit à cet instant se confondait avec la souffrance et l'embarras. Sa bouche enserrait étroitement sa verge et il se tordait sous la caresse humide, comme s'il voulait y échapper, tout en souhaitant qu'elle dure éternellement. Soudain il balbutia, affolé :

- Arrête, je vais… je vais…

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit :

- Laisse-toi aller !

Et elle reprit sa succion, juste quelques instants, avant que dans un cri d'extase, il ne parvienne à l'orgasme, libérant, pour la seconde fois, un flot visqueux. Elle conserva son membre en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son corps se relâcher, puis s'allongea près de lui en disant simplement.

- Tu vois, tu fais déjà des progrès, cette fois tu l'as senti venir.

- C'était tellement… tellement…

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots et elle rit doucement.

- Et tu n'as pas tout vu ! Tu as encore bien des choses à découvrir.

Il y avait tellement de promesses dans sa voix chaude et vibrante de sensualité qu'il sentit aussitôt le désir renaître en lui. Pourtant il s'inquiéta.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons le temps.

- Mais Lucy ?

- Elle ne rentrera pas de sitôt. Vois-tu, je crois que j'ai fait une terrible erreur.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, je n'avais pas très bien compris ton message. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment et j'ai juste retenu que tu ne viendrais pas, sans relever le changement d'horaire. Alors, elle a décidé d'accompagner ses copines au centre commercial et elle doit passer la nuit chez Sandra.

- Quoi ? Mais, tu es sûre ?

- Tout à fait ! Quant à mes parents, ils travaillent jusqu'à vingt-deux heures ce soir.

- En fait, tu avais tout manigancé depuis le départ ?

- Peut-être oui.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- On dirait que tu ne te regardes pas souvent dans le miroir bébé ! Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu j'ai eu envie de toi !

Il la regardait, hésitant à la croire, incroyablement flatté de l'intérêt qu'une fille comme elle portait à un gars comme lui.

- Alors tu vois, nous avons tout le temps. On va pouvoir passer à la troisième leçon.

- Mais, je dois rentrer à dix-sept heures. Je dois garder mon petit frère.

- Oh alors, si tu dois garder ton petit frère !

Elle s'était redressée, comme une princesse blessée dans son amour propre. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'éloigner de lui, pas après ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Il l'attrapa par le poignet en disant :

- Mais on a encore largement le temps non ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil.

- Oui, on a encore largement le temps.

Elle s'allongea de nouveau près de lui et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui fit courir ses mains sur sa peau, s'enhardissant au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à poser la bouche sur ses seins dressés, avec une audace dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Elle se mit à son tour à gémir et à onduler sous ses caresses et le désir les emporta bientôt. Il fit glisser le slip, qu'elle portait toujours, le long de ses jambes fuselées et ses doigts tremblants vinrent se poser sur la toison soyeuse. Un instant, il s'attendit à ce qu'elle lui intima l'ordre d'arrêter là son exploration indécente, mais au contraire, elle l'encouragea, de la voix et du geste, à aller plus loin, à s'insinuer plus profondément dans son intimité tandis qu'elle geignait de plaisir sous ses caresses de plus en plus précises. Elle finit par écarter largement les cuisses en soufflant :

- Viens, viens, j'ai envie de toi !

Il s'allongea maladroitement sur elle, taraudé par le désir mais paralysé par le trac. Soudain, elle se releva et sa main plongea dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet resté ouvert. Elle en sortit un nouvel étui qu'elle lui tendit.

- Tiens ! Tu te protèges d'abord.

Il déchira l'étui puis resta tout bête devant l'enveloppe de plastique qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tremblants. Elle rit à nouveau, à la fois amusée et terriblement excitée par le manque d'expérience de son nouvel amant. Elle n'avait jamais eu à faire à un garçon pour qui c'était la première fois et elle trouvait ça particulièrement intense au niveau des sensations qu'elle ressentait.

- Allonge-toi bébé ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Et tandis qu'il gisait sur le dos, elle développa elle-même le préservatif sur son membre rigide, puis, prenant définitivement la direction des opérations, elle enfourcha le garçon et elle l'introduisit ainsi délicatement en elle. A ce moment-là, Don avait totalement oublié qu'il devait rentrer s'occuper de Charlie. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour de lui sans qu'il en prenne conscience.

Leur étreinte passionnée lui sembla durer des heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au paroxysme du plaisir. Il hurla le premier, un cri où le plaisir le disputait à la griserie de la victoire et elle cria à son tour tandis que, comme elle le lui demandait, il accélérait encore le rythme de son va et vient jusqu'à ce qu'il explose enfin en elle en hurlant de nouveau dans l'intensité du plaisir.

Il resta immobile quelques instants, ébloui par ce qu'il venait de vivre, incapable de se résoudre à quitter la chaude intimité qui lui avait procuré une telle jouissance. Puis il se désengagea doucement et s'allongea près d'elle.

- C'était bon, gémit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Il restait allongé près d'elle, sans forces, épuisé par l'intensité des sensations qu'elle venait de lui faire connaître et elle rit doucement en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Petit garçon, dit-elle.

- Je ne suis pas un petit garçon ! s'écria-t-il, vexé.

- C'est vrai, désormais tu ne l'es plus ! lui concéda-t-elle.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il prit conscience qu'il venait, en effet, de passer de l'autre côté, du côté de ceux « qui l'avaient fait ». Et il eut l'impression qu'une page venait de se tourner dans sa vie.

Il passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à s'aimer, et pas une fois Don ne se préoccupa de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, emporté loin de toute contingence terrestre par un flot de sensations nouvelles qui lui ouvraient les portes d'un monde de délices jusque là inconnus.

_(à suivre)_


	13. Tracy Mac Donald chapitre 16

Merci à Pandi et AmbreOnyx pour leurs commentaires

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Ce ne fut que le premier de l'un des voluptueux moments qu'il passa durant les mois suivants auprès de Tracy. Elle lui apprit à lui procurer du plaisir et lui en donna en retour, ô combien ! Il se rappelait avec nostalgie de leurs étreintes. Si depuis il avait connu d'autres extases encore plus intenses peut-être, jamais il n'avait retrouvé la plénitude ressentie durant ses premières expériences.

Ce fut aussi la première des punitions qu'engendra sa relation avec la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir là, le corps repu, l'esprit ravi des moments de pur plaisir qu'il venait de vivre et plus amoureux que jamais, sa mère, au bruit de la porte s'ouvrant se retourna vers lui d'un bloc. Elle était très pâle et, en le voyant, elle posa brusquement le combiné du téléphone qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Où étais-tu ? questionna-t-elle brusquement.

Soudain, il prit conscience que la nuit était venue : il était déjà plus de vingt heures, bien plus tard qu'il n'était autorisé à rentrer en semaine, sauf en cas d'entraînement prolongé, même si on ne lui avait pas expressément demandé, comme c'était le cas ce jour-là, de rentrer pour dix-sept heures.

- J'étais chez Lucy.

- Ne me mens pas Don ! J'ai appelé chez Lucy. Personne n'a répondu !

Que pouvait-il dire à cela ? Pouvait-il avouer à sa mère qu'ils avaient bien entendu le téléphone sonner mais que le plaisir impérieux qui était le leur à ce moment-là ne leur avait pas laissé le loisir de répondre à cet appel ? Pouvait-il lui faire comprendre ce qui venait de se passer ? Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'elle ne puisse pas lire sur son visage et dans ses yeux le changement radical qui s'était produit en lui au cours de ces heures inoubliables.

- On n'a pas dû entendre, essaya-t-il de se justifier, incertain de la conduite à tenir.

- Arrête tout de suite ! Je veux savoir où tu étais tu m'entends ! Pourquoi as-tu laissé ton petit frère tout seul ?

C'était donc ça le nœud du problème ! Pas l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pu ressentir en se demandant s'il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose, mais le fait que le petit génie ait dû rester seul quelques heures, comme si, à dix ans, il n'était pas capable de veiller sur lui tout seul ! Combien de fois, au même âge, lui-même avait dû se prendre en charge parce que ses parents accompagnaient Charlie à l'un ou l'autre de ses cours ou rendez-vous pour se rendre compte combien il était supérieur à son aîné ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il rétorqua à sa mère, avec la mauvaise foi de ceux qui n'ont pas la conscience tranquille. Elle pâlit et le regarda tristement, et un instant il s'en voulut. Puis la colère la domina de nouveau.

- Très bien, monte dans ta chambre immédiatement ! Nous verrons ce qu'en dira ton père à son retour.

L'algarade qu'il avait reçu le soir même lui restait encore en mémoire, de même que l'air triomphant de Charlie quand il avait fait part à son père de sa capacité à se garder seul désormais ! « Bon sang, il n'aurait pas pu se taire ! » avait-il alors pensé. Mais, de toute façon, sa mère était trop fâchée contre lui pour ne pas avertir son père de sa conduite.

Entre temps, il avait réussi à élaborer un mensonge branlant sur une partie de base-ball tardive quelque part dans un parc de la ville. Ses parents n'y avaient sans doute cru qu'à demi. De toute façon, quelles que soient ses raisons, il méritait d'être puni pour avoir désobéi et menti et la sanction était tombée, nette : interdiction de toute sortie en dehors de celles imposées par ses matches.

Lorsque, la mort dans l'âme, il avait annoncé à Tracy cette tuile qui leur tombait dessus, elle n'avait fait qu'en rire. De toute façon, lui précisa-t-elle, il était hors de question qu'on sache qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ces mots lui avaient tout fait oublier : « ils étaient ensemble », lui et cette fille de terminale si populaire dont chaque garçon rêvait. Et rien que pour ça, il aurait affronté les pires dangers. C'est d'ailleurs plus ou moins ce qu'il fit dans les semaines suivantes en séchant des cours l'après-midi, et même des entraînements, pour pouvoir la retrouver dans les endroits les plus insolites afin d'assouvir leur désir mutuel.

Et les punitions commencèrent à s'accumuler, dispensées par les professeurs à cause de ses absences et de ses mauvais résultats dus à son manque de travail, puis par l'administration et même par le coach qui finit par le mettre sur la touche. Enfin, ses parents, mis au courant de ses incartades à répétition, redonnèrent un tour de vis sérieux.

Inquiets cependant de ce changement radical dans le caractère de leur aîné, ils essayèrent de savoir ce qui arrivait. Puis ils songèrent à l'alcool et à la drogue, malgré les dénégations énergiques du garçon. Enfin, à bout d'arguments et de patience, ils le soumirent à des horaires très stricts et à un contrôle permanent qui ne lui laissa plus le loisir de rencontrer sa muse.

Il prit alors l'habitude, une fois la maison endormie, de passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre en suivant la corniche qui courait le long du mur, jusqu'à l'arbre qui s'étendait au coin de la maison. De là, c'était un jeu d'enfant que de se laisser glisser au sol et de rejoindre Tracy qui l'attendait au coin de la rue, dans sa voiture. Ils s'éloignaient de la ville, puis faisaient l'amour avec un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé, leur désir décuplé par la sensation que les adultes faisaient tout pour entraver ce que Don, dans son exaltation adolescente, prenait pour l'amour éternel et qui n'était, en tout cas pour la jeune fille, que du désir sexuel.

Ces fugues répétées auraient peut-être duré des mois si, un soir, le risque quotidien qu'il prenait, n'avait fini par lui coûter cher. Aujourd'hui, il pensait qu'il aurait dû, à cette époque, demander à Charlie de lui établir les probabilités qu'il avait de répéter cette folie inlassablement sans qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien. Ce soir-là, moins vigilant que d'habitude, ou plus impatient de rejoindre sa belle, son pied glissa et il tomba en criant. Lorsqu'il entra durement en contact avec le sol, un autre cri, de douleur cette fois, lui échappa tandis qu'il saisissait sa jambe à deux mains.

Il vit avec effroi la lumière s'allumer dans la chambre de ses parents qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de son point de chute. Puis sa mère se pencha à la fenêtre, elle sembla un moment interdite, hésitant à reconnaître son fils dans la forme prostrée au sol, puis elle poussa un grand cri d'angoisse et disparut dans la maison. Don l'entendit crier :

« Appelle une ambulance, vite ! »

Elle était auprès de lui moins de deux minutes plus tard, le serrant dans ses bras, s'affolant du sang qui coulait de son front, tentant éperdument de le distraire de la douleur atroce qui lui fouaillait la jambe.

- Ca va aller mon ange ! Tout ira bien !

A ce moment-là, Alan sortit à son tour de la maison et Don leva sur lui un regard inquiet. Son père était visiblement en colère.

- Bon sang ! Mais à quoi ça rime ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu es devenu dingue ou quoi ?

- Arrête Alan, tu vois bien qu'il est blessé ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

Sa mère le défendait, incapable de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, trop inquiète pour lui, désespérée de le voir souffrir sans pouvoir le soulager. D'ailleurs, la colère d'Alan tomba à son tour en voyant le visage blafard de son garçon qui retenait à grand peine des larmes de souffrance. Il se laissa tomber à son tour près de lui en balbutiant :

- Ce n'est pas grave mon grand ! Ca va aller, tu verras, ce ne sera rien !

Don se laissait aller dans la chaleurs de leurs bras : il souffrait, mais en cet instant, il se sentait bien. Ses parents l'aimaient finalement.

Il dut cependant faire face à leur colère lorsqu'ils furent rassurés sur son état de santé. Quinze points de suture eurent raison de la plaie qu'il s'était faite au front et on lui emprisonna la jambe dans un carcan de plâtre contre lequel il pestait régulièrement : il en avait pour au moins six semaines ! Et comme si la punition de ne plus pouvoir jouer au base-ball n'était pas suffisante, ses parents ne le lâchaient désormais plus. Ils le déposaient et le ramenaient au lycée eux-mêmes et Alan avait posé un cadenas sur la fenêtre de la chambre désormais condamnée dès qu'il était l'heure de se coucher. C'est tout juste s'ils ne l'enfermaient pas à double tour la nuit pour s'assurer qu'il ne quitte pas le domicile ! Il avait beau les traiter de geôliers, ils n'en démordaient pas. Puisqu'il avait, une fois de plus trahi leur confiance, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

_(à suivre)_


	14. Tracy Mac Donald chapitres 17 & 18

Thanks to Anon5 for the review. Merci à Pandi et AmbreOnyx de se manifester si gentiment à chaque chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Cependant, après un temps de désespoir, il retrouva le sourire, grâce à Tracy bien sûr. Jamais à court d'idées, celle-ci lui indiqua un moyen très simple de se retrouver. Il demanda, et obtint, la permission d'assister tout de même aux entraînements, assis sur le banc de touche, sous prétexte, ainsi, de ne pas perdre trop de temps dès lors qu'il pourrait de nouveau marcher normalement. Puis, une ou deux fois par semaine, au bout de quelques minutes, il se plaignait de douleurs et le coach l'envoyait à l'infirmerie d'où il pourrait appeler ses parents.

Arrivé là-bas, il disait à l'infirmière qu'il préférait les attendre en se reposant : il n'était pas à une heure près ! Tracy lui avait appris que l'infirmière, avait l'habitude, entre seize et dix-sept heures, de rejoindre l'un des surveillants dans un petit local à l'écart. Bien évidemment, elle pensait à emmener son biper au cas où, mais elle laissait, pour l'occasion l'infirmerie vide. S'il y avait des élèves présents dans les locaux, elle s'assurait qu'ils allaient bien puis elle leur disait devoir s'absenter quelques minutes. Et, trop préoccupée par ses petits rendez-vous clandestins, l'infirmière ne fit jamais le rapprochement entre la présence du jeune Don Eppes, légitimée par sa jambe cassée (non mais qui avait jamais vu qu'on obligeât un enfant avec une jambe dans le plâtre à participer à un entraînement de base-ball ?) et les malaises récurrents de Tracy Mac Donald, dus vraisemblablement au stress de la dernière année.

Dès que la brave femme s'éclipsait, Tracy quittait la chambre où elle était censée se reposer pour gagner celle où Don l'attendait impatiemment. A cause du plâtre qui rendait ses mouvements maladroits, c'est toujours elle qui menait la manœuvre. D'ailleurs, elle aurait sans doute fait la même chose s'il avait été valide. Ils eurent sept ou huit rendez-vous où la jouissance pour Don fut toujours aussi vive. Il aurait voulu la voir plus, mais elle lui disait que c'était déjà beau qu'ils arrivent à se voir deux à trois fois par semaines étant donnée la surveillance étroite dont il était l'objet.

En fait elle commençait à se lasser de lui : ce n'était pas si simple d'avoir des relations suivies avec un si jeune garçon. Elle était majeure, avait le permis, elle était libre de ses mouvements, ses parents n'étant pas très regardants du moment que ses résultats scolaires étaient corrects et qu'elle respectait, en apparence, le couvre-feu en semaine. Lui, n'avait pour lui que son enthousiasme et sa vigueur d'adolescent, tout le charme des premières fois. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait de l'expérience, il ressemblait de plus en plus aux autres et ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui commençait petit à petit à s'estomper.

Alors elle rata un rendez-vous, puis deux, puis un soir, alors qu'il se laissait aller sur l'oreiller dur du lit d'infirmerie en poussant un soupir de bien-être après leur étreinte sauvage, elle se releva doucement alors qu'il tentait de la retenir pour prendre encore un peu de plaisir et commença à se rhabiller. Il se souleva sur le coude, inquiet :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'était pas bien ?

Elle le regarda bien en face. Plus que tout, cette dernière phrase venait de lui faire comprendre combien il était devenu semblable aux autres. Au début, jamais il n'aurait osé poser ce type de question, trop effrayé de la réponse qu'elle pourrait lui faire, trop conscient d'avoir tant à apprendre. Maintenant, il était devenu l'un de ses petits mâles trop sûrs d'eux et du pouvoir que leur procurait ce petit bout de chair supplémentaire entre les cuisses, qui se prenait pour un étalon.

- Si, c'était bien, très bien même.

- Alors viens…

- Non Don !

Le ton de sa voix l'inquiéta. Elle l'appelait rarement Don. En général, elle lui donnait un tas de petits surnoms idiots, continuant surtout à l'appeler bébé, comme lors de leur première étreinte, et ceci malgré ses récriminations au sujet de ce surnom qu'il trouvait ridicule étant donné son âge.

- Tracy…

Elle lui jeta un long regard empreint de compassion. Elle savait qu'elle allait lui faire du mal et aurait voulu que ça n'arrive pas. Mais elle ne savait pas mentir. Elle était comme elle était, trop délurée peut-être, incapable de brider une sexualité exigeante, mais elle était honnête : jamais elle ne faisait semblant, en amour moins qu'en toute autre chose.

- Ecoute Don. On a eu de bons moments tous les deux.

- Tracy, s'il te plaît…

Elle comprit qu'elle devait trancher net, très vite :

- C'est fini Don. Fini.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu n'as rien fait. C'est comme ça. Ne m'en veux pas.

Elle était sortie avant qu'il puisse rien objecter, le laissant à son désespoir.

Ce soir-là, il était rentré anéanti et Margaret avait tout de suite perçu le désarroi chez son garçon. Elle pouvait être fâchée contre lui, lui en vouloir de son attitude des derniers mois, être désarçonnée par son changement de comportement, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir souffrir. En regardant son visage pâle, ses lèvres qui tremblaient, son regard morne, elle eut soudain la révélation de ce qui l'avait changé et elle se traita d'idiote de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt. Le soir même, elle en parla à son mari, qui, lui aussi, sembla tomber des nues :

- Amoureux ? Donnie ?

- Ca expliquerait tout !

- Et, tu crois que… Enfin, tu penses qu'il a…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais elle comprit, parce qu'elle s'était posée la même question et, au vu de ce qu'elle avait constaté, elle pensait connaître la réponse.

- C'est vraisemblable, répondit-elle.

- Mais enfin, c'est encore un enfant !

- Il a quinze ans Alan, quinze ans !

- C'est si jeune !

- C'est jeune oui, surtout pour souffrir. »

Ils étaient tous les deux conscients de l'immense douleur qui habitait leur fils. Alors, petit à petit, heureux d'avoir enfin compris ce qui s'était passé, soulagés de s'apercevoir que, comme il le leur avait assuré, leur fils ne s'adonnait ni à l'alcool ni à la drogue, ce qui d'ailleurs leur avait été confirmé par les examens sanguins effectués après sa chute, ils lui rendirent sa liberté, sachant que c'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve.

Et quand il put reprendre les entraînements, Don avait retrouvé tous les privilèges dont il jouissait avant. Mais il fallut encore plusieurs mois avant qu'il ne retrouve aussi sa joie de vivre. Et jamais ses parents ne surent quelle était la fille qui lui avait donné à la fois tant de bonheur et de souffrance.

Puis Tracy était partie, son diplôme en poche, à la fin de cette année scolaire et il n'avait plus entendu parler d'elle que de loin en loin. Ses liens avec Lucy s'étaient distendus d'eux-mêmes, parce qu'il n'avait plus de raison d'essayer d'entrapercevoir Tracy et qu'au contraire il faisait tout pour l'éviter, pour éviter la souffrance. Alors, petit à petit, Lucy avait cessé de l'inviter chez elle, cessé même de lui parler au lycée. L'année suivante, ils n'avaient plus qu'un cours en commun et ils avaient fini par ne plus faire que se croiser. Il n'avait jamais su si elle avait compris ce qui s'était passé entre celui qui aurait pu être son petit ami et sa sœur aînée.

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

- Lucy Mac Donald ! Ca alors!

- Lucy Spencer maintenant.

- Mariée ?

- Mariée, quatre enfants, professeur de géographie. Et oui, le temps passe.

- Viens, raconte-moi ça !

Et il se lança dans une conversation à bâtons rompus avec son ancien flirt tandis que le fantôme de sa première grande passion amoureuse flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il finit d'ailleurs par demander, l'air innocent :

- Et ta sœur ? Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Tracy ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

Elle lui lança un regard scrutateur, blessée, malgré le temps passé, par cette allusion qui lui faisait se demander si Don s'était vraiment intéressé à elle durant toute leur conversation, ou s'il n'avait fait qu'écouter par politesse en attendant le moment de s'enquérir de l'ancienne reine du lycée. Elle se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Don et Tracy à l'époque où elle avait cru commencer une grande histoire d'amour avec lui. Elle n'avait rien dit, trop discrète, trop timide pour se battre. De toute façon si Tracy avait décidé de s'attacher le garçon, rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire n'y aurait rien changé. Sa sœur aînée obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Et cette question, jaillie vingt-deux ans plus tard venait de répondre à cette interrogation. L'air un peu trop détaché de Don lorsqu'il l'avait posée, l'apparent oubli du prénom qui sonnait effroyablement faux, tout ça lui fit comprendre que ses soupçons d'alors étaient amplement justifiés.

- Alors c'est bien ça, dit-elle, il y a eu quelque chose entre vous.

Don eut l'air embarrassé et elle rit.

- Allons agent Eppes, je vous signale que, depuis le temps, il y a prescription. Et puis nous n'étions pas mariés que je sache ! Nous n'étions même pas officiellement petits amis.

- Ca aurait pu venir.

- Oui, ça aurait pu venir, mais il y avait Tracy.

- C'est vrai. Il y avait Tracy. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal Lucie.

- Arrête Don. Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal, enfin pas vraiment. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque la pilule a été un peu dure à avaler, mais nous avions quinze ans, nous n'étions que des gosses. Et je suis bien placée pour savoir que quand ma sœur voulait quelque chose, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour l'obtenir. Tu ne faisais pas le poids mon pauvre !

- Je ne sais pas si c'est très flatteur ce que tu es en train de dire, plaisanta l'agent.

- Tu vas me dire que c'est toi qui a fait les premiers pas peut-être ?

- Euh… Pas à franchement parler…

- Voilà. Ca c'était Tracy. Avec les garçons c'était un véritable vampire : elle prenait, elle utilisait, elle jetait. Tant pis pour les naïfs qui croyaient à une belle histoire d'amour !

- On dirait que tu lui en veux beaucoup.

- Non, même pas. Dans son genre, elle était honnête. Elle ne cachait ni son désir, ni son plaisir, ni sa lassitude. Tu savais exactement à quoi t'en tenir.

- Tu as raison.

- Et puis elle a payé tellement cher pour ces quelques années de plaisir insouciant.

Don devint grave.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Les yeux de Lucy s'était remplis de larmes.

- C'est vrai que tu n'en as rien su. Tu étais déjà parti pour Stockton et on ne t'a pas beaucoup revu dans le coin ensuite.

- Lucy, que s'est-il passé ?

- Ca s'est passé en 90. Tracy était en quatrième année à l'université et son comportement avec les hommes était resté tout à fait le même que du temps où elle était au lycée. Elle a fait la connaissance d'un étudiant qui devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans de plus qu'elle. Un beau type, grand, bien découplé, un peu dans ton genre physiquement, mais malheureusement pas le même genre de caractère.

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants et Don l'encouragea à continuer son récit.

- Comme d'habitude, l'idylle pour elle a duré deux mois, sa moyenne. Mais pour lui leur histoire était loin d'être terminée. Quand elle lui a annoncé que tout était fini il a fait une véritable crise et il l'a frappée. Elle a aussitôt porté plainte et il a été condamné à une forte amende. On lui a aussi délivré une injonction pour ne pas s'approcher de Tracy à moins de cent mètres.

- Et alors ? Il a continué à la harceler ?

- Environ six mois plus tard, alors qu'elle sortait avec son deux ou troisième flirt après lui, il les a attendu à la sortie d'un cinéma, un soir, avec trois de ses copains.

Don sentit un grand froid l'envahir, il avait peur de comprendre ce qui allait venir.

- Ils les ont embarqués tous les deux et les ont emmenés dans le désert, dans une caravane que l'un d'eux y possédait. Là, ils ont tué le garçon sous les yeux de Tracy, malgré ses supplications : ils l'ont battu à mort. Ensuite, ils se sont amusés avec ma sœur, durant trois jours.

Don ferma les yeux, il imaginait bien de quel genre « d'amusement » parlait Lucy et une rage rétrospective l'envahissait à l'idée de ce qu'avait pu subir son premier grand amour.

- On a retrouvé Tracy deux jours plus tard, déambulant nue dans le désert, à moitié morte de soif et brûlée par le soleil. Ses blessures physiques ont pu être guéries, mais elle ne s'est jamais totalement remise du choc psychologique.

- Qu'est-elle devenue ? interrogea Don, la gorge serrée.

- Elle a fini par entrer dans une institution religieuse. Tu imagines ça toi, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, un sanglot dans la voix, Tracy Mac Donald en nonne ?

- Mais elle est en paix au moins.

- Je l'espère, si tu savais comme je l'espère !

Ils se turent, tous les deux occupés à ressusciter dans leur esprit la Tracy triomphante des jours de gloire, la jeune fille splendide qui faisait tourner la tête de tous les garçons qui l'apercevaient. C'était ça, pensa soudain Don, le côté difficile de ces réunions d'anciens élèves. A la joie de revoir certains amis, de connaître les réussites des uns, s'opposait le chagrin de s'apercevoir que d'autres n'avaient pas eu la chance qu'ils méritaient ou avaient prématurément disparu. Soudain il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de venir. Il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir.

Lucy dut comprendre les pensées qui l'agitaient à ce moment-là car elle mit la main sur son bras en disant :

- Et voilà ! Je suis toujours l'affreux bonnet de nuit d'antan. Trois minutes de conversation avec moi et tu sombres dans la dépression.

Il rit, malgré lui.

- Arrête Lucy, nous avons eu de sacré moments de fous rires tous les deux !

- C'est vrai, souviens toi…

Et, la nostalgie envolée, en individus réalistes qui savaient que se lamenter sur des événements vieux de plus de quinze ans ne servait à rien et qu'on pouvait compatir au sort d'une personne sans s'enfermer dans la dépression, ils se mirent à égrener les souvenirs de leurs délires communs, riant aux larmes à l'évocation de certains de leurs délires d'alors.

- Tu sais, je crois que ça aurait pu coller nous deux, finit par dire Lucy.

- Peut-être. Mais crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas tes quatre adorables enfants si tu étais restée avec moi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les gosses ? Tu n'en veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que si. Il faut juste que je trouve le temps de les faire.

- Oui, je présume que ton métier n'est pas trop compatible avec la vie de couple.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- En tout cas, une chose m'étonne.

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

- Il me semble t'avoir vu arriver avec ton petit frère.

- En effet. Et alors ? Nos petites amies nous ont laissé tombés comme de vieilles chaussettes. Quoi d'étonnant à ce qu'on arrive ensemble ?

- A l'époque, tu te serais fait couper une jambe plutôt que d'accepter d'emmener ton frère quelque part.

- Tu exagères un peu tout de même ! répliqua-t-il.

Elle comprit qu'elle l'avait vexé et enchaîna :

- Je suis désolée Don, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Mais depuis tout à l'heure, on ne cesse de me répéter la même chose, alors je commence à en avoir assez. J'ai l'impression de m'être conduit comme un véritable bourreau envers mon petit frère.

- Allons, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai Don, tu le sais fort bien.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il, intrigué par l'intonation de sa voix.

- Et bien, à l'époque j'ai entendu dire certaines choses…

- Et quoi donc ?

- Comme quoi tu aurais volé à son secours à plusieurs reprises.

- Bah, des bêtises ! dit-il, gêné.

Elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur le sujet et elle changea de sujet de conversation, revenant à son propos initial.

- En tout cas, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre à présent.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Mais Charlie et moi, on est vraiment des frères et c'est génial.

Elle intercepta le regard plein d'affection qu'il posa sur son cadet en prononçant cette phrase et elle en fut émue. Elle comprenait que les frères Eppes, eux, avaient eu la chance de pouvoir se découvrir et l'intelligence de saisir cette chance. Aujourd'hui on sentait entre eux une réelle complicité.

_(à suivre)_


	15. Les otages chapitres 19 & 20

Merci à AmbreOnyx et Pandi de leur fidélité.

Les choses vont maintenant commencer à se compliquer.

* * *

**Partie 5 : LES OTAGES**

**Chapitre 19**

Don, penché sur le lavabo, essayait vainement de faire partir la tache qui déparait sa cravate. Quel idiot ! Comment avait-il pu avoir l'idée saugrenue de prendre un toast avec du ketchup dessus alors qu'il n'avait pas de serviette et une de ses plus jolies cravates autour du cou ? Il aurait pourtant dû savoir comment cela allait se terminer ! Et ça n'avait pas loupé ! Une grosse goutte de sauce était venue délicatement se poser sur le vêtement, y formant un motif qui, pour être d'un très joli rouge, n'en était pas moins plutôt incongru et faisait passablement négligé.

Evidemment, il avait fallu que l'incident se passe sous les yeux de Laurie-Ann, la magnifique Laurie-Ann qui avait fait saliver tellement de garçons de terminale et qui n'aurait pas demandé mieux que de céder au sémillant Donald Eppes. Mais à cette époque-là, Don n'avait d'yeux que pour Val Eng, au grand dam de son petit frère qui se voulait amoureux de la jolie fille. Lorsque Laurie-Ann avait reconnu Don dans la foule, elle s'était précipitée vers lui :

- Don Eppes ! J'espérais bien que tu serais là !

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé : quelques rides en plus bien sûr, mais toujours une silhouette époustouflante et, Don le sentit très vite, toujours prête à céder si jamais il le voulait. D'ailleurs, elle passa très vite à l'attaque, interrogeant :

- Val est dans les parages ?

- Val ? Non, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, à l'époque tu semblais en pincer pour elle, alors je me suis dit que…

- Et non ! Figure-toi que Val s'est mariée il y a deux ans. Et pas avec moi.

- Donc tu es libre ?

Au moins elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemin.

- Encore perdu ! J'ai une femme superbe dans ma vie.

- Elle est là ce soir ?

- Non, elle a été retenue à son boulot.

- Ah bien, alors… peut-être que tous les deux…

C'était franc, c'était direct. C'est aussi ce qu'il avait toujours aimé chez Laurie-Ann.

- Désolée Laurie, Robin est moi c'est sérieux. Alors je suis flatté mais…

- D'accord Don ! Décidemment, je joue de malchance avec toi. Mais je ne désespère pas…

Alors qu'il cherchait quoi répondre, le ketchup avait fait intrusion dans leur conversation et la jeune femme s'était moquée de lui, sans méchanceté. C'était aussi l'une de ses qualités : certes elle aimait le sexe et ne s'en cachait pas, elle ne louvoyait pas et annonçait clairement la couleur, mais en aucun cas elle ne se formalisait d'un refus. Pour elle, négocier une étreinte était aussi naturel que de demander n'importe quel service et donc un refus n'avait rien d'outrageant en ce qui la concernait.

Après quelques mots d'excuses, Don avait filé aux toilettes.

Bon, le désastre ne se réparerait pas avec quelques gouttes d'eau. Il imaginait déjà les moqueries de Charlie : il allait encore en entendre de toutes les couleurs ! Il n'avait plus qu'une solution. Avec un soupir, il dénoua sa cravate et la glissa dans la poche de sa veste. Puis il déboutonna le premier bouton de son col. Un coup d'œil au miroir le rassura : ça faisait peut-être un peu moins solennel, mais ça n'enlevait rien à son charme. Au contraire peut-être.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, le bruit d'une chasse d'eau que l'on tire lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul dans le local. Dans le miroir, il vit sortir le « clone » et soupira intérieurement. Parmi tous les participants à cette soirée, il fallait qu'il se trouve dans ces lieux avec l'un de ceux qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise. En le regardant dans le miroir, il avait l'impression de replonger vingt ans en arrière et de voir sortir son père, à moins que ce ne soit son oncle… Comment un jeune homme pouvait-il accepter ainsi de se laisser totalement dominer par la personnalité de ses ascendants, et ce d'autant qu'en matière de personnalité, on ne pouvait pas dire que les T-Twins étaient charismatiques ? Et puis son regard fut soudain attiré par ce que le garçon, inconscient du regard de l'agent braqué sur lui par l'intermédiaire de son reflet dans la glace, était en train de replacer à sa ceinture, sous sa chemise. Il frémit : qu'est-ce que ce gosse faisait là avec une arme ?

A ce moment-là, le regard du jeune homme croisa le sien et le garçon eut un sursaut : visiblement il ne s'était pas aperçu avant de sa présence dans la pièce. Mais, il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour comprendre que Don avait vu son arme et son regard se durcit. L'agent comprit alors qu'il devait agir très vite : quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle il était armé, le garçon n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cet état de chose s'ébruiter et déjà sa main volait vers le pistolet, dans l'intention évidente de réduire un témoin gênant au silence. Il avait seulement eu la malchance de tomber sur un agent du F.B.I. entraîné. Avant même qu'il ait pu effleurer la crosse de son arme, Don était sur lui et le maintenait dans une clé impeccable tandis que sa main allait récupérer le semi-automatique entrevu dans le miroir.

- Alors petit, qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avec ce joujou ?

- Rien du tout monsieur. C'est juste que je le garde sur moi, toujours.

- Tu as un permis pour ça ?

- Oui, dans ma veste, dans la salle.

- D'accord, et bien on va aller voir ça tout de suite.

- Vous ne direz rien à mon père ?

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas au courant ?

- Il n'aime pas que je me promène avec ça.

- Et il a raison. Tu n'en as pas besoin.

- On ne sait jamais quand on en aura besoin monsieur. Vous voulez bien me le rendre ?

- Ecoute, si ton permis est en règle, je te le rendrai à la fin de la fête. Comme je viens de te le dire, tu n'en as pas besoin d'ici là. Par contre, si tu n'as pas de permis…

A ce moment-là, Don perçut le danger. Une lueur venait de s'allumer dans les yeux du gamin et il comprit qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Mais, pour une fois, ses sens avaient un temps de retard et un coup brutal lui sabra la nuque avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir l'intrus. Il tomba à genoux tandis que l'arme lui échappait des mains. Il vit le jeune homme se précipiter dessus pour la récupérer. Comme dans un brouillard, il entraperçut deux paires de chaussures identiques émergeant de quatre jambes de pantalons strictement similaires. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus. Se pendant sur lui, le gamin lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Vous voyez monsieur que j'ai le droit d'avoir une arme.

Puis il lui asséna un violent coup sur le sommet du crâne et Don, avant de plonger dans la nuit, eut une pensée incongrue :

- Me faire avoir aux pattes par les T.T. ! J'ai vraiment pris un coup de vieux !

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Devant le corps inerte de l'homme, les trois hommes restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis, Théophraste, à moins que ce ne soit Théophile, administra une gifle retentissante au gamin.

- Petit imbécile ! Il fallait vraiment que tu te fasses prendre !

- Papa, geignit l'adolescent en portant la main à sa joue en feu. Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il serait là quand je sortirais.

- Mais tu pouvais éviter d'exhiber ton arme.

- Ca va, temporisa Théophile (ou Théophraste). Le principal c'est que ce gêneur ne puisse rien dire.

- Justement, on en fait quoi ?

- Il n'y a qu'à l'enfermer dans le local de ménage jusqu'à ce qu'on passe à l'action.

- Bonne idée tiens.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'un des jumeaux sortit du sac qu'il tenait en bandoulière deux paire de menottes en plastique et ils garrottèrent étroitement leur victime, lui réunissant les poignets dans le dos puis attachant ensemble ses chevilles. Ensuite l'un d'eux lui fourra un mouchoir dans la bouche et, récupérant la cravate tachée qui dépassait de sa poche de veste, il la noua autour de sa bouche de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se débarrasser du mouchoir.

Ensuite les trois hommes transportèrent Don évanoui dans le local où le personnel de ménage entreposait son matériel et le laissèrent là après avoir réuni ses poignets et ses chevilles avec une troisième paire de menottes qu'ils rivèrent dans le même temps à un tuyau d'évacuation, de manière à ce que, s'il reprenait connaissance, il ne puisse pas taper dans les murs avec ses pieds ni s'approcher des divers seaux et balais et les faire tomber, attirant ainsi l'attention des occupants des toilettes.

De toute façon conclut l'un des Théo après s'être penché sur l'homme inconscient, il était vraisemblablement dans le potage pour un moment : un énorme hématome apparaissait déjà sur sa nuque et du sang coulait abondamment de son cuir chevelu éclaté sous le coup de crosse de Théobald.

- J'espère tout de même qu'il n'est pas trop amoché : c'est l'aîné des Eppes.

- Oui, ce serait vraiment dommage qu'il manque la fête.

- Sûr. Tu peux être sur que ça rendrait le chef enragé.

Théobald eut l'air inquiet.

- Pourquoi ? Il tient particulièrement à ce type là ?

- A un point dont tu n'as pas idée imbécile !

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de la panade dans laquelle tu nous as peut-être mis.

Le garçon baissa les yeux sous la double colère de ses parents. Mais il avait l'habitude d'être rabaissé par eux : un jour pourtant il leur montrerait ce qu'il valait.

- Bon, allez, on file d'ici.

Un dernier regard pour vérifier que rien ne trahissait ce qui venait de se passer : tout était en ordre. Le sang qui avait coulé sur le carrelage avait été soigneusement nettoyé et plus aucune trace de l'agression n'était visible.

Calmement les trois hommes refermèrent la porte et retournèrent à la salle de bal.

_(à suivre)_


	16. Les otages chapitres 21  22 & 23

Thanks to Anon5 for his (or her) review. Et merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Charlie venait de quitter Steven Ross. Il se sentait étouffer : Don, il devait trouver Don et sur le champ !

Il devait avoir une conversation avec son frère et pas plus tard que tout de suite ! Il fit le tour de la salle du regard : aucune trace de Don ! Bon sang, ou pouvait-il bien être passé ?

A ce moment-là un larsen fit sursauter toute l'assemblée. Puis une voix s'éleva qu'il reconnu comme celle de Norton Bates. Il fut surpris : son ancien partenaire ne lui semblait pas le type d'homme à vouloir se donner en spectacle. Mais après tout, que savait-il exactement de lui ? Quel homme était-il devenu depuis vingt ans ? Lui-même avait tellement changé. Pourquoi n'en aurait-il pas été autant de Norton ?

Il tourna son regard vers l'estrade sur laquelle, comme il s'y attendait, Bates venait de prendre le micro en main.

- Chers camarades : nous sommes tous ici réunis pour fêter la vingtième année de notre glorieuse promotion 1988. Voici bientôt deux heures que nous nous repassons en boucles nos souvenirs magnifiques de cette époque. Chacun se rappelle une anecdote qu'il a vécu, les anciennes gloires se ressourcent au souvenir de leurs succès d'antan. Et notre mémoire sélective ne nous ramène que les souvenir agréables, les amitiés, les fous rires, les succès, la camaraderie. Qui a envie de se rappeler des brimades, des humiliations, des violences, de la solitude…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, un malaise s'emparait de l'assemblée à écouter ce ton à la fois sarcastique et désespéré, cette voix survoltée, presque hystérique. Charlie se rapprocha de l'estrade, se demandant comment tout cela allait se terminer, quel était le but de ce discours. Il avait bien perçu l'amertume qui couvait sous le ton faussement badin de Bates lorsqu'ils avaient parlé, mais il n'aurait pas cru que celui-ci aurait le cran de révéler ainsi ce qu'il ressentait devant tous. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'irait pas trop loin et ne gâcherait pas la soirée.

Il aperçut, aux côtés de Norton, les jumeaux et un frisson le parcourut de nouveau à voir ces deux êtres si semblables entre eux et si semblables à ce qu'ils étaient vingt ans auparavant. Leur fils (comment savoir qui était le père et qui était l'oncle ?) se tenait à trois pas derrière eux et le quatuor avait un je ne sais quoi de menaçant qui le tétanisa d'un seul coup. Il chercha son frère du regard : il devait lui parler, quelque chose se préparait.

Mais Norton continuait de parler et, plus il parlait, plus l'assemblée se sentait mal à l'aise de cette rancœur qui fusait dans chacun de ses mots. N'y tenant plus, Bailey Bludford s'interposa soudain :

- C'est bon Norton. Tu nous as dit ce que tu avais à dire. Maintenant, si tu laissais la place aux musiciens ?

- Mais comment donc ! ironisa soudain Norton. Puisque vous voulez de la musique, messieurs, faites-nous donc entendre vos instruments !

Charlie sentait que la menace se précisait, il aurait voulu quitter la pièce, mais ses pieds lui semblaient rivés au sol.

A la réplique de Norton, les trois hommes se baissèrent quelques instants, fouillant dans un sac à leur pied. Quand ils se redressèrent, un cri d'épouvante échappa à l'assemblée : ils braquaient devant eux trois armes automatiques qu'ils se mirent à décharger au-dessus des têtes. Aussitôt la plupart des participants se jetèrent au sol tandis que d'autres essayaient de se ruer vers les sorties. Ils s'aperçurent alors que celles-ci étaient défendues par trois autres hommes armés et refluèrent vers le centre de la pièce.

- A terre, hurlait Norton dans le micro. Et la ferme !

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que le silence se fasse dans la grande pièce. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, on n'entendit plus que quelques sanglots étouffés et des halètements de terreur. Tous les participants à la soirée étaient étendus au sol, les mains sur la nuque et chacun, au plus profond de lui, suppliait le ciel de les tirer de là.

Puis, Norton fit signe à ses complices qui firent un tri sommaire parmi les anciens élèves : ils en gardèrent une quarantaine et laissèrent sortir les autres : visiblement, ils ne voulaient pas s'encombrer de trop d'otages.

Lorsque les portes eurent été refermées, l'homme reprit :

- Bien ! Alors je vais vous dire ce que j'attends de vous. Asseyez-vous tous, en tailleurs, les mains sur la nuque. Toi, dit-il en poussant brutalement Bailey en bas de l'estrade, rejoins les autres.

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il s'empressa de s'asseoir à côté de Mélanie. Comme les autre, Charlie obtempéra aux ordres.

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Au bureau du F.B.I., la soirée s'annonçait calme. Colby et Liz venaient de partir, à l'instigation de David qui comptait rester encore un peu, profitant de cette trêve pour mettre à jour le rapport que Don lui avait réclamé le matin même. Nikki, quant à elle, était d'astreinte : elle était allée se chercher un café et n'allait sans doute pas tarder à revenir.

A ce moment-là le téléphone sonna. David darda un regard furieux sur l'appareil : il pressentait que le calme de la soirée venait de voler en éclat !

- Sinclair ! dit-il d'une voix sèche en décrochant.

Au fur et à mesure que son correspondant lui parlait, il pâlissait.

- D'accord, on fonce ! se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il attrapa sa veste à la volée et se précipita vers les ascenseurs en hurlant :

- Nikki, dépêche-toi, on y va !

La jeune femme sortit de la salle de repos, son café à la main, l'interrogeant du regard :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Prise d'otage au lycée de Pasadena.

- Quoi ?

- On vient de prendre en otage les anciens du lycée qui fêtait le vingtième anniversaire de leur promotion.

Elle le regarda, interdite :

- Mais…

- Oui, conclut-il abruptement, c'est la soirée à laquelle assistent Don et Charlie ! Appelle Liz et Colby qu'ils nous rejoignent là-bas.

Sans plus un mot elle lui emboîta le pas tout en attrapant son téléphone. Tandis que l'ascenseur les descendait au parking, David se demandait quelle était cette malédiction qui semblait les poursuivre : pour une fois que son chef prenait une soirée de détente, il fallait qu'il se trouve au beau milieu d'une prise d'otages. Son cœur se serra : pourvu que Don et Charlie s'en tirent bien.

Arrivés au parking, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule de service de David et foncèrent vers le lycée, sirènes hurlantes.

- Colby et Liz nous rejoignent. Liz sera même sur place avant nous : apparemment elle traînait dans un bar du coin.

- Parfait !

Ce fut tout ce qu'ils se dirent durant le trajet, uniquement concentrés sur la même idée : qui étaient les preneurs d'otages ? Que voulaient-il ? Où étaient Don et Charlie ? Une chose était sûre, ils ne faisaient pas partie des personnes que les malfaiteurs avaient laissées sortir du gymnase sinon ils se seraient déjà manifestés. Pourvu qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé de grave. Mais David avait un mauvais pressentiment : il connaissait parfaitement les statistiques sur l'espérance de vie d'un agent fédéral pris en otage et il savait que jamais Charlie ne laisserait quiconque faire du mal à son frère sans s'interposer. Son visage se contracta : il devait absolument sortir ses amis de ce guêpier !

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Assis par terre, Charlie regardait fixement Norton Bates et les jumeaux toujours juchés sur l'estrade, suivi du « clone ». Les trois hommes discutaient, l'air détendu : cet air qu'on s'attendait à voir sur les visages de personnes se retrouvant après plusieurs années. La seule différence était qu'on s'attendait moins à voir des armes automatiques dans leurs mains. Il fit le tour de la salle du regard : à chaque issue il y avait un homme armé. Inutile de penser s'échapper. Mais il savait que l'alerte n'allait pas tarder à être donnée, si elle ne l'était pas déjà. Ceux qui avaient été relâchés avaient dû avertir les autorités. On viendrait bientôt à leur secours.

Il se creusait la cervelle pour savoir ce qui avait motivé le geste des trois hommes : l'envie de vengeance ? Si longtemps après, était-ce réellement possible ? Il se souvint alors des regards et des sourires qui l'avaient mis mal à l'aise lors de sa conversation avec Norton. Il s'en voulait : il aurait dû mettre Don au courant de ses impressions à son sujet. Quoique, connaissant son frère, il n'était pas sûr qu'il en aurait tenu compte. En effet, il n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance aux pressentiments de son cadet. Il lui semblait l'entendre d'ici :

- Ecoute Charlie, pour ce qui est des maths, je ne mettrai jamais ton raisonnement en doute. Par contre, tu me permettras de douter de tes impressions. Les intuitions ça n'a jamais été ton fort !

Bien sûr, les intuitions, elles étaient strictement réservées à monsieur l'agent spécial Don Eppes !

Et au fait, où était-il, Don ? Il regarda désespérément autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le visage familier : rien ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Et puis l'idée lui vint que son frère était peut-être sorti quelques instants : il savait combien son aîné détestait la foule et les ambiances surchauffées. Là, il avait été servi. Donc il n'y avait rien d'improbable à ce qu'il se soit éclipsé un moment pour prendre l'air. Et la prise d'otages avaient eu lieu dans l'entre fait. Ainsi son frère y avait échappé.

Un puissant soupir de soulagement lui échappa à l'idée que Don était à l'extérieur. D'une part, on ne risquait pas de lui faire le moindre mal : il se souvenait en effet de l'acrimonie manifestée par Norton envers lui, et, en dehors de ça, il existait beaucoup de gens chez qui le fait de tenir un agent fédéral en leur pouvoir excitait les instincts les plus brutaux ou sadiques. D'autre part, il était ainsi persuadé que la résolution de la crise reposait entre les mains de l'agent le plus compétent qui soit. Don ferait tout pour résoudre cette affaire en minimisant les risques. Il ne mettrait pas les otages en danger.

Oui, se dit Charlie en se détendant soudain. Avec Don aux commandes il n'avait rien à craindre : son grand frère allait le sortir de là, comme toujours !

_(à suivre)_


	17. Les otages chapitres 24 & 25

**Chapitre 24**

- Echec et mat ! On dirait que vous n'êtes vraiment pas au jeu ce soir Alan, dit Larry en posant sa pièce sur la case de la victoire.

D'autant moins au jeu, pensait-il, que, contrairement à son habitude, le père de Charlie ne songeait même pas à protester contre sa défaite, lui qui n'avait pas la réputation d'être le meilleur perdant du monde !

- Non, je pense à mes garçons.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes inquiet tout de même ? s'étonna le physicien.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais, ça m'a fait tout drôle de les voir ainsi ce soir.

- Comment ça ?

- Oui. J'ai eu l'impression à la fois d'être reporté vingt ans en arrière et cependant pleinement conscient du temps présent.

- Oh ! Concept fort intéressant Alan : le passé et le présent qui se rejoignent. Nous savons tous que certains savants sont persuadés que le continuum espace-temps…

- Larry, vous voulez un café ? demanda prosaïquement Alan, désireux de couper court à l'envolée lyrique de son partenaire de jeu.

Celui-ci, coupé net dans son élan le regarda avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres :

- Serai-ce un effet de mon imagination ou n'êtes-vous pas follement passionné d'exposés sur le continuum espace-temps ?

- Ecoutez Larry, je ne doute pas que ce concept soit très intéressant, mais je vous avouerai que je n'ai pas franchement la tête à un cours de physique ce soir.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… opina le physicien, l'air un peu vexé tout de même.

- J'espère que vous ne vous froisserez pas de… s'inquiéta soudain Alan.

- Nullement Alan, nullement, se défendit aussitôt Larry. Bon, et bien allons donc nous concocter ce délicieux mélange chimique appelé café. Saviez-vous que…, continua-t-il en emboîtant le pas à Alan qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Celui-ci eut un soupir résigné : décidemment, cet incorrigible bavard de Larry avait décidé de le faire profiter de l'un de ses exposés, quel qu'en soit le sujet, et quoi qu'il en pense. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils étaient plongés dans une partie d'échecs qu'il parvenait à le faire taire, et encore !

- Euh… Larry, pourriez-vous allumer la télévision ? demanda-t-il soudain. Ca va être l'heure des informations.

- La télévision ? Les informations ? s'étonna le physicien coupé une nouvelle fois dans son élan, sur un ton qui laissait à penser qu'il ignorait totalement la signification de ces deux mots.

- Ah oui ! Bien sûr ! Si vous voulez ! J'y cours ! s'exclama-t-il soudain lorsque ses cellules grises eurent cesser d'émulsionner de manière anarchique pour lui permettre de reprendre le contrôle de son raisonnement.

Tandis qu'Alan souriait avec indulgence, toujours amusé de voir à quel point cet homme brillant pouvait parfois paraître déconnecté de la plus simple des réalités, Larry se précipita vers la télévision. Il s'arrêta, interdit, semblant chercher désespérément quelque chose.

- Alan…

- Oui Larry ? lui répondit celui-ci de la cuisine.

- Savez-vous où se trouve la télécommande ?

- Sur le meuble, juste en face de vous.

- Sur le meuble, juste en face de moi. Oh ! Exact ! D'un autre côté : comment pouviez-vous savoir que je me trouvais juste en face de…

- Larry, raisonna Alan qui repassait la porte, deux tasses fumantes dans les mains, dans la mesure où la télé est dans ce meuble, il y avait de fortes chances que, pour l'allumer, vous vous postiez en face d'elle non ?

- Bien sûr ! Où avais-je la tête ? Vous savez que vous auriez fait un redoutable scientifique ?

- J'en suis persuadé Larry, mais je ne suis pas sûr de mettre la même connotation que vous à redoutable…

Avant que le physicien ait pu répondre, l'écran s'était allumé sur un regroupement de voitures de police, gyrophares clignotants, dans ce qui était, de toute évidence un quartier de Los Angeles. On voyait des badauds attroupés le long des bandes jaunes délimitant le périmètre de sécurité et des hommes en armes qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

- Oh ! On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose, déduisit naïvement Larry.

- Chut ! Ecoutez, lui ordonna Alan.

« On ne sais pas encore qui sont les preneurs d'otages, ni ce qu'ils veulent. Tout ce que l'on sait c'est que… Attendez… On dirait que…. Oui, plusieurs personnes sortent du gymnase : il semble que ce soit des otages qui ont été libérés et…

- Quelle horreur ! gémit Larry. Mais où va donc ce monde ?

Il se tourna vers Alan et s'affola de le voir livide, les mains tremblantes, tétanisé devant l'écran :

- Alan ? Mon Dieu, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Alan, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Il posa sa tasse de café et s'approcha de son hôte, inquiet de son manque de réaction. Alors qu'il lui touchait le bras, le regard d'Alan accrocha le sien : il était empli d'une inquiétude proche de la panique.

- C'est le lycée des garçons…

- Quoi ?

- Je le reconnais : c'est le gymnase…

- Seigneur, vous voulez dire que ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je… Attendez, je les appelle !

Il chercha désespérément son portable du regard puis se souvint l'avoir posé sur la table de la cuisine où il se précipita. Il ressortit avec l'appareil à la main. Au moment où il allait appuyer sur le raccourci clavier pour avoir Don, le bandeau déroulant au bas de l'écran confirma ses craintes :

Prise d'otages au lycée de Pasadena durant la réunion des anciens de la promo 88

- Seigneur ! gémit Larry en s'effondrant sur le canapé.

Fébrilement, Alan, après quelques secondes d'immobilité, forma le numéro de Don. Il écouta quelques secondes et raccrocha :

- C'est sa boîte vocale, j'essaie d'avoir Charlie.

Tandis que Larry le regardait, plein d'espoir, il appuya sur la touche n°2 et porta à nouveau le récepteur à son oreille. Il le laissa retomber, découragé :

- C'est aussi sa boîte vocale !

- Ca ne veut rien dire, tenta alors de le rassurer Larry. Même s'ils sont sains et saufs, vous les connaissez : ils vont s'investir dans ce cas sans penser à…

Mais la voix du physicien manquait terriblement de conviction.

- J'y vais ! déclara alors Alan en tournant le dos.

- Alan, vous n'y pensez pas… Ils ne vous laisseront pas passer. Ici, au moins vous pourrez…

- J'y vais, répéta-t-il, l'air buté. Ma place est là-bas, auprès de mes fils !

Larry comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien dire pour l'empêcher de se rendre sur les lieux du drame.

- D'accord, je vous accompagne, déclara-t-il alors.

Les deux hommes sortirent en trombe de la maison et se précipitèrent vers le lycée. En route, sur ce trajet qu'il avait fait tant de fois des années auparavant, Alan ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler en pensant à ses enfants : lui qui s'était fait une telle joie de les voir partir ensemble pour cette soirée en se disant qu'elle leur permettrait enfin de gommer tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux à cette époque, de faire le point sur leur relation d'alors et, par là même, d'améliorer encore leur relation actuelle. Lui qui, pour une fois, ne s'était pas inquiété de ne pas les avoir auprès de lui, n'ayant pas à se demander quel danger affrontait peut-être son fils aîné et si son cadet n'en faisait pas un peu trop.

Et voilà, le destin fondait sur eux dans les circonstances les plus anodines. Il avait terriblement peur : et si on s'en prenait à ses petits ? Quelque part il tentait de se rassurer en se disant que Don veillerait sur Charlie et inversement. Mais cela était-il rassurant ou non ? Qui sait jusqu'où chacun des frères était prêt à aller pour protéger l'autre ? En tant qu'agent fédéral, Don était une victime désignée de tout malfaiteur et jamais Charlie ne laisserait tomber son grand frère. Alan avait peur comme jamais il n'avait eu peur de sa vie et une prière muette monta à ses lèvres : « Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, laissez-moi mes enfants, sans eux je ne suis rien. »

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Il y avait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient assis au sol, les mains sur la nuque tandis que les trois hommes continuaient à palabrer sur l'estrade. Charlie commençait à sentir des fourmis dans les jambes. Il bougea légèrement afin de changer de position. Mais, si mesuré qu'ait été son geste, il attira aussitôt l'attention de Norton.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charlie ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? questionna aussitôt Bates.

Le mathématicien déglutit difficilement en s'adressant d'amers reproches pour avoir ainsi attiré l'attention sur lui.

- Si, j'ai juste un début de crampe. La position n'est pas très confortable tu sais.

- Ah oui ? Désolé vieux. Mais bon, tu en as connu d'autrement inconfortables à l'époque hein ? Tout comme moi ou comme mes amis ici présents. Parce que parmi tous ces braves gens à l'époque il n'y en aurait pas eu un qui se serait élevé contre les petite brutes qui s'en prenaient à nous. Tant qu'on ne les touchait pas, eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à faire hein ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, sa voix s'enflait, prenait des proportions inquiétantes de par les aigus qui s'y glissaient. Charlie le regardait, abasourdi : ce serait donc ça le fin mot de cette horreur ? Le simple désir de se venger, vingt ans plus tard ? Non, il devait faire erreur !

Mais il dut bientôt admettre que sa théorie était la bonne. Sur un ton de plus en plus hystérique, Norton passait en revue toutes les brimades, insultes, humiliations et violences subies par les uns ou les autres dans ce lycée. Et la liste pathétique se déroula durant un long moment. Au passage Charlie reconnut certains des épisodes qu'il avait lui-même subis, avec Steven Ross, et il frémit à leur évocation tandis que leur auteur, assis à quelques pas de lui, baissait la tête, honteux de s'entendre rappeler ses bassesses de l'époque.

- Norton, tenta alors Charlie. Ca ne sert à rien. Tout cela est du passé, c'est derrière nous maintenant. Nous avons tous changé, nous ne sommes plus les adolescents d'alors. La vie s'est souvent chargée de nous faire payer nos mauvaises actions, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Arrête ça maintenant, tant qu'il en est temps sinon tu vas gâcher ta vie !

A ces mots, un même éclat de rire échappa aux jumeaux, à leur fils et à Norton Bates.

- Gâcher ma vie ! Mais ma vie a été gâchée déjà ici, à cet endroit même ! Du moment où j'ai mis les pieds dans cet endroit maudit ma vie a été gâché tout comme celle de Théophile et Théophraste.

Il fallut un moment à l'assemblée pour faire le lien entre Théophile et Théophraste et les jumeaux. On n'avait si peu l'habitude de les entendre désigner sous leurs prénoms.

- Et rien n'a changé : les gens ne changent pas. Je n'ai pas changé, ils n'ont pas changé, regardez-les !

Ah ça, pour les regarder, ils les regardaient, et un même frisson parcourut toutes les nuques à les voir comme surgis d'une machine à remonter le temps, impression encore renforcée par la présence du troisième Skeleton.

- Et les choses n'ont pas changé dans ce maudit lycée. Prenez Théobald, il y est scolarisé et que croyez-vous qu'il subisse de la part de ses condisciples, vos enfants le plus souvent hein ? Les mêmes choses, exactement, dans la même indifférence de ses camarades de classe et de l'administration qui ferme les yeux pour avoir la paix ! Alors il faut bien que ça s'arrête un jour. Il faut bien qu'il y en ait qui fassent enfin comprendre au pays, au monde entier que ces pratiques innommables doivent cesser une bonne fois pour toute. Nous allons donner ici une leçon qui aura l'effet d'un électrochoc. Chacun doit comprendre que, tôt ou tard, on doit payer pour ses erreurs. Et les circonstances atténuantes de la jeunesse ne marchent pas avec moi : la jeunesse n'excuse pas l'égoïsme, la vanité, la cruauté, le sadisme.

Charlie soupira, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de raisonner avec ce dément. Il s'étonna soudain du terme qui lui était spontanément venu à l'esprit. Mais c'était bien ça qui résumait le mieux l'image que donnait de lui Norton Bates à cet instant : un dément ! A nouveau il frissonna et ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Don : « Allez grand frère, sors-nous vite de là, je ne sais pas de quoi ce malade est capable ! »

_(à suivre)_


	18. Les otages chapitre 26

Apparemment il y a eu un bug: je viens de m'apercevoir que ce chapitre, posté dimanche, n'est pas en ligne... Donc avec mes excuses le revoici.

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Robin sortait de son bureau, fatiguée mais heureuse d'être enfin parvenue à un accord qui satisfasse les deux parties. Le meurtrier qu'elle poursuivait venait enfin, sur les conseils de son avocat, d'accepter de plaider coupable. Il n'y aurait pas de procès et c'était tant mieux. Outre les milliers de dollars qui seraient ainsi économisés, cela lui permettrait d'avoir peut-être enfin un peu de temps pour elle et Don. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait des siècles qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de temps rien qu'à eux. Elle languissait de le retrouver, de se blottir dans ses bras et de faire l'amour avec lui. Depuis combien de temps n'en avaient-ils pas eu l'opportunité ?

Elle chassa les pensées salaces qui commençaient à l'assaillir d'un geste de la tête : il fallait vraiment qu'ils prennent le temps de se retrouver, le manque commençait à être intolérable. Un moment elle se demanda comment il faisait, lui qui était tellement sensuel, pour supporter cette abstinence forcée qu'ils vivaient depuis deux semaines. Et le doute vint la tarauder : peut-être avait-il trouvé une charmante assistante, une jeune collègue ou que savait-elle encore, pour lui tenir compagnie et réchauffer sa couche quand sa compagne était indisponible ?

Et puis elle se traita d'idiote. Don l'aimait, même s'il ne savait pas toujours bien le lui montrer. Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse mettre leur relation en danger. Ils allaient doucement, peut-être trop d'ailleurs, mais elle le sentait enfin totalement investi dans leur relation, et Don Eppes était un homme loyal et droit. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir, du moins à ce sujet, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive aussitôt.

Elle se souvenait de son ton déçu lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé au début de la soirée pour se désister. Et pourtant il n'avait émis aucun reproche. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il aurait été mal venu de le faire étant donné le nombre de fois où lui-même avait dû reporter un rendez-vous. Mais elle avait connu certains hommes que ce type de mauvaise foi n'aurait pas rebuté. Non, elle était bien avec lui, très bien même et d'ailleurs…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : finalement elle avait mené les choses rondement et il était à peine vingt-deux heures. En se dépêchant, elle pouvait se changer vite fait : elle avait toujours avec elle une tenue de rechange au cas où. Combien de fois s'était-elle trouvée coincée au bureau plus de vingt-quatre heures d'affilée ? Et le plus souvent pour terminer devant un juge. Dans ce cas, il était primordial d'avoir une mise soignée. Pas question de présenter une requête vêtue d'un tailleur froissé par des heures de station sur une chaise ou taché suite au repas pris sur le pouce. C'était parfois à des petits détails du genre qu'on gagnait ou perdait une cause.

Elle se souvenait de ce juge psychorigide auquel elle avait eu à faire quelques années auparavant, alors qu'elle était encore débutante. Visiblement il penchait vers la défense et elle sentait l'affaire lui échapper. Pourtant, déjà, elle avait fait l'effort d'être présentable : pas du genre aguicheuse non, juste propre, nette, très « procureur en pleine possession de ses moyens » malgré les trente-six heures non stop qu'elle venait de passer entre le poste de police, le domicile du suspect, la salle d'interrogatoire et la prison fédérale où l'homme était enfermé, sans compter l'atmosphère confiné du petit bureau qu'elle occupait alors.

A la voir, maquillée sobrement et vêtue d'un tailleur de coupe très classique qui lui allait à merveille, nul n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis tant de temps et n'avait eu droit qu'à une douche rapide prise dans les toilettes pour femmes réservées au personnel pour chasser tant que faire se pouvait la fatigue qui l'écrasait.

Elle débattait pied à pied sur un point de droit que depuis d'ailleurs elle avait oublié, s'efforçant de faire prédominer la voix de la victime, par la sienne, mais elle sentait que, petit à petit, elle perdait la partie et elle en enrageait ! Et puis, soudain, elle avait vu les yeux du juge se fixer sur la consoeur qui lui faisait face : une femme plus âgée qu'elle et dont l'expérience en faisait une redoutable adversaire. Le juge avait détourné le regard, mais, comme malgré lui, ses yeux revenait toujours sur la femme, sur le même point et, interloquée, Robin eut l'impression, durant un moment, qu'il reluquait la poitrine de l'avocate ce qui aurait été particulièrement étonnant d'une part de la part de ce juge, d'autre part parce que la poitrine de ladite avocate s'apparentait plus à ce qu'il est convenu d'appeler des « œufs au plat » qu'à ces poitrines voluptueuses qui attirent les regards des mâles.

L'avocate finit aussi par prendre conscience du regard fixe du juge posé sur elle et elle baissa le regard pour vérifier ce qui pouvait bien ainsi distraire l'attention de l'éminent membre de la cour. Elle s'empourpra en constatant qu'une magnifique auréole de mayonnaise déparait la soie grège de son chemisier de prix.

De ce moment, elle perdit pied, déconcentrée par cet infime détail eut égard à l'importance de la cause qu'elle défendait. Mais il lui semblait que, de minute en minute, cette petite tache devenait un gouffre qui attirait toute l'attention sur elle. Finalement Robin obtint gain de cause et, même si elle avait un peu mauvaise conscience de la façon dont cela s'était passé, il lui sembla y voir tout de même une sorte de justice immanente.

Mais elle n'avait jamais oublié la leçon qui lui avait été donnée ce jour-là : comme quoi une minuscule tache peut tout faire basculer ! Depuis elle veillait toujours scrupuleusement sur sa mise et n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le bureau d'un juge sans s'être regardée très attentivement dans une glace à la recherche de la plus petite anomalie dans son aspect.

Enfin bref, se dit-elle en remettant les pieds sur terre après cette incursion dans le passé, elle devait avoir dans son sac une tenue qui lui permettrait de ne pas faire honte à l'homme de sa vie quand elle le rejoindrait à sa soirée des anciens de la promo 88. Elle fonça sous la douche pour se rafraîchir et dix minutes plus tard, elle mettait la dernière main à son maquillage et se contemplait avec indulgence dans la glace : bon, ça devrait plaire à son homme. La petite robe toute simple qu'elle avait choisie mettait en valeur une silhouette dont elle devait s'avouer, en toute modestie, qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à celles de certaines stars de cinéma.

Elle anticipait déjà le regard heureux de Don en la voyant arriver et, espérait-elle avec un frisson de plaisir au creux des reins, la nuit qui s'ensuivrait. Elle comptait bien qu'ils ne rentreraient pas trop tard : pour elle, elle était tranquille jusqu'au surlendemain matin et elle savait que Don avait posé son congé jusqu'à midi le lendemain, donc une longue, longue nuit en perspective, qui allait leur permettre de rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

Allons, voilà qu'elle se laissait encore envahir par des pensées qu'aurait fortement désapprouvé sa brave femme de mère ! Mais après tout elle était une femme de son époque : elle se donnait à fond dans son travail et ne se cachait pas d'éprouver du plaisir dans les relations sexuelles. Elle devait s'avouer qu'avec Don le sexe était particulièrement délicieux, peut-être parce que lui aussi adorait cela, ça lui était même indispensable, ou tout simplement parce qu'il était à la fois si doux et si fougueux, ou… Qu'importait en fait ? En tout cas, elle avait terriblement envie de lui et comptait bien assouvir ce désir avant que la nuit n'ait laissé place à l'aube.

Comme dit le dicton : l'homme propose et Dieu dispose. Et au moment où elle vit arriver son assistant à toute vitesse, Robin gémit, comprenant que le plan qui avait germé dans son esprit allait voler en éclat aussitôt que le jeune homme ouvrirait la bouche. Elle ignorait cependant à quel point ce serait le cas ! N'étant pas au courant de l'emploi de temps de Don ce soir-là (pourquoi l'aurait-il été ?) c'est en toute innocence et sans aucune précaution que Clark lui fit part de la prise d'otages en cours au lycée de Pasadena où était réunie la promotion 88.

Robin sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre : Don ! Pourvu que… Elle enfila sa veste et se précipita dans sa voiture, direction le gymnase, bien loin de la joie qu'elle se faisait de ce trajet quelques minutes auparavant.

_(à suivre)_


	19. Les otages chapitre 27

Un grand merci à AmbreOnyx, Pandi et Ryhn qui laissent des messages si encourageants, chapitre après chapitre.

Thanks also to Anon5

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 27**

Curieux, Charlie regardait les jumeaux apporter un livre à Norton Bates. Celui-ci se mit à le feuilleter, en prenant un air qui se voulait sans doute mystérieux, mais qui n'était qu'empreint de sadisme et d'une jouissance à maintenir l'assistance sous son contrôle. Lui qui avait si longtemps souffert de ne pas exister, ou de n'exister que pour de mauvaises raisons, il prenait là une revanche éclatante !

Norton Bates tournait les pages, doucement, et, régulièrement, son regard fouillait la foule des anciens assis par terre, comme à la recherche d'un visage. Charlie finit par comprendre qu'il feuilletait l'annuaire de leur année de terminale et qu'il cherchait à identifier, dans les adultes présents, les adolescents d'alors. A quoi rimait ce curieux rituel ? se demanda alors le mathématicien. Mais étant donné la tournure des choses, il n'en augurait rien de bon.

Soudain Bates reprit la parole au micro :

- Bon, alors vous allez m'écoutez attentivement. Je vais appeler certains d'entre vous. A l'appel de votre nom, vous vous lèverez, vous poserez vos portables sur la petite table à ma droite et vous irez vous asseoir dans la salle annexe.

La salle annexe : c'était une petite salle qui servait pour entreposer du matériel. De dimensions modestes, elle n'avait que deux issues : l'une sur la grande salle du gymnase, l'autre sur les toilettes. Pour une prise d'otages, elle était mille fois plus adéquate que celle dans laquelle ils se tenaient actuellement, d'une part parce qu'elle était bien plus petite et donc plus facile à surveiller, d'autre part parce qu'elle ne présentait aucune ouverture directe sur l'extérieur. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? En tout cas Charlie ne pensait pas que c'était bon signe.

Norton continuait sa péroraison :

- Au cas où certains d'entre vous seraient tentés de ne pas s'identifier, je leur déconseille cette attitude : nous finirons bien par les reconnaître et ils devront payer le prix de leur lâcheté ! C'est bien clair pour tout le monde ?

Les otages hochèrent gravement la tête et quelques sanglots fusèrent ici et là dans l'assemblée. Charlie observait les visages blafards autour de lui et il se demanda combien d'entre eux était en train de prier pour n'être pas appelés. Quoique, après tout, être appelé était-il plus dangereux que de ne pas l'être ? Qui pouvait savoir ce que ce malade avait dans la tête ?

- Bien, vous allez attendre nos amis ? demanda alors Norton en se tournant vers les T-T.

Sans un mot, ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers la salle annexe, suivis comme une ombre par Théobald qui semblait incapable d'une action ou d'une pensée individuelle. Charlie frissonna de nouveau en regardant ce garçon qui ressemblait à un être totalement décérébré : n'était-ce pas d'ailleurs ce qu'il était, petit fantôme cantonné dès sa naissance à un rôle dans lequel il n'avait aucune latitude, aucune existence en tant qu'être à part entière ? Charlie le plaignait de tout son cœur. Mais que pouvait-il y faire, encore moins dans la position précaire qui était la sienne actuellement ?

- Romuald Archer.

Une main tremblante se leva vers le fond de la salle. Un homme se dressa timidement, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire de lui-même. Une femme s'accrochait à lui en pleurant qu'il repoussa gentiment. Norton reprit alors la parole :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, il ne lui arrivera rien. Romuald, tu vas dans la salle annexe, merci.

Puis il appela, non sans buter sur le patronyme impossible :

- Caradoc Carabitcholatchevitch.

Charlie se souvenait de Caradoc. C'était le type même de l'élève qui n'aurait laissé aucune trace dans aucun esprit n'eut été ce nom imprononçable agrémenté d'un prénom tout aussi hasardeux. C'était un garçon plutôt effacé à l'époque, moyen en tout : en taille, en corpulence, en intelligence. Il ne faisait pas de bruit, n'embêtait personne, faisait tout pour se rendre invisible. Mais, invariablement, son patronyme attirait l'attention sur lui. Les petits génies du lycée l'avaient évidemment surnommé Caca, ce dont il ne semblait pas s'émouvoir outre mesure. En tout cas, lui aussi en avait connu de dures à l'époque. Charlie se souvenait avoir assisté à des séances de brimades organisés par Steven Ross ou quelques autres tyranneaux du même acabit. Et il se souvenait aussi avoir parfois envié le détachement avec lequel Caradoc endurait ces humiliations, comme si tout cela glissait sur lui. Charlie s'était toujours demandé si c'était parce qu'il était vraiment imperméable à ce type d'attaque ou si c'était la preuve d'une intelligence beaucoup plus fine que celle qu'on lui prêtait.

- Hé, tu entends quand on te parle ?

Une bourrade l'arracha à ses pensées. Perdues dans celle-ci, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'on venait de l'appeler, à son tour :

- Charles Eppes.

Il se leva en tremblant un peu, s'en voulant de cette faiblesse et de ce manque de courage manifeste. Jamais Don n'aurait tremblé lui ! Il hésita un instant à protester puis il se dit que, outre que ça ne servirait sans doute à rien, il n'avait pas envie de s'abaisser à ça. Il jeta donc un dernier regard sur les personnes à terre qui le regardèrent en retour, certains avec compassion, d'autres avec dans les yeux une lueur de soulagement : c'était lui et pas eux. Certains mêmes détournaient leur regard, comme si le regarder leur était impossible, la peur sans doute qu'il ne lise dans leur yeux leur peur abjecte. Bailey et Mélanie, qui étaient proches de lui, lui adressèrent, eux, un regard d'encouragement. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle annexe. Et puis après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui allait ainsi avoir la bonne place ? Qui pouvait savoir. Il entendait Norton continuer sa litanie :

- Philémon Leclère, Amadie N'Gama, Stanley Rever, Stéphanie Sportsman…

A chaque fois, l'homme ou la femme appelé se levait sans un mot et rejoignait la salle. Aucun ne tenta de se dérober : conscience qu'ils seraient débusqués et peur de ce qui pourrait se passer alors ? Habitude d'obéir au plus fort qu'ils avaient contractée durant leurs années de lycée ?

Charlie n'avait pas tardé en effet à reconnaître, dans ce groupe, les « loosers » de son époque, ceux avec qui il s'était souvent retrouvé dans le coin de la cafétéria qui leur était réservé, aux places qu'ils devaient occuper dans le car scolaire sous peine de sanctions de la part des petits chefs, dans les quelques séances d'humiliations collectives que certains organisaient parfois. Quoique, pour sa part, il ne se souvenait que d'une de ces séances alors qu'il venait d'arriver au lycée à onze ans à peine. Cela ne s'était plus jamais reproduit depuis, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Mais il savait qu'elles existaient : il avait surpris un jour une conversation entre Caradoc et Norton sur quelque chose qui s'était passé la veille. Il se souvenait aussi que Philémon était là, ainsi qu'une petite noire disgracieuse qu'il eut de la peine à reconnaître dans la sublime créature qui venait de les rejoindre dans la salle.

Ils étaient maintenant sept, séparés du reste du groupe, et dans leurs yeux on lisait la même question : pourquoi nous ? Que nous veulent-ils ?

Mais Norton semblait n'en avoir pas fini : ils entendaient sa voix qui raisonnait encore dans les enceintes :

- Donald Eppes.

A l'énoncé du nom de son frère, le cœur de Charlie se serra. Ce n'était pas logique : pourquoi lui et Don dans la même pièce ? Et puis il se souvint que son frère n'était pas dans l'assistance et il respira plus librement : quoi que leur veuillent ces malades, Don était à l'abri. Norton répétait, d'une voix irritée :

- Donald Eppes !

Rien ne répondit et, sur un signe de tête de son père, Théobald alla murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de Bates qui répondit :

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais !

La réflexion parut bizarre à Charlie, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus. Norton appelait ensuite :

- Cyndie Lester, Clark Robinson, Steven Ross, Freddy Valera.

Les quatre personnes se dirigèrent vers la salle annexe. Clark Robinson essaya bien de parlementer, mais un coup violent décoché dans l'estomac coupa net ses velléités de révolte. Deux des hommes qui surveillaient les issues se dirigèrent vers lui pour le prendre par les bras et l'amener dans la petite salle où il resta prostré, les mains sur son abdomen, à la recherche de son souffle.

Charlie l'observait presque avec curiosité : lui aussi il s'en souvenait. L'un des lieutenants de Ross à l'époque, l'un de ceux qui s'étaient acharnés sur lui durant quelques semaines. Et, contrairement à Steven, il ne semblait pas que la vie lui ait permis de s'amender. Il avait toujours l'air brutal de l'homme habitué à voir les autres plier devant lui avec un je ne sais quoi de hâbleur qui ne le rendait pas éminemment sympathique.

Il se souvenait aussi de Cyndie Lester, l'ex-petite amie de Steven. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence : trois de ses tourmenteurs d'alors dans la même pièce que lui, retenu par les mêmes gens dont ils ignoraient les motivations. A quel jeu jouait Norton ? se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

- Bien, disait à ce moment même son ex compagnon d'infortune. Vous autres, vous pourrez sortir dans environ cinq minutes : juste le temps pour moi et mes amis de nous enfermer dans la petite salle. Et vous veillerez à dire à la police qui doit être à l'extérieur que nous voulons avoir la paix ! C'est une réunion intime entre vieux copains, on n'a besoin de personne d'autre. D'ailleurs, pour y veiller, nous allons mettre des explosifs à la porte et aux quatre coins de la salle. Si la police entre, tout saute, c'est bien clair ?

A ces mots, un vent de panique souffla sur le groupe réuni dans la petite pièce et deux des personnes amorcèrent un mouvement vers la sortie, vite découragés dans leur élan par un rappel à l'ordre de l'un des jumeaux, assorti d'un petit tapotement sur l'arme qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intention en cas de persistance dans le mouvement défendu.

Norton vint les rejoindre et ferma lui-même les portes. Charlie s'aperçut alors que trois des cinq complices étaient resté à l'extérieur. Il comprit qu'ils allaient se glisser parmi les otages et disparaître dans la confusion créée par l'irruption de ceux-ci à l'extérieur. C'était bien pensé, ils avaient toutes les chances de s'en sortir ainsi. La police ne les soupçonnerait pas et, les otages, tout à leur soulagement d'être enfin libres et de s'en tirer à si bon compte, risquaient de ne même pas s'apercevoir que des intrus se trouvaient parmi eux. Ou, s'ils s'en apercevaient, le temps qu'ils donnent l'alerte il serait trop tard.

Mais les malfaiteurs faisaient une énorme erreur s'ils pensaient pouvoir s'en tirer ainsi. Avec tout autre chef d'opération ç'aurait pu fonctionner, mais avec Don à l'extérieur ils n'avaient aucune chance. Don était bien trop intelligent pour se laisser avoir comme ça. Il ferait en sorte de filtrer minutieusement tous les sortants et les malfaiteurs seraient démasqués. Ensuite… Et bien ensuite…

« Bon sang Donnie, sors-nous de là frangin ! »

_(à suivre)_


	20. Les otages chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28**

Assis aux côtés d'Alan, Larry songeait, à part lui que la « place du mort » n'avait, en ce qui le concernait, jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Le père de Charlie, si prudent habituellement, conduisait comme s'il ignorait tout et du code de la route et des lois les plus basiques en matière de corrélation masse / vitesse / distance de freinage. Tétanisé par la peur, le physicien ne sut jamais par quel miracle ils étaient parvenus indemnes jusqu'aux abords du lycée.

Alan gara son véhicule dans une rue adjacente et en jaillit comme un diable d'une boîte, sans même prendre la peine d'enlever la clé du contact. Larry, comprenant l'état d'esprit du malheureux père s'abstint de le rappeler à l'ordre. Jugeant que perdre aussi son sang froid n'aiderait pas son compagnon, il s'efforça de reprendre un souffle régulier de manière à apaiser les battements désordonnés de son cœur malmené par la conduite peu orthodoxe d'Alan puis il sortit à son tour de la voiture en prenant soin de récupérer les clés et de fermer l'habitacle. Après tout, statistiquement, c'était dans les attroupements qu'il y avait le plus de risques d'être volé, même si, paradoxalement, c'était aussi là qu'on trouvait le plus de représentants des forces de l'ordre.

Il chercha des yeux Alan, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu en direction du lycée. Sachant que, de toute façon, c'est là-bas qu'il le retrouverait, Larry se mit en route à son tour. Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, bloqué derrière le ruban jaune défendu par un agent de police plutôt rogue avec lequel il tentait vainement de parlementer.

- Mais je dois passer…

- Désolé monsieur, j'ai des ordres. Personne ne passe !

- Mes fils sont là-bas !

- Peut-être, mais d'autres personnes sont déjà dans votre cas et on ne les a pas laissées passer. Vous pouvez aller vous adresser à l'agent Sylluvan qui pourra vous amener dans la zone de regroupement des familles et…

- Je ne veux pas aller avec les familles ! s'exclama Alan à bout de nerf. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mes fils, s'ils vont bien. Je veux parler au responsable de…

En même temps il tentait de franchir le cordon et l'agent l'empoigna à bras le corps.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je comprends votre inquiétude mais vous devez rester derrière le cordon, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous arrêter ! intima-t-il.

Larry posa une main apaisante sur le bras d'Alan, tentant de le calmer :

- Ecoutez Alan, le mieux ce serait peut-être !

Mais l'aîné des Eppes n'était pas en état d'écouter les arguments de la sagesse. Il se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte du physicien et s'adressa à nouveau au policier d'une voix forte :

- M'arrêter ! Vous osez me menacer de m'arrêter ! Mes deux fils sont là-bas et tout ce que vous savez faire c'est…

A ce moment-là, Larry aperçut une silhouette connue se détachant dans l'éclat des phares.

- Liz ! Agent Warner ! se mit-il à hurler, en sautillant sur place d'une manière qui aurait paru tout à fait comique en d'autres circonstances.

Dans un premier temps, il eut l'impression que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais l'agent avec lequel elle s'entretenait, avait lui, entendu un appel et, placé face à lui, il ne pouvait manquer de voir la drôle de danse qu'effectuait l'énergumène situé à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière le cordon de sécurité.

- Je crois qu'on vous appelle, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers Larry.

Liz se retourna et identifia aussitôt le physicien. Génial ! Ca pourrait être utile d'avoir un scientifique sur place. Elle se dirigea donc vers Larry. Ce ne fut qu'arrivée à quelques pas qu'elle s'aperçut qu'Alan était là aussi. Elle se précipita aussitôt vers l'agent qui maintenait le vieil homme dans une poigne de fer :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Lâchez-le immédiatement !

- Mais, il essayait de passer… tenta de se défendre le policier.

- Oui. Son fils est un collègue. Laissez-le passer, ainsi que son ami. Je vous remercie, répondit Liz, soucieuse de ne pas froisser l'homme qui, après tout, ne faisait que son devoir.

C'était fini le temps des agents fédéraux magnifiques trouvant naturel de déverser des ordres pleins de morgue sur les pauvres petits flics locaux. L'agent se contenta de hocher la tête en portant la main à sa casquette. Si elle en prenait la responsabilité…

- Alan, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle en accompagnant les deux hommes vers le centre du dispositif.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi. J'avais besoin de savoir. Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de mes garçons ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Ecoutez, on n'est pas très sûrs. Les preneurs d'otages viennent de libérer la grande majorité des participants à la soirée mais…

- Mais…

- Charlie et Don n'en faisaient pas partie !

- Oh mon Dieu !

Le teint déjà pâle d'Alan vira au gris et un instant la jeune femme eut l'impression qu'il allait faire un malaise. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'une des voitures de patrouille qui se trouvaient là, le forçant à s'asseoir à l'intérieur.

- Dites-moi ce que vous savez, supplia-t-il lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits.

En quelques mots, elle lui fit part de ce qu'ils avaient appris par les personnes libérées : ceux qui les menaçaient étaient d'anciens condisciples désormais retranchés avec plusieurs otages dans une petite salle annexe. Parmi ces otages figuraient Charlie, de source sûre. Les choses étaient plus floues en ce qui concernait Don.

- Comment ça ? Il est forcément là !

- Oui. Il était là, c'est sûr. Mais les deux organisateurs de la soirée ont dit qu'il n'était pas parmi eux lors de la prise d'otages.

- C'est impossible. Don n'aurait pas laissé Charlie…

- Il a pu s'absenter quelques instants et la prise d'otage aura eu lieu dans l'entre fait, supputa Liz.

- Mais il serait revenu. Jamais il ne laisserait son frère !

- A moins qu'il ne soit trop occupé, émis le physicien d'un air détaché.

- Comment ça ? questionna Alan, presque agressivement.

- Alan, loin de moi l'idée de porter un jugement sur Don mais je sais comment se passe ce genre de soirée. Un bel homme arrive seul et par la grâce d'un moment, il se retrouve projeté vingt ans plus tôt, retrouvant sa jeunesse et toute l'ardeur qui va avec. Et il suffit qu'une ancienne flamme lui offre un sourire un peu appuyé pour que…

- Théorie intéressante mais fausse ! dit une voix derrière Larry.

Celui-ci se retourna et se décomposa en découvrant Robin qui avait surpris ses paroles.

- Robin, je ne voulais pas dire…

- Je sais très bien ce que vous vouliez dire Larry. Je connais la réputation de Don, croyez-moi. Mais je peux aussi vous assurer qu'il ne serait pas tombé dans ce piège.

Et pourtant la jeune femme ne pouvait empêcher une vilaine petite voix de susurrer en elle : et s'il avait raison ? Si, l'espace d'un soir, le Don Eppes, bourreau des cœurs de terminales, avait ressurgi au détour d'une conversation avec l'ancienne capitaine des pom-pom girls ou l'ancien membre de l'équipe féminine de natation ? Qui pouvait savoir ? Et ce d'autant que l'abstinence qui lui pesait à elle devait se faire ressentir bien plus douloureusement chez lui.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Il y avait vraisemblablement une autre raison à l'absence apparente de Don.

- Mais où peut-il être alors ? gémit Alan.

- Je pense qu'il est à l'intérieur, déclara alors Liz.

- Mais vous dites que les témoins…

- Oui, les témoins ne l'ont pas vu mais, lorsque celui qui dirige l'opération a nommé les otages qu'il comptait garder, il a appelé Don.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, l'un de ses complices est venu lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille à quoi il a acquiescé.

- D'accord ! s'impatienta Alan. Mais ça veut dire quoi concrètement pour mon fils ?

- On pense que, peut-être, ils le tenaient avant le début de la prise d'otage, et, dans le feu de l'action, l'homme aura un instant oublié cet état de fait.

- Quoi ? Soyez plus claire, pria Alan au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Il est possible que, pour une raison ou une autre, Don ait percé à jour le secret de ces hommes et qu'ils l'aient alors mis hors d'état de nuire. Ou bien, le sachant agent fédéral, ils se sont emparés de lui avant l'action pour éviter qu'il ne leur mette des bâtons dans les roues lors de celle-ci. Mais tout nous laisse penser que Don est dans les lieux.

- Sur quoi vous basez-vous pour affirmer ceci ? demanda alors Larry, toujours cartésien.

- Tout d'abord sur le fait que son véhicule est toujours là. Donc il n'a pas bougé.

- Mais il aurait pu emprunter la voiture de…

- Larry, laissez tomber votre hypothèse foireuse de Don partant se taper une ancienne petite amie dans les fourrés voulez-vous ? tonna soudain Alan dont la grossièreté inhabituelle trahissait plus que tout le reste l'état de nerfs dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Excusez-moi Alan, dit le physicien contrit. Vous avez raison, je ne devrais pas… Mais il y a peut-être une autre hypothèse…

- Laquelle ? demanda Robin, de la lassitude dans la voix.

- Et bien, Don a peut-être effectivement échappé à la prise d'otages et il se cache en attendant le moment propice pour intervenir.

- Larry, vous regardez trop la télé. On n'est pas dans piège de cristal, rétorqua Liz. Don n'aurait aucune chance : les ravisseurs sont au moins huit, armés de fusils d'assaut. Lui n'a même pas son automatique : il ne prendrait pas un tel risque !

- Mais alors, vous pensez que mes deux fils sont aux mains de ces hommes ?

- Je le crains oui, Alan, je suis désolée.

- Et que veulent-ils ?

- On n'en sait strictement rien. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'ils semblent commandés par un dénommé Norton Bates…

- Quoi ? Norton ? Le petit Norton ? Vous plaisantez !

Alan revoyait le gamin qui avait passé tant de soirées à la maison. Il avait quatre ans de plus que Charlie et on lui aurait donné le même âge, voire moins. C'était un gosse effacé, effrayé, si peu sûr de lui que c'en était pathétique. Il se souvenait de la gratitude du garçon lorsqu'il lui adressait un mot gentil, lorsqu'il lui permettait de partager leur repas, lorsqu'il venait gentiment se pencher sur leurs devoirs auxquels il ne comprenait goutte, mais juste histoire de passer un petit moment avec lui. C'était une erreur ! Ca ne pouvait pas être Norton.

- Pourtant c'est bien lui.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? gémit le malheureux père.

- Ca a l'air compliqué. On dirait qu'il veut se venger des années noires qu'il a connues au lycée.

- Se venger ? Mais de qui ? De Don ? De Charlie ? Je suis sûr que Charlie ne lui a jamais fait de mal : ils étaient amis à l'époque. Quant à Don, je pense qu'il l'ignorait tout comme il s'efforçait d'ignorer son jeune frère. Mon fils n'était pas du genre à s'acharner sur plus faible que lui, ça je vous le garantis !

- Je vous crois Alan, s'empressa de dire Robin, comme s'il était crucial qu'il s'entende dire que son fils était quelqu'un de bien, l'inverse risquant de concourir au drame.

- Alors pourquoi ? Je n'y comprends rien !

Il se laissa aller, la tête dans les mains et les deux femmes et Larry échangèrent un regard plein de compassion.

- Ecoutez Alan, tenta alors Liz. Vous seriez peut-être mieux chez vous. Je vous promets de vous tenir au courant.

Il leva vers elle un regard choqué :

- Pas question ! Je reste ici ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Je veux avoir des nouvelles de mes enfants.

Liz comprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative que de lui permettre de rester.

- D'accord. Ecoutez, je vais vous laisser là. Larry et… elle fit un signe à un jeune agent qui arriva au pas de course … et l'agent Chen vont vous tenir compagnie. Je vous promets de vous tenir au courant, dès que nous aurons des nouvelles. Maintenant excusez-moi, mais je dois y aller.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Et, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, il l'interpella.

- Liz…

- Oui, Alan…

- Je vous en prie, sortez-les de là !

Elle observa un instant de silence avant de lui dire :

- Nous allons faire de notre mieux Alan, je vous le promets.

Puis elle s'éloigna aux côtés de Robin pour aller prendre des nouvelles de l'évolution des choses et prévenir ses coéquipiers de la présence d'Alan et Larry dans le périmètre.

_(à suivre)_


	21. Deux versants de la Fraternité chap 29

**PARTIE SIX : DEUX VERSANTS DE LA FRATERNITE**

**Chapitre 29**

Norton se sentait bien : enfin il avait sur lui l'attention de tous. Il regardait attentivement les deux groupes distincts qu'ils avaient formés dans la salle annexe. D'un côté : Charlie, Caradoc, Stéphanie, Stanley, Romuald, Philémon et Amadie. En dehors de Charlie, il avait choisi les six autres un peu au hasard d'après les souvenirs vagues qu'il gardait d'eux. Ce n'était pas des gens dont on se souvenait, juste des ombres qui passaient.

Mais il lui fallait un public, une justification à ses actes et ils étaient là pour ça. Et puis il y avait les quatre autres : et c'était une véritable jouissance que de tenir sous son joug ces anciennes vedettes. Freddy n'avait jamais fait de mal à quiconque à sa connaissance, mais justement, son succès à l'époque en était d'autant plus grand. Cyndie avait tout de l'insupportable gamine de riche plus bête que méchante et qui s'alliait toujours à ceux qui dominaient, au plus fort contre le plus faible, uniquement préoccupée d'elle-même et de son image. Et puis Steven et Nick, avec eux il avait un contentieux : après Edwin, ils faisaient partie de ceux qui l'avaient le plus maltraité à l'époque. Il savourait d'avance la revanche qu'il allait prendre sur eux.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes entre nous, discutons peu mais discutons bien !

Les onze otages échangèrent un regard à la fois paniqué et interloqué. Que pouvait bien leur vouloir ce type ? Pourquoi eux ? Qu'avaient-ils en commun ? Il ne tarda pas à les éclairer sur ce point :

- Alors voilà, d'un côté les bourreaux : Ross, Robinson, Lester, Valera et de l'autre les victimes : Archer, Caradoc, mon ami Charlie, Leclère, N'Gama, Rever, Sportsman.

Et pourtant, à les regarder aujourd'hui, qui aurait décelé une différence ? Ils avaient l'air tous aussi terrorisés les uns que les autres. Nick et Cyndie se recroquevillaient frileusement sur eux-mêmes, Romuald, Stanley, Philémon et Stéphanie tremblaient sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Bien que semblant particulièrement inquiets, les autres tentaient cependant de faire bonne figure.

- Quoi ? Comment ça bourreaux et victimes ?

C'était Charlie qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'intervenir quand tous les autres se taisaient, trop effrayés pour se manifester ou ne voulant tout simplement pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

- Oui : regardez-vous tous les sept. Vous faisiez parti des « loosers », ceux que l'on brimait, ceux que l'on humiliait, ceux que l'on torturait avec toute l'imagination perverse dont peuvent faire preuve les adolescents. Tu te souviens Charlie non ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'a fait celui-là ?

Il s'était posté devant Steven Ross et le frappait violemment au ventre. L'homme s'effondra tandis que Charlie s'indignait :

- Arrête Norton ! Ca ne sert à rien, c'est du passé tout ça !

- Peut-être, mais il y a un moment où il faut payer le passé. Et à ce propos, nos bourreaux ne sont pas au complet ce soir, il manque le plus intéressant d'entre eux. Tu vois de qui je veux parler hein, petit Charlie ? Tu sais très bien qui t'a fait le plus souffrir à cette époque-là ? Tu le sais ?

Le ton de Norton Bates, totalement dénué de la moindre trace de raison, fit courir un frisson glacé sur l'échine du mathématicien. Il comprenait où celui-ci voulait en venir et, une fois de plus, il bénit le ciel que son frère se soit absenté au bon moment. Dieu sait ce que ce malade aurait pu lui faire subir. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée.

- Mais réjouis toi petit Charlie, mon ami Charlie…

Chaque fois qu'il accolait ces deux mots : ami et Charlie, celui-ci se sentait frigorifié, comme si le fiel contenu dans sa voix lorsque Norton les prononçait, se déversait directement dans son sang. Comme si, tandis qu'il disait le mot « ami », il pensait à quelque chose de totalement différent, quelque chose empli de menace à l'égard de cet « ami ».

- … Il ne nous a pas échappé. On l'a pris juste un peu avant les autres, mais on le tient aussi ton bourreau et tu vas avoir l'occasion de régler tes comptes avec lui.

- Quoi ? Norton, de quoi tu parles ?

Une lueur malsaine s'était allumée dans les yeux de Bates tandis qu'il faisait un signe aux jumeaux. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers les toilettes en gloussant. On les entendit ouvrir une porte puis traîner quelque chose. Ils réapparurent au bout de deux ou trois minutes, portant à demi un homme aux mains liées dans le dos, dont les jambes se dérobaient sous son poids. Charlie poussa un cri de douleur et se précipita :

- Don ! Oh mon Dieu Donnie ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Théobald et l'un des complices convergèrent vers lui comme pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin mais un geste de Norton les arrêta sur place. Charlie rejoignit donc son frère qu'il saisit dans ses bras tandis que les T-T le lâchaient. Don tituba alors, comme incapable de se tenir debout et, sans l'aide de Freddy accouru à son tour, il se serait effondré, Charlie ne parvenant pas à le soutenir assez efficacement.

- Don, parle-moi, s'affolait le cadet à la vue du visage maculé de sang de son aîné et de ses yeux vitreux qui semblaient de pas le reconnaître.

- Allongez-le, dit soudain Amadie en se précipitant à son tour.

Les deux hommes guidèrent alors le blessé vers le sol où ils l'allongèrent doucement. Sans le quitter des yeux, Charlie enleva sa veste et la plia en deux avant de la déposer avec douceur sous la tête de son frère. Freddy, quant à lui, le roula sur le côté, dans l'intention évidente de lui délier les mains, retenues par une paire de menottes en plastique.

- Stop ! Pas ça ! ordonna alors Norton sur un ton sans réplique.

- Il est blessé, plaida Charlie. Il n'est pas un danger pour vous. Laissez-nous l'installer un peu mieux.

- Pas question ! rétorqua Bates. Il est très bien comme il est !

Comme Charlie semblait vouloir passer outre, son ton se fit plus menaçant.

- Charlie ! Je ne plaisante pas, si tu touches ces menottes il en subira les conséquences.

Un instant le mathématicien fut tenté de provoquer son ancien compagnon et de ne pas tenir compte de ses ordres. Puis il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de prendre ce risque et il se contenta de remettre doucement son frère sur le dos, s'inquiétant de sa pâleur.

Amadie cependant lui prenait le pouls à la carotide d'un air très professionnel. A l'interrogation muette de Charlie elle répondit :

- Oui, je suis infirmière en réanimation. Ne t'inquiète pas, le pouls est bon. Il est juste dans les vapes. Sans doute les coups reçus… Mais ça devrait aller. Apportez-moi de l'eau, demanda-t-elle alors en direction du groupe immobile.

Bizarrement, les preneurs d'otages regardaient la scène sans s'interposer, comme s'ils n'avaient rien à redire à l'entraide qui semblait se mettre en place spontanément entre les « bourreaux » et les « victimes ». On aurait dit qu'un nouveau clivage venait de se creuser entre les anciens lycéens. Ce n'étaient plus les « bourreaux » et les « victimes », mais ceux qui agissaient et ceux qui se contentaient de se faire tout petits, espérant ainsi s'en sortir sans dommage.

C'était fascinant, songeait Norton Bates : de la part de Valéra, la réaction n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il semblait devenu l'homme qu'il promettait d'être : quelqu'un de pondéré et de capable, sans doute très compétent dans son domaine, mais profondément humain. De même l'attitude de Robinson et Lester ainsi que celle de Sportsman, Rever, Archer et Leclère était cohérente avec le souvenir qu'il gardait d'eux. Les deux premiers aussi lâches qu'ils l'étaient à l'époque, n'attaquant qu'en bande, comme les hyènes, mais incapables d'affronter un adversaire seul à seul, en face les autres aussi veules et sans énergie qu'ils l'étaient alors, acceptant la loi du plus fort sans même penser à se révolter comme si leur attitude servile était profondément inscrite dans leurs gènes.

Par contre, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Caradoc ou Amadie puissent devenir des adultes si sûrs d'eux et capables de cette force tranquille qui semblaient les habiter, comme s'ils avaient réglé leurs comptes avec les démons de leur adolescence. Et Steven Ross l'étonnait aussi : il avait changé physiquement bien évidemment, mais plus que tout on sentait chez lui un changement psychologique profond. Il n'était plus le petit tyranneau de dix-neuf ans. On le sentait sincèrement désireux d'aider les autres et mal à l'aise par rapport à son attitude passée.

Depuis le début de la soirée, Norton l'avait suivi des yeux, le voyant s'attarder auprès de certains élèves qu'il avait persécutés à l'époque, auprès de Charlie notamment, avec qui il avait eu une très longue conversation. Et il lui était revenu aux oreilles, par le biais des jumeaux, que l'homme s'excusait de son attitude passée.

A le regarder s'affairer auprès de Don, obéissant sans broncher aux ordres d'Amadie qu'il avait traînée plus bas que terre vingt ans auparavant, on se rendait compte que le Steven Ross présent ce soir là n'avait rien à voir avec l'adolescent cruel qu'il était à l'époque.

Mais Norton Bates n'avait que faire des évolutions des uns ou des autres. Il avait enfin l'occasion d'être le maître du jeu, rien ne le détournerait de ce rôle. Aussi, voyant le petit groupe formé par ceux qui entouraient Don tout faire pour soulager l'agent blessé, il se contenta de persifler :

- Que c'est touchant !

Cependant il ne fit pas mine de les empêcher d'agir. Sans doute que cela allait dans son intérêt : il se faisait d'avance une joie de s'en prendre à Don et que celui-ci soit trop faible pour résister rendrait les choses beaucoup moins amusantes. Donc, si ses compagnons pouvaient le remettre sur pied, il n'allait pas les en empêcher.

Caradoc apporta un gobelet plastique rempli d'eau tandis que Steven Ross amenait des essuie-mains imbibés que la jeune femme appliqua doucement sur le front de Don. Sous la fraîcheur qui se répandait sur son visage, celui-ci réagit et ses yeux semblèrent retrouver un peu de vie. Il tourna soudain la tête et Charlie poussa un puissant soupir de soulagement : heureusement son frère avait la tête dure !

Pendant ce temps, Amadie examinait la large plaie qui s'étendait sur plusieurs centimètres du cuir chevelu, juste au sommet du crâne. C'était cette blessure qui avait tellement saigné et laissé des rigoles de sang effrayantes sur le visage de l'agent du F.B.I.

- La peau est juste éclatée. Il a une énorme bosse mais je crois que ça devrait aller, dit-elle tandis que Don gémissait à la palpation pourtant délicate qu'elle lui imposait.

Puis elle lui releva doucement la tête et Charlie sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de l'immense œuf de pigeon violacé qui ornait la nuque de son frère. Amadie grimaça :

- Hum ! Je n'aime pas trop ça. Ils l'ont frappé comme des brutes ! Ils auraient pu le tuer !

Un petit rire moqueur répondit à ses réflexions. La colère s'empara de Charlie :

- Tu as entendu ? Vous auriez pu le tuer ! Pourquoi Norton ? Pourquoi ? Don ne t'a jamais fait de mal que je sache !

- Ah non ? Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr, dis-moi mon ami Charlie ? Est-ce que, toi, il ne t'a pas fait vivre un enfer durant toute ta scolarité au lycée ?

- Mais pas du tout ! Reviens sur terre Norton ! Arrête ça tant qu'il est encore temps ! Relâche-nous. Ou au moins relâche mon frère : il lui faut des soins !

Le ton du mathématicien avait perdu sa colère pour finir en supplication : il voulait avant tout qu'on sorte son frère de là !

Mais à nouveau Bates eut un rire dément qui fit passer un frisson sur l'assemblée :

- Non voyons… On commence juste à s'amuser. Et puis je suis sûr que tout va aller bien pour ton grand frère. Enfin… pour le moment bien sûr.

Le sous entendu contenu dans cette phrase fit frémir Charlie : il devait sortir son aîné d'ici et vite !

- Norton, tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Je suis là moi. Alors relâche-le.

- Pas question Charlie ! le ton de l'homme était redevenu sévère. Oh que non ! Vous vous trouvez dans deux camps opposés et je vous garde tous les deux !

- Mais nous ne sommes pas dans deux camps opposés, tenta d'argumenter Charlie. C'est mon frère ! Nous ne…

- Charlie…

La voix faible de Don coupa la parole à son frère qui se tourna aussitôt vers lui, soulagé de voir que la conscience lui revenait.

- Donnie, tu vas bien ?

Don essaya de hocher la tête, mais le mouvement provoqua chez lui une migraine insoutenable qui se traduisit par des vomissements irrépressibles.

Charlie s'empressa auprès de son frère, le maintenant assis, tourné de côté jusqu'à ce que son estomac fut vide tandis que Norton se moquait :

- Regardez le grand Don Eppes en train de se répandre sur le parquet ! Ah il est beau l'athlète !

Furieuse, Amadie se tourna vers lui :

- Ces vomissements peuvent être le signe d'un grave traumatisme crânien. Cet homme doit être hospitalisé le plus vite possible !

- Ben voyons, ricana le désaxé. Et puis quoi encore ?

- Norton, je t'en prie… tenta alors Charlie.

Mais ce qu'il lut dans le regard de l'homme le dissuada de continuer dans cette voie, d'autant que son frère soudain lui saisit le poignet et le serra douloureusement tandis qu'il lui disait d'une voix encore faible mais nette :

- Non Charlie, ne supplie pas cette pourriture ! Ne t'abaisse pas à ça, il en serait trop heureux !

Charlie regarda attentivement son frère, prêt à lui dire que, pour lui, il était prêt à bien pire que de supplier celui qui les détenait. Mais il comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans de grandes explications sur l'amour et la loyauté fraternels. Il se contenta donc d'opiner vaguement de la tête, bien décidé à faire selon son intuition pour sortir son frère de là. Il restait persuadé que Don était le plus exposé des deux : pour sa part il ne pensait pas avoir quoi que ce soit à craindre de Norton Bates.

Mais Don faisait partie du groupe contre lequel il était enragé et, affaibli comme il l'était, il risquait de faire un souffre-douleur de choix pour le dément. Et ça, Charlie ne le tolèrerait pas : il ferait tout pour protéger son frère aîné, quoi que celui-ci puisse en dire ou en penser !

- Ca va aller ? se contenta-t-il de dire affectueusement en passant un linge humide sur le visage blafard de son frère.

- Mais oui, t'inquiète. J'étais sonné mais ça va mieux.

Il semblait en effet retrouver quelques forces, sa voix devenait plus assurée et ses yeux se fixaient enfin franchement sur les choses et les gens. Malgré tout des cernes profondes soulignaient ses yeux, résultats du choc organique qu'il avait reçu. Il souffrait visiblement d'une terrible migraine, mais jamais il n'accepterait de se donner en spectacle : surtout pas devant un Norton Bates ! Il fit donc un effort pour se redresser et se tenir droit, sans l'appui de ceux qui s'empressaient autour de lui. Charlie essaya vainement de le convaincre de rester allongé mais il refusa avec tout l'entêtement dont il était capable et le cadet comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause.

- D'accord tête de mule, abdiqua-t-il alors. Mais vas-y doucement hein ?

A peine ces mots avaient-ils franchi ses lèvres qu'il en mesura toute l'ironie : de toute façon, quel type d'efforts pourrait-il bien fournir dans la situation qui était la leur ? Le demi sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres pâles de son aîné lui fit comprendre que celui-ci avait aussi saisi l'incongruité de sa remarque et se moquait gentiment de son petit frère. Il se contenta de lui sourire en retour en posant une main affectueuse sur son avant-bras.

_(à suivre)_

_

* * *

_

_Merci à AmbreOnyx, Pandi, Anon5, Aerdna et Starfishyeti pour leurs commentaires..._


	22. Deux versants de la fraternité ch 3031

Merci de vos commentaires.

Voici un début d'explication du comportement de Norton.

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

En silence, Norton regardait les deux frères Eppes et quelque chose lui mordait le cœur à la vue de cette entente, de cet amour fraternel qui transparaissait dans chacun de leurs gestes l'un envers l'autre. Cet aîné qui souffrait visiblement mais faisait tout pour dissimuler cette souffrance afin de ne pas alarmer son cadet. Et ce dernier qui s'empressait auprès de l'aîné, l'appuyant tendrement contre un mur après avoir installé sa veste de manière à ce qu'il s'assoit dessus puis revenant nettoyer les vomissures qui souillaient le sol dans marquer la moindre trace de dégoût à cette tâche rebutante. Il revenait ensuite avec un gobelet d'eau fraîche qu'il faisait absorber à petites gorgées à son aîné, s'inquiétant de savoir s'il se sentait bien. Et toujours cette même réponse du grand frère : « Ca va, t'inquiète ! »

Lui il n'avait pas connu ça avec Edwin. A l'époque où il avait fait la connaissance de Charlie, il avait, un temps, cru que leurs situations avec leurs aînés respectifs étaient similaires. Trois ans le séparaient de son frère, contre cinq pour Charlie, mais pour un observateur superficiel, les différences semblaient s'arrêter là.

Norton avait aussi été admis en terminale avec une dispense d'âge et, comme Charlie, il faisait partie des « grosses têtes » en bute aux tracasseries incessantes des « athlètes » et des « stars » du lycée. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : ce n'était pas tant les vrais athlètes et stars les pires. Ceux-ci se contentaient le plus souvent d'être froidement méprisants, volontiers moqueurs, parfois méchants, mais rarement ils cherchaient à les humilier ou les faire souffrir pour le simple plaisir de briller aux yeux des autres. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour attirer autour d'eux une cour admirative. Non, les pires c'étaient ceux qui se situaient à la lisière de la gloire. Ceux qui n'auraient jamais assez de talent ou de charisme pour être juste sous le feu des projecteurs et qui n'avaient droit qu'à l'éclairage indirect dispensé par la réfraction de la lumière.

Ceux comme Edwin, son frère. Ceux qui n'étaient ni assez brillants intellectuellement pour être admirés, ni assez doués en sport pour faire partie des vedettes, ni assez beaux pour prétendre à la place à part qu'occupaient ces créatures si avantagées physiquement et surtout pas assez charismatiques pour attirer autour d'eux d'autres admirateurs que de seconde zone. Seconds partout, c'est un peu ainsi qu'on aurait pu résumer leur personnalité. Second partout, sauf en méchanceté, sauf dans la capacité sans cesse renouvelée d'imaginer des moyens d'humilier et de torturer ceux qui semblaient encore moins doués qu'eux dans certains domaines. Parce que, à y bien regarder, le plus souvent les persécutés avaient au moins une supériorité sur les persécuteurs, en général leurs capacités intellectuelles. Mais dans le même temps, leur infériorité physique les désignait à la vindicte de ces lâches qui avaient l'impression de se grandir en rabaissant les autres.

Ainsi était Edwin et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Norton pour s'apercevoir que son frère n'avait rien de commun avec Don, même s'il tentait de s'en persuader et d'en persuader Charlie par la même occasion. Malgré tout ce qui les séparait, il était visible que Don et Charlie tenaient l'un à l'autre. Et si le cadet se plaignait souvent de son aîné, ce n'était jamais pour des coups ou des mauvais traitements, c'était uniquement pour son indifférence, son impatience ou ses moqueries.

Souvent Norton écoutait le gamin se plaindre et il pensait : « Tu en as de la chance petit génie ! » Mais jamais il ne le disait. Car lui savait ce que c'était que l'enfer, le véritable enfer, de partager la chambre d'un garçon qui le haïssait du plus profond de son être. Il ne se souvenait pas que son frère ait jamais eu un geste tendre envers lui. Du plus loin qu'il remonte dans le temps, il n'y avait eu que moqueries, bourrades, pincement et tourments et, depuis qu'ils avaient grandis, des coups, régulièrement et de plus en plus violents. Et aussi, durant l'année de terminale…

Mais de tout ça il ne parlait pas : on ne parlait pas dans la famille Bates. Norton ne parlait pas de ce que lui faisait subir Edwin, Edwin ne parlait pas de ce que lui faisait subir son père, la mère ne parlait pas de ses vingt ans de calvaire quotidien entre coups et relations sexuelles forcées. C'était la vie : les coups allait de pair avec la vie. « Sois un homme, arrête de chialer ! » C'aurait pu être la devise de la maison Bates avec « On n'est pas des pédés ! »

En grandissant, Norton s'était d'ailleurs demandé quelle relation y il avait entre l'homosexualité et le fait d'être courageux. Mais cela allait dans le sens de l'intelligence limité de son géniteur et de son frère aîné : on s'arrêtait aux apparences. Un homme un peu efféminé était obligatoirement un « pédé », un « pédé » était obligatoirement un lâche, etc… Et toute la vie des garçons étaient régie par des clichés de ce type : un garçon ne pleurait pas, un garçon faisait du sport, un homme devait être le maître chez lui, et ainsi de suite. La seule bizarrerie qui se glissait dans cette litanie qui, le plus souvent chez les personnes du même genre continuait par : un garçon ne passe pas son temps dans les livres, était que le père Bates souhaitait que ses fils soient brillants : désir de pouvoir se vanter de ses rejetons si instruits ou volonté de les sortir de la médiocrité ou lui-même végétait ? Norton n'avait jamais pu le savoir, d'ailleurs il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question.

Et c'est là que les choses étaient difficiles pour Edwin car, s'il ravissait son père sur tous les autres points, il faisait son désespoir en ce qui concernait les études. Et lorsque le père Bates désespérait, il cognait ! Norton par contre apprenait assez facilement, sans doute pas autant qu'il voulait le laisser paraître, mais, plus courageux en tout cas que son frère, à force de travail, il gravissait plutôt brillamment les échelons scolaires. C'est ainsi qu'il avait sauté la classe de première, dans le même temps où son frère aîné redoublait sa terminale après avoir redoublé la première.

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

Et c'est ainsi que les deux frères s'étaient, eux aussi, retrouvés dans la même classe. C'est cela aussi qui avait rapproché Norton Bates de Charles Eppes.

Mais très vite l'aîné des deux s'était aperçu des différences de situation : la première était que Charlie était doué, très doué, bien plus doué que lui-même ne le serait jamais. Là où il passait une ou deux heures à rédiger un devoir, le petit génie mettait à peine vingt minutes. D'ailleurs, il n'avait que douze ans à son entrée en terminale, ayant réduit les quatre ans de lycée à deux ! Et puis il venait d'une famille unie, une famille où on ne se tapait pas dessus, une famille où on se parlait quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

A plusieurs reprises Norton avait eu l'occasion de passer du temps chez Charlie. Il lui enviait sa mère si jolie et si douce, son père d'un maintien sévère mais pourtant si courtois et si tendre sous ses airs bourrus, et même son grand frère certes impatient et condescendant le plus souvent, mais jamais violent, jamais méchant.

Pourtant à entendre Charlie à cette époque-là, son frère était peut-être l'un des pires individus que la terre ait jamais porté ! Et malgré tout, il transparaissait dans son ton lorsqu'il parlait de son aîné une admiration sans borne, un amour débordant qui ne demandait qu'à se manifester. Il suffisait que Don apparaisse et entrebâille un instant la porte qu'il tenait en général soigneusement fermée entre son petit frère et lui, pour que ce dernier se précipite aussitôt, avide de partager ces moments si rares. Et dans ces moments-là, Norton finissait par haïr le petit génie.

Au début de leur relation, se méprenant sur les réels sentiments qu'éprouvaient les frères l'un envers l'autre, il s'était dit qu'il venait de trouver une « âme sœur », quelqu'un qui l'aimerait et qu'il pourrait aimer sans restriction. Il avait décidé qu'il serait le « grand frère » du petit Charlie puisque celui que la nature lui avait donné n'était pas à la hauteur. Et lui gagnerait ainsi le frère qu'il n'aurait jamais, ayant totalement cessé de se faire des illusions sur une quelconque amélioration de ses relations avec Edwin. Ca avait marché, quelques semaines.

Et puis, un jour, Don avait surgi dans le jardin où les deux garçons se penchaient sur un devoir de mathématiques. Aussitôt Charlie avait levé les yeux vers lui.

- Hello les génies ! Ca bosse ?

- Ben oui, il faut bien qu'il y en ait un qui ramène des bonnes notes dans cette maison ! avait alors maugréé Charlie.

Visiblement de bonne humeur ce jour-là, Don n'avait pas relevé le sarcasme.

- Alors inutile de vous demander si vous voulez venir taper quelques balles avec moi ?

Charlie en était resté bouche bée : taper quelques balles avec lui ? Il devait rêver ! Norton, sentant le danger, avait tenté de désamorcer la situation en se moquant :

- Quoi ? Tous tes copains t'ont laissé tombé ? Le grand Don Eppes en est réduit à demander à deux pauvres cloches dans notre genre de venir partager ses jeux ? Et bien sûr, il imagine que les deux pauvres cloches vont accepter, avec une infinie reconnaissance, l'insigne honneur qui leur est fait !

- Et oh ! Rien ne vous oblige à dire oui, avait alors rétorqué Don tandis que Charlie, lui, disait sèchement à son ami :

- La ferme Nort !

Déjà Don se détournait, blessé de la réaction des garçons, lui qui pensait ainsi leur faire plaisir. Enfin, surtout à Charlie, parce que l'autre petit binoclard, il avait bien du mal à l'encadrer. Si son petit frère ne s'était pas entiché de lui, il l'aurait viré de leur jardin à coups de pied où il pensait. Non, ce jour-là il avait décidé qu'il pouvait bien passer un petit moment avec son frère : cela ne leur était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Et puis il y avait eu cet incident qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise le midi même, lorsqu'au réfectoire Charlie avait glissé et s'était retrouvé assis par terre, son plateau renversé sur les genoux, sous les quolibets de l'assistance. Don n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire du visage piteux du gamin, d'autant que celui-ci ne s'était pas fait mal. Mais le regard blessé que lui avait alors jeté Charlie l'avait atteint en plein cœur : c'était son petit frère qui se trouvait là, en bute aux moqueries de tous et lui ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Quel genre de monstre était-il donc ? Il s'était donc précipité, avec un temps de retard, pour aider Charlie qui ne l'avait pas attendu. Il s'était relevé rapidement et avait quitté le réfectoire sans se retourner.

Depuis Don s'en voulait et cherchait une façon de se faire pardonner. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé : passer un peu de temps avec son cadet. Mais si celui-ci le rejetait…

- Don, attends…

La voix de Charlie l'avait retenu alors qu'il se détournait.

- Quoi Charlie ?

- Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment que nous venions avec toi ?

Non, il ne voulait pas qu'ILS viennent avec lui. Il avait envie qu'IL vienne avec lui, juste lui, juste son petit frère. Quant à l'autre, il pouvait bien aller se faire pendre. Mais il savait aussi que s'il répondait cela, alors Charlie se sentirait obligé de rester avec son ami. Il était comme ça Charlie : loyal jusqu'au bout des ongles, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter.

- Je me disais que c'était une bonne idée. Mais si vous avez mieux à faire…

- Norton…

La voix de Charlie était suppliante :

- Le devoir n'est que pour lundi. On a le temps. Alors on pourrait…

Et d'un seul coup Norton avait compris que Charlie ne serait jamais son petit frère. Charlie n'aurait jamais qu'un grand frère et ce grand frère c'était Don. Personne d'autre, jamais, ne pourrait prendre cette place. Mais Norton était passé maître, depuis longtemps, dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments et ses émotions. Aussi il avait répondu, mine de rien :

- Oui, tu as raison. D'ailleurs j'avais oublié que je devais rentrer tôt. Edwin et moi on doit revoir la déco de notre chambre et si je suis en retard il va m'étriper ! Alors je vais y aller et on se revoit demain.

- Norton, tu es sûr ?

Charlie se doutait à moitié que l'excuse de Norton était bidon : lui et Edwin ne faisaient jamais rien ensemble. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Don et lui ne faisaient pas souvent des choses ensemble non plus et pourtant, ce jour-là…

Il aurait pu se pencher sur les probabilités d'un tel concours de circonstance : deux frères oublieux se souvenant au même moment de l'existence de leurs cadets, mais il n'en avait pas envie. D'autant moins qu'il savait ce que révèleraient les nombres et qu'alors il serait mis devant sa mauvaise conduite : il abandonnait celui qui l'épaulait de toutes ses forces depuis le début de l'année pour passer un moment avec celui qui ne se souvenait que fort épisodiquement de son existence et le plus souvent dans des circonstances désagréables !

Mais il avait tellement envie de partager du temps avec son frère !

- Oui, répondit Norton. J'y vais. Amusez-vous bien les frangins.

- O.K. A plus ! s'était contenté de répondre Don. Tu viens Charlie ?

- J'arrive ! s'était empressé le cadet en rejoignant son frère, la joie au cœur.

Norton les avait regardé quitter le jardin, côte à côte, le petit accordant son pas sur celui du grand, tellement différents et tellement semblables qu'il avait compris qu'il n'aurait jamais sa place entre eux. Et c'est à ce moment-là que sa haine pour Don avait commencé à grandir, sa haine pour Don et… quoi qu'il ait fait paraître alors, sa haine pour Charlie.

Et aujourd'hui il les tenait, tous les deux. Et ils allaient payer ! Payer pour ce qu'il avait vécu sans jamais en parler. Payer pour ce qu'ils ne lui avaient pas donné. Oui, il allait bien s'amuser avec les frères Eppes. Et quand il en aurait fini avec eux, leur lien serait à jamais brisé !

_(à suivre)_


	23. Deux versants de la fraternité chap 32

Merci à Pandi, AmbreOnyx et Ryhn pour leurs commentaires.

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

L'aîné des Eppes avait retrouvé toute sa conscience. Bien sûr une horrible migraine lui taraudait les tempes et il devait éviter, tant que faire se pouvait, de bouger la tête sous peine de réveiller des douleurs terribles tant au niveau de sa nuque que de sa boîte crânienne. Mais il refusait de se laisser aller, à la fois pour rassurer Charlie dont il sentait la terreur, et pour ne pas donner à Bates et consort la joie de le voir en état de faiblesse : il s'était bien assez donné en spectacle à leur yeux à son gré !

Il retrouvait ses réflexes de policier, observant attentivement les hommes qui les retenaient, tentant de déceler le maillon faible, celui par qui, peut-être, il pourrait trouver une solution pour les arracher à leur position précaire. Il supputait ses chances de pouvoir tromper la vigilance de leurs gardiens. Sur ce point, il avait très vite compris qu'elles étaient nulles : pas besoin de faire faire des calculs à Charlie. A cinq contre un, quand bien même il n'aurait pas été attaché et passablement sonné par les coups reçus, il n'avait aucune chance. Et non, il n'était pas superman, contrairement à ce que son petit frère avait pu croire autrefois !

Don regardait les complices de Bates : il ne les connaissait pas ce n'était pas d'anciens lycéens, en tout cas, pas de la même année que lui ! La probabilité d'avoir déjà trois sociopathes dans la même promotion était suffisamment infime pour qu'il n'y en ait pas plus, songea-t-il soudain, un pâle sourire distendant ses lèvres.

Il était inquiet : nul besoin d'être très psychologue pour s'apercevoir que Bates et les jumeaux avaient complètement perdu les pédales. Rien à attendre d'eux, et d'autant moins que, depuis plus de deux heures maintenant que la prise d'otages avait commencé, ils n'avaient émis aucune revendication.

Le téléphone mural de la salle annexe avait sonné à plusieurs reprises sans qu'ils le décrochent jamais : visiblement ils n'avaient rien à dire au monde extérieur. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ils l'avaient réuni dans cette salle et tout allait se solder là.

Qui étaient les deux hommes ? A les voir, des laissés-pour-compte eux aussi, ramassés quelque part et soigneusement endoctrinés, quelle que soit la façon dont on s'y était pris pour cela, qui feraient tout ce que leur maître leur ordonnerait. Et leur maître, en l'occurrence, c'était Norton Bates.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cet homme en était arrivé là : même s'il avait vécu un cauchemar durant ses années de lycées, pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi ceux-là, se demandait-il aussi en passant en revue chacun des autres otages. Il avait bien saisi le concept victimes et bourreaux, mais justement, il n'arrivait pas à en déterminer l'utilité. Si Bates voulait se venger de ceux qui martyrisaient les autres, pourquoi retenir d'anciens lycéens ayant subi les brimades des premiers ? Et puis, que venait faire Freddy dans cette troupe ? Et lui ?

Il savait très bien que, contrairement à Ross et Clark, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais fait partie de ces petites terreurs qui jouissent de la crainte qu'éprouvent certains de leurs camarades à leur égard. Il leur était même arrivé d'intervenir lorsqu'ils trouvaient que certains de leurs coéquipiers de base-ball poussaient un peu trop loin les moqueries. Mais bon, dans l'esprit malade de Bates, on pouvait encore comprendre qu'il veuille se venger de deux anciens élèves ayant connu la popularité.

Seulement pourquoi les sept autres, et surtout, pourquoi Charlie ? Il était assez aguerri pour savoir que, face à des déséquilibrés comme ceux qui se tenaient devant eux, aucun otage n'était à l'abri.

- Bon maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses, déclara Norton Bates à ses otages, interrompant les pensées de l'agent. Avant tout, je veux voir deux groupes distincts. Vous trois, vous n'avez rien à faire par là, regagnez votre place.

Il s'adressait à Amadie, Caradoc et Charlie qui étaient restés à côté de Don, Steven Ross et Freddy Valéra.

- A votre place, maintenant !

En même temps, qu'il parlait, il pointait son arme vers le petit groupe et, avec un geste d'impuissance, Caradoc et Amadie se levèrent et rejoignirent les quatre autres membres de leur « groupe ». Avant de s'éloigner, l'infirmière posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Don en lui souriant. Il admira, une fois de plus le courage de la femme. Qui aurait jamais cru qu'elle deviendrait ce genre d'adulte, elle qui avait l'air d'une petite souris effarouchée durant son année de terminale ? Comme quoi on ne peut pas prévoir comment va évoluer une personne. S'il avait pu le faire, à l'époque il aurait interdit à son frère d'approcher ce dangereux psychopathe de Bates !

Charlie, lui, qui s'était assis près de son frère, se serra contre lui un peu plus. Il avait peur, peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, mais encore plus de ce qu'on pourrait faire subir à Don. Comment pourrait-il se défendre dans l'état de faiblesse où il se trouvait ?

- Mon ami Charlie, dis-moi un peu : quel est le mot que tu ne comprends pas dans « à votre place » ? s'enquit alors Bates d'un ton doucereux qui en était sans doute beaucoup plus dangereux.

- Je reste auprès de mon frère ! déclara alors le mathématicien d'un ton résolu.

- Oh que non, tu ne restes pas auprès de ton frère ! Parce qu'ici il n'y a pas de frère mon ami Charlie. Il y a les victimes et les bourreaux et tu ne fais pas partie des seconds il me semble ? A moins bien sûr que tu ne préfères ce camp là, avec tout ce qui va avec. Es-tu vraiment prêt à subir les conséquences de ton choix ?

Don sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale en entendant ces mots. Quoi que Bates ait décidé pour eux, il valait sans doute mieux faire partie des « victimes » que des « bourreaux ». Il était hors de question de laisser Charlie prendre des risques inconsidérés.

- Charlie, fais-ce qu'il te dit, ordonna-t-il soudain avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable.

- Pas question Don. Je reste là. Cette histoire de victimes et de bourreaux est stupide et tu le sais. Je n'ai pas plus été victime que tu n'as été bourreau alors…

- Charlie, s'il te plaît !

- Non Don… Norton, arrête ça maintenant. Tu as perdu les pédales, d'accord. Mais il n'y a toujours rien d'irrémédiable, alors…

Un large sourire au bord des lèvres, Norton s'approcha du mathématicien. Il dominait les deux frères de toute sa taille et, d'une voix au calme trompeur, il intima de nouveau :

- Charlie, tu vas rejoindre ta place, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Non, je ne bougerai pas d'ici !

Don soupira : au ton qu'avait employé son frère, il comprenait que celui-ci était en train de se buter dans son refus d'obtempérer. Charlie avait toujours détesté qu'on lui impose les choses mais il le pensait assez sage cependant pour ne pas s'opposer à un homme armé d'un automatique.

- Tu es sûr de ton choix Charlie ? interrogeait la voix doucereuse.

Malgré la peur qui commençait à s'insinuer en lui à l'écoute de ce timbre empli de menace, Charlie répondit d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme :

- Parfaitement sûr.

- Bon…

L'homme se détourna puis soudain, avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, il se tourna à nouveau vers eux et, se baissant, il gifla Charlie à la volée. Celui-ci s'effondra contre son frère qui poussa un cri de rage, faisant mine de vouloir se lever pour se jeter sur l'agresseur. Mais deux armes automatiques posées directement sur sa poitrine matèrent bien vite cette tentative de rébellion. Il se figea, comprenant qu'il n'aiderait pas Charlie en se faisant abattre sur place.

Il se pencha sur son frère incapable de l'aider à se redresser à cause de ses mains menottées : du sang coulait le long de la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Charlie, ça va frangin ?

- Oui, ce n'est rien.

- Bon, tu fais ce que je te dis ou je recommence ? menaça alors Bates.

- Non ! cria Don. Il va vous obéir, il va aller rejoindre les autres. N'est-ce pas Charlie ?

- Je suis aussi bien là, s'entêta le mathématicien.

- Charlie, mon ami Charlie. Je sais ce qui est bien pour toi, maintenant comme à l'époque. Tu m'écoutais à l'époque non ? Alors il vaudrait mieux que tu m'écoutes aujourd'hui. Parce que, si je dois te frapper encore pour te faire obéir, je le ferai. Pour ton bien…

- Charlie, fais ce qu'il te dit ! Arrête de faire ta tête de mule maintenant ! Tu compliques tout !

Don avait aussi élevé la voix : Charlie devait faire ce qu'on lui disait, pour sa sécurité.

Le mathématicien sembla hésiter. Il aurait voulu tenir tête à Bates, lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, mais il savait aussi qu'il y a un moment où s'entêter confine à la bêtise, et il avait peut-être déjà franchi ce seuil. D'un autre côté, comment accepter d'abandonner son frère ?

- Don, je ne te laisserai pas, finit-il pas dire.

- Mais tu ne me laisses pas tête de bûche ! Je suis dans la même pièce que toi ! Alors arrête tes simagrées et obéis, pour une fois dans ta vie bon sang !

Don s'en voulait de la colère qui transparaissait dans sa voix. A l'origine cette colère était dirigée contre Bates : une colère violente qui s'était levée lorsqu'il avait osé poser la main sur son jeune frère. Mais en ce moment, elle se dirigeait vers Charlie qui se mettait en danger par son attitude bornée.

Celui-ci regarda son frère, blessé du ton qu'il avait pris. Ainsi c'était comme ça : il essayait de le protéger, et tout ce qu'il récoltait, c'était des reproches ? Don lut ces pensées dans les yeux de son cadet :

- Ecoute Charlie…

- Non ! C'est bon Don ! Tu as raison, je ferais mieux d'obéir aux ordres.

Sur ce le mathématicien se leva et rejoignit le coin qui lui avait été assigné sous le regard vainqueur de Bates.

- Tu vois Charlie que rien n'a changé depuis le lycée. Toi tu cherches toujours à l'aider, et lui te rejette. Alors qui a raison hein ?

Il haussa les épaules, trop ulcéré pour répondre, s'en voulant, malgré lui, de la petite voix venue du passé qui lui demandait s'il n'y avait pas du vrai dans ce que débitait ce malade.

Bates reprenait à l'intention de ses complices, en désignant le groupe autour de Don :

- Bon, vous m'attachez ceux-là !

- Non ! gémit soudain Clark Robinson. Ecoute Bates : laisse moi partir. Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait moi ! J'ai de l'argent, je peux…

- La ferme cloporte ! s'emporta soudain l'un des jumeaux en lui assénant un violent coup de crosse entre les omoplates. L'homme s'effondra en gémissant tandis qu'un murmure d'effroi naissait chez les autres otages.

- Bien joué Théo, il me fatiguait, se contenta de sourire Bates. Bon, faudra-t-il aussi vous calmer ou allez-vous vous conduire en êtres humains dignes de ce nom pour une fois dans votre pitoyable existence ? ajouta-t-il alors à l'adresse des autres.

Comprenant qu'ils n'avaient rien à gagner à se débattre et que toute tentative de résistance était vouée à l'échec, Freddy, Steven et Stéphanie se contentèrent de tendre leurs poignets à l'homme qui s'approcha d'eux à tour de rôle pour les entraver avec des menottes plastiques qu'ils avaient sorties de leur sac. Pour finir, il se pencha sur Clark resté au sol et l'attacha à son tour. En quelques secondes, les cinq « bourreaux » se trouvèrent donc ainsi attachés, Don étant cependant le seul à être entravé dans le dos, leurs ravisseurs n'ayant pas trouvé utile de prendre le risque de le détacher le temps de le ramener à une position un peu plus confortable.

Ils étaient maintenant regroupés le long des deux murs opposés, perpendiculaires à la porte donnant sur la salle de sport. A droite de cette porte se tenaient les « victimes », à gauche les « bourreaux », pareillement assis à même le sol, et en proie aux mêmes sentiments de panique, d'impuissance, de colère d'un côté et de l'autre. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient dit, ils n'avaient pas disposé d'explosifs : ils avaient juste cherché à faire douter les policiers par la voix des otages libérés qui avaient dû rapporter leurs propos.

Bates, les jumeaux et leur « fils » s'étaient regroupés sur le seuil des toilettes qui faisaient face à la porte de la salle de sport, de chaque côté de laquelle se tenait l'un des complices, chacun braquant son arme sur l'un des deux groupes : comme quoi, hormis le fait de n'être pas entravé, faire partie des « victimes » n'offrait pas vraiment d'avantage, pensa Charlie avec un humour désespéré dont il ne se serait pas cru capable.

Avec la colère le quittant, il comprenait soudain ce qui avait motivé l'éclat de Don : uniquement la volonté de le mettre à l'abri, s'il existait un abri quelconque contre la folie, soliloquait-il. Il s'en voulut soudain de son mouvement d'humeur et du regard il chercha à accrocher celui de son frère. Il eut d'autant moins de mal à y parvenir que Don, depuis qu'on les avait séparés, tentait la même chose. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et silencieusement, il fit savoir à son frère qu'il n'était plus en colère, qu'il avait compris.

Le soulagement qu'il lut alors dans le regard de son aîné le toucha. Puis Don eut un petit clin d'œil d'encouragement, ce genre de geste qu'il avait lorsqu'ils étaient gamins et que Charlie avait peur d'affronter une situation nouvelle : « Courage frangin, tu peux y arriver, je le sais ! » Oui, ils y arriveraient ensemble.

- Bon, et bien on dirait qu'on va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! déclara de nouveau Norton Bates, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

_(à suivre)_

_

* * *

_

Attention, les prochains chapitres seront plus difficiles.


	24. Deux versants de la fraternité chap 33

Merci à Anon5, AmbreOnyx, Aerdna et Pandi pour leur fidélité.

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

- Alors on en est où ? demanda Robin d'une voix tendue.

- Rien de nouveau : ils refusent toujours de répondre, répondit David, découragé.

- A moins qu'effectivement ils ne sachent rien, répliqua Liz.

- Tu y crois toi ?

- Ca me paraît assez vraisemblable. Ce ne sont que des minables prêts à tout pour quelques dollars. Là on leur a donné l'occasion d'en gagner plus de cent mille chacun. Juste pour se glisser parmi la foule et aider à la prise d'otage jusqu'au tri, ensuite ils devaient s'éclipser en profitant du désordre causé par la fuite des otages. C'était plutôt bien vu, sans Bludford, ils seraient passés à travers sans même qu'on les remarque.

- Donc à ton avis ils ne savent vraiment rien ?

- Rien de plus que ce qu'ils nous ont dit, non.

A l'extérieur, la tension montait parmi les forces de l'ordre réunies autour du gymnase.

Lorsque les otages étaient sortis, les policiers les avaient immédiatement dirigés vers différentes équipes chargées de les débriefer afin de savoir qui étaient les preneurs d'otages, qui étaient leurs otages aussi. David, pour sa part, s'était trouvé en charge d'un couple : Bailey et Mélanie Bludford. Alors qu'ils discutaient avec eux, l'homme avait soudain pâli et c'était exclamé :

- Là-bas, c'est l'un des hommes !

- Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ? avait alors demandé Colby qui s'approchait, en regardant dans la direction que pointait le témoin.

- Cet homme qui discute avec votre collègue : il était avec Bates et les jumeaux. Il tenait une arme la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Tout à fait sûr ! Vous croyez vraiment que je pourrai oublier un type qui m'a braqué à dix centimètres ?

- Mon mari à raison, appuya Mélanie. Je le reconnais aussi.

- D'accord. On s'en occupe.

Il n'avait fallu que très peu de temps aux deux agents pour arrêter l'homme. A ce moment-là, deux autres hommes avaient tenté de prendre la fuite et s'étaient faits arrêter à leur tour. Ils s'étaient aussitôt enfermés dans un silence méprisant : ils avaient joué, ils avaient perdu. La diversion qu'ils avaient tentée en essayant de passer parmi les otages avait fait long feu. Mais bon, ils savaient à quoi ils s'exposaient en acceptant de travailler pour ces barges. Seulement, étant donné les milliers de dollars à la clé, ils n'avaient pas hésité bien longtemps.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils risquaient ? Quelques années de prison pour détention d'armes illégales et menaces ? Ils n'avaient molesté personne et encore moins tué, donc ça n'irait pas chercher bien loin. Et l'argent qu'ils avaient touché mettait leurs familles à l'abri du besoin pour très longtemps. Quant à dire quoi que ce soit : ils ne savaient rien. Ils avaient simplement pu confirmer que leurs complices retenaient douze otages et avaient semblé tomber des nues lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'un agent fédéral en faisait partie. L'un d'eux pourtant avait confirmé avoir entendu l'un des jumeau dire à Bates, au cours de la soirée, qu'ils avaient « cravaté Eppes » parce qu'il avait découvert l'arme de Théobald. Cela avait d'ailleurs activé un peu les choses : Bates avait donné le signal de la fermeture des portes plus tôt que prévu au départ.

La seule avancée notoire était donc de savoir que Don était bel et bien parmi les otages. Liz s'était elle-même chargée de porter la nouvelle à Alan, effondré.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Notre médiateur tente d'entrer en contact avec eux.

- Comment ?

- Il y a un téléphone dans la salle où ils sont retranchés. On essaie de les appeler là-bas. Mais, jusqu'à présent, ils ont refusé de répondre.

- Alors maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas Alan. Mais croyez que nous allons faire notre possible pour sortir les otages de là en vie.

Elle était repartie auprès de ses collègues qui cherchaient désespérément un moyen d'entrer en contact avec les preneurs d'otages.

- Et si on essayait un faisceau de fibres optiques ? proposa soudain Colby.

- Oui, c'est plutôt une bonne idée. D'autant qu'on peut approcher de la porte puisqu'il n'y a aucune ouverture sur la salle de sport. Donc ils ne nous verront pas arriver.

Deux membres du SWAT furent désignés pour la manœuvre. Mais Bates était trop avisé pour se laisser piéger ainsi et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour apercevoir les fibres. Il poussa alors un juron et décrocha le téléphone.

- Allo, je parle à qui là ?

- F.B.I., agent Eliott Lumett. Je suis le négociateur. Nous voudrions savoir ce que vous voulez.

- Ce que je veux agent Lumett, c'est que vous ôtiez immédiatement cette caméra ! Sinon j'abats un otage sur le champ. Tiens, pourquoi pas votre collège, l'agent Eppes ? Vous avez dix secondes à partir de maintenant. 10 - 9 - 8 - 7…

- Enlevez-moi cette saloperie ! hurla alors David dans son micro.

Les deux agents obtempérèrent sur le champ.

- Voilà, dit le négociateur, apaisant. Maintenant, si nous discutions.

- Il n'y a rien à discuter. Nous n'avons aucune autre demande que celle de nous laisser régler enfin nos comptes.

- De quels comptes parlez-vous ?

- Des comptes qui s'allongent au fil des années ! De tous les gosses qui sont martyrisés dans tous les lycées du pays sans que l'administration ne lève le petit doigt pour les protéger. Il est temps qu'enfin quelqu'un dénonce ces abus.

- Mais nous sommes prêts à vous écouter, il vous suffit de…

- Bla bla bla ! Vous me prenez vraiment pour un débile vous aussi ! Mais je ne suis plus le gamin qui se laissait manœuvrer figurez-vous. Alors fichez-moi la paix et laissez-nous régler nos comptes entre nous, tout ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Monsieur Bates, ça me regarde dans la mesure où vous détenez des otages. Relâchez au moins les femmes, ou les blessés, s'il y en a.

- Alors parlons peu, parlons bien : je ne relâcherai personne tant que je ne l'aurai pas décidé c'est clair ? Et si vous tentez de pénétrer ici par la force, ce sera un massacre, ça aussi c'est clair ? Nous sommes six, armés et munis d'explosifs et nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous rendre. Tous ceux qui sont là ont un rôle à jouer dans notre mise au point, et nous n'en relâcherons aucun.

- Monsieur Bates, Norton… vous permettez que je vous appelle Norton ?

- Pourquoi pas ? De toutes façons nos relations vont être fort brèves agent Lumett. Euh… Eliott… Vous permettez que je vous appelle Eliott ? singea Bates.

- Si vous voulez, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, répondit le négociateur qui, pendant un bref instant, eut l'impression qu'il était en train de nouer un contact constructif.

Il allait très vite déchanter.

- Alors Eliott je vais être très clair. Ce que nous avons à faire ici, je le répète, ne regarde que nous. Et si vous tentez d'intervenir, nous tuerons tous nos petits camarades ici présents. Et si vous tentez encore de nous observer, vous aurez la mort de l'un d'entre eux sur la conscience : pourquoi pas votre collègue ?

- Norton, écoutez… Vous devez comprendre que nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui se passe, si tout le monde va bien, si…

- Tout le monde va bien oui. Quand à savoir ce qui se passe, n'ayez crainte, nous allons filmer notre procès et vous pourrez ensuite le diffuser pour faire réfléchir tous les petits tyranneaux des lycées.

- Votre procès ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Norton…

- Eliott, je n'ai rien contre vous mais là, voyez-vous je suis fatigué de vous parler. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire alors je vais raccrocher. Inutile d'essayer de me rappeler, je vais débrancher ce fichu téléphone. Ah ! Et si vous comptiez utiliser les portables de ces messieurs dames, sachez qu'on les a laissés dans le gymnase. Et rappelez-vous, à la moindre tentative, vous ne ramasserez que des cadavres…. Si vous êtes patient, peut-être bien que nous laisserons sortir certains de nos compagnons… ou peut-être pas.

- Nort…

Le négociateur s'aperçut alors que l'homme avait raccroché, comme il venait de le dire. Et, comme il venait aussi de le dire, il ne répondit plus aux différentes sollicitations qui cessèrent d'ailleurs très vite lorsque les policiers s'aperçurent que l'appareil était effectivement débranché : ils n'avaient désormais plus aucun moyen de joindre les preneurs d'otage.

En apprenant cet échec, l'équipe de Don sentit un grand découragement s'emparer d'elle. Mais il lui fallut très vite se reprendre. Un conciliabule entre les agents, Robin et le chef d'équipe du SWAT les conduisit à décider de laisser une équipe munie de matériel d'écoute dans la grande salle.

C'était le seul moyen pour eux de surveiller, au plus près, ce qui se passait dans cette pièce. Les hommes avaient ordre de ne pas se faire remarquer : leur rôle était avant tout un rôle de surveillance. Mais ils devaient donner l'alerte s'ils pensaient que les choses risquaient de mal tourner et alors l'assaut serait donné.

- Ca pourrait être risqué, osa Colby. S'ils ont vraiment des explosifs…

- On n'a pas le choix, objecta David. Si les choses s'enveniment il faudra intervenir.

- Je sais…, conclut Colby. Je disais seulement…

- Mais ça ne nous avance pas Colby. Chacun de nous sait qu'une intervention dans ces conditions est particulièrement risquée. Mais on ne peut pas les laisser tuer leurs otages…

- Tu as raison.

- Alors on s'équipe et on se tient prêt.

Les quatre agents endossèrent à leur tour l'équipement de protection du SWAT, plus complet que leur simple gilet pare-balles. Robin les regardait faire, l'angoisse au cœur. Elle avait peur pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, prisonnier de ces désaxés : ils avaient déjà menacé de le tuer. Elle savait qu'en cas d'assaut, il serait le premier dans leur ligne de mire. Mais elle savait aussi qu'effectivement, ils n'avaient d'autre choix.

- Bien. Je vais tenir Alan au courant, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Les quatre agents la regardèrent s'éloigner, le cœur serré : ils n'enviaient pas la tâche qui l'attendait : devoir annoncer à un père qu'il risquait de ne plus jamais revoir ses deux fils.

_(à suivre)_


	25. Deux versants de la fraternité chap 34

**Chapitre 34**

Ils avaient parlé, chacun leur tour, d'une voix monocorde et souvent tremblante. Par ses questions, ses insinuations, Norton les avait amenés à livrer les souvenirs les plus pénibles qu'ils gardaient de leur scolarité et de ce qu'ils avaient enduré alors. Bates prenait un ton patelin, presque doux pour les forcer à se livrer, quoi qu'ils en pensent. Mais il n'hésitait pas à menacer, voire frapper ceux qui n'allaient pas dans son sens. Ainsi, Caradoc arborait maintenant un superbe œil au beurre noir pour n'avoir pas voulu accabler l'un ou l'autre des « accusés » présents en face de lui. Si certains lui avaient fait du mal, ils n'étaient pas là, d'après lui.

Les autres avaient parlé, soif peut-être de se libérer de ce poids ou tout simplement peur de ce qui leur arriverait s'ils ne le faisaient pas. Qui pouvait savoir si ce qu'ils avaient raconté était vrai ? Mais à voir le visage de Steven Ross, accablé de honte, on avait la confirmation que tous n'affabulaient pas.

Don n'en revenait pas d'apprendre toutes les humiliations, les brimades, les violences subies par certains élèves. Il savait pourtant qu'il existait des pratiques peu reluisantes dans le lycée, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elles atteignaient certains sommets.

Et puis, après les « victimes » étaient venu le temps des « bourreaux ». Et ceux-ci, à leur tour, avaient dû raconter les tourments qu'ils avaient imaginés, avec un remords indubitable pour Steven Ross, terreur et larmes pour Cyndie et Clark, mais Don, entraîné à déceler les faux-semblants, n'avait pas tardé à remarquer que, en ce qui concernait ce dernier, il n'avait pas de réels regrets de ses agissements d'alors et que seule la peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver dans l'immédiat le tourmentait et non pas sa conscience,. Quant à Freddy, il n'avait à se reprocher que son immense popularité mais les coups pleuvant sur lui, à la grande rage de Don incapable de lui venir en aide, l'avait obligé à prétendre avoir participé à certaines brimades dont son ami le savait parfaitement incapable.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, l'excitation des hommes ne faisaient qu'augmenter et leur violence aussi, dans un premier temps essentiellement dirigé vers le groupe des « bourreaux ». Chacun de ceux-ci présentait désormais des traces de coups sur le visage : les forcenés appelaient ça « la justice » et Don serrait les poings de rage impuissante. Lui-même, jusqu'à présent, n'avait reçu que quelques bourrades, qui, si elles n'avaient pas arrangé son mal de tête, n'étaient que demi-mal dans la situation qui était la sienne. Mais il se doutait que cela ne durerait pas.

Curieusement, Norton Bates n'avait toujours pas appelé les frères Eppes à témoigner et si Charlie se demandait ce qui motivait cet « oubli », Don, lui, n'en augurait rien de bon. Il avait raison.

- Maintenant, déclara soudain Bates. Nous allons nous pencher sur ce cas très intéressant : deux frères dans deux camps opposés. Alors mon ami Charlie, nous t'écoutons, raconte-nous ce qu'il t'a fait subir ce grand frère si parfait aux yeux de tous ?

Charlie sentit un grand froid l'envahir : ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début de la prise d'otages était en train de se produire. Norton allait maintenant retourner toute sa rage, toute sa frustration sur Don.

- Norton… Nort…, il espérait, sans trop y croire, que le surnom venu du passé allait lui permettre de faire entendre raison au forcené, tu sais très bien que Don ne m'a jamais fait de mal.

- Ah non ? Vraiment ? Allons donc ! Qui ici peut croire à cela ? Toi peut-être, ou toi ? dit-il en se penchant alternativement vers l'un ou l'autre des otages terrorisés qui secouaient la tête en signe de dénégation, avides de ne pas l'énerver. Personne ne peut y croire mon ami Charlie tu vois ! Vous avez entendu chacun exposer ce qu'il a subi. Vous avez entendu ceux-là dire ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais le pire d'entre eux se tait, il se cache : il ne peut pas avouer ce qu'il a fait. Vous croyiez le connaître le grand Don Eppes, la vedette de l'équipe de base-ball. Mais vous voulez que je vous raconte ce qu'il a fait le grand frère irréprochable ? Le grand Don Eppes ? Le deuxième base que tous admiraient et applaudissaient bien fort ? Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

- …

- Alors Charlie, alors mon vieux copain, vas-y, dis leur toi !

- Quoi ?

- Raconte leur ce que tu m'as dit à l'époque. Ce qu'il te faisait subir…

- Norton… Je n'ai jamais…

Charlie avait peur soudain : peur de ce qui était en train de se passer, peur de ce qui allait arriver. Il craignait par-dessus tout que Norton ne s'en prenne à Don, qu'il se défoule sur lui de ses années de frustration et de terreur. Le mathématicien ne savait pas quoi faire pour ramener son ancien condisciple sur la voie de la raison, pour le détourner de sa colère. Et puis il craignait aussi ce que les élucubrations du sociopathe pouvaient créer entre lui et Don.

- Comment ça ? Tu oserais dire devant toute cette assemblée que tu ne t'es jamais plaint à moi de l'attitude de ton frère ?

Charlie baissa la tête, honteux. Bien sûr qu'il lui était arrivé de se plaindre de l'attitude de Don, de ses moqueries, de son indifférence à son égard. Mais il n'avait que treize ans à l'époque et il aurait tout donné pour que son grand frère tant admiré pose enfin les yeux sur lui et lui permette de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Alors, parfois, quand la déception était trop grande, il déversait son trop plein d'amertume dans l'oreille toujours complaisante de Norton Bates. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que cela lui reviendrait dans la figure, tel un boomerang, vingt ans plus tard ? Qu'allait en penser Don ?

- Don, je peux t'expliquer… commença-t-il, bouleversé.

- Tu n'as rien à expliquer Charlie, lui répondit alors son frère d'une voix lasse.

- Non mais quelle grandeur d'âme ! Tu n'as rien à expliquer Charlie ! Bien sûr ! Ce ne serait pas de ton intérêt monsieur Don Eppes, n'est-ce pas ?

En même temps qu'il parlait, Norton s'était approché de Don et l'avait redressé en le tirant par les cheveux. Puis il le frappa violemment en plein visage à deux reprises avant de le projeter brutalement à terre. Charlie cria et voulut se précipiter vers son frère qui restait au sol, du sang coulant de sa lèvre inférieure éclatée par le coup de poing, un hématome apparaissant déjà sur la joue. L'un des jumeau l'en empêcha en le ceinturant fermement.

- Norton, arrête ! Laisse-le ! supplia alors le mathématicien en regardant son frère avec anxiété.

Celui-ci se relevait maladroitement, ses mouvements incommodés par ses poignets menottés. Mais il lui jeta un coup d'œil où son frère lut : « T'inquiète Charlie, ça va, j'en ai vu d'autres ! ».

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge : son aîné ne changerait pas. Il était blessé, ligoté, maltraité et malgré tout, il cherchait encore à l'encourager, à le protéger, sans penser à lui-même.

- Norton. Ce que je t'ai dit alors ne compte plus. Nous étions des gamins, nous sommes des hommes maintenant et Donnie est mon grand frère : je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, malgré tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ?

- Don ne m'a jamais fait de mal Norton, jamais et tu le sais ! Tu ne peux pas prétendre m'avoir jamais entendu dire le contraire !

La colère commençait à s'entendre dans le ton du mathématicien et Don sentit son cœur se serrer : il savait comment fonctionnaient les déséquilibrés comme Norton Bates. Ils se choisissaient une victime expiatrice et une légitimité à leurs actes. Lui était la victime, Charlie était la légitimité. Ils comptaient justifier ce qu'ils lui feraient par ce que lui-même était censé avoir fait subir à son jeune frère. Mais si celui-ci ne rentrait pas dans leur jeu, il compromettait toute leur démarche, et ils risquaient alors de le faire passer du rang d'innocent à protéger à celui de coupable à châtier.

Et il ne supporterait pas qu'on fasse du mal à son petit frère ! Il aurait voulu lui dire de se taire, de laisser Bates aller au bout de son délire pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Mais il savait aussi que jamais Charlie ne serait capable de le laisser tomber, quelles que soient les conséquences pour lui.

- Tu mens Charles Eppes ! Tu mens pour le protéger ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on sache ! Tu ne veux pas qu'il descende de son piédestal ! Mais moi je sais. Je me souviens de tout ce que tu m'as dit, mot pour mot. Tu m'as raconté qu'il te battait régulièrement, vas-tu le nier ?

Charlie sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre un instant et la voix lui manqua alors qu'il aurait voulu hurler : jamais ! jamais il n'avait raconté ça. Jamais Don n'avait levé la main sur lui ! Abasourdi, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère, désormais agenouillé, assis sur ses talons et il lui sembla lire une interrogation dans le regard de ce dernier. Qu'avait donc bien pu raconter le gosse de treize ans pour se rendre intéressant aux yeux de ses compagnons d'alors ? Etait-il possible qu'il ait inventé des brutalités histoire d'attirer un peu plus leur attention, et de légitimer la rancœur qu'il nourrissait envers son frère ?

Ce doute qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son aîné fut insupportable à Charlie.

- Non ! Don ! Je te jure que je n'ai jamais dit quelque chose comme ça !

Il vit aussitôt la flamme du doute disparaître du regard de Don.

- Je te crois Charlie, ne t'inquiète pas, je te crois !

Le soulagement qu'il ressentit, en se rendant compte que la confiance que son frère avait en lui n'était pas ébranlée, fut de courte durée quand il vit Norton Bates, le visage déformé par la fureur, se précipiter à nouveau sur celui-ci en hurlant :

- La ferme ! La ferme menteur ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler ici ! On t'a trop entendu par le passé ! Ici tu n'es rien comprends-tu ? Rien du tout !

Il le projeta alors violemment au sol et se mit à lui administrer des coups de pieds haineux. Don ne bougeait pas, replié sur lui-même, essayant de se protéger comme il le pouvait. Un cri de douleur qu'il ne put retenir lui échappa lorsque le bout de la botte de son agresseur l'atteignit à l'épaule. Freddy essaya de se porter à la rescousse de son ami et il fut à son tour jeté à terre et roué de coups par un des compagnons de Bates sous les quolibets et les encouragements des jumeaux qui, pour leur part, s'en prirent à Steven Ross.

Charlie, durement retenu par Théobald, hurlait de toutes ses forces pour tenter de faire cesser le carnage, tandis que les sept autres otages se recroquevillaient frileusement, apeurés et incapables de réagir à cet accès de violence incontrôlable. Amadie et Caradoc tentèrent bien de se porter au secours des trois hommes, mais le dernier complice dirigea alors son arme vers eux et ils se figèrent.

Cela ne dura pas plus de deux minutes et pourtant, lorsque Norton se retourna à nouveau vers lui, Charlie eut l'impression d'avoir assisté à un long moment d'horreur. Bates était écarlate et la sueur coulait sur son front. Il tremblait et ses yeux étaient ceux d'un fou. Puis, tandis que son regard se posait sur Charlie terrifié, il sembla se calmer. Il respira profondément à plusieurs reprises avant de sourire.

- T'inquiète pas Charlie. Avec moi tu ne risques plus rien. Je t'ai dit qu'ils allaient payer pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait : il est temps qu'ils comprennent.

Charlie ne l'écoutait pas, ne le regardait pas. Toute son attention était concentrée sur Don qui gisait à terre et un instant la panique l'envahit à l'idée qu'il puisse être mort sous les coups. Et puis il vit son frère bouger et un soupir de soulagement lui monta aux lèvres. Il aurait voulu courir vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras, examiner ses blessures pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de grave, mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Don souffla doucement pour chasser au loin la douleur de son épaule et de ses côtes. Bon sang ! Il allait avoir une fameuse série d'hématomes. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'abdiquer devant ce psychopathe. Serrant les dents, il se redressa sur les genoux et reprit sa position initiale.

Charlie le regardait avec inquiétude. Il pensait : « Reste à terre tête de mule ! Fais leur croire que tu es blessé ! Si tu ne bouges pas il ne te toucherons peut-être pas ! Reste à terre ! » Mais son frère avait dans les yeux cette lueur indomptable contre laquelle il savait qu'on ne pouvait rien. Il refusait de s'avouer vaincu devant Norton Bates et ses sbires : pouvait-il lui en vouloir de cela ? Mais Charlie tremblait de plus en plus pour lui.

- Bien, revenons-en à notre propos ! repris Bates sur le ton urbain qu'il avait employé jusqu'alors, comme si ce moment de bestialité pure n'avait pas existé.

Il toisa les « victimes » qui osaient à peine le regarder dans les yeux : pour eux, c'était lui désormais le bourreau, pire sans aucun doute que ceux qui avaient hanté leur adolescence. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il était là pour remettre les pendules à l'heure et rien ne l'en empêcherait.

- Le grand Donald Eppes qui battait son petit frère de cinq ans plus jeune que lui ! Qui aurait cru ça hein ? Mais ce n'est rien : s'il n'y avait eu que des coups, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-il en prenant le menton de Charlie dans sa main pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Dis-leur Charlie, dis-leur tout ce qu'il t'a fait cette année là !

- Il ne m'a rien fait ! Rien du tout ! Norton, tu délires !

- Ah je délire ! Tu vas oser me dire qu'il ne t'a jamais touché peut-être ?

Assommé par ce dernier propos, Charlie le regarda avec des yeux vides. Puis il reporta son regard vers son frère, suppliant. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil qui voulait dire : « T'inquiète frangin, je suis sûr maintenant que ce type est complètement à côté de la plaque ! Je sais que tu n'as jamais pu dire quelque chose de ce genre. » A nouveau il se sentit soulagé et ému de la confiance qu'avait son frère en lui : il n'aurait pu supporter qu'il doute de lui sur un tel sujet. D'un autre côté, le délire qui s'était emparé de Bates l'affolait de plus en plus : jusqu'où allait-il aller ?

- D'accord ! Tu ne veux rien dire ! Après tout, je peux te comprendre. Tu as honte n'est-ce pas ? Tu as été victime mais tu as l'impression que tu aurais pu, que tu aurais dû même, trouver un moyen de l'arrêter non ? Et tu n'as rien tenté. Tu l'as laissé faire de toi ce qu'il voulait jusqu'au jour où tu lui as enfin échappé en allant dans ton université, loin de lui. Je comprends. Mais ceux qui sont là doivent savoir, ils doivent connaître le vrai visage de monsieur l'agent du F.B.I. sans peur et sans reproche ! Alors puisque tu ne veux pas parler, je vais leur dire moi, je vais leur raconter ce que tu m'as avoué il y a vingt ans.

_(à suivre)_


	26. Deux versants de la fraternité chap 35

Merci pour les commentaires.

**ATTENTION **: chapitre incluant des violences physiques et verbales

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 35**

Ce soir là, ils étaient tous à table : papa, maman et les deux garçons. Et papa avait bu plus que de raison, comme tous les soirs. Et ce soir-là, les deux garçons devaient lui donner les résultats de leur dernier contrôle de physique. Et comme d'habitude, le cadet avait réussi bien mieux que l'aîné, beaucoup trop médiocre pour obtenir autre chose qu'un D. Et comme d'habitude son père l'avait corrigé de son mauvais résultat, il lui avait dit qu'il avait honte de lui, qu'il n'était même pas capable d'avoir des résultats aussi bon que son frère plus jeune ! Dorénavant il voulait le voir dans ses livres dès qu'il arrivait à la maison et toute sortie lui était interdite tant que sa moyenne ne remonterait pas !

Le cadet se tassait sur sa chaise durant cette algarade. Il savait bien que son frère l'en rendrait responsable et se vengerait sur lui. Leur mère avait bien tenté d'intervenir, mais le père s'était alors retournée contre elle : il lui avait administré plusieurs gifles avant de l'entraîner dans leur chambre en la tirant par les cheveux. Peu après, ils avaient entendu des gémissements qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qui se passait. C'était comme ça que se terminaient les crises de fureur et de violence du père : après les avoir tabassés il se débarrassait de sa hargne en usant de son « droit d'époux » quoi que puisse en penser sa femme soumise.

Le plus jeune avait fait le gros dos, espérant que la colère qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son frère allait passer et qu'il ne paierait pas trop cher l'attitude de leur père. La dernière fois qu'il s'en était ainsi pris à l'aîné, celui-ci l'avait coincé dans les vestiaires du lycée le lendemain et il l'avait corrigé d'importance, tout en veillant à ne pas le marquer à un endroit visible. Le père était en effet intransigeant : lui seul avait le droit de cogner sur ses fils !

Son frère ne semblant pas réagir, ruminant peut-être la vengeance qu'il prendrait sur lui, le plus jeune était monté dans leur chambre commune. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop : chez eux, son frère ne s'en prendrait pas à lui. Il avait simplement oublié que ce soir-là les parents devaient aller au club d'échecs dont son père était un membre éminent. Pour rien au monde ce dernier n'aurait manqué l'occasion de se pavaner devant les autres membres du club. Aussitôt qu'il avait eu fini « sa petite affaire » avec son épouse, il s'était changé, la houspillant pour qu'elle en fasse autant, et ils étaient sortis. L'aîné s'était alors levé doucement : cette fois-ci, son frère allait comprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de se montrer le plus brillant. Il allait lui faire passer l'envie de le surpasser une bonne fois pour toute !

Le garçon n'était pas dans la chambre. Il entendit le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain et un rictus cruel déforma alors ses lèvres : c'était parfait ! Il se dirigea vers la pièce et ouvrit la porte. Pour une fois il bénit l'une des règles idiotes de son paternel qui voulait qu'on ne s'enferme pas chez lui : il devait avoir le droit d'aller où il voulait quand il voulait dans SA maison. Donc, interdiction de mettre le verrou, même pour avoir un peu d'intimité ! Le cadet sursauta violemment en voyant son frère entrer alors qu'il sortait de la cabine de douche. Dans un geste de pudeur, il noua rapidement une serviette autour de ses hanches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, frangin. Tu le sais très bien…

- Ecoute, je n'y suis pour rien. S'il te plaît, ce n'est pas ma faute !

- Pas ta faute ! Pas ta faute ! C'est moi peut-être qui ne ramène que des A ? C'est moi peut-être qui entre en terminale en avance ? Tu pourrais de temps en temps te vautrer ! Mais non ! Tu dois montrer combien tu es supérieur à ton crétin de frère ! Ca te fait plaisir de me faire passer pour un demeuré ! Ca te fait jouir de voir papa se défouler sur moi, hein petite gouape ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la colère s'emparait de lui, de plus en plus. Il avait saisi une serviette qu'il avait mouillée rapidement et roulée en boudin. Et il se mit à frapper son frère sur les jambes, le torse et le dos. Ca ne laissait pas de traces mais c'était terriblement douloureux. Le garçon tentait d'échapper à la correction en pleurant et son aîné s'acharnait d'autant plus, comme si ses sanglots l'incitaient à plus de violence encore. La serviette qui masquait la nudité du cadet avait glissé à terre et soudain l'aîné, en regardant le corps qui gisait à terre, perdit tout contrôle.

- Tu vas voir. Je vais te faire passer l'envie, une fois pour toute de m'humilier !

Sourd aux supplications de son frère, il le saisit par la nuque et l'entraîna vers leur chambre. Là il le jeta sur son lit et le retourna à plat ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! S'il te plait ! Je te jure que je veillerai à ne plus avoir de meilleures notes que toi. Je t'aiderai, je ferai tes devoirs ! S'il te plait…

Le gamin tentait de se relever et il le renvoya sur son lit d'une gifle magistrale. Puis il déboucla sa ceinture et la fit glisser le long des passants. Il l'assujettit bien dans sa main et commença à cingler le corps exposé. Son cadet criait et se tordait, essayant d'échapper à la morsure de la lanière. Il le frappa jusqu'à ce que son bras se lasse. Il lâcha alors son fouet improvisé et regarda son frère qui gisait sur le ventre, gémissant pitoyablement : des marbrures rouges marquaient son dos et ses fesses. Ne sentant plus la ceinture s'abattre sur lui, le cadet tourna la tête vers lui : des larmes roulaient encore sur ses joues, s'accrochant à ses cils.

- Je vais… Je vais le dire…

Sa colère enfla à nouveau.

- Oh non ! Oh non tu ne diras rien, crois moi !

- Tu ne pourras pas… m'en empêcher !

- Bien sûr que si ! Parce que ce que je vais te faire, tu ne pourras en parler à personne. Et surtout pas à papa : il t'assommerait.

- S'il te plaît…

Après la révolte, la panique l'envahissait de nouveau devant les menaces de son frère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, tellement hors de lui. Mais aussi, il y avait dans son regard quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui faisait encore plus peur que la violence : c'était comme un désir malsain, refoulé, quelques chose d'horrible qu'il ne parvenait pas totalement à identifier mais qui planait sur lui comme une ombre maléfique.

- Tu n'es qu'un petit pédé et je vais te traiter comme tu le mérites !

Après tout, c'était bien comme ça que son père finissait toujours par solder ses comptes. Ce qui était bon pour le paternel devait l'être tout autant pour lui.

Sans quitter son frère des yeux, il remonta ses mains à son pantalon et déboutonna sa braguette avant de faire glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes. D'un seul coup le gamin sembla comprendre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'épouvante :

- Non ! Non ! Tu ne penses pas … Je t'en supplie !

Il n'eut qu'un rire cruel tandis qu'il abaissait son slip avant de s'avancer vers son cadet qui tenta désespérément de fuir. Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour l'immobiliser à nouveau et le retourner sur le ventre. Il le sentait se débattre sous lui et cela l'excitait davantage encore. D'une main, il lui maintint fermement la nuque, étouffant ses cris dans l'oreiller. L'autre s'attarda quelques instants sur les reins et les fesses de sa victime, puis elle vint saisir sa propre verge pour la guider et, se couchant sur lui, il le pénétra d'un coup sec, jouissant du hurlement qu'il lui arracha alors.

_(à suivre)_

**Chapitre 35**


	27. Deux versants de la fraternité chap 36

**Chapitre 36**

L'assistance, tétanisée, muette d'horreur, écoutait toujours le récit de Norton Bates qui se délectait de l'attention qu'on lui prêtait, lui qui n'avait jamais existé pour personne.

- Ce fut la première fois, mais pas la dernière n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il y a pris goût. Et tous les soirs à partir de ce jour il s'est glissé dans ton lit, tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'a fait, de ce qu'il t'a obligé à faire ? Ca a duré huit longs mois sans que tu oses rien dire. Huit mois interminables d'humiliation, d'horreur, d'un calvaire qui semblait ne devoir jamais prendre fin. Quand tu pensais avoir touché le comble de l'horreur, il trouvait toujours pire à te faire subir. Il a même fini par te prostituer. Tu te souviens de cette soirée où il t'a vendu à plusieurs hommes d'affaires ? Des turpitudes auxquelles ils t'ont obligés à te soumettre ? Tu te souviens de ta honte, de ta peur, de ta révolte ? Heureusement moi j'étais là et tu pouvais me parler. Tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache et je n'ai rien dit, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et puis, au bout de huit mois, tu es parti pour l'université tandis qu'il partait de son côté et tu as été libéré de lui, enfin !

- Norton, jamais ! Jamais Don ne m'a touché, tu le sais bien !

- Et tu continues à le défendre ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donc fait pour que tu continues à prendre sa défense ? Il t'a humilié, battu, violé et pourtant.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Quoi ?

A nouveau, son ton dérapait dans les aigus tandis que Don lançait un regard alarmé vers Steven Ross qui venait de prendre la parole.

- Don Eppes n'a jamais porté la main sur son frère. Il a toujours veillé sur lui.

- Veillé sur lui ?

- Oui, et j'en sais quelque chose !

- Ah oui ? Je serai curieux de l'entendre.

- Vous savez tous que j'étais un pauvre abruti l'année de terminale. Je ne pensais qu'à m'en prendre à plus faible que moi. A cet égard, je suis à ma place aujourd'hui : parmi les bourreaux supposés. A une époque je m'en suis pris à Charlie. Je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui.

- C'est oublié Steve, dit Charlie.

Celui-ci eut un sourire reconnaissant vers le mathématicien, puis il reprit son récit.

- Un soir, moi et ma bande nous avons coincé Charlie dans les vestiaires. On voulait « s'amuser » avec lui, à un de nos jeux cruels. Mais son frère est arrivé…

Charlie se trouva reporté vingt ans en arrière : Don était arrivé et n'avait rien fait contre ses tortionnaires, rien du tout. Aujourd'hui encore, tout en reconnaissant l'absurdité de cette réaction, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de cet abandon. Il se concentra sur ce que disait Ross :

- Sur le moment, il n'a pas eu l'air de prêter attention à ce qui se passait. Il s'est contenté d'emmener son frère avec lui.

- Il avait sans doute mieux à faire…

La voix de Bates était pleine de sous entendus. Chacun comprit ce qu'il voulait dire à la lumière de son récit précédent.

- Le soir, tandis que nous nous changions, Don est arrivé avec Freddy et Mickael, ses amis à l'époque.

Interdit, Charlie regardait son frère. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête, comme s'il était gêné de ce qui allait être dit. D'ailleurs, il tenta de faire taire son défenseur :

- Steve, ça ne sert à rien…

Une gifle assénée à la volée par un des jumeaux lui coupa la parole.

- Bien sûr que ça sert Don. Je ne veux pas qu'une seule des personnes présentes puisse croire ce tissu de mensonges.

- Mensonges hein ? glapit Bates. On va bien voir qui ment !

Il sortit l'arme de sa ceinture et la pointa sur Steven Ross.

- Continue, tu m'intéresses !

Steven blêmit. Mais il ne se tut pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait enfin un moyen de racheter toutes ses années de méchanceté gratuite qui l'empêchaient aujourd'hui d'être en paix avec lui-même. Il reprit, d'une voix blanche :

- Pendant que Freddy et Mickael s'occupaient de Nick et Clark, mes « lieutenants », Don m'a entraîné dans les toilettes et il m'a flanqué une des plus belles corrections que j'ai pris dans ma vie. Puis il m'a plongé la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes et m'a demandé ce que ça faisait parce qu'il savait que j'en avais fait autant à Charlie. Pour finir, il m'a dit que si je m'en prenais encore à son petit frère, tout ceci n'aurait été qu'un hors-d'œuvre. Et je sais que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il défendait Charlie.

Ce dernier regardait Don, éperdu : est-ce que c'était la vérité ? Est-ce que son aîné l'avait vraiment défendu à cette époque-là ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment agi pour faire cesser les brimades dont ils était l'objet ?

Il se souvint soudain que, dès le lendemain de cette scène, en effet, Ross lui avait fait savoir qu'ils étaient quittes, sans s'en expliquer. Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Ainsi c'était Don qui, dans l'ombre, veillait sur lui ? Il aurait voulu accrocher le regard de son frère pour y lire la vérité, mais celui-ci gardait obstinément les yeux baissés.

- Tu mens !

Le cri de rage de Bates, le détourna de ses pensées.

- Avoue que tu as menti !

- Non, j'ai dit la vérité et vous le savez très bien !

- La vérité hein ?

Bates tourna le dos à Ross. Charlie pouvait le voir qui caressait la crosse de son arme, comme en proie à l'envie irrépressible d'abattre son détracteur. Et puis il se retourna et asséna un violent coup de crosse sur la tête de Steven qui s'effondra sans un mot tandis qu'un frémissement d'horreur parcourait le rang des « victimes ».

Don prit alors la parole :

- Tu peux nous tuer tous Bates, ça ne changera rien à ce que tu as vécu.

- Ce que MOI j'ai vécu ?

- Bien sûr. Ton histoire là, elle ne concernait pas Charlie et moi, mais toi et ton frère, Edwin.

- La ferme ! La ferme où je te tue !

La voix de Norton dérapait dans les aigus : il avait tourné son arme vers la tête de Don et, un instant, Charlie crut qu'il allait appuyer sur la queue de détente. Ce fut alors le tour de Caradoc d'oser prendre la parole.

- En tout cas, Steven Ross a raison : Don n'aurait jamais fait ce que tu as dit à son frère.

- Ah oui ? Et comment le sais-tu hein ? Comment tu le sais toi ?

- Parce que tout le monde savait bien que Don veillait sur son frère et que ceux qui s'en prenaient à lui le payaient cher !

- Quoi ?

La même exclamation abasourdie était sortie des lèvres de Bates et de Charlie.

- C'est vrai, insista Freddy Valéra. Dès que Charlie est arrivé au lycée, Don a prévenu tous les petits caïds susceptibles de s'en prendre à lui qu'ils le trouveraient sur leur chemin s'ils osaient le faire. Et rares sont ceux qui s'y sont frottés.

Charlie n'en revenait pas ! Ainsi son frère avait veillé sur lui durant toutes ces années où il l'accusait d'indifférence à son égard. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais douté de rien ? Et pourtant, pas un instant il ne lui vint à l'idée d'émettre des doutes sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne croyait pas que Steve, Caradoc ou Freddy aient pu l'affirmer simplement pour tenter de détourner la colère de Norton Bates. D'autant que la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Steve en début de soirée, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait des jours de ça, lui avait déjà laissé entrevoir cette vérité.

Non, il savait que c'était la réalité. C'était logique d'ailleurs et ça expliquait finalement le peu de brimades qu'il avait subi comparativement à ce qui aurait pu être étant donné sa différence. Et lui qui pensait qu'il avait vécu l'enfer ! L'enfer ç'aurait été que son frère ne soit pas là pour le protéger. Quelques calculs de probabilité simples auraient pourtant dû l'éclairer sur le fait qu'il soit passé au travers de la plupart des épreuves que subissaient les « grosses têtes » trop faibles pour se défendre de la part des imbéciles qui pensaient qu'humilier ceux qui réussissaient mieux qu'eux leur procurerait l'intelligence qui leur manquait.

- Tu mens ! Vous mentez tous ! Eppes n'aurait jamais levé le petit doigt pour défendre son frère !

- Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais très bien !

Caradoc venait de reprendre la parole.

- Ce que Steven Ross a raconté : tu le savais.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ce soir-là, j'étais au vestiaire. J'avais oublié ma calculatrice scientifique lors du cours de gym et j'y suis retourné quand j'ai cru qu'il n'y aurait plus personne. J'ai vu Don corriger Steven et je t'ai vu, toi !

- Tu mens !

- Non, je ne mens pas. Tu étais là et tu les regardais. Puis quand tu m'as vu tu es parti.

- C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ce qu'il raconte ?

Charlie s'était tourné vers Norton et l'interrogeait d'une voix blanche. Il se souvenait que, le lendemain du traquenard, Norton lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé entre lui et la bande de Ross. Il avait fini par le lui dire, malgré la honte qui le tenaillait. Et il avait laissé échappé sa rancœur contre son frère. Norton l'avait encouragé dans cette rancune en lui soufflant même que, sans doute, Don était à l'origine du coup monté, que c'était lui qui avait encouragé Ross dans cette voie, que d'ailleurs, le soir même il les avait vus ensemble, copains comme cochons et riant de ce qu'ils appelaient une bonne plaisanterie. Cette révélation avait terriblement blessé Charlie : comment croire que son frère était capable de lui faire subir ça ? Mais Norton semblait tellement affirmatif. Et Charlie en avait voulu à son frère pendant des semaines après ça. N'avait-il pas d'ailleurs gardé toujours un fond de rancune durant toutes ces années où ils s'étaient inexorablement éloignés l'un de l'autre ?

- Non, Charlie, tu n'as pas cru que j'avais trempé là-dedans ?

La voix blessée de Don le frappa en plein cœur. Il eut l'impression de l'avoir horriblement trahi et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Donnie… Je ne savais pas…

Bates éclata d'un rire dément.

- Comme ils sont attendrissants ! Des menteurs ! Tous des menteurs !

A nouveau il perdait le contrôle et tous frémirent d'entendre cette voix hystérique qui grimpait dans les aigus.

_(à suivre)_


	28. Deux versants de la fraternité chap 37

Merci à Aerdna, AmbreOnyx, Fanncis, Pandi et Ryhn pour leurs commentaires et leurs encouragements.

**Attention **: mention d'abus sexuels

* * *

**Chapitre 37**

Non, il ne les laisserait pas le déposséder de sa vengeance. Bien sûr qu'il savait mais jamais il ne l'admettrait ! Il avait su avant même l'épisode que venait de raconter cet abruti de Caradoc. Il l'avait su ce jour où, après trois semaines à supporter les assauts bestiaux de son frère, il lui avait proposé de lui « offrir » un camarade à sa place.

- Ah oui ! avait alors répliqué Edwin. Et à qui tu penses ?

Après tout, ça pouvait être intéressant mais il devait rester prudent. Edwin était tout à fait conscient des risques qu'il prenait en se conduisant comme il le faisait envers son frère. Mais la jouissance qu'il en tirait l'empêchait de s'arrêter. Et puis, dans le même temps, il se vengeait aussi de sa propre médiocrité sur celui qui la faisait apparaître encore plus éclatante.

D'un autre côté, un nouveau partenaire n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire mais il devait être certain qu'il ne parlerait pas. Son frère, au moins, il savait le maintenir dans un tel sentiment de terreur que jamais il n'oserait ouvrir la bouche pour raconter ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce qu'il subissait. Pourrait-il avoir le même ascendant sur un autre ? Il fallait voir. Mais oui, c'était tentant, très tentant. Et puis, si son frangin pensait qu'ainsi il l'oublierait, ce serait génial de voir sa tête quand il s'apercevrait qu'ils n'étaient pas quitte pour autant. S'il lui amenait un copain pour se joindre à « leurs jeux », ce ne serait finalement qu'un moyen de plus de l'empêcher de se plaindre puisqu'il serait devenu complice.

- Alors, à qui tu penses ? répéta-t-il à son frère qui s'était tu, devinant qu'il réfléchissait à sa proposition.

Sans aucun remords envers ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Norton avait alors dit :

- A Charlie.

- Charlie ?

- Oui, tu sais bien, ce jeune gars qui est toujours avec moi.

- Hmm… Non, je ne vois pas. A quoi il ressemble ?

- Un petit brun, de ma taille, les cheveux bouclés. Mais si, tout le monde le connaît.

- Tu rigoles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait avec toi si tout le monde le connaît ?

Dans le monde d'Edwin il y avait les vedettes et les autres. Et les vedettes ne frayaient pas avec les autres. Lui il aurait voulu faire partie des vedettes. Son frère faisait partie des autres. Et dans ce cas…

- Tout le monde le connaît parce qu'il a cinq ans d'avance, s'était alors exclamé Norton.

Son frère l'avait regardé, les yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? Tu es en train de me parler du petit génie là ?

- Oui, c'est ça, Charlie. Je peux l'inviter à passer la soirée avec nous demain pendant que les parents seront au club d'échecs.

Sa voix, d'abord assurée, avait fléchi devant le regard que posait Edwin sur lui. Un regard horrifié qui, petit à petit, s'emplissait de dégoût et de colère. Sans savoir pourquoi, avant même d'avoir terminé de l'exposer, Norton avait compris que son frère allait rejeter sa proposition. C'est pourquoi, sur les derniers mots, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Puis il se tut et attendit. La réaction d'Edwin ne tarda pas :

- Alors c'est ça ta façon de te venger hein petit salopard ? Tu croyais que j'allais tomber dans ton piège ?

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles Edwin ?

Une gifle violente l'avait rejeté sur le lit.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Non ! Non ! Je voulais juste te proposer de…

- Me proposer de me suicider oui, ni plus ni moins !

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais bien que je rêve d'entrer dans l'équipe de base-ball. Tu sais bien que je suis à ça d'y arriver, avait-il dit en montrant un espace entre son pouce et son index.

Norton s'était bien gardé de répondre qu'il en était plutôt à des années lumières. Jamais les joueurs de l'équipe ne lui feraient une place. Mais ce n'était certes pas le moment d'attiser encore sa colère dont il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait déclenchée d'ailleurs.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport… avait-il murmuré d'une voix faible.

- Tu ne vois pas le rapport ! Abruti ! Ton Charlie, ce ne serait pas Charles Eppes par hasard ?

- Oui mais…

- Oui mais… pauvre cloche ! Et tu sais qui est son frère non ?

- Don Eppes…

- Et Don Eppes est…

Soudain Norton avait compris :

- Il joue dans l'équipe de base-ball ! Mais…

- Ca y est ! Il vient de réaliser ! Sombre crétin ! Et tu crois qu'il m'accueillerait à bras ouvert si je pratiquais certain de nos jeux favoris avec son petit frère ?

Norton n'avait même pas relevé l'hypocrisie monstrueuse renfermée dans le pluriel utilisé. Il cherchait simplement à convaincre son frère qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Il n'éprouvait aucun remords à sacrifier ainsi celui qu'il appelait son « ami ». Après tout, depuis deux ou trois mois qu'il supportait les jérémiades du gamin, celui-ci pouvait bien lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Et si c'était cher payé pour avoir cherché juste une oreille compatissante, c'était tant pis pour lui !

- Mais son frère n'en a rien à battre ! Même s'il le savait…

Une nouvelle gifle l'avait renvoyé sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux, la joue en feu tandis qu'Edwin éructait :

- Mais tu es vraiment abruti ou tu le fais exprès ? Rien à battre de son précieux petit frère, Don Eppes ? Tu ne sais pas petit imbécile que ton cher ami fait partie de la « liste » ?

- La liste…, balbutia Norton atterré.

- Oui, la liste. Tu sais de quoi je parle non ?

La « liste »… Quelque chose qui s'apparentait à la légende du monstre du Loch Ness. Selon certains lycéens, il existait dans l'établissement une liste d'élèves « intouchables ». Qui établissait cette liste ? Comment un nom y apparaissait-il ? Qui étaient les protecteurs des gamins ainsi préservés des brutes ? Comment la liste circulait-elle auprès des tortionnaires en puissance ? Nul n'aurait pu le dire. Mais le fait est que certaines victimes désignées d'avance par leur différence, étaient en paix sans qu'on sache pourquoi.

- Mais comment Charlie serait-il sur la liste ?

- A ton avis pauvre cloche ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Il ne sait pas ! Tu ne sais pas que ne figurent sur la liste que des gamins avec un protecteur puissant ! Du genre d'un deuxième base de l'équipe de base-ball, qui aurait prévenu, dès l'entrée de son petit frère au lycée, que quiconque s'en prendrait à lui le trouverait sur sa route. Et à moins d'être aussi stupide que toi, tout le monde a compris que le trouver lui, voudrait dire trouver aussi le reste de l'équipe.

- Quoi ? Tu es en train de me dire que Don a déclaré son frère « tabou » en quelque sorte ?

Norton était complètement abasourdi.

- Et oui. « Tabou » en quelque sorte. Et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de m'inciter à…

- C'est parce que je ne savais pas Edwin, je t'assure.

- Ben voyons ! Monsieur « Je sais tout » aurait ignoré ce détail sur son « meilleur ami » ? Laisse-moi rire ! Non, en fait, je suis sûr que tu voulais me piéger hein ?

- Non, Edwin, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu voulais me piéger. Ainsi tu te serais débarrassé de moi ! Oui, c'était pas mal pensé mais manque de pot, tu as perdu et maintenant tu vas devoir payer ! Et la note va être salée, crois-moi.

Norton avait gémi, sachant ce qui allait suivre et que rien n'empêcherait : leurs parents étaient tous deux absents et Edwin savait qu'il avait encore deux bonnes heures devant lui. Deux heures que, désormais, il savait comment il allait utiliser. Un sourire concupiscent était apparu sur sa face empourprée :

- Allez abruti ! Tu sais comment te faire pardonner hein ? Alors fais-le avant que je ne me mette vraiment en colère.

Norton avait compris qu'il avait joué et perdu. Rien ni personne ne le délivrerait de son calvaire. Dans l'immédiat il devait essayer d'éviter le pire. Les larmes aux yeux, il s'était alors approché de son frère appuyé au bureau puis il s'était agenouillé devant lui tandis que sa main se posait sur la fermeture éclair du pantalon… Peut-être que ça suffirait à calmer les instincts d'Edwin.

Plus tard, tandis que son frère prenait une douche et que lui gisait honteux et malheureux dans les draps froissés et souillés (bien évidemment son frère ne s'était pas contenté de sa timide approche pour le calmer, il lui en avait fallu plus, beaucoup plus), la colère l'avait à nouveau envahi et la haine qu'il vouait déjà aux frères Eppes s'étaient encore renforcée de découvrir sa situation bien plus différente encore de celle de Charlie qu'il l'avait crue.

Et le lendemain, alors qu'il regardait Charlie penché sur son cahier, un désir trouble l'avait envahi : le gamin venait de lui raconter comment son frère s'était moqué de lui, la veille au soir, durant le repas. Pauvre petit chou ! avait-il pensé. si tu savais ce que mon frère à moi me faisait au même moment ! C'est alors que, pour la première fois, il avait eu envie de faire subir à ce gamin ce que lui faisait subir son aîné. Mais, comme d'habitude, il avait ravalé et ses sarcasmes et ce désir et il avait endossé le masque de l'ami parfait. Mais il savait qu'un jour les comptes se solderaient.

Il n'avait plus jamais essayé de proposer une autre victime à son frère, se contentant d'endurer ses exigences, quelle qu'elles soient et d'y répondre, dissimulant jour après jour la haine qui lui rongeait le cœur. Pour oublier, il se plongeait dans les livres et jamais ses résultats n'avaient été aussi bons. Qui l'aurait cru ? Grâce à Edwin, il progressait au-delà de ce qu'il aurait cru possible ! La formule était évidemment de son frère qui, curieusement, ne lui reprochait plus jamais de le faire passer pour un imbécile aux yeux de leurs parents. Plus jamais il n'avait exigé de lui qu'il s'arrange pour avoir de moins bonnes notes. On aurait dit que le secret honteux qui les liait lui suffisait comme revanche. Et sans doute aussi l'argent qu'il récoltait à vendre son frère : l'argent est très efficace pour soigner les blessures d'amour propre !

Et tout ça, tout ce qu'il avait subi, aujourd'hui il avait enfin l'occasion de le faire payer aux frères Eppes qu'ils rendaient responsables de son calvaire d'alors. Oh, il n'était pas dingue non plus : bien sûr, le premier responsable c'était Edwin. Mais celui-ci avait déjà payé, il y avait plus de sept ans de ça.

Norton se souvenait avec une sorte de délectation de ce jour-là. Leur père venait de rendre son âme alcoolique à l'enfer d'où il n'aurait jamais dû sortir et les deux frères s'étaient retrouvés dans la maison désormais vide, leur mère ayant disparu depuis déjà trois ans, épuisée par la vie qu'elle menait. Il y avait bien Donna, la nouvelle compagne de leur père, plus jeune que lui de vingt ans mais tout aussi soumise que l'était leur mère : elle ne comptait pas pour eux.

Cela faisait treize ans que les deux frères ne s'étaient pas vus et Norton n'avait pu s'empêcher d'un mouvement de répulsion à croiser son aîné. Celui-ci, alors âgé de trente-trois ans était déjà chauve, le corps alourdi et le teint couperosé de l'alcoolique qu'il était très vite devenu. Il parlait d'un ton geignard du patron qui le harcelait, de sa petite amie qui râlait tout le temps, de la vie misérable qui était la sienne et tout à l'avenant. Norton, lui, ne parlait pas, ravalant sa colère et sa rancœur, dissimulant, comme toujours les sentiments qui l'agitaient.

Cette nuit-là, alors que, assommé par les vapeurs d'alcool, son frère s'était endormi dans le vieux fauteuil qui avait été longtemps le territoire du père, il s'était relevé sans bruit et avait allumé l'incendie qui devait réduire tout son passé en cendres. Lorsque les flammes avaient été assez violentes pour qu'il soit sûr que rien désormais n'arrêterait la progression du sinistre, Norton était sorti de la maison en appelant à l'aide. Les pompiers n'avaient pu que se contenter de circonscrire l'incendie. Dans les décombres, on avait retrouvé le corps calciné d'Edwin et les enquêteurs avaient conclu très vite à un incendie accidentel allumé par l'homme ivre.

- Vous l'avez échappé belle ! avaient-ils mêmes dit à Norton. Si vous ne vous étiez pas réveillé à temps…

Mais Bates s'était trompé : son passé n'avait pas disparu avec son tourmenteur et les lieux où il avait enduré ces horreurs. Son passé était toujours là et on essayait de le lui jeter à nouveau au visage. Non, son passé ne disparaîtrait qu'avec ces deux hommes qui le symbolisaient à eux seuls.

_(à suivre)_


	29. Deux versants de la fraternité 38 & 39

**Attention **: violences physiques

* * *

**Chapitre 38**

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Je veux la vérité !

Il s'approcha de Don et colla son arme sur son front :

- Avoue ! Avoue immédiatement que j'ai dit la vérité ! Avoue ou je te tue !

- Non ! Norton ! Il n'a rien fait ! Je jure qu'il n'a rien fait !

La voix paniquée de Charlie s'éleva à laquelle répondit la voix calme de Don :

- Mais il sait très bien que je n'ai rien fait Charlie. Il sait que c'est lui qui a subi ces horreurs de la part de son frère et pas toi. Mais il ne veut pas l'admettre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qui est le menteur ?

Bates blêmit et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler tandis que son doigt se crispait sur le chien de détente. Tétanisé, Charlie se dit qu'il allait abattre son frère sous ses yeux sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Et puis soudain un sourire sadique fleurit sur les lèvres minces.

- D'accord ! Puisque c'est comme ça…

Il pivota lentement sur lui-même et son arme se braqua sur Charlie tandis qu'il lui intimait :

- Maintenant Charlie, tu vas dire la vérité. Avoue ce qu'il t'a fait ou c'est toi que je tue !

Charlie avait retrouvé tout son calme : jamais, jamais on ne lui ferait dire du mal de son frère ! Tant que c'était lui qu'on menaçait, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

- Don ne m'a jamais touché, jamais !

- Comme tu veux.

Son doigt se crispa sur la détente

- Charlie ! Charlie je t'en prie, dis-lui ce qu'il veut entendre !

- Jamais Don, jamais je ne dirai ces horreurs sur toi !

- Ca n'a pas d'importance Charlie, dis le lui, il va te tuer !

- Mais non. Norton, je suis de ton côté, tu le sais…

- Alors montre-le : dis-moi la vérité.

- Mais ce n'est pas la vérité !

- Ah non ?

Il fit signe à l'un des jumeaux : celui-ci s'approcha de Charlie et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le mathématicien s'effondra sur les genoux tandis que Don hurlait :

- Laissez-le bon sang !

Bates s'approchait de Charlie, puis il lui appuya l'arme sur le front :

- Maintenant tu dois dire la vérité Charlie !

- D'accord Bates, d'accord j'avoue tout vous êtes content ?

Charlie, qui avait fermé les yeux, déterminé à mourir plutôt qu'à céder, eut un violent haut le corps en entendant la voix de son frère déformée par la panique.

- Donnie… Non… murmura-t-il.

Bates, lui, se retournait vers l'aîné des Eppes, un large sourire sur le visage.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu avoues Eppes ?

- Tout ! Tout ce que vous avez dit ! C'est vrai !

- Nous t'écoutons.

- Non, Don !

Un signe de tête de Bates et Charlie sentit qu'on lui passait un lien autour du cou tandis qu'un genou s'appuyait sur son dos. Ainsi maintenu, le souffle commençant à lui manquer, des papillons rouges flottant devant ses yeux, il fut incapable de continuer. Il entendit son frère supplier :

- Laissez-le, il n'a rien fait. C'est une victime.

- Victime de quoi ? Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dépêche-toi.

- Ce que vous avez dit, c'est la vérité.

- C'est un peu court tu ne crois pas ? Tu devrais développer avant que ton frère ne manque de souffle.

Don jetait des regards éperdus vers Charlie qui tentait vainement de desserrer le garrot autour de son cou. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le lien qui l'étouffait et il cherchait désespérément de l'air. Son frère comprit qu'il devait dire ce que Bates désirait entendre s'il voulait avoir une chance de le sauver.

- Pendant notre année de terminale, j'ai régulièrement battu mon frère et je… je l'ai violé. Voilà, ça vous va ?

- Tu l'as violé ?

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Combien de fois ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas compté. Toutes les nuits je crois.

- Et tu l'as prostitué aussi ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je l'ai prostitué. Relâchez-le maintenant.

- Tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ?

- Bien sûr que je regrette !

- Mais tu mérites d'être puni.

- Oui, oui ! Mais pas lui, pas lui !

- Parce que tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je lui ai fait du mal…

- D'accord. Nous allons parler de ta punition dans un instant.

Il se retourna vers l'homme qui étranglait Charlie.

- C'est bon relâche-le.

* * *

**Chapitre 39**

Charlie sentit la pression sur sa gorge se relâcher. Il s'effondra au sol en toussant, cherchant désespérément son souffle. Il entendait son frère qui l'appelait mais était incapable de lui répondre. Puis il sentit qu'on le relevait et il se retrouva assis sur une chaise tandis qu'on lui faisait avaler un verre d'eau. Il se sentit mieux : son souffle revenait et le voile rouge devant ses yeux disparaissait. Il prit de nouveau conscience de ce qui l'environnait.

Les six autres « victimes » et les quatre « bourreaux » le fixaient d'un air inquiet. Don le couvait d'un regard affolé qui s'éclaircit lorsqu'il vit qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

- Charlie… Ca va aller ?

- Oui, t'inquiète.

Et puis soudain, comme un flash-back, les mots prononcés par son frère lui apparurent.

- Don… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as raconté ces horreurs ?

- Il t'aurait tué Charlie…

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ?

La voix doucereuse de Bates les fit sursauter. Pendant un instant ils l'avaient oublié : ils avaient oublié où ils étaient, réunis dans leur mutuelle affection et préoccupation l'un de l'autre. Charlie fit face à leur tourmenteur :

- Ce que mon frère a dit : ce n'est pas la vérité !

- Ah non ? Pourtant il a avoué…

- Pour m'épargner…

A nouveau un sourire cruel vint déformer le mince visage du détraqué.

- Tu persistes à dire qu'il ne t'a pas touché, jamais ?

- Jamais !

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrais te convaincre de dire la vérité hein ? Dis-moi ?

Il s'approcha de la chaise et tira violemment les cheveux du mathématicien en arrière puis il lui appliqua un couteau sur la gorge :

- Pourquoi continuer de mentir ?

- Charlie ! Charlie dis-lui, ça n'a pas d'importance !

Les supplications de Don lui parvinrent. Il comprit qu'il devait l'accuser, dire ces horreurs. Finalement il avait raison, quelle était l'importance de prononcer quelques mots sans valeur ?Mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, il fut incapable de laisser passer les phrases. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas accuser son frère d'une telle monstruosité.

Bates dut comprendre qu'il ne le ferait pas plier de cette manière-là. Un nouveau sourire empreint de sadisme éclaira son visage : en menaçant le cadet il avait fait plié, l'aîné. Il ne doutait pas que la réciproque serait vraie. Il relâcha donc Charlie en murmurant :

- Très bien. Je sais ce qui arrive. Tu es dans le déni. Je connais un moyen de t'en faire sortir. Une reconstitution.

- Non !

Don hurlait, comprenant où voulait en venir le pervers. Mais il n'avait pas compris que ce n'était pas Charlie qui était menacé. Bates s'adressait aux jumeaux :

- Faites donc en sorte que la mémoire de notre génie se réveille !

Avec des gloussements sadiques, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers Don. Charlie regardait, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui se tramait. Don, lui, avait réalisé et il tenta vainement de se défendre. La lutte était trop inégale pour être longue. Charlie se débattait contre deux hommes qui le maintenaient sur sa chaise tandis qu'il voyait les jumeaux s'acharner à coups de poings et de pieds sur son frère qui bientôt ne bougea plus, épuisé par la lutte. Le mathématicien sentit alors sur ses cheveux la caresse de la main de Bates qui s'était rapproché :

- Maintenant regarde bien, et rappelle-toi !

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Charlie comprit ce qui se tramait et une clameur d'horreur lui échappa tandis qu'en riant les jumeaux commençaient à dévêtir son frère qui n'opposa qu'une faible résistance, matée par quelques gifles.

Les velléités de révolte de Caradoc, Freddy et Amadie furent clouées net dans l'œuf par les deux armes automatiques qui se pointèrent sur eux lorsqu'ils tentèrent de se lever. Les autres détournaient la tête ou fermaient les yeux, horrifiés d'être obligés d'assister au spectacle de cette abomination. Seul Clark semblait trouver la scène digne d'intérêt et n'en perdait pas une miette : en voilà un dont on pouvait dire qu'il était devenu ce qu'il promettait d'être. Tant que lui-même n'était pas en danger, les souffrances des autres, loin de le déranger, semblaient lui procurer du plaisir.

- Non ! Arrêtez ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! criait Charlie.

- Ah non ? Pourtant c'est ce qu'il t'a fait non ? C'est un juste retour des choses !

- Mais il ne m'a rien fait.

Bates planta son regard dans celui du mathématicien.

- Tu sais que tu ne l'aides pas là ?

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Charlie comprit soudain ce qu'on attendait de lui. Eperdu, il regarda son frère étendu au sol : on avait largement ouvert sa chemise puis on l'avait descendue le long de ses épaules, dénudant ainsi son torse, et l'un des jumeaux faisait à présent glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes tandis que l'autre, à genoux auprès de leur victime, commençait à se déboutonner, une lueur de concupiscence dans le regard. Il ne pouvait pas laisser s'accomplir cette horreur !

Don lui ne parlait pas : il se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas supplier ses tortionnaires de l'épargner, sachant que, de toute façon, cela ne ferait que les exciter davantage, mais jamais il n'obligerait son frère à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Tant qu'il était seul en danger, rien ne pourrait le forcer à céder à ses bourreaux. Et il savait, au plus profond de lui-même, que pour son cadet, ces quelques mots qu'on exigeait qu'il prononce étaient inconcevables : ils le blesseraient plus que des coups. Alors jamais il ne lui demanderait de mentir pour lui : il était prêt à en assumer les conséquences, aussi atroces soient-elles.

Tétanisé, Charlie semblait incapable de la moindre réaction. Freddy s'exclama soudain :

- Dis-le Charlie, bon sang, dis lui ce qu'il veut entendre ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu ne vas pas laisser faire ça ! Charlie nom de d… !

Ces mots, en le fouettant, ramenèrent le mathématicien paralysé à la réalité

- Non ! D'accord, d'accord, j'avoue ! C'est vrai ! Il… Don… Mon frère m'a…

Les mots ne voulaient pas franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Don était maintenant sur le ventre et, tout en regardant son jumeau, Théophraste glissait sa main sous le tissu de son sous-vêtement…

- Mon frère m'a violé !

Il avait hurlé, comme pour se débarrasser enfin de ce fardeau. Les jumeaux avaient suspendu leurs gestes, attendant les instructions de leur meneur. Celui-ci se tourna vers Charlie, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois te sentir mieux maintenant que tu as fait face à la réalité ?

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais… Laissez mon frère tranquille maintenant.

- Ce serait trop facile petit Charlie… D'abord tu dois raconter, et je veux des détails… Et vite, sinon je crois qu'on pourra assister à une reconstitution en direct.

D'une voix atone, Charlie s'entendit alors débiter un chapelet de monstruosité et perversité qui éveillait une jubilation manifeste chez son tortionnaire. Finalement, celui-ci parut satisfait de ce qu'il avait entendu.

- D'accord. Je te crois. Rhabillez-le et relâchez-le vous autres.

Comme à regret, les deux hommes firent ce qui leur était demandé, mais une lueur dans leurs yeux prouvait qu'ils savaient qu'on leur offrirait leur revanche. Puis ils s'éloignèrent de Don qui se redressa lentement. Son regard se planta dans celui de son petit frère qui des yeux lui demandaient pardon, pardon de ces mensonges, pardon de l'avoir accusé à tort. En retour, il lut « Merci » dans le regard de son aîné qui venait d'échapper à une abjection sans nom grâce à ces mêmes mensonges.

_(à suivre)_


	30. Deux versants de la fraternité 40 & 41

Merci à Ryhn, Pandi, Fanncis et AmbreOnyx pour leurs messages toujours encourageants.

**Attention**: scènes de violence

* * *

**Chapitre 40**

Norton les contemplait à nouveau en silence. Il se sentait bien : tout se déroulait comme il le voulait. Il venait d'accorder à Don un répit, juste un répit. Il voulait jouer avec les nerfs des deux frères, les détruire psychologiquement avant de les détruire physiquement. Il était le seul qui savait comment se terminerait la représentation. Mais c'était trop tôt : pas encore… Son plaisir serait d'autant plus grand qu'il aurait su attendre avant de le prendre. Mais Don Eppes subirait son joug comme il avait subi celui d'Edwin. Il se vengerait sur lui des ignominies endurées et il jouissait par anticipation de l'effroi et de la douleur qu'il lui infligerait.

Mais il voulait d'abord les amener tous les deux au point de rupture. Et, le moment venu, il possèderait l'aîné sous les yeux de son cadet impuissant. Puis ensuite, il donnerait enfin libre cours à cette envie qui l'avait parfois assailli vingt ans auparavant et, abandonnant Don aux Twins, il prendrait du bon temps avec Charlie.

Il n'était plus le Norton gracile et sans forces du lycée. Lorsqu'il était entré à l'université, il s'était juré qu'on n'abuserait plus jamais de lui à cause de son manque de force physique et des mois de musculation intensive lui avait permis, dorénavant, de s'imposer. Et pour s'imposer il s'était imposé, faisant à son tour subir sa loi aux plus faibles. Il s'était aperçu qu'il pouvait tirer du plaisir de relations sexuelles très particulières : son frère avait réussi à faire de lui un pervers. Mais, loin de l'anéantir, la constatation l'avait revigorée : il avait enfin quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose bien à lui !

En règle générale il parvenait toujours à trouver un partenaire docile, quelle qu'en soit la raison : vénalité, déviance ou même, il l'avait vu, amour, si toutefois on pouvait apparenter ce sentiment à l'amour. Parfois aussi, il imposait sa volonté à une victime non consentante et il devait s'avouer que son plaisir était décuplé alors par les supplications et les pleurs de celle-ci. Au point qu'il en avait fini par comprendre pourquoi Edwin était si souvent revenu à la charge. S'il avait su alors, il se serait laissé faire sans rien dire !

Revenu à Los Angeles, il avait commencé à fréquenter quelques unes de ces maisons qui fournissaient à leurs clients des plaisirs très spécifiques. Et puis un jour, dans une boîte d'échangisme où toutes les tendances s'exposaient, il avait eu la grande surprise de rencontrer les jumeaux, eux aussi adeptes de ce type de pratique. Leur entente charnelle avait été immédiate et ils avaient commencé à se retrouver régulièrement d'abord à trois, puis à quatre, Théobald venant se joindre à leurs jeux malsains. Ils avaient ensuite multiplié les partenaires d'abord tous consentants, puis parfois contraints et, petit à petit, le plaisir de ce dernier type de rapports les avaient conduit à les multiplier.

Ils avaient ainsi commencé à « chasser » ensemble et il se souvenait avec délice des proies tendres qu'ils s'étaient partagées, hommes et femmes indifféremment, quoique, en y repensant, les hommes étaient un peu plus nombreux malgré tout. Il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose de plus dans les yeux d'un homme abusé qu'on ne voyait pas dans celui d'une femme, ce petit plaisir particulier que provoquait en lui l'horreur supplémentaire qu'était pour la victime la nature homosexuelle de la relation qu'on venait de lui imposer. Parce qu'ils prenaient toujours garde, lorsque leur partenaire n'était pas consentant, de ne pas le choisir parmi la communauté gay : où aurait été l'intérêt ?

Ils étaient bien trop malins, bien trop intelligents et organisés, bien trop prudents aussi pour se faire prendre et depuis plusieurs mois qu'ils sévissaient dans la région, on ne les avait jamais identifié. Et puis, le nombre de victimes qu'ils avaient réellement faites était aussi bien loin du nombre réel : surtout en ce qui concernait les hommes ! Il n'y en avait pas un sur dix qui osait porter plainte : ainsi ils jouaient sur du velours.

Mais ce soir, ce serait leur apothéose. Lorsqu'ils avaient reçu cette invitation à la soirée, ils avaient su qu'ils tenaient enfin leur revanche : tous ces médiocres qui les avaient ignorés allaient payer d'une manière éclatante. Peut-être n'auraient-ils rien tenté s'ils ne s'étaient pas senti aux abois. A force de se croire invulnérables, ils avaient fini par commettre l'erreur à ne pas commettre et Théophile avait été arrêté pour le viol d'un des rares hommes ayant osé porté plainte et qu'il avait eut l'imprudence de draguer ouvertement dans un bar avant, devant son refus, de rameuter ses complices pour prendre de force ce qu'on lui refusait.

L'homme n'avait cependant identifié que lui et, jouant sur leur ressemblance, grâce à un avocat particulièrement retors que leurs moyens financiers leur permettaient de s'offrir, ils étaient pour le moment en sursis. Mais ils savaient que, maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le collimateur de la police, ils n'en avaient plus pour longtemps. En tout cas, jamais ils n'accepteraient d'aller en prison : Théobald, Théophile et Théophraste savaient qu'ils ne survivraient pas les uns sans les autres et Norton imaginait bien ce qui pourrait lui arriver confronté à la violence carcérale : même ses muscles imposants de le mettraient pas à l'abri de co-détenus déterminés et il refusait de rendosser le costume de la victime. Alors ils avaient décidé d'en finir en beauté en se vengeant de tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré et qui avaient fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient.

Ils ne pensaient pas que d'autres avaient peut-être vécu encore pire et étaient pour autant devenus des gens bien. Ce qu'on subit influe sur ce que l'on est, mais on reste toujours maître de ses choix. Mais il était tellement plus facile de rendre les autres responsables de l'immense gâchis qu'ils avaient fait de leurs vies.

Leur plan avait été minutieusement préparé : ils savaient ce qu'ils feraient sans savoir encore à qui. Ils avaient décidé de faire « leur marché » sur place, en fonction des « produits » qui s'offriraient à eux. Mais jamais Norton n'aurait pu imaginer avoir la chance d'avoir le premier choix : les frères Eppes, tous les deux. Oui, il allait finir en beauté, vraiment et sans aucun regret. Et ils finiraient avec lui.

* * *

**Chapitre 41**

Charlie observait sans un mot celui qui était devenu à son tour le pire des bourreaux en se demandant si la situation ne venait pas d'être désamorcée par ses pseudos aveux. Mais il ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir qu'il n'en était rien : le sadisme de Norton Bates ne pouvait se satisfaire de ce qu'ils venaient d'endurer. Il reprit la parole :

- Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, il est nécessaire que tu prennes ta revanche sur ton frère.

- Je n'ai pas de revanche à prendre, rétorqua Charlie.

- Ah non ? Pourtant, avec ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Mais c'est du passé, rien que du passé ! Aujourd'hui nous n'avons plus les mêmes rapports.

- Peut-être, mais il doit payer.

Il se détourna et alla chercher quelque chose dans l'un des sacs qu'ils avaient posés sur les tables. Lorsqu'il revint vers lui, Charlie reconnut une cravache.

- Tu vas le corriger pour ce qu'il t'a fait !

- Jamais !

La cravache siffla et le mathématicien hurla de douleur lorsqu'elle lui cingla les épaules.

- Tu vas le corriger, tu m'entends ! Il le mérite !

- Non !

A nouveau le fouet lui mordit les épaules et à nouveau il cria alors que Don le suppliait :

- Ca ne fait rien Charlie. Prends cette cravache et fais ce qu'il te dit !

- Non Don, ça non, jamais.

Un troisième coup n'eut pas plus de conséquences sur sa détermination et Bates comprit qu'il ne le ferait pas plier. Il changea à nouveau sa tactique.

- D'accord. Alors je vais m'en charger à ta place !

Avant que Charlie ait pu émettre une supplication, il était sur Don et se mit à le frapper à coups redoublés. L'agent essaya vainement de se protéger : comment aurait-il pu faire avec ses mains entravées dans le dos ? Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur lui, violents, sans trêve, et du sang apparut bientôt sur l'étoffe de sa chemise et de son pantalon tandis que Charlie hurlait à en perdre la tête pour faire cesser son calvaire. Don, lui, s'efforçait de ne pas crier de douleur pour ne pas ajouter à l'horreur que vivait son petit frère. Au bout de quelques minutes Bates s'arrêta, le bras fatigué d'avoir tant frappé.

- Don, gémit Charlie, Donnie, réponds-moi.

Don frère s'agita faiblement en geignant. Et pourtant, ses premiers mots furent :

- Ca va aller frangin, t'inquiète, tandis qu'il essayait de se redresser péniblement.

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Charlie. Il s'en voulait terriblement. S'il avait pris cette maudite cravache, il aurait pu éviter toute cette souffrance à son frère. Quelques coups auraient peut-être suffi pour satisfaire Bates.

Celui-ci revenait vers lui :

- Alors, tu la prends ou non cette cravache ?

Il le regarda, interdit. Il ne pouvait pas penser qu'il allait frapper son frère après ce qu'il venait d'endurer ?

- Tu as dix secondes. Ensuite, je demande aux twins de s'en charger.

- Non !

- Alors prends !

Norton lui tendait l'objet qu'il prit machinalement, l'esprit en déroute. A l'extrémité de la longue tige de cuir, il vit quelques gouttes de sang : le sang de son frère. Et alors il perdit la tête. Il assura le manche dans sa main et il frappa violemment Bates au visage. Celui-ci hurla en reculant, tandis que les jumeaux se jetaient sur le mathématicien et le précipitaient à terre, auprès de son frère.

- Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclama celui-ci affolé.

Bates avait repris son équilibre. Une horrible boursouflure rouge traversait son visage de la tempe gauche à la joue droite. Ses yeux étaient déments :

- Ainsi c'est ça ! Depuis le début tu es des leurs ! Pire qu'eux même, parce que tu t'es caché parmi nous tout ce temps ! Je m'en doutais figure-toi. Et le masque est enfin tombé ! Tu vas payer !

Il saisit son arme et la braqua sur Charlie. Celui-ci comprit que rien au monde ne le sauverait cette fois-ci.

Au moment où Bates appuyait sur la détente, il se sentit projeté sur le côté tandis qu'on hurlait :

- Non ! Charlie !

Assourdi par le coup de feu, étourdi par sa chute, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il hurla à son tour en voyant son frère étendu près de lui, râlant, l'épaule gauche ensanglantée, juste au-dessous de la clavicule. Rassemblant ses forces, l'agent s'était jeté sur lui au moment où Bates tirait, l'écartant de la trajectoire mortelle. C'était lui qui venait d'être atteint.

- Donnie ! Oh mon Dieu Donnie ! Parle-moi, réponds-moi, Donnie !

Et puis à nouveau l'ombre de Bates se profila sur eux.

- Ecarte-toi Charlie !

La voix du déséquilibré était maintenant calme, de ces calmes affolants qui précèdent les plus grands séismes.

- Norton ! Il est blessé, il faut appeler les secours !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mettre fin à ses souffrances !

- Non ! Je t'en supplie !

- Ce sera ta punition. Je viens de comprendre que ce sera pire pour toi que la mort. Tu vas le voir mourir sous tes yeux : ce ne sera que justice.

- Norton, au nom de notre amitié…

- Notre amitié ! Pauvre petit naïf ! Tu crois vraiment que j'avais de l'amitié pour toi ? Tu n'étais qu'un sale gamin pourri gâté qui avait tout ce que j'aurais voulu : l'intelligence, des parents géniaux et un grand frère ! Un grand frère qui s'occupait de toi, qui veillait sur toi, qui t'aimait ! Le grand frère que je n'aurais jamais ! De l'amitié ! Si j'avais pu, je t'aurais tout pris, tout ! Et ce soir, c'est ce que je vais faire !

L'arme s'abaissa à nouveau vers Don qui gisait dans les bras de son frère, incapable de se défendre, à peine conscient de ce qui se passait tant la douleur qui le taraudait était insoutenable.

- Adieu Eppes, cracha Bates tandis que les jumeaux s'approchaient en ricanant, attirés par l'odeur du sang.

- Non !

Au moment où Norton faisait feu à nouveau, Charlie se jeta sur le corps de Don. Il ressentit un choc violent à la tête et ce fut le noir complet.

_(à suivre)_


	31. Deux versants de la fraternité 42 & 43

**Chapitre 42**

- On en est où ?

A l'extérieur, les agents s'impatientaient. Il y avait maintenant plus de quatre heures que la prise d'otages avait commencé.

Et, pour leur plus grande frustration, la direction avait envoyé un superviseur pour remplacer Don absent, ne pensant pas qu'un membre de son équipe puisse être capable de mener à bien une opération de cette envergure.

Les agents connaissaient celui qui devenait ainsi leur supérieur provisoire. L'agent Falk avait été dénommé « V.S. » pour « valse hésitation ». Il n'osait jamais s'engager à fond, avait toujours peur des conséquences et pesait soigneusement le pour et le contre avant toute décision. Colby se demandait quel était le bureaucrate stupide qui avait pensé qu'il serait le mieux placé pour résoudre cette crise. Si un homme risquait plutôt de faire capoter les choses, c'était bien lui.

La seule initiative qu'il avait tenté de prendre était d'éloigner Alan et Larry du périmètre où se tenaient les forces de l'ordre. L'équipe de Don et Robin s'étaient violemment élevés contre cette décision et avaient finalement eu gain de cause lorsque, semblant céder, l'assistante du procureur lui avait dit :

- D'accord Agent Falk. Mais si vous voulez que monsieur Eppes quitte les lieux, il va falloir le lui demander vous-même. Je me refuse à le faire.

Un instant, le regard de Falk s'était attardé sur les quatre agents qui, étant sous ses ordres, étaient censés obéir s'il leur donnait l'ordre de faire déguerpir le père de famille et le physicien. Mais il comprit, à leur expression, qu'ils préfèreraient être accusés d'insubordination plutôt que d'obtempérer.

- D'accord. Après tout, tant qu'ils restent là où ils sont. Mais je ne veux pas les avoir dans les jambes. Et vous en assumez la responsabilité, dit-il en fixant Robin.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas agent Falk, je n'ai pas pour habitude de fuir mes responsabilités, répondit sèchement la jeune femme, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas ajouter : Moi !.

Il ne servait à rien de s'aliéner la sympathie de cet homme dont dépendait la vie de Don et Charlie. Fidèle à son engagement, c'était elle qui avait fait le lien auprès d'Alan auquel elle n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle pensait réellement du nouveau responsable de l'équipe sous peine de le voir perdre espoir.

On savait désormais qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, les empreintes thermiques ayant démontré qu'il n'y avait pas d'explosifs dans la pièce. Elles avaient aussi montré l'impossibilité d'attaquer à coup sûr, les silhouettes des malfaiteurs se déplaçant régulièrement : comment savoir si, dans les secondes qui précèderaient l'assaut, les hommes n'allaient pas se positionner de telle façon que les policiers perdraient du temps à les localiser, leur permettant par là même d'abattre des otages ?

La surveillance auditive leur permettait de suivre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur et le psychiatre qui les accompagnait devenait de plus en plus pessimiste à mesure que le temps passait tant l'exaltation des preneurs d'otages semblait atteindre des sommets. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à penser qu'ils réussiraient à raisonner les forcenés.

Lorsqu'ils avaient entendu le récit de ce que Bates avait enduré l'année de ses dix-sept ans, les visages s'étaient figés. Ils pouvaient mieux comprendre ce qui le motivait, sans pour autant l'excuser. D'autres que lui avaient subi les mêmes horreurs, pire parfois et n'avaient pas pour autant choisi la voie de la violence.

Dans l'entre fait, la police de Los Angeles avait communiqué au F.B.I. le rapport sur les accusations qui pesaient sur le clan Skeleton. S'ils étaient encore en liberté, ils le devaient à leur immense fortune, amassée à la suite d'une découverte dont les applications dans le domaine de l'informatique étaient multiples. Les jumeaux avaient inventé cette technique à l'aube de leurs vingt-cinq ans, et depuis ils vivaient de leurs rentes.

En fouillant dans leur passé, les agents avaient découvert l'origine de leur symbiose. Au départ, les jumeaux Skeleton étaient en fait des triplés. Le troisième d'entre eux, Théobald, était mort à cinq ans, des suites d'une rougeole. De ce temps, les deux survivants s'étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes, vivant dans leur monde parallèle. D'après le psychiatre, il était vraisemblable que leurs premières expériences avaient été communes : premières expériences sexuelles l'un avec l'autre, puis avec des jeunes filles acceptant de partager leur lit.

Ils étaient incapables d'envisager la vie l'un sans l'autre. Qui était réellement le père du garçon, fruit des amours des deux frères avec une paumée de passage qui leur avait laissé l'enfant sans même s'en soucier? Sans doute que même les jumeaux ne le savaient pas. Mais, avec la naissance de Théobald, ils avaient reconstitué la trinité. Et d'après le thérapeute, jamais ils n'accepteraient d'être séparés. Quant à Norton Bates, tout laissait supposer qu'il n'envisageait pas une seconde d'être arrêté.

Tous ces éléments étaient loin de rassurer les policiers : d'après le tableau clinique qu'on leur brossait, ces hommes n'avaient rien à perdre. Et l'inquiétude pour les otages était montée d'un cran.

Ensuite, tétanisés, les équipiers de Don avait entendu leur chef s'accuser pour épargner Charlie et celui-ci, à son tour, céder à la pression. Le psychiatre s'était décomposé :

- Ca va mal tourner, dit-il soudain.

- Comment ça ? demanda David, alarmé par le ton du praticien.

- Il est en train d'arriver à la conclusion qu'il cherchait depuis le début, à la justification de ses actes. Il a maintenant une raison de légitimer sa vendetta.

- Vous croyez qu'il va éliminer ses otages ?

- Je crois que vous ne devez pas tarder à intervenir.

David, se tourna vers son supérieur : comme il s'y attendait, le visage de celui-ci reflétait l'intense hésitation qui le tenaillait à ce moment même : attaquer sans visuel pouvait conduire à un massacre, d'un autre côté, ne pas attaquer risquait de provoquer la mort de plusieurs otages.

A plusieurs reprises déjà ses subordonnés avaient tenté de le convaincre d'ordonner l'assaut, mais il s'était réfugié derrière le règlement, même lorsque les choses avaient failli très mal tourner pour Don : tant qu'il n'avait pas la preuve que la vie, et il avait bien insisté sur ce point : la VIE, d'un des otages était directement menacée, il préférait ne pas intervenir.

Ecoeurés, Colby, Liz, Nikki et même David avaient été sur le point de passer outre, et puis les choses avaient semblé s'apaiser un moment et ils avaient respiré un peu. Mais, à nouveau les événements se précipitaient et, dans son oreillette, David entendit la voix tendue de Colby qui était à l'intérieur du gymnase.

- David ! Ca tourne mal, vite !

Il jeta un regard éperdu à son supérieur, toujours indécis et soudain, il prit sa décision : il ne laisserait pas ces malades tuer Don et Charlie, d'autant plus que ces premiers meurtres ne seraient sans doute que le début de leur folie meurtrière. Et tant pis pour les conséquences en ce qui le concernait.

- D'accord ! On donne l'assaut !

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'un coup de feu éclatait à l'intérieur de la salle.

- Bon Dieu ! Ils tirent sur les otages ! On fonce ! Allez !

Sa dernière vision, avant de se ruer hors du car de commandement, fut le visage blafard du responsable.

Deux membres du SWAT étaient déjà en train de poser une charge explosive sur la porte. A l'extérieur, un autre groupe s'apprêtait à investir les lieux en faisant sauter les fenêtres des toilettes.

Chacun prit une profonde respiration : tous savaient que la vie de douze personnes innocentes étaient en jeu, dont celle de deux amis pour certains d'entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

Deux secondes avant que les charges placées sur les fenêtres et la porte explosent, laissant le champ libre aux assaillants, un second coup de feu retentit.

* * *

**Chapitre 43**

- Charlie !

Don hurlait de désespoir, ranimé par le choc du corps de son frère s'abattant sur lui.

- Charlie, réponds-moi !

A ce moment-là une explosion retentit au fond de la salle et des fumées s'élevèrent faisant tousser et pleurer les occupants. Dans le brouillard ambiant, Don vit des silhouettes se diriger vers eux. Il y eut des coups de feu, des bruits de corps qui tombaient, des cris, des pleurs. Il comprit qu'on venait de donner l'assaut mais il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

Soudain il sentit des mains qui s'emparaient de lui, le tirait à l'abri.

- Charlie ! Charlie !

- Il est là, on s'occupe de lui.

Il reconnut la voix de David et vit son visage se pencher au-dessus de lui.

- Don, ça va aller ?

- Charlie ! Comment va mon frère ?

- Colby s'occupe de lui. Tu es blessé, attends…

- Non, détache-moi, je dois voir mon frère !

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire entendre raison, David s'empressa d'ôter les menottes de Don. Celui-ci ramena ses mains vers l'avant et un gémissement lui échappa tant la douleur de ce geste fut violente. Un instant il eut l'impression qu'il allait perdre connaissance mais il se refusa à se laisser aller à la faiblesse : son frère, il devait s'occuper de son frère.

Il repoussa les mains secourables de David et se traîna vers Charlie auprès duquel se tenait Colby :

- Charlie, Charlie, réponds-moi !

Il prit son frère dans ses bras, inconscient de sa propre douleur tellement l'anxiété qui l'habitait en cet instant prenait le pas sur toute autre sensation, et il gémit en voyant le sang qui coulait abondamment d'une blessure à la tête : le visage du mathématicien était blême, comme s'il n'était déjà plus de ce monde :

- Non ! Non ! Mon petit frère !

Don pleurait en berçant son frère inerte. Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule et leva des yeux éperdus vers Liz qui se penchait sur lui :

- Il respire Don, courage ! Il va s'en sortir. Laisse faire les médecins.

Il s'aperçut alors que plusieurs hommes en tenue de secouriste se tenaient près d'eux et il les laissa s'occuper de Charlie, à bout de forces, incapable de les empêcher de lui arracher le corps de son jeune frère. Il ne sentit même pas qu'on s'empressait autour de lui, déchirant sa chemise pour exposer sa blessure, lui passant un brassard autour du bras et palpant son corps à la recherche d'éventuelles fractures. Il ne pouvait pas quitter du regard le visage blafard de Charlie :

- Il est vivant ? Dites-moi qu'il est vivant !

L'un des médecins se tourna vers lui.

- Oui, il est vivant, on l'emmène.

On venait de placer Charlie sur une civière, un masque à oxygène masquait le bas de son visage tandis qu'un bandage, qui déjà se tachait de sang, entourait sa tête. Don gémit :

- Je veux rester avec lui.

- C'est impossible monsieur, vous le retrouverez à l'hôpital.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi lui parler.

- Vous avez une minute.

Les secouristes approchèrent le brancard de Charlie de celui de Don. Celui-ci se redressa péniblement sur le coude, sans se soucier de la douleur brutale que ce geste provoqua, et saisit la main de son frère :

- Je t'en supplie Charlie, je t'en supplie, tiens le coup !

Soudain il sentit que les brancards bougeaient et il ne vit plus Charlie, resté un peu en arrière. Liz était à nouveau près de lui, l'obligeant à rester allongé tandis qu'elle maintenait un masque à oxygène sur son visage.

- Ca va aller Don. Charlie va s'en sortir.

L'air frais de la nuit le saisit brusquement. Il était à peine sorti qu'il se sentit saisi dans des bras : il reconnut son père :

- Donnie, oh mon Dieu, mon petit !

- Papa !

- Comment vas-tu chéri ?

- Papa, Charlie est blessé !

Il vit le visage de son père se décomposer tandis que son regard se fixait au-delà de lui. Il comprit qu'on venait de sortir la civière avec son frère.

- Seigneur, non, Charlie !

Alan le lâcha et se précipita vers son cadet inanimé.

- Charlie, Charlie c'est papa !

Il jeta un regard suppliant vers les secouristes :

- Est-ce qu'il va s'en tirer ?

- On ne sait pas monsieur. On doit l'emmener au plus vite. Vous voulez nous accompagner ?

Il hésita : ses deux fils avaient besoin de lui. Comment privilégier l'un plutôt que l'autre ?

Ce fut Don qui le décida :

- Papa, moi ça va aller. Reste avec Charlie, il a besoin de toi.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Alan se dirigea vers son fils aîné.

- Tu es sûr mon ange ?

- Oui, je préfère que tu restes avec lui. Je me sentirai plus tranquille.

- D'accord. On se retrouve à l'hôpital.

Alors qu'il se détournait, Don l'arrêta en saisissant d'un seul coup son poignet :

- Papa, pardonne-moi…

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles mon ange ?

- C'est ma faute…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Si Charlie est blessé c'est ma faute…

- Voyons, je suis sûr que non !

- Si, il s'est jeté sur moi pour me protéger. La balle qui l'a atteint, c'est moi qu'elle aurait dû toucher !

- Don… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher tu m'entends, rien du tout !

Il aurait voulu lui dire bien d'autres choses mais les ambulanciers s'impatientaient : il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il déposa alors un baiser sur le front de son fils aîné.

- Ca va aller pour lui ? demanda-t-il aux infirmiers qui le dirigeaient vers l'autre ambulance.

- Oui, ça devrait aller, répondit l'un d'entre eux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit alors Robin qui s'était matérialisée auprès d'eux sans qu'aucun des deux n'en ait conscience, je reste avec lui.

- Merci Robin.

- Alors, vous venez ?

- J'arrive !

Il se précipita dans l'ambulance où gisait Charlie et s'y engouffra, le cœur étreint par la culpabilité : une fois de plus il délaissait l'aîné pour le cadet. Les portes se refermèrent sur lui et le bruit assourdissant de la sirène s'éleva. Il s'assit auprès du corps inerte de son fils et lui saisit la main :

- Ca va aller chéri. Tout va bien aller, tu verras.

Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit vrai.

Don regarda partir l'ambulance, des larmes plein les yeux. Son petit frère ! Se pouvait-il qu'il survive à sa blessure ? Pourquoi s'était-il sacrifié pour lui ? Il valait tellement mieux que lui ! Ce n'était pas juste, ce ne pouvait pas arriver, Charlie ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça !

« Je vous en prie, supplia-t-il avec ferveur, si vous devez prendre l'un de nous, prenez-moi. Laissez Charlie. Mon père a besoin de lui, ce monde a besoin de lui. »

Il sentit qu'on le hissait dans l'ambulance : Robin était près de lui qui lui tenait la main et il eut un pâle sourire dans sa direction.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Arrête, ne dis rien. Repose-toi. Tout ira bien.

Tout irait bien. Il voulu se redresser un peu et se mit soudain à tousser. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Robin poussait un cri tandis que l'infirmier se levait, soudain tendu.

- Don, oh mon Dieu, Don !

Il regarda la main qu'il avait machinalement portée à sa bouche par un réflexe d'hygiène, et s'aperçut qu'elle était couverte de sang. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il lui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer alors que l'infirmier, repoussant Robin, s'afférait auprès de lui.

Il chercha des yeux celle qu'il aimait et qui le fixait avec terreur. Il se sentait soudain trop las pour parler : un poids énorme pesait sur son torse. Le visage de Robin semblait s'éloigner, de plus en plus. Il avait l'impression que le son de la sirène était de moins en moins intense. Il se rendait compte qu'on s'agitait autour de lui, il entendait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas :

- Bon sang, on le perd !

- Don, Don, reste avec moi ! Don !

Il y avait des cris, des pleurs et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se sentait si fatigué d'un seul coup. Une douleur terrible lui traversa la poitrine et il plongea dans la nuit.

_(à suivre)_


	32. Main dans la main  chapitre 44

Merci à AmbreOnyx, Anon5, Fanncis, Pandi et Ryhn pour leurs commentaires.

* * *

**SEPTIEME PARTIE : MAIN DANS LA MAIN**

**Chapitre 44**

- On arrive à l'hôpital, ça va aller monsieur, il tient bon.

Alan jeta un regard reconnaissant au secouriste qui tentait ainsi de le rassurer. C'était vrai, Charlie tenait bon. Son pouls et sa respiration restaient réguliers quoiqu'un peu faibles. Mais il était si pâle, il paraissait si fragile qu'Alan se sentait le cœur étreint par un mauvais pressentiment. Le bandage qu'il avait autour de la tête était maintenant imbibé du sang qui coulait sans discontinuer : comment pourrait-il survivre à une telle perte de sang ? Quelles séquelles éventuelles risquait-il, lui dont le cerveau était la partie la plus importante du corps ? Non, corrigea in petto le père : c'était son cœur le plus important, son cœur qui l'avait conduit à se sacrifier pour son frère.

- Tiens bon chéri, je t'en supplie, dit-il en posant la main sur la main inerte de son garçon. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi et Donnie a besoin de toi.

Il était conscient que, si Charlie ne se remettait pas, ce serait un choc insurmontable pour son aîné. Il connaissait assez celui-ci pour savoir qu'il ne se pardonnerait pas de n'avoir pas su préserver son cadet, pire même, que celui-ci ait été blessé en le protégeant, lui qui était censé être le protecteur !

L'ambulance s'arrêta et il descendit rapidement pour laisser la place aux secouristes et aux médecins accourus : chaque seconde comptait. Très vite les soignants se mirent en route en encadrant le brancard et, au moment où il s'apprêtait à leur emboîter le pas, une courte conversation le cloua sur place :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? jetait un interne qui accompagnait la civière à deux de ses collègues qui restaient immobiles, comme attendant à leur tour l'arrivée d'une ambulance.

- Vous êtes assez nombreux, rétorqua le plus âgé des deux. On a un deuxième blessé qui arrive et il est en arrêt !

En arrêt ! Figé, Alan n'osait plus bouger. L'esprit en déroute il tentait vainement de se convaincre que ça n'avait rien à voir avec son fils. Non, Donnie allait bien quand il l'avait quitté. Le secouriste lui avait dit que ça irait, qu'il n'était pas en danger. C'était quelqu'un d'autre, ils ne pouvaient pas parler de son enfant. Il valait mieux qu'il suive Charlie : celui-ci avait besoin de lui. Mais quelque chose le retenait sur place, l'empêchait d'avancer, de suivre le groupe qui déjà disparaissait au détour du couloir.

Un hurlement de sirène grandissait et il vit le véhicule arriver à vive allure. Les deux médecins avaient été rejoints par deux infirmières et ils se ruèrent sur les portes arrière dès que le véhicule s'arrêta dans un grand crissement de pneus. Une voix sortit de l'habitacle qui hurlait :

- Dépêchez-vous. Il est en arrêt depuis trois minutes, il faut faire vite !

Une femme sanglotante descendit du véhicule dans laquelle il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître Robin. Alors, comme au ralenti, comme dans ces cauchemars où on voit se concrétiser notre pire terreur, il s'approcha du groupe et regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'un médecin. Un cri lui échappa à la vue du visage cireux, du corps inerte sur lequel le secouriste, juché à califourchon sur la civière, s'acharnait en appuyant régulièrement sur le torse tout en comptant tandis que son collègue appuyait à intervalle tout aussi régulier sur un ballonnet relié à un tube qui passait dans la gorge de son fils.

- Donnie ! Oh mon Dieu non, Donnie !

Il voulut se jeter sur son enfant mais il fut aussitôt repoussé par plusieurs mains qui, bien que compatissantes, étaient aussi implacables.

- S'il vous plaît monsieur, laissez-nous faire.

Il se retourna vers les ambulanciers :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Vous m'aviez dit que ça irait…

- Je suis désolé monsieur. On ne pouvait pas prévoir, la balle a dû bouger…

On entraînait son fils à l'intérieur. Comprenant que l'urgence n'était pas de comprendre pourquoi mais d'intervenir, il se retourna vers le brancard entouré par un groupe de médecins et d'infirmiers. Impuissant, il dut se résigner à suivre à distance le groupe qui se dirigeait à vive allure vers la salle de soins :

- Homme blanc, trente-huit ans, blessé par balle au thorax, en arrêt depuis quatre minutes entendit-il clamer.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que c'était de son fils dont on parlait en ces mots neutres.

- Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, sauvez-le balbutia-t-il au moment où secouristes et médecins franchissaient la porte battante qui ouvrait sur la salle de soins.

Le claquement de cette porte revenant vers lui, lui donna l'impression qu'on lui refusait ainsi tout espoir de revoir un jour son fils lui sourire. Il chancela et dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il sentit alors qu'on lui touchait le bras et, ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés malgré lui, il aperçut le visage éploré de Robin.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il d'une voix brisée.

- Je ne sais pas. On parlait et puis… il a craché du sang et son cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Alan, je ne veux pas le perdre ! Je ne le supporterai pas !

Elle s'abattit en pleurant dans les bras du père de son amour tout en se reprochant sa faiblesse. C'était elle qui aurait dû le soutenir, lui qui risquait de perdre son enfant, ses enfants corrigea-t-elle presque immédiatement. Et cette précision eut pour effet de lui rendre une partie de son sang-froid.

- Et Charlie ? questionna-t-elle alors. Comment va-t-il ?

Il eut un geste vague des mains, comme pour chasser une pensée importune.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je… Ca allait je crois quand nous sommes arrivés. Mais je les ai entendus parler de Don… Enfin… je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai compris que c'était de lui dont ils parlaient et je suis resté à l'attendre. Parce que je pensais que si je… si j'étais là… alors peut-être, peut-être que tout ça…

A nouveau il agita les mains dans le vide, dans un geste infiniment las et Robin comprit que c'était à elle d'être forte, à elle de l'aider à surmonter le drame. Comment pourrait-elle jamais regarder Don en face si elle laissait tomber son père à la première occasion ?

- Ca va aller Alan. Vos fils sont solides et puis ils sont têtus comme des bourriques ! Ils vont s'en sortir.

Il eut un sourire triste à son égard. Si seulement il avait pu la croire !

Elle l'entraîna doucement vers la salle d'attente, malgré ses récriminations.

- Venez ! Ici nous ne servons à rien. Ils sauront bien nous trouver pour nous donner des nouvelles.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, murés dans leur inquiétude commune. Au bout de quelques minutes, Alan reprit la parole :

- Je l'ai laissé tombé, une fois de plus, murmura-t-il, accablé.

- Quoi ?

- Don… Je l'ai abandonné.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous Alan ?

- Au lycée. J'ai choisi d'accompagner Charlie et je l'ai laissé seul. Comme toujours. Durant toute son enfance sa mère et moi avons entouré Charlie et nous avons délaissé Donnie. Et aujourd'hui j'ai continué. Mon fils avait besoin de moi et je me suis détourné de lui. Je l'ai laissé seul et maintenant, il est peut-être mort et je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir. Et sa dernière pensée aura été que son père lui préférait son frère, une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Peut-être que si j'avais été auprès de lui…

- Non Alan, cessez de vous torturer ainsi. Ca ne mène à rien et ça n'aidera pas Don. Vous savez très bien que vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- J'aurais dû l'accompagner…

- Mais c'est lui-même qui a insisté pour que vous restiez auprès de Charlie. Son état à lui paraissait beaucoup moins grave !

- J'aurais dû le savoir ! C'est mon fils ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il mentait ! Don n'a jamais été du genre à se plaindre, à vouloir qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. J'aurais dû…

- Ca ne sert à rien Alan ! Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Les choses auraient pu se passer différemment : vous auriez pu monter avec Don et que ce soit Charlie qui s'enfonce durant ce temps-là. Et vous seriez à vous faire les mêmes reproches, en sens inverse. Alors arrêtez. Et puis Don n'était pas seul, j'étais avec lui. Pour lui c'était important que vous accompagniez son frère. Ca le tranquillisait et je suis sûre que ça l'a aidé.

- Mais s'il…

- Ca aussi, cessez d'y penser. Don ne mourra pas, je le sais !

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?

- Parce que s'il me fait un coup comme ça, il sait très bien que je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais ! dit-elle, retrouvant son sens de l'humour au plus profond de son désespoir.

Alan eut un pâle sourire, mais elle se rendit compte que la conversation l'avait un peu tranquillisé. A ce moment-là, ils furent rejoints par Liz, Larry et Colby qui venaient s'enquérir de l'état des deux frères. Leur mine se fit grave en apprenant la situation. Liz alla chercher quelques cafés et les deux agents et le physicien s'installèrent auprès d'Alan et de Robin, les soutenant dans leur épreuve et partageant leur inquiétude.

_(à suivre)_


	33. Main dans la main chapitre 45

Merci à Pandi, Fanncis, AmbreOnyx et Ryhn pour leurs encouragement.

Thanks to Anon5

* * *

**Chapitre 45**

- Alors ? Quel est le bilan ?

David, livide, les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude se tourna vers le sous-directeur qui venait ainsi de l'interpeller. Il s'étonna dans un premier temps d'être interrogé, lui, puis se rappela que l'agent Falk était rentré au bureau dès la fin de l'assaut, prétextant devoir faire son rapport au plus vite et lui laissant la responsabilité de « ce gâchis » qu'il lui imputait puisque c'était lui qui avait ordonné l'opération.

L'assaut avait été donné un peu moins d'une heure auparavant. Charlie et Don devaient être arrivés à l'hôpital accompagnés par Alan et Robin. Liz et Colby n'avaient pas tardé à les suivre. En sa qualité d'adjoint de Don, lui n'avait pas pu faire de même. Il devait rester sur place pour effectuer les constatations, interroger les otages libérés, débriefer les équipes. Bref, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, il n'était pas prêt de pouvoir rejoindre ses amis. Colby lui avait promis de le tenir au courant mais il n'avait toujours pas appelé et il se demandait avec angoisse si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

Nikki était restée avec lui, comprenant que, même s'il ne le demanderait pas, ce serait un soulagement pour lui d'avoir à ses côtés l'un de ses partenaires habituels.

Il répondit à son supérieur :

- Cinq blessés chez les otages, dont deux graves. Deux blessés et quatre morts chez les preneurs d'otages.

Le visage du sous-directeur était grave :

- Il n'y avait pas moyen d'éviter ce massacre ?

- Il ne nous ont pas laissé le choix monsieur. Lorsque nous avons donné l'assaut, ils venaient d'abattre deux de leurs otages et ils auraient sans doute abattu les autres aussi. D'ailleurs, lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la pièce, leur premier geste a été de diriger leurs armes sur eux. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Norton Bates, Théophile, Théophraste et Théobald Skeleton n'avaient pas l'intention de se rendre. Le psychiatre nous l'avait bien spécifié. Et il avait raison. Leurs deux complices ont été blessés durant l'assaut, mais eux se sont rendus.

- Vous auriez peut-être pu essayer le gaz.

- On y a bien pensé. Mais étant donné ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'ils ont vu le faisceau optique, nous n'avons pas voulu courir le risque. Et puis le gaz est dangereux aussi pour les otages. Nous nous sommes dits que, peut-être la situation allait se décanter au fil du temps.

- Et vous vous êtes trompés.

- Qu'auriez-vous fait à notre place monsieur ?

David s'apercevait que son ton manquait de la plus élémentaire déférence due à son supérieur, mais il commençait à sentir la colère l'envahir sous les reproches à peine voilés de celui-ci. Ils avaient tous fait de leur mieux pour sortir les otages de leur position périlleuse sans pour autant prendre, dès le début, la décision de sacrifier les criminels. Il pensait avoir fait ce que Don aurait fait : tenter, jusqu'au bout de préserver les vies, quelles qu'elles soient.

Il aurait aussi pu se retrancher derrière l'agent Falk et exprimer au sous-directeur son sentiment au sujet de celui que, désormais, il considérait comme incapable. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait laissé la situation pourrir. Mais David n'avait jamais été du genre à fuir ses responsabilités. Il avait effectivement ordonné l'assaut : il assumerait son choix, quelles que dussent en être les conséquences.

- Les otages blessés ?

- Steven Ross a reçu un violent coup sur la tête : il a été emmené à demi-inconscient encore. Clark Robinson et Freddy Valéra présentaient plusieurs hématomes dus à des coups. Ils ont été évacués sur l'hôpital pour passer des examens, mais ça devrait aller. Trois des autres otages, très choqués, ont aussi été pris en charge par les services médicaux.

- Qu'en est-il de l'agent et du docteur Eppes ?

David planta son regard dans celui du sous-directeur, ulcéré par cette question dont il pensait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Malheureusement nous sommes intervenus trop tard en ce qui les concerne : c'est sur eux que Bates avait tiré.

- Ca je le sais ! Ce que je vous demandais c'est comment ils vont.

- Je ne sais pas monsieur, je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis qu'ils ont été emmenés.

- Et comment allaient-ils à ce moment-là ?

David ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, tentant de chasser au loin l'émotion profonde qu'il avait ressentie en découvrant ses amis, et qui menaçait de le submerger à nouveau.

- L'agent Eppes était conscient mais sérieusement blessé par balle à l'épaule. Par ailleurs, il avait été frappé à plusieurs reprises au cours de la soirée. Le docteur Eppes… Charlie…, sa voix dérapa un instant, il avait été touché à la tête. On l'a emmené inconscient.

- Il va s'en sortir ?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur. Les médecins n'ont pas pu le dire.

- Bien sûr. Et comment se fait-il qu'ils aient été si gravement blessés alors que, selon vos dires, les autres occupants ne souffrent que de blessures mineures ?

- Il semble que le chef des preneurs d'otages se soit particulièrement acharné sur eux.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- La jalousie, l'envie, la colère, la haine, bref, un cocktail qui l'a conduit à diriger toute sa frustration sur les deux frères.

- Vous aviez bien un système d'écoute non ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Donc, vous vous êtes très vite rendus compte de ce qui se passait. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenus avant ?

David ferma les yeux de nouveau. Il ne cessait de se poser cette question en boucle : pourquoi n'avoir pas donné l'assaut plus vite ? Pourquoi, dès que Bates avait commencé à s'en prendre à Don et Charlie, n'avait-il pas ordonné de les sortir de là ? Bien sûr, une fois encore, la faute en était à l'agent Falk. Mais puisque, finalement il avait passé outre ses instructions, pourquoi ne l'avoir pas fait plus tôt ?

Dès le début il savait que M. « VS » ne serait pas à la hauteur. C'était à lui, en tant que plus ancien de prendre le relais sans penser à sa petite carrière. Mais non, ils étaient restés à l'écoute pendant que Don était battu et Charlie malmené, pendant qu'on obligeait les deux frères à raconter des horreurs sur leurs rapports passés. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait retenu d'agir plus tôt ? Il savait que cette question allait le hanter longtemps.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment monsieur. Le négociateur pensait qu'il fallait laisser les choses aller tant que la vie des otages n'était pas en danger immédiat et le psychiatre abondait dans son sens. Le chef du SWAT nous déconseillait aussi d'attaquer à l'aveuglette puisque les hommes avaient prétendu avoir des explosifs.

- Ce qui s'est révélé faux.

- Ce qui s'est révélé faux en effet. Mais nous ne pouvions pas le savoir. Nous n'avions aucun moyen d'obtenir un visuel sur cette salle. Et l'agent Falk préférait temporiser tant que la vie des otages ne semblait pas directement menacée. La vie de douze personnes étaient en jeu et nous ne pouvions pas traiter ça à la légère. Nous avons cru agir au mieux des intérêts de tous. Et puis il a fini par obtenir ce qu'il voulait et…

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

En quelques mots, David le mit au courant de la scène qui s'était déroulé entre Bates, Don et Charlie.

- Et malgré tout ça, vous n'êtes pas intervenus ?

- Nous avions l'ordre express de n'intervenir que si la VIE des otages paraissait directement menacée, monsieur, se rebiffa soudain David. Devions-nous passer outre aux ordres directs d'un supérieur ?

Le directeur eut l'air gêné.

- Agent Sinclair, l'agent Falk est quelquefois un peu trop… prudent peut-être.

David eut un ricanement fort peu protocolaire.

- Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois…

Et puis il se tut : il avait fait assez de vagues ce soir-là et il savait que l'agent Falk n'allait pas se gêner pour l'enfoncer dans son rapport. La prudence voulait peut-être qu'il fasse profil bas.

- Je vous écoute, agent Sinclair.

Tant pis, advienne que pourra, mais que, pour une fois, le sous-directeur entende ce qu'on avait à lui dire. S'il devait fusiller sa carrière, au moins qu'il le fasse en beauté et pas à moitié.

- Je crois que c'était une erreur que d'envoyer l'agent Falk sur cette intervention.

- Mais en l'absence de l'agent Eppes, seul l'agent Falk avait le grade pour commander une telle opération.

- Un grade ne fait pas tout monsieur, sauf votre respect.

- L'agent Falk devra répondre des décisions qu'il a prises, répondit alors le directeur. Tout comme vous devrez répondre des vôtres, je pense que vous le comprenez.

Oh oui il comprenait : le directeur se dédouanait du fiasco comme il se serait glorifié de la réussite ! Une fois encore il démontrait qu'avant d'être un agent, il était un politique !

- Nous avons fait au mieux, monsieur, se contenta-t-il alors de répéter. Nous avons décidé de donner l'assaut lorsque nous avons senti que les choses dérapaient mais il était malheureusement trop tard. Bates venait de tirer sur l'agent Eppes et, le temps que nous entrions, il a aussi fait feu sur le docteur Eppes.

- Et bien, heureusement que vous avez fait au mieux agent Sinclair, sinon qu'est-ce que ça aurait été ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que pourrait représenter pour le pays la mort d'un génie comme le professeur Eppes, surtout dans des conditions comme celles-ci ? Avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre de coups de téléphone auxquels j'ai déjà dû répondre et de tous ceux auxquels je devrai encore répondre dans les heures, voire les jours à venir, parce que vous n'avez pas réagi assez vite ?

- Si vous voulez ma démission monsieur, elle peut être sur votre bureau dès ce soir ! dit-il d'une voix blanche.

A ces mots, le sous-directeur comprit qu'il était allé un peu loin. Au fond de lui-même, il savait très bien que David n'avait rien à se reprocher et qu'il avait effectivement fait du mieux qu'il pouvait dans une situation d'autant plus compliquée pour lui qu'elle mettait en péril son chef de section et ami et le frère de celui-ci. Qui aurait pu mieux faire dans ces circonstances ? Mais il était, comme il venait de le dire, harcelé par sa propre hiérarchie et il lui avait fallu passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. En tout cas, pensait-il, il y en avait un qui ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Si l'agent Falk avait pu lire ce qui se passait dans la tête de son supérieur à ce moment-là, il aurait été dans ses petits souliers.

- Non agent Sinclair, bien sûr que non. Je pense qu'en effet vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez. Je déplore simplement que les choses aient si mal tourné.

- Croyez-moi je le déplore encore plus.

- Ecoutez, je vais prendre le relais ici. Rejoignez donc l'agent et le docteur Eppes à l'hôpital et tenez-moi au courant de leur état de santé.

- A vos ordres monsieur.

- Oh ! agent Sinclair…

- Monsieur?

- Je n'ai pas dit ces mots en l'air. Je pense que vous avez en effet fait du mieux que vous pouvez. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas du rapport de l'agent Falk.

- Merci monsieur, dit David en se détournant.

Finalement le sous-directeur n'était pas un si mauvais cheval et peut-être pas autant politique qu'il le pensait. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé d'agir ainsi envers lui. En une phrase, il venait de le rassurer quand aux conséquences de son insubordination et pour quelqu'un d'aussi à cheval sur le règlement qu'il l'était, c'était la preuve qu'il était conscient que le disfonctionnement éventuel n'était pas de son fait. Il salua son supérieur d'un signe de tête puis il agita la main en direction de Nikki pour qu'elle le rejoigne, ce qu'elle fit sur le champ.

Alors qu'ils montaient dans la voiture, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il décrocha aussitôt.

- Oh Colby !

Nikki se figea, comprenant que leur collègue était en train de donner des nouvelles des frères Eppes. David n'ajouta pas un mot, mais elle vit son visage pâlir alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de tristesse. Sans dire une parole, il raccrocha son portable et resta une seconde, les yeux dans le vide.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? DAVID ! questionna Nikki, terriblement inquiète.

Il leva sur elle un regard chagriné.

- Quoi ? C'est Charlie ? Il n'a pas tenu le coup ? Bon sang David, parle-moi !

- Non, c'est Don !

- Quoi Don ?

- Il a perdu connaissance sur le chemin de l'hôpital.

- Et ?

- Les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes.

- Oh non !

David poussa un grand soupir.

- Bon sang ! J'aurais dû…

- Ah non ! Ne commence pas ça ! l'interrompit Nikki. Les j'aurais dû, il aurait fallu, si j'avais su, ça n'a jamais rien changé aux choses. Tu as fait de ton mieux et tu le sais ! Et Don va s'en sortir, tu verras.

- Le ciel t'entende.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Elle questionna alors :

- Et Charlie ?

Il haussa les épaules :

- Rien de nouveau.

Puis ils se murèrent dans le silence sur le chemin de l'hôpital, chacun pensant à la tragédie que ce serait pour Alan que de perdre ses deux fils en même temps.

_(à suivre)_


	34. Main dans la main chapitres 46 & 47

Anon5 : No problem for reviewing in English... And thanks for that.

Merci pour les commentaires.

* * *

**Chapitre 46**

- Monsieur Eppes ?

Alan sursauta violemment à l'appel de son nom.

- Oui, c'est moi, dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme qui venait de l'appeler.

- Bien, je viens d'examiner votre fils. Nous allons le monter tout de suite en salle d'opération. Apparemment…

Il lui coupa la parole, impatient :

- Mais ça va aller ? Son cœur bat de nouveau n'est ce pas ?

Elle le regarda, comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

- Attendez, vous êtes bien monsieur Eppes ? Le père de mon patient ?

- Oui, Don est mon fils.

- Don ?

Elle consulta le dossier, perplexe.

- Je crains qu'il n'y ait un malentendu.

- Comment cela, s'impatienta Alan.

- Mon patient s'appelle Charles. Charles Eppes.

- Oui, oui, c'est… Oh ! Je croyais que vous veniez m'apporter des nouvelles de mon autre fils, Don… Mais Charlie… Charlie est mon plus jeune garçon.

Elle le regarda, le regard empreint d'une immense compassion :

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez DEUX fils ici en ce moment même ?

- Oui, ils ont été blessé dans la prise d'otages du lycée de Pasadena. Et, Don… enfin… mon fils aîné est dans un état grave apparemment.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas. Je m'occupe de Charles.

- Comment va-t-il ? Il va s'en sortir ? Est-ce qu'il est gravement touché ?

- Et bien la bonne nouvelle c'est que la balle n'a pas atteint le cerveau.

Un puissant soupir de soulagement échappa aux quatre personnes suspendues aux lèvres du médecin.

- Par une chance inouïe, qui n'arrive qu'une fois sur plusieurs millions, le projectile s'est logé juste entre la boîte crânienne et l'encéphale. Je vais donc retirer cette balle, ensuite il n'y aura plus qu'à attendre en espérant qu'aucune hémorragie ne se déclenche.

- C'est dangereux ?

- L'intervention en elle-même ne présente pas de danger, non. La balle est placée de telle manière qu'il ne sera pas difficile de l'extraire. Ensuite, tout dépendra de votre fils. Nous le placerons en soins intensifs jusqu'à son réveil.

- Mais, il va s'en remettre ?

Elle hésita quelques secondes.

- Ecoutez, c'est difficile à dire malgré tout. Il respire seul et son rythme cardiaque est bon, mais il est dans le coma.

- Le coma ? articula péniblement Alan horrifié tandis que Liz et Robin posaient chacune une main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'épreuve.

- Oui. Son organisme a tout de même subi un choc majeur. Alors je ne peux malheureusement pas vous promettre que tout se passera bien. Les dix prochaines heures vont être cruciales. Mais s'il ne développe pas d'hématome ou d'œdème, si aucune hémorragie n'intervient dans les douze heures, alors il aura de bonnes chances.

- Merci docteur, dit Alan anéanti. Je peux le voir ?

- Dès que j'aurais procédé à l'intervention et qu'il sera installé, une infirmière viendra vous chercher.

- Merci, répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je vous en prie. J'aurais préféré avoir de meilleures nouvelles. Mais ne perdez pas espoir : votre fils est jeune et solide, il a de bonnes chances.

- De bonne chances s'emporta alors Larry tandis que la jeune femme retournait auprès de son patient. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « de bonnes chances » ? Qu'on m'explique à moi ! Ca veut dire 50 %, 80 % ou 30 % ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette scientifique qui se contente de vous dire qu'il y a de « bonnes chances ». C'est comme si je vous disais…

- Larry ! l'interrompit Colby, quelque peu impatienté. Je ne crois pas que vous aidiez Alan là !

Contrit, le physicien tourna son regard vers le père de Charlie qui s'était effondré dans un fauteuil, comme à mille lieues de là.

- Excusez-moi Alan. Ce n'est que le fruit de mon inquiétude poussée à son paroxysme. Je n'aurais pas dû parler ainsi. De bonnes chances c'est mieux que rien, mieux que une chance seulement en tout cas, conclut-il piteusement, ne sachant comment se rattraper.

- C'est bon Larry, je comprends dit Alan. Je voudrais seulement…

* * *

**Chapitre 47**

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un autre médecin qui, lui aussi demandait à la cantonade :

- Monsieur Eppes ?

Il se leva à nouveau.

- Oui, c'est moi !

- Je suis le docteur Harding. Je m'occupe de votre fils.

- Don ?

Cette fois-ci, il prenait les devants pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien sur la même longueur d'onde. Le médecin jeta un bref coup d'œil au dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux et opina :

- Oui, c'est ça, Donald Eppes. C'est bien votre fils ?

- Oui.

- Je pourrai vous parler en privé s'il vous plaît ? Mon bureau est par ici.

A cette requête le sang d'Alan se figea dans ses veines. Si on voulait l'attirer à l'écart de la foule qui peuplait la salle d'attente, c'était obligatoirement pour lui annoncer que son fils n'avait pas survécu. C'était pour éviter que les familles des autres patients n'entendent les mots cruels qu'on allait lui asséner, et n'assistent à la scène déchirante qui pouvait découler de cette annonce. Le médecin ne pouvait pas savoir que jamais Alan ne se donnerait en spectacle en public. S'il devait pleurer, il le ferait dans l'isolement de sa maison, quand plus personne ne pourrait le voir, comme il l'avait fait pour Margaret. Mais Donnie, Donnie… Malgré lui les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux qu'il refoula difficilement par un effort de volonté qui le laissa un instant paralysé sur place.

Le médecin l'interrogeait du regard, puis de la voix :

- Vous me suivez M. Eppes ?

- Ecoutez, ce sont des amis de mon fils. J'aimerais qu'ils viennent avec moi. Ils peuvent entendre ce que vous avez à dire.

Le médecin jaugea les quatre personnes qui entouraient son interlocuteur et son visage se ferma. Visiblement la suggestion ne remportait pas son adhésion. Alan le comprit et, avant que l'homme n'ait pu formuler un refus, il insista :

- Robin Brooks est la fiancée de mon garçon. En outre, elle est assistante du procureur, chargée de la fusillade dans lequel mon fils a été blessé et parler devant elle vous évitera d'avoir à répondre à un interrogatoire supplémentaire par la suite. Et les agents Warner et Granger sont aussi chargés de cette affaire, donc, vous avez tout intérêt à parler devant eux, pour les mêmes raisons. Quant au Dr Fleinhardt, il est comme un oncle pour mes garçons alors…

Le médecin sembla méditer quelques secondes, puis il prit sa décision :

- D'accord. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés dans le petit bureau, il invita Alan à s'asseoir et, malgré son envie de refuser et de lui hurler de cesser de le torturer ainsi et de lui dire une bonne fois pour toute comment allait son fils, l'aîné des Eppes obtempéra. Il sentait ses jambes se dérober sous lui et savait qu'il valait mieux, en effet, qu'il s'assoit. Robin et Larry occupèrent les deux autres chaises tandis que Colby et Liz se plaçaient derrière lui, prêts à le soutenir.

- Voilà, votre fils…

- Don…

- Oui. Lorsque Don est arrivé aux urgences, il avait reçu une balle dans la poitrine et son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Au fait avait envie de crier Alan : tout ça il le savait déjà. Ce qu'il voulait savoir maintenant c'est si son fils était en vie et comment il allait !

- Après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné, nous avons réussi à relancer le cœur de votre fils.

Un puissant soupir de soulagement s'échappa simultanément des cinq poitrines et tous se rendirent compte qu'ils retenaient leur souffle depuis que le médecin avait ouvert la bouche.

- Il est sauvé ? risqua Alan d'une voix frémissante.

- J'aimerais vraiment vous dire que oui M. Eppes, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. La balle semble avoir fait de gros dégâts et nous allons devoir opérer Don.

- Mais, il va s'en sortir…

- Nous ferons tout pour. Mais vous devez être conscient qu'il s'agit d'une opération très lourde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement ? demanda Colby d'une voix claire, Alan semblant hors d'état de parler.

- Et bien il semble que la balle ait perforé le poumon gauche et soit aller se loger dans le péricarde.

- Dans le cœur ? articula Larry d'une voix blanche. Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'il a reçu une balle en plein cœur ?

A ces mots, Alan poussa un gémissement sourd et se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise. Larry porta une main horrifiée à sa bouche : une fois de plus il avait parlé sans réfléchir !

- C'est ça, reprenait cependant le médecin, semblant, lui, soulagé que quelqu'un d'autre ait ainsi résumé la situation.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit alors Robin au bord des larmes. Il allait bien lorsqu'il est monté dans l'ambulance. Il me parlait et…

- Oui, je comprends votre sentiment. Mais la balle a vraisemblablement bougé lorsqu'on l'a installé sur le brancard et ensuite elle a continué sa route jusqu'aux environs du cœur en abîmant le poumon au passage. C'est pourquoi il n'a pas perdu connaissance tout de suite.

- Vous allez le sauver ? réussit enfin à demander Alan.

Et chacun se sentit ému en entendant la douleur qui suintait dans sa voix brisée.

- Je vous l'ai dit, nous allons faire de notre mieux. Mais vous devez savoir qu'il y a des risques, des risques majeurs. Votre fils peut ne jamais se réveiller ou il peut conserver de graves séquelles. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de savoir s'il avait pris des dispositions pour le cas où…

Alan hocha la tête, anéanti.

- Monsieur Eppes, insista le médecin. J'ai vraiment besoin de connaître les souhaits de votre fils en matière de réanimation et d'acharnement thérapeutique.

- Pas d'acharnement non ! Surtout pas ! prononça alors Alan.

Et la phrase qui suivit fut sans doute la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu, qu'il aurait jamais à prononcer de sa vie :

- Si vous voyez qu'il va conserver des séquelles irréversibles, qu'il ne sera plus jamais normal, n'essayez pas de le ranimer au-delà du raisonnable, je vous en prie !

- D'accord monsieur Eppes. Si vous voulez bien me signer ces formulaires…

Alan signa les papiers sans même les lire vraiment, mais Robin demanda à les examiner de plus près : la juriste en elle prenait le pas sur la fiancée. Elle ne permettrait pas que la famille de celui qu'elle aimait soit spoliée si le pire devait survenir. Alan serait alors beaucoup trop anéanti pour veiller sur ses intérêts et, même si Charlie était assez remis, il n'en serait pas plus capable. Alors il fallait que quelqu'un s'assure que tout se passerait le moins mal possible.

- Je peux le voir ? demanda Alan alors que le médecin se levait, signifiant par là que la conversation était terminée.

Le praticien hésita à nouveau, et puis il comprit combien c'était essentiel pour l'homme brisé qui se tenait en face de lui.

- D'accord. Mais juste quelques instants. Nous devons monter Don au bloc le plus rapidement possible.

- Je comprends. Je veux juste lui dire au revoir et lui faire comprendre que je suis là, l'encourager à se battre.

- D'accord, suivez-moi, mais seulement vous, dit-il. Je ne peux pas accepter que…

- Permettez au moins à sa fiancée de m'accompagner, l'interrompit alors Alan et Robin se sentit le cœur soulevé par une vague de reconnaissante telle qu'elle fut incapable de l'exprimer.

Elle était touchée au-delà des mots par l'attitude d'Alan : malgré sa douleur, son inquiétude terrible, il trouvait encore le moyen de penser à elle, à son désarroi si elle n'avait pas l'occasion de revoir encore une fois l'homme qu'elle aimait avant qu'on ne l'emporte pour lui faire subir cette opération si dangereuse !

- Bien, suivez-moi, abdiqua le médecin sans plus discuter.

Il les conduisit dans la salle de soins où Don gisait sur le brancard, relié à un respirateur qui soulevait sa poitrine à intervalles réguliers et à une perfusion qui amenait du sang à son corps en sursis. Des compresses souillées, différents instruments médicaux gisaient un peu partout dans la salle, témoignant de l'intensité du combat qui s'y était déroulé. Don était étendu, un drap remonté jusqu'à la taille, la poitrine recouverte d'un épais pansement imbibé de sang.

Alan eut l'impression de suffoquer : après Charlie, Don. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir jamais oublier cette vision des pansements maculés du sang de ses enfants. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés du brancard et passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux emmêlés de son fils. Ils remarqua alors qu'ils étaient poisseux de sang et il jeta un regard interrogatif sur le médecin qui l'avait accompagné. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt la question muette :

- Oui, il semble que votre fils ait été frappé à de nombreuses reprises, à la tête notamment. Il avait une large plaie au cuir chevelu que nous avons suturée.

- Grave ? s'enquit alors Alan.

A peine avait-il posé sa question qu'il se demanda quel démon l'avait poussé à le faire. Quelle importance de savoir si cette blessure était grave au regard de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ? Ce n'était pas cette blessure là qui mettait la vie de son fils en danger.

- Non, le scanner n'a révélé aucun traumatisme majeur.

- C'est bien, répondit alors Alan se mordant ensuite à nouveau les lèvres de cette réponse stupide dans la situation présente.

Il fit courir sa main dans les cheveux, regardant tristement le visage blafard de son fils qui ne répondait pas à ses sollicitations, notant avec horreur les hématomes, lacérations et diverses marques de coups visibles sur son visage, ses épaules et ses bras, le reste de son corps disparaissant sous les pansements ou le drap, puis il se pencha doucement sur son garçon inconscient :

- Donnie chéri, c'est papa. Tout va bien aller mon ange, tu verras. Il faut juste que tu te battes. J'ai besoin de toi chéri. Et Charlie aussi a besoin de toi : il va bien et il t'attend.

Il savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais il savait aussi que, si du fond de son inconscience Don l'entendait, il n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre que l'état de son frère restait préoccupant. Il devait simplement se concentrer sur lui-même pour trouver l'énergie de guérir. On ne devait pas permettre qu'il disperse la plus petite partie de ses forces à s'inquiéter pour son cadet comme ce serait obligatoirement le cas s'il apprenait que celui-ci n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire.

- Tu dois te battre Donnie, tu m'entends. Je sais que tu le peux. Tu es fort. Je sais que tu ne nous laisseras pas.

Il embrassa tendrement son garçon sur le front puis il lui chuchota encore :

- Je t'attends chéri, alors ne me fais pas languir trop longtemps. Et Robin est là aussi et elle a besoin de toi, comme nous tous. Tu m'entends Donnie ?

Mais aucun frémissement n'agita la main qu'il tenait serrée dans la sienne. Les larmes aux yeux il recula pour laisser la place à Robin qui, à son tour, se pencha sur l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Don, c'est moi, c'est Robin. Tu vois, j'ai fini plus tôt que prévu. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était de finir la soirée ici. Tu vois j'avais imaginé une nuit beaucoup plus…

Elle n'eut pas le courage de continuer.

- Je t'en prie mon amour, tu dois te battre. Pour moi, et pour ton père et pour Charlie, pour tous ceux qui t'aiment. Et puis je ne te pardonnerai pas de me laisser tomber cette fois-ci. C'est toi qui es venu me rechercher, tu n'as pas le droit de te défiler maintenant. Alors tu as intérêt à t'en sortir Eppes, crois-moi !

Elle avait voulu reprendre son ton « procureur » mais il manquait singulièrement de conviction et sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots.

Elle se pencha alors sur le visage livide et effleura doucement ses lèvres d'un baiser.

- Tu n'auras droit à la suite que si tu te réveilles… essaya-t-elle de plaisanter pour se donner du courage. Je t'aime mon amour, prends soin de toi.

- Il faut l'emmener maintenant, dit le médecin tandis que deux brancardiers se positionnaient à la tête et au pied du brancard.

- Oui, je comprends, dit Alan.

Robin embrassa ses doigts et les posa tendrement sur la bouche de Don tout en murmurant à nouveau :

- Je t'aime.

Au moment où le brancard passait devant lui, Alan se pencha à son tour et déposa un dernier baiser sur le front froid de son fils.

- Je t'aime mon ange, ne l'oublie pas, murmura-t-il.

Puis, le cœur déchiré, se tenant épaule contre épaule sur le seuil de la salle, ils regardèrent disparaître l'homme qu'ils aimaient dans le grand ascenseur. Quand les portes se refermèrent ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'étreignirent désespérément : reverraient-ils jamais celui qu'on venait d'emmener ?

_(à suivre)_


	35. Main dans la main chapitres 48 & 49

**Chapitre 48**

Une infirmière vint les trouver qui les guida vers la salle d'attente du bloc opératoire, différente de celle des urgences. Elle était plus petite et ils y étaient seuls. Avant d'y aller, Alan demanda qu'on y vienne le tenir au courant de l'évolution de l'état de Charlie et l'infirmière promit de faire savoir où le trouver dès qu'on le demanderait.

Ils s'installèrent donc pour ce qui allait être l'une des plus longues attentes de leur vie. Nikki et David ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à les rejoindre. Puis, au bout d'une heure environ, on vint avertir Alan que Charlie était désormais installé dans une chambre en soins intensifs et que, s'il le désirait, il pouvait se rendre auprès de lui.

Un instant le malheureux eut l'air perdu, comme incapable de prendre une décision. Bien sûr il voulait voir son cadet, mais, dans le même temps, son cœur lui dictait de rester là, au plus près de l'aîné qui était entre la vie et la mort. Robin comprit aussitôt son dilemme :

- Allez-y Alan. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si on vient nous donner des nouvelles de Don, je vous préviendrai aussitôt.

- Mais de toute façon, le rassura Larry, je pense qu'il y en a pour un moment vous savez. Ce type d'opération à risques est toujours très long !

Liz le regarda, bouche bée, n'en revenant pas de sa maladresse ! Il les ferait donc toutes ! Larry remarqua le regard choqué de la jeune agente et, soudain, avec retard, la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer lui arriva aux oreilles. A nouveau il porta une main consternée à sa bouche. Décidément il les accumulait. Il savait que c'était dû à sa grande fébrilité : lorsqu'il était particulièrement inquiet ou énervé, les bêtises s'échappaient de ses lèvres comme la vapeur d'un autocuiseur, sans que rien ne puisse les retenir. C'était consternant mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Sans prendre la peine de relever la remarque, Alan emboîta alors le pas à l'infirmière qui le guida jusqu'à la chambre de Charly.

Il y entra le cœur serré : son fils gisait sur le dos, lui aussi extrêmement pâle, moins toutefois que son aîné remarqua-t-il, un peu rassuré. Un bandage immaculé enserrait sa tête et une canule apportait l'oxygène à ses narines tandis qu'une perfusion, branchée à son bras gauche, diffusait dans son organisme les médicaments dont il avait besoin ainsi que des calmants pour éviter les migraines qui risquaient de le crucifier à son réveil.

- Charlie, c'est papa mon poussin. Comment tu vas ?

Il s'assit auprès de son garçon qui ne réagissait pas sa voix.

- Tu dois guérir vite Charlie. On va avoir besoin de toi. Don va avoir besoin de toi. Il ne va pas très bien tu sais…

Sa voix trembla en prononçant ces mots, puis il se reprit : Charlie n'avait pas besoin de savoir combien l'état de son frère était précaire, pas encore du moins. Il devait, lui aussi, garder l'esprit serein pour se battre pour son propre compte avant de penser à lutter pour d'autres.

- Mais, il va s'en sortir. C'est Don, il ne baissera pas les bras. Seulement je sais qu'à son réveil il voudra te trouver près de lui, alors tu dois te battre pour t'en sortir aussi chéri. Ton frère ne supporterait pas que tu ne te réveilles pas, et moi non plus. Et puis pense à Amita hein ? Comment pourrait-on lui apprendre ça quand elle rentrera d'Inde ? Tu n'as pas le droit de la laisser tomber ainsi, ce ne serait pas digne de toi…

Il continua à lui parler ainsi, de tout et de rien, juste pour avoir l'impression de garder un lien avec son garçon.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. En se retournant, il vit Larry sur le seuil. Il se leva aussitôt, mort d'inquiétude :

- Don ?

- Non, non… Tranquillisez-vous Alan. On n'a pas encore de nouvelles de Don.

A nouveau, en se rendant compte, rétrospectivement de son discours, Larry s'adressa de violents reproches. Comment pouvait-il associer un « tranquillisez-vous » avec « on n'a pas de nouvelles ». Alan ne pourrait pas être tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelles et encore, à supposer que celles-ci soient bonnes. Il évita de s'attarder sur sa énième bourde de la soirée et enchaîna, espérant qu'Alan n'avait pas remarqué le hiatus.

- Je suis venu voir comment allait Charlie et vous proposer de rester près de lui. Comme ça vous pourrez retourner attendre des nouvelles de Don.

Le regard d'Alan se chargea de reconnaissance envers l'ami de son fils. Depuis plusieurs minutes en effet il se reprochait à nouveau de n'être pas auprès de son aîné. Mais il n'avait pas la force de laisser son cadet seul : éternel dilemme qui résumait celui qui avait été si souvent le sien durant l'enfance de ses fils. Larry le soulageait ainsi d'un grand poids.

- Merci Larry. Je vous suis très reconnaissant.

- De rien Alan. C'est la moindre des choses, vraiment. Comment va-t-il ?

Tiens ? La malédiction était donc levée qu'il venait enfin de dire une phrase sans proférer de sottise ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Il est toujours dans le coma mais, d'après les médecins, ses constantes sont bonnes alors…

- Ca va aller Alan. Vous verrez. Vos deux fils vont s'en tirer. Ils sont bien trop têtus pour laisser un Norton Bates avoir raison d'eux.

Alan sourit : même si elle ne reposait sur rien, cette phrase était ce qu'il avait, plus que tout, besoin d'entendre et elle rachetait, de loin, toutes les maladresses de langage qu'avait accumulées Larry depuis le début de cette soirée de cauchemar.

- Merci Larry. Bon, je vous laisse mais, vous me prévenez au moindre changement.

- Sans aucun doute Alan. Je vous tiens au courant, comptez-y.

Et tandis que le père remontait vers le bloc opératoire, le physicien s'installa au chevet de son ami dont il pris la main avant de se lancer dans une longue dissertation sur la physique quantique dont il était persuadé qu'elle aurait le pouvoir d'accrocher l'esprit vagabond de Charlie pour le retenir dans ce monde.

* * *

**Chapitre 49**

Il y avait maintenant plus de six heures que Don était en salle d'opération et Alan n'en pouvait plus de cette angoisse qui le crucifiait. Il était retourné à plusieurs reprises voir Charlie : mais le mathématicien n'avait toujours pas émergé de l'inconscience.

Et le fait d'être sans nouvelles de Don devenait insupportable. David avait essayé de le rassurer en lui disant que, plus longue était l'intervention, meilleures étaient les chances de son fils : c'est qu'il tenait bon. Il l'avait rabroué sèchement en lui demandant ce qu'il en savait. Il sentait ses nerfs sur le point de le trahir.

Soudain, quatre personnes firent irruption dans la pièce, un peu gênées.

- Monsieur Eppes, dit un homme dont le visage s'ornait de plusieurs hématomes.

Il leva vers eux des yeux fatigués, que lui voulait-on encore ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Je sais oui. Nous nous connaissons déjà.

Il le regarda, cherchant dans sa mémoire.

- Je suis Freddy, Freddy Valéra.

Un instant, Alan parut ne pas comprendre, puis soudain son visage s'éclaira :

- Freddy ! Oui, bien sûr. L'un des meilleurs amis de mon Donnie.

Puis soudain il réalisa :

- Oh mon Dieu ! Vous étiez, vous aussi aux mains de ce… de ce…

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de mots assez forts pour qualifier l'homme qui venait peut-être de le priver de ses deux enfants, qui venait peut-être de le tuer sans qu'il l'ait même approché.

- Oui, nous étions avec Don et Charlie. Voici Amadie, Caradoc et Steven. Nous voulions des nouvelles de Charlie et de Don. Comment vont-ils ?

Alan regarda longuement les anciens compagnons de ses fils. Si Amadie semblait indemne, Caradoc, lui aussi, arborait un œil au beurre noir qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la violence des preneurs d'otages. Quant à Steven Ross, un large pansement recouvrait sa tempe et son teint blafard et ses cernes profondes témoignaient du calvaire que lui aussi avait enduré.

- Charlie est en soins intensifs, quant à Donnie… On l'opère en ce moment même.

- Mais… Ca va aller ? souffla Freddy d'une voix incertaine.

- Oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama Alan.

Puis soudain son visage se décomposa et il se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter :

- En vérité, je n'en sais rien, rien du tout !

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, accablé et Liz s'approcha de lui, compatissante :

- Ils vont s'en sortir Alan, vous verrez.

Devant les regards interrogatifs des quatre nouveaux venus, ce fut David qui les mit au courant de l'état exact des deux frères. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son compte-rendu, Freddy se contenta de dire :

- On peut attendre avec vous ?

Alan leva vers eux un visage ravagé :

- Bien sûr, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Les quatre compagnons s'installèrent et la longue attente reprit, de plus en plus insoutenable à mesure qu'elle se prolongeait.

_(à suivre)_


	36. Main dans la main chapitre 50

Merci pour les commentaires.

Un nouveau chapitre qui n'apporte pas beaucoup de nouvelles mais... il faut du temps pour se décider entre la vie et la mort.

* * *

**Chapitre 50**

- Monsieur Eppes ?

Alan sursauta, arraché au sommeil qui l'avait enfin terrassé. Dans la salle d'attente, tous les occupants, plus ou moins avachis dans les fauteuils et les canapés, se redressèrent, les yeux ensommeillés. La fatigue avait fini par avoir raison de leur angoisse.

Alan se dressa brusquement pour faire face au chirurgien qui venait de l'interpeller. L'homme avait le visage tendu, l'air épuisé, impassible, et le cœur du père se serra douloureusement. Il craignait de comprendre ce qu'on venait lui apprendre.

Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui indiqua que plus de dix heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'on avait emmené son fils. Le jour qui éclairait maintenant la petite pièce ne devait plus rien à la clarté des néons. Le soleil s'était levé sur Los Angeles depuis plusieurs heures mais Alan avait l'impression que, pour lui, le soleil ne se lèverait plus jamais. Dix heures ! Et il pressentait que son fils venait de perdre la bataille :

- Oui. Comment va mon garçon ? réussit-il à articuler d'une voix blanche, presque au bord du malaise.

Il sentait, sans les voir, que les autres occupants se massaient autour de lui. La main de Robin se glissa dans la sienne, tremblante, et il comprit que la jeune femme partageait son angoisse.

Le regard du chirurgien, se posant sur le groupe massé devant lui, était suffisamment parlant pour qu'Alan insiste :

- Vous pouvez parler devant eux. Ce sont tous des amis de Donnie.

- Dans ce cas…

Le chirurgien prit son ton le plus professionnel pour commencer.

- Voilà, votre fils présentait de graves blessures au thorax.

Qu'il abrège ! Tout cela il le savait ! Une seule chose importait à ses yeux…

Mais l'homme poursuivait, suivant le manuel du parfait « porteur de mauvaises nouvelles ».

- Nous avons tout fait pour le maintenir en vie…

Alan ferma les yeux et chancela : Colby se précipita pour le soutenir. On y était. Maintenant allait suivre le « Malheureusement, votre fils… »

- Son cœur s'est arrêté de battre à deux reprises, mais nous avons pu le réanimer.

Alan rouvrit les yeux, incrédule : qu'est-ce que ce type essayait de lui dire ?

- On vient de le transporter en salle de réveil.

Le cri de joie qui s'ébaucha sur certaines lèvres fut coupé net par l'expression du chirurgien : aucune trace d'une quelconque victoire dans son regard.

- Vous voulez dire que… que mon fils est vivant ? réussit enfin à questionner Alan d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui… Enfin, pour le moment…

- Comment ça ?

- Ecoutez Monsieur Eppes. Je ne vous cacherai pas que son état est très inquiétant, très précaire. Un nouvel arrêt cardiaque pourrait lui être fatal. Votre fils est très faible. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et la blessure était particulièrement grave.

- Mais vous l'avez soigné.

- Oui, nous avons refermé la plaie et réparé le poumon. Grâce au ciel la balle n'a pas atteint le muscle cardiaque lui-même mais votre fils est sous respirateur artificiel, il est actuellement dans le coma.

- Mais il a une chance ?

- Il y a toujours une chance monsieur Eppes, cependant, je ne vous mentirai pas : celles de Don sont faibles, très faibles.

- Il s'en sortira !

La voix de Robin, ferme, claire, comme si elle était au prétoire, les fit sursauter et ils admirèrent la détermination qui émanait d'elle. En même temps songeait Liz, cette assurance ne lui permettrait pas de faire face au pire si jamais celui-ci survenait. Il est bien plus difficile de s'adapter à une situation si on est convaincu que le contraire va se produire.

- Don s'en remettra, vous verrez.

Elle tentait de convaincre Alan, qui ne demandait pas mieux, et tous ceux qui étaient présents, chirurgien compris.

- J'espère que vous avez raison, dit ce dernier. Il est vrai que l'agent Eppes est solide. D'autres n'auraient pas survécu à une telle blessure. Le fait qu'il soit encore en vie, même sous assistance respiratoire, est déjà en soi un miracle.

- Est-ce que je peux le voir ? demanda Alan.

- Pas encore. Mais dès que nous l'aurons transféré en soins intensifs, je vous ferai signe.

- Vous allez le mettre en soins intensifs ?

Le chirurgien le regarda, interloqué par la question. Cet homme n'avait-il rien compris de ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer.

- Bien évidemment ! Que pensiez vous donc…

- Non ! l'interrompit Alan. Ce n'est pas… Je veux dire par là que, mon second fils est aussi en soins intensifs, alors, si vous pouviez les mettre pas trop loin l'un de l'autre…

Le praticien lui jeta un regard apitoyé : c'est vrai, on lui en avait parlé au bloc. Cet homme avait deux fils dans le coma à l'heure actuelle. Il n'aurait souhaité ça à personne. Et pourtant, il lui appartenait de lui administrer encore le coup de grâce.

- Je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire. Mais, Monsieur Eppes, vous devez bien être conscient que rien n'est gagné pour Don.

- Oui, je comprends.

- Je ne suis pas sûr. La mort n'est que la pire des options, mais il y en a une infinité entre le décès et la guérison totale.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Monsieur Eppes, étant donné la gravité de ses blessures et ses trois arrêts cardiaques, votre fils pourrait garder de graves séquelles neurologiques. Nous avons tout fait pour que le cerveau reste irrigué mais…

Alan ferma les yeux : il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé cette hypothèse. Pour lui, tout se résumait en deux mots : vivre ou mourir. Ce qu'il y avait entre les deux ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

- Quelles genres de séquelles ?

- Ca peut aller d'une simple incapacité motrice mineure…

- Une incapacité motrice mineure ? releva Liz. Mais ça veut dire quoi « incapacité motrice mineure » quand on est agent du F.B.I. à votre avis ?

Sans relever l'interruption, le chirurgien continua :

- A un trouble neurovégétatif chronique. Je ne peux pas vous dresser un tableau clinique des risques encourus. Nous ne pourrons malheureusement évaluer les possibles séquelles qu'au réveil de votre fils, s'il se réveille.

- S'il se réveille, répéta Alan d'une voix blanche.

Il sembla méditer quelques secondes, les yeux baissés, puis regarda à nouveau le praticien.

- Quand serez-vous fixé ?

- Pour le pronostic vital, les quarante-huit prochaines heures vont être déterminantes. Ensuite, tout dépendra du temps que votre fils passera dans le coma. Et, comme je vous le disais, nous ne pourrons évaluer d'éventuels dommages permanents qu'à son réveil.

- S'il se réveille, répéta Alan amer.

- Alan, il s'en tirera !

Cette fois-ci, c'était Colby qui prenait la parole. Il n'était pas sûr lui-même de ce qu'il disait, mais il savait que c'était ce qu'Alan avait besoin d'entendre à ce moment précis.

- Bien, je vais prendre des dispositions avec le chef de service de soins intensifs au sujet du transfert de Don. Une infirmière viendra vous prévenir quand vous pourrez vous rendre auprès de lui mais…

Une nouvelle fois son regard fit le tour de toutes les personnes présentes

- Seule la famille est autorisée à rester auprès des malades en soins intensifs, je suis désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas docteur, vous n'y pouvez rien, répliqua Alan. Et merci pour tout.

Le médecin eut un petit geste désabusé :

- J'aurais voulu faire plus, croyez-moi.

- Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup docteur. Mon fils est encore en vie et ça, croyez-moi, ça compte !

L'homme eut un sourire fatigué et tourna les talons. Dans la salle il y eut un grand silence fait à la fois de soulagement et d'inquiétude : rien n'était perdu mais rien n'était gagné non plus, malheureusement, et les heures d'angoisses n'avaient apparemment pas fini de s'aligner.

Alan prit une grande inspiration : son fils était en vie, c'est tout ce qui comptait. C'était plus que ce qu'il espérait quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors le reste attendrait… Il ne voulait penser qu'à ça : son fils vivait, ses deux fils vivaient ! Il serait toujours temps de se préoccuper des conséquences éventuelles plus tard. Pour le moment il avait mieux à faire.

- Ecoutez, inutile que vous restiez là. Vous avez entendu le chirurgien : vous ne serez pas admis auprès de Don alors…

- Nous n'allons pas vous laisser, Alan, protesta David.

- David… On vous attend au bureau. Et dans le cas contraire, vous devez aller vous reposer. Ici vous ne servez à rien. On va bientôt venir me chercher pour que je vois Don et vous ne pourrez pas me suivre. Tout va bien. Je vous promets de vous tenir au courant de son état de santé.

Ils hésitaient, partagés entre la raison et l'envie de rester malgré tout, se disant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'abandonner le père de leurs amis.

Finalement Alan sut les convaincre qu'il était inutile qu'ils restent tous là et, un par un, ils prirent congés. Seules restèrent avec lui Robin et Liz. La première avait bien l'intention d'être classée dans la « famille » étant donnés les liens qui l'attachaient à Don, la seconde restait en tant que représentante du bureau. Les agents avaient décidé que l'un d'entre eux resterait toujours à disposition de la famille Eppes jusqu'à ce que l'état des deux blessés soit déclaré satisfaisant. Pas question de laisser Alan seul, quoi qu'il puisse dire !

La jeune agente obligea ses deux compagnons à absorber un café bien chaud et un beignet aux pommes qu'elle alla chercher à la cafétéria. Elle réussit à les convaincre en leur démontrant que, s'ils s'effondraient à bout de forces, ils ne seraient d'aucune utilité ni à Don, ni à Charlie.

Puis, vers onze heures, on vint avertir Alan que Don était installé dans le services des soins intensifs. Il se précipita avec Robin qui fut autorisée à entrer au titre de « femme » du blessé.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Alan eut l'immense bonheur de voir qu'on avait réuni ses deux garçons dans la même pièce. Un immense élan de gratitude envers le chirurgien le souleva : il faudrait qu'il pense à le remercier de son geste. Il savait que ce n'était sans doute pas si facile d'obtenir ce type « d'avantage ». Il appréciait à sa juste valeur le fait de pouvoir rester auprès de ses deux garçons. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu supporter d'être auprès de l'un sans savoir ce que devenait l'autre.

A son entrée dans la chambre, Larry, qui se tenait toujours au chevet de Charlie, se leva : lui aussi avait les traits tirés par une nuit sans sommeil. Mais, fidèle à sa promesse, il n'avait pas relâché sa surveillance une seule minute.

- Comment va-t-il ? questionna Alan.

- Rien de changé ! C'est plutôt bon signe, voulut encourager le physicien.

- Oui, ou le contraire… remarqua Alan tristement.

Puis il s'approcha du lit où gisait Don, le cœur serré de le voir si pâle, presque diaphane, relié à tous ces fils qui, certes lui apportaient la vie, mais, à ses yeux, n'étaient que des instruments de torture. Comment supporter de voir ainsi son enfant relié à ces machines, incapable de respirer seul, lui qui était si indépendant ? Un épais bandage entourait la nuque de Don et, au sommet du crâne, on avait rasé ses cheveux pour suturer la plaie qu'il portait. Les marques de coups sur ses épaules, son visage et ses bras se détachaient de manière encore plus crue sur la blancheur de sa peau.

Sa main tremblante vint caresser doucement les cheveux de son garçon, puis il lui déposa un baiser léger sur le front :

- Ca va aller mon ange, tout ira bien, tu verras.

A son tour Robin s'approcha du lit pour embrasser doucement Don sur les lèvre :

- Tu as intérêt à te réveiller très vite Eppes ! Tu sais que je déteste attendre !

Puis plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, l'infirmière en chef vint prévenir qu'une seule personne était autorisée à rester auprès des blessés. Il n'y eut pas de conciliabule pour savoir qui allait rester et Robin et Larry prirent congé après avoir salué les deux hommes inconscients et encouragé Alan en lui disant qu'ils reviendraient très vite.

Resté seul, Alan sentit soudain le poids des années peser plus lourd sur ses épaules. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? La veille au soir il avait deux fils plein de vie, en pleine santé, qui s'apprêtaient à passer ensemble une bonne soirée. Et ce matin, il se retrouvait avec deux corps inertes qui ne s'animeraient peut-être plus jamais.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil entre les deux lits et prit une main de chacun de ses fils dans les siennes :

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça les garçons, vous m'entendez ? Alors dépêchez-vous de vous réveiller que je vous ramène à la maison.

Seul lui répondit le bruit du respirateur de Don et les bips des deux moniteurs indiquant les constantes vitales de ses garçons. Il lui semblait que ces bips se confondaient, comme si les cœurs de ses deux fils battaient exactement au même rythme. Leurs cœurs battaient, il vivaient, et c'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment.

Bercé par ces bips réguliers, épuisé par sa nuit d'angoisse, Alan finit par s'endormir au creux de son fauteuil, sans même s'en apercevoir.

_(à suivre)_


	37. Main dans la main chapitre 51

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 51**

Un mouvement sortit Alan de son sommeil anxieux. Il ouvrit les yeux. Durant quelques fractions de seconde, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Puis la mémoire lui revint et l'angoisse en même temps. Son regard vola d'abord vers le lit de Don : celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Rien n'indiquait un mieux dans son état : sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, mais son père savait que cela n'était dû qu'à l'action de la machine qui le maintenait en vie. Avec un soupir, il reporta son attention sur Charlie et comprit alors ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil.

Le mathématicien s'agitait et marmonnait des formules incompréhensibles. Alan se pencha aussitôt sur lui, mettant la main sur son front pour vérifier s'il avait de la température, bien que le moniteur n'en indique pas. A ce contact, Charlie ouvrit les yeux :

- Charlie ! Charlie, tu m'entends ?

En même temps qu'il parlait, Alan actionnait le bouton d'appel pour les infirmières. Charlie fixait son regard sur son père, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait là :

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce que je suis ?

Il chercha à se relever et Alan appuya les deux mains sur ses épaules pour l'en empêcher tout en répondant :

- Tu es à l'hôpital. Reste allongé, le médecin va venir.

- A l'hôpital ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais à l'hôpital ?

Charlie avait l'air complètement perdu.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Non ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

A ce moment-là, le médecin fit irruption dans la pièce. Il se trouvait au bureau des infirmières lorsque l'appel avait retenti et s'était directement dirigé vers la chambre. Dans son service, lorsqu'on appelait une infirmière, il savait que, la plupart du temps, il allait être demandé dans la foulée surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de blessés dans un état aussi sérieux que ces deux patients. Il avait donc directement emboîté le pas à l'infirmière qui s'était levée pour répondre à l'appel.

En voyant Charlie éveillé, il demanda à Alan de quitter la pièce quelques instants tandis que l'infirmière tirait un rideau entre son lit et celui de son frère. A son corps défendant, Alan dut obtempérer aux ordres. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à s'opposer aux médecins. Il était tout à fait conscient du privilège qui était le sien à pouvoir rester auprès de ses fils et du fait qu'on pouvait fort bien le prier de s'en tenir, comme les autres familles, aux horaires de visite. Il ne devait donc surtout pas se montrer importun aux yeux du personnel médical.

« Allez donc prendre un café, lui conseilla le médecin en se penchant sur Charlie. Vous en avez besoin et mon examen va prendre un peu de temps. »

Alan quitta donc la chambre et se dirigea vers le distributeur de boissons situés au bout du couloir. En passant devant la salle d'attente, il s'entendit interpeller

- Alan, tout va bien ?

Il leva les yeux, et, étonné et touché, il découvrit Robin, Larry et Colby qui se levaient à son approche.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Je croyais vous avoir dit de rentrer.

- C'est ce que nous avons fait, dit Larry. Mais après une bonne douche, un repas chaud et quelques heures de sommeil, nous nous sommes dits que nous pourrions revenir prendre des nouvelles.

- Mais on n'a pas voulu nous laisser entrer, termina Robin.

- Je te mettrais tous ces gens en taule ! grommela Colby entre ses dents.

Alan avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'on lui racontait. Il regarda sa montre, un peu perdu :

- Mais quelle heure est-il donc ?

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était plus de dix-sept heures. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, parlant à ses enfants en espérant les voir sortir de leur inconscience, dans une attente anxieuse que n'interrompait que la venue régulière des infirmières passant relever les constantes de ses fils jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de force, n'ayant plus de salive dans la bouche, il plonge malgré lui dans un sommeil agité durant lequel il n'avait cessé à aucun moment d'entendre les signaux émis par les deux moniteurs.

Il sursauta en s'apercevant qu'il avait ainsi somnolé une petite heure : bravo pour le garde malade ! se reprocha-t-il in petto.

- Alan… Est-ce que vous avez mangé au moins ? s'inquiéta alors Robin, se rendant compte qu'il paraissait totalement déconnecté.

- Mangé ?

- D'accord, décida Colby. Bon, en route pour la cafétéria. Et vous nous direz comment vont Charlie et Don.

A l'énoncé de leurs noms, Alan marqua un temps d'arrêt et sembla vouloir retourner en arrière :

- Je dois rester auprès d'eux, je ne peux pas les laisser. Charlie vient de se réveiller et…

- Quoi ? l'interrogation joyeuse de Larry le fit soudain prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Oui, Charlie est réveillé.

- Magnifique ! Et Don ?

Alan hocha la tête, désemparé, ramené à son anxiété terrible au sujet de son fils aîné.

- Rien de nouveau.

- C'est plutôt bon signe alors, tenta de l'encourager Colby. Et pour Charlie ? reprit-il, voulant par là détourner Alan de ses idées noires.

- On l'examine en ce moment. Le médecin m'a dit d'aller prendre un café en attendant.

- Je pense que vous avez besoin de bien plus qu'un café, Colby a raison, dit Robin. Vous ne veillerez pas sur vos garçons si vous vous effondrez. Allez manger un peu et prendre l'air.

- Et puis vous avez besoin d'une bonne douche : je me suis permis de passer chez vous prendre quelques vêtements pour vous et les garçons quand ils sortiront, dit alors Larry en lui tendant deux sacs : l'un assez volumineux contenant le nécessaire pour ses fils, l'autre plus petit ne contenant qu'un change pour lui.

Il remercia le physicien, profondément touché de son geste. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se décider à quitter le couloir, à s'éloigner de ses enfants.

- Allez-y Alan, insista Robin. Je reste là et je vous promets de ne pas les quitter.

- Je voudrais savoir ce que pense le médecin.

- Il vous le dira quand vous reviendrez. Soyez raisonnable Alan. Deux têtes de mule qu'on ne peut pas raisonner suffisent dans votre famille non ?

Alan eut un pâle sourire :

- Vous avez raison. Mais surtout, vous me tenez au courant.

- Vous avez ma parole.

Colby et Larry accompagnèrent donc le chef de famille, qui, après avoir encore longuement hésité, se décida finalement à écouter la voix de la raison et à leur emboîter le pas.

Ils revinrent environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard. Alan s'était restauré, à son grand étonnement d'ailleurs. Il avait pourtant l'impression d'être incapable d'avaler une bouchée, mais ses compagnons avaient commandé trois repas complets et, après les deux premières bouchées, il avait sentit son estomac se desserrer. Pas au point d'absorber tout ce que Colby avait posé sur son plateau, mais assez pour restaurer ses forces après plusieurs heures de jeûne et d'angoisse.

Puis, après une halte dans les sanitaires où il avait pris une douche et avait changé de vêtements, il avait repris le chemin du service de réanimation, toujours encadré de Colby et Larry.

Arrivé dans la salle d'attente, ils s'aperçurent que Robin avait disparu et demandèrent à l'infirmière où se trouvait la jeune femme :

- Elle est auprès de son mari et de son beau-frère, lui répondit alors la femme.

Les trois hommes échangèrent un sourire fugace : bien sûr, comme seules les familles étaient autorisées auprès des patients, elle avait trouvé ce biais pour pouvoir rester un peu auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge et Alan espérait bien que, d'ici peu, cette légère entorse à la vérité deviendrait réalité.

A condition que Don s'en sorte… ajouta aussitôt au fond de lui une horrible petite voix qu'il aurait aimé faire taire.

- Le docteur Helssworth vous attend dans son bureau pour vous parler de votre fils, Charlie, continuait l'infirmière à l'intention d'Alan.

- Merci mademoiselle, j'y vais tout de suite.

- Oh ! Monsieur Eppes, je vous en prie, entrez, dit le médecin alors qu'Alan, après avoir frappé à la porte, ouvrait à son invitation et se présentait sur le seuil.

- Voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce que mes compagnons assistent à notre entretien ? demanda alors Alan. Je préfèrerais n'avoir pas de compte-rendu à leur faire, c'est plus simple pour moi qu'ils entendent directement ce que vous avez à dire.

- Aucun problème, répondit le médecin. Asseyez-vous donc.

Larry et Alan prirent place dans deux fauteuils situés face au bureau du médecin, tandis que Colby s'appuyait à un guéridon situé à droite de la porte.

- Comment vont mes fils ? interrogea Alan d'une voix tendue.

- Il n'y a aucun changement en ce qui concerne Don.

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle alors ? demanda Colby.

- Oui et non…

- Comment ça ? La voix d'Alan était tendue.

- Et bien, que son état soit stable est encourageant bien évidemment. D'un autre côté, il n'y a aucune amélioration visible. Il est toujours incapable de respirer seul et la fonction rénale n'est pas rétablie.

- Autrement dit, il est toujours en danger, conclut Alan d'une voix blanche.

- Malheureusement oui. Mais vous saviez que les prochaines quarante-huit heures seraient cruciales n'est-ce pas ?

Alan hocha la tête, accablé. Bien sûr qu'on le lui avait dit. Mais pour autant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer un miracle. Quarante-huit heures avant de savoir si son fils vivrait : cela semblait une telle éternité ! Il sentit Larry poser une main compatissante sur son bras et releva la tête. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher, pas maintenant. Il prit une profonde inspiration et questionna alors :

- Et pour Charlie ?

- Alors par contre, les nouvelles sont plutôt encourageantes. Il est parfaitement conscient, même s'il souffre d'un terrible mal de tête, et ne semble présenter aucune séquelle à part…

- A part ?

Larry venait d'intervenir, une note de panique dans la voix. Alan aussi s'était figé sur son siège : et si on allait leur dire que Charlie ne serait plus jamais comme avant ? Qu'il ne raisonnait plus de cette manière si particulière qui était la sienne ? Que les mathématiques lui étaient devenues aussi hermétiques qu'elles l'étaient en général au commun des mortels ?

- Et bien, il semble qu'il souffre d'amnésie rétrograde.

- Amnésie ? s'affola Alan.

- Non, rien de grave, temporisa aussitôt le médecin. Il a simplement oublié les événements d'hier soir. Pour le reste il se souvient parfaitement de qui il est, ce qu'il fait et il m'a même développé une partie de ses travaux sur l'émergence cognitive lorsque je lui ai fait part de cet état de chose. Je peux vous garantir que son cerveau semble fonctionner parfaitement : je n'ai pas vraiment compris tout ce qu'il m'a dit, mais ça m'a semblé positivement brillant. Non, il a juste occulté les derniers événements. Ses souvenirs s'arrêtent vers dix-sept heures hier, au moment où il est rentré chez vous et reprennent à son réveil cet après-midi.

- Mais à quoi est due cette amnésie ? interrogea Larry. A sa blessure à la tête ?

- Ce peut en effet être physiologique. Mais ça peut aussi être psychologique. Le cerveau érige une barrière pour se protéger des événements indicibles. Et votre fils a vécu des heures particulièrement difficiles. Son frère a été maltraité et abattu sous ses yeux, il y a de quoi ébranler plus d'un système nerveux.

- Mais vous pensez que la mémoire va lui revenir ?

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Difficile à dire pour le moment.

- Pour le reste, ça va aller ? questionna Alan.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, tout devrait bien aller. Je l'ai tout de même programmé pour une IRM de contrôle demain en fin de matinée. Ainsi nous serons fixés. Et si, comme je l'espère, il n'y a rien de particulier, nous pourrons le transférer dans le service neurologie.

A ces mots, Alan blêmit. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Bien évidemment, il était ravi que son cadet aille mieux. Mais si on le changeait de service, il allait de nouveau être déchiré entre ses deux garçons. Il savait que le temps qu'il passerait avec l'un il se tourmenterait pour l'autre et se ferait des reproches de ne pas être auprès de lui.

- Vous ne pourriez pas les laisser ensemble ? s'enquit-il presque timidement, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Le médecin posa un regard compatissant sur lui, comprenant ce qu'il ressentait, mais il ne pouvait pas déroger au règlement :

- Malheureusement c'est impossible, dit-il. Si votre fils est sorti d'affaire, nous ne pouvons pas le garder en soins intensifs. Vous comprenez bien que, d'une part, nous pouvons avoir besoin de ce lit à tout moment, et que, d'autre part, l'assurance refusera de prendre en compte des frais d'hospitalisation dans un service inadéquat.

- Bien sûr, je comprends.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Alan, on trouvera une solution pour que vos garçons aient toujours quelqu'un auprès d'eux, le rassura Colby.

- Merci, répondit-il, reconnaissant.

- Et puis, ajouta Larry. Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête pour ce qui n'a pas encore eu lieu. Après tout, Charlie peut avoir besoin de rester encore un moment ici et…

Il s'arrêta, bouche bée, comprenant soudain la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire au regard horrifié que les autres portaient sur lui. Puis il s'empourpra de honte en s'apercevant qu'il venait, ni plus ni moins, d'émettre à demi-mot le souhait que l'état de Charlie reste assez alarmant pour qu'on doive le garder en soins intensifs.

Conscients du malaise du physicien, personne ne commenta sa nouvelle gaffe et Alan prit congé du médecin en le remerciant encore et en lui serrant la main. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce, Colby fusilla Larry du regard et celui-ci répondit à son reproche muet par une mimique penaude.

En sortant du bureau, Colby annonça qu'il retournait au F.B.I. donner des nouvelles à ses collègues, mais que David ou Nikki viendraient très vite prendre la relève. Larry, encore honteux de sa maladresse, se contenta de bredouiller quelques vagues excuses avant de partir, de s'enfuir plutôt, informant qu'il avait une conférence à donner qu'il ne pouvait pas remettre mais qu'il reviendrait dès les premières heures du jour le lendemain et demandant à Alan de bien saluer Charlie pour lui.

Lorsque ses deux compagnons eurent disparus, Alan retourna auprès de ses fils. Robin était assise dans le fauteuil situé entre les deux lits. Elle était tourné vers Don et tenait sa main dans les siennes. En s'approchant, Alan constata qu'elle avait les yeux rouges : elle avait pleuré. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour la réconforter. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas se montrer plus forte : c'était à elle de réconforter cet homme dont les deux enfants, sa seule famille, étaient en danger, même si Charlie paraissait en bonne voie.

- C'est dur de le voir ainsi, murmura-t-elle cependant, la voix brisée.

- Je sais. On est tellement habitué à le voir maître de la situation.

- Oui. Il s'arrange toujours pour nous faire croire que tout ira bien. Il ne se plaint jamais et ne veut surtout pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

- Et pourtant on s'inquiète quand même.

- Oui, on s'inquiète quand même.

Ils se turent un instant, perdus tous les deux dans la contemplation du visage blafard de celui qu'ils aimaient, priant du plus profond de leur être pour qu'il revienne parmi eux. Puis Robin poussa un profond soupir, semblant s'efforcer de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Charlie s'est endormi, mais le médecin m'a dit que ça allait.

- Oui, je l'ai vu.

Alan fit alors un compte-rendu succinct de ce que lui avait dit le médecin.

- Il ne se souvient vraiment de rien ?

- Apparemment pas.

Elle jeta un regard incertain vers le mathématicien, puis revint vers le lit de Don.

- Même pas de…

Alan eut un geste découragé. Il s'apercevait que la même pensée les avait traversé. Si Charlie ne se souvenait de rien, ça allait être à eux de lui annoncer l'horrible nouvelle de l'état précaire de son frère. Comment allait-il prendre ça, lui qui idolâtrait littéralement son aîné, bien qu'il s'en défende ? Puis il haussa les épaules : inutile de se mettre martel en tête par avance. De toute façon, même s'il se souvenait de tout, il aurait bien fallu mettre Charlie au courant de l'état de Don qu'il ignorait forcément. Attendre et voir, attendre et espérer… c'était devenu sa devise pour le moment.

L'infirmière, entrant dans la chambre pour changer la perfusion de Don, leur fit remarquer que le règlement n'autorisait les visites que d'une personne à la fois et Robin prit rapidement congé en précisant qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain matin. Comme Alan s'étonnait qu'elle puisse se libérer pour la deuxième journée consécutive, elle précisa avoir posé trois jours de congés pour être auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait et de sa famille. Il lui fut infiniment reconnaissant de ce geste dont il savait qu'il n'avait pas dû être facile. Et sa reconnaissance s'accrût encore lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, un brancardier apporta un lit de camp dans la chambre. Il savait que c'était à l'influence de Robin qu'il devait de n'être pas refoulé à la fin des visites, comme les autres parents de malades. Et, sans en avoir la confirmation, il se douta que c'était à elle qu'il devait cette nouvelle entorse dans le sacro-saint règlement hospitalier. Quels étaient les arguments développés par la juriste ? Sans doute ne le saurait-il jamais. Mais elle prouvait, une fois de plus, qu'elle était une redoutable négociatrice.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à ses fils, Alan s'étendit sur le lit de camp et, malgré son inquiétude, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, percevant au plus profond de son sommeil le rythme obsédant du réanimateur qui maintenait Don auprès de lui.

_(à suivre)_


	38. Main dans la main chapitre 52

**Chapitre 52**

- Papa ?

Alan, qui se tenait devant la fenêtre, regardant pensivement à l'extérieur se retourna, plein d'espoir. Il eut un moment de déception en s'apercevant que l'appel ne venait pas, comme il l'avait espéré du lit de Don, mais de celui de Charlie qui, étendu à plat dos, avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Malgré tout, un franc sourire éclaira le visage du père.

- Charlie ! Comment vas-tu chéri ?

- Papa : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?

- Non. Je me souviens avoir passé une journée plutôt calme et puis…

- On a tiré sur toi, Charlie.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? Qui ? Pourquoi ?

- Attends, du calme d'accord ? Je vais t'expliquer.

Tout en parlant, Alan s'était assis dans le fauteuil toujours placé entre les deux lits. Mais, tandis qu'il parlait à Charlie, son regard revenait, malgré lui sur Don. Il y avait maintenant vingt-deux heures de passées : pas encore tout à fait la moitié du chemin ! Et aucune amélioration n'avait encore eu lieu dans l'état de son fils aîné. Il se sentait épuisé, à bout de force, n'ayant dormi que par intermittence sans plonger vraiment dans un sommeil réparateur.

- Papa !

- Oui, Charlie.

Le ton impérieux de son cadet l'obligea à fixer à nouveau son attention sur lui. Charlie regardait aussi en direction du lit et Alan s'attendait à l'entendre lui demander des nouvelles de Don. Mais au lieu de ça, le mathématicien dit :

- Explique-moi, je ne comprends pas.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Alan aurait tout donné pour n'avoir pas à être celui qui ferait revivre à Charlie l'épreuve qu'il venait d'endurer. Mais il savait aussi qu'il devait répondre à ses questions. Il s'étonnait cependant de son manque de réaction à la vue de son frère inconscient. Il aurait pensé que ç'aurait été sa première préoccupation. Peut-être était-il encore trop groggy pour prendre vraiment conscience des choses ? Peut-être au contraire avait-il déjà analysé la situation et conclut qu'il était inutile d'ennuyer son père avec des questions alors que la situation parlait d'elle-même ? Qui saurait jamais ce qui se passait dans la tête du génie ?

- De rien papa. J'ai besoin de savoir. Qui a tiré ? Pourquoi ?

Charlie s'aperçut qu'à nouveau son père regardait vers le lit voisin.

- Arrête de faire ça s'il te plaît !

- Arrête de faire quoi ?

Alan fixait de nouveau les yeux sur lui, sincèrement étonné.

- Ca ! Tu t'intéresses plus à lui qu'à moi ! C'est tout de même un comble ! C'est moi, Charlie, ton fils qui suis dans ce lit, blessé ! Et tu es sans arrêt tourné de l'autre côté !

- Charlie !

Alan était complètement abasourdi de cette réaction qui cadrait si peu avec la personnalité généreuse de son fils. Soudain il eut peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'une réaction due au traumatisme crânien. Dans l'une de ses nombreuses gaffes, Larry avait mentionné la possibilité d'un changement radical de personnalité suite à ce type de blessures. Est-ce que c'étaient les prémisses d'un tel changement qui s'amorçaient dans cette colère qui ressemblait furieusement à une crise de jalousie si peu dans le tempérament de Charlie, et d'autant moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère ? Il avait en effet tellement l'impression de lui avoir trop souvent volé l'attention des autres durant leur enfance, qu'il était le dernier à s'offusquer de le voir être le centre d'intérêt, les rares fois où cela arrivait.

- C'est vrai quoi : je ne veux pas paraître m'accorder plus d'importance que je n'en mérite. Mais est-ce que c'est trop demander que de pouvoir bénéficier de ton entière attention durant quelques minutes. Tu pourras toujours t'occuper de cet étranger après. Il me semble que je devrais passer en priorité non ?

- Un étranger ?

Cette fois, Alan commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Est-ce que Charlie n'avait pas reconnu son frère ? Est-ce que son amnésie était plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait ?

- Ecoute, je vais appeler le médecin et…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin papa ! J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Charlie tenta de se redresser et Alan s'empressa auprès de lui pour l'obliger à rester allongé. Le mouvement avait déclenché une onde de douleur et le mathématicien ferma les yeux, le souffle court, tandis que son père faisait courir sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

- Ca va aller Charlie, respire ! Ca va passer.

Et soudain, tandis qu'il se tenait ainsi, à son niveau, Alan comprit : d'où il était, Charlie ne voyait pas le visage de son voisin de lit ! Il ne voyait qu'un corps, depuis la taille, recouvert de draps blancs, le haut étant masqué par le moniteur cardiaque. Un grand froid l'envahit quand il réalisa que Charlie n'avait pas identifié son frère. Il ignorait encore que celui-ci était dans le coma. Et ça allait être à lui de lui asséner l'horrible nouvelle. Alan ne savait pas s'il en aurait la force.

Il ferma les yeux un moment, cherchant à rassembler son courage. Il devait trouver les mots pour parler à son fils. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut que Charlie le fixait, l'interrogation dans le regard :

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Charlie…

Alors qu'il cherchait encore les mots pour le mettre devant la réalité, le bip du moniteur de Don eut soudain un raté. Alan se figea. Charlie le fixait, sans comprendre pourquoi soudain son père pâlissait. Il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose et s'énervait de ne pas comprendre. Quelque part dans son subconscient, il savait qu'un événement terrible s'était produit, événement qui avait abouti à son hospitalisation, mais il y avait aussi autre chose, un souvenir qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire émerger et qui le hantait, une angoisse diffuse qui s'accentua soudain en voyant le regard affolé qu'Alan portait sur le lit voisin alors que le bip du moniteur s'emballait soudain avant de faire place à une alarme lancinante.

Charlie n'avait pas besoin de voir l'écran pour savoir que, sur celui-ci, la sinusoïde était en train de se démultiplier à l'infini, indiquant que le cœur se contractait de façon anarchique. Il se sentit empreint de compassion pour son voisin mais, avant qu'il ait le temps de dire un mot, il vit Alan se lever, blafard et se précipiter vers le lit :

- Don, Don non ! Je t'en supplie mon ange ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Reste avec moi !

Don ? Mon ange ? Charlie porta la main à sa tête douloureuse. Est-ce qu'il devenait fou ? A moins que ce ne soit Alan qui avait saisi l'homme dans le lit voisin et tentait de le relever au moment où infirmières et médecins faisaient irruption dans la chambre.

- Monsieur Eppes, laissez-nous la place, ordonna l'infirmière. Reculez ! Laissez-nous nous occuper de votre fils !

Son fils ! Mais c'est moi son fils, songeait Charlie, ayant l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser sous la pression qu'il ressentait. A moins que… Non ! Non ! Il l'aurait su ! Il l'aurait senti !

Alan avait reculé le long du mur et restait figé, fixant désespérément le lit autour duquel on s'empressait avec des gestes pourtant calmes et mesurés.

- On va le choquer. Chargez à 200, reculez, on choque !

Un corps qui s'arquait sur le lit et retombait lourdement.

- Toujours en fibrillation. On charge à 250, reculez, on choque !

Don ? Son fils ? Les termes de l'équation commençaient à s'ordonner dans sa tête douloureuse. Il se dressa, malgré la douleur qu'engendrait ce simple mouvement. Il fallait qu'il voit, qu'il sache, qu'il s'assure de son hypothèse.

Le corps s'arquait de nouveau sous la décharge et, se redressant encore un peu, le mathématicien aperçut alors le visage blafard duquel sortait le tube débranché pendant qu'on le choquait, mais qui prouvait que le malade était sous respirateur. Un hurlement lui échappa :

- Don ! Non ! DONNIIIIE !

Le regard d'Alan se détourna alors de son aîné pour se porter vers Charlie, livide, en proie à un désespoir sans borne. Il fit un geste vers lui tandis que l'une des infirmières se détachait de Don pour s'approcher du mathématicien.

Soudain celui-ci retomba lourdement en arrière. L'infirmière se précipita :

- Docteur, il convulse !

- Bon sang ! Appelez le docteur Helssworth, vite ! Je ne peux pas lâcher celui-là !

Il enchaîna :

- On charge à 300, reculez, on choque !

Une troisième fois l'électricité courut dans le corps de Don. Une troisième fois la main du médecin remonta à la carotide pour prendre le pouls. Une troisième fois l'infirmière rebrancha le tube au respirateur.

Les bips accélérés firent soudain place à un sifflement continu :

- Asystolie ! adrénaline, vite !

L'infirmière tendait une seringue au médecin. Alan, affolé, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, regardait la seconde équipe qui venait d'entrer et s'occupait de Charlie. Ses yeux allaient d'un lit à l'autre, sans discontinuer et il n'entendait plus les ordres qui se croisaient, s'entrechoquaient dans ce qui lui semblait un maelström incontrôlable. Et pourtant il devait bien y avoir dans cet affolement apparent un fil conducteur car soudain un calme étrange retomba sur la chambre.

- C'est bon, j'ai un pouls. Le cœur est reparti. On vérifie que ses points n'aient pas lâché, disait le médecin à sa droite.

- Ca y est, il se calme. Appelez le scanner : je veux son IRM maintenant, ordonnait celui à sa gauche.

Il les regardait, éperdu, ne sachant pas auquel poser d'abord les questions qui le taraudaient, ne sachant pas duquel de ses fils il devait s'enquérir en premier.

Les deux médecins dirigèrent alors leurs yeux sur lui. Le premier s'adressa à lui :

- C'est bon, nous l'avons stabilisé à nouveau. Tout danger semble écarté dans l'immédiat.

- Mais… ? s'enquit Alan qui avait bien senti la réticence dans le ton du praticien.

- Je ne vous mentirai pas monsieur Eppes : cette défaillance cardiaque au bout de vingt-quatre heures est mauvais signe, très mauvais signe. Jusqu'à présent nous pensions que l'état de votre fils était stable, mais il est évident qu'il se détériore au contraire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire docteur ? Que mon fils est perdu ? C'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Rien n'est jamais perdu monsieur Eppes. Simplement vous devriez vous préparer à ce que, peut-être, votre fils ne se réveille pas.

Il le regarda, horrifié :

- Vous croyez vraiment que je pourrais me préparer à quelque chose comme ça ? Vous le croyez vraiment ? C'est mon fils, mon petit garçon ! Alors jamais je ne pourrai accepter une telle chose, jamais !

- Je comprends. Excusez-moi, dit le médecin un peu contrit.

- Il peut encore s'en sortir non ?

Le ton d'Alan était suppliant.

- Bien sûr, tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Mais cette alerte est sérieuse, vous devez en être conscient.

- D'accord. Et pour Charlie ?

Il avait détourné la tête pour se concentrer sur l'autre praticien.

- Nous allons l'emmener passer une IRM. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse un œdème cérébral.

- Pourquoi ? Il allait bien à ce que vous avez dit.

- En effet. Mais dans les cas de chocs violents au cerveau, on n'est jamais complètement sûr de l'évolution des choses. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi nous l'avons gardé en soins intensifs.

- Et quand en saurez-vous plus ?

Une infirmière venait justement prévenir qu'on attendait le patient au scanner.

- Dans une trentaine de minutes monsieur Eppes.

Il fit un geste pour les accompagner.

- Non, restez-là, auprès de votre autre fils. Vous ne nous seriez pas utile de toute façon.

Trop sonné pour protester, trop déboussolé, trop fatigué par ce qui venait de se produire, il ne protesta pas. Lorsque les médecins et infirmières eurent quitté la chambre, poussant devant eux le lit de Charlie, un calme étrange tomba sur les lieux si animés quelques minutes avant. A nouveau on n'entendait que le bruit régulier du respirateur et les bips redevenus bien rythmés du moniteur cardiaque.

Alan se laissa glisser au sol, le dos toujours appuyé au mur. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux, et là, pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar, il laissa couler ses larmes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se reprit et se releva. Il s'approcha du lit de Don, presque timidement. Il avait beau savoir qu'il était en vie, il avait peur de ce qu'il verrait en se penchant sur lui. Pourtant Don n'avait pas changé : il n'était ni plus, ni moins pâle qu'avant son alerte. Quiconque n'avait pas assisté à la scène aurait pu douter qu'elle s'était déroulée.

- Donnie, je t'en prie mon ange, je t'en prie… Bats-toi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser. Charlie a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en supplie.

Il chercha du regard le fauteuil que l'équipe soignante avait repoussé pour pouvoir se mouvoir autour du lit. Il le rapprocha à nouveau, s'assit et saisit la main de son fils dans les siennes. Il la porta à la bouche puis se mit à la caresser doucement.

- Repose-toi tant que tu veux chéri, mais reviens, reviens…

Il s'appuya au dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Ce fut le retour du lit de Charlie qui le tira de sa demi-torpeur. Il se dressa aussitôt. Le mathématicien était toujours inconscient. Il semblait tout à fait calme. Un instant il fut rassuré, puis, en croisant le regard du docteur Helssworth, son cœur se serra. Non ! Pas Charlie ! Pas lui aussi !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se contraignit-il à dire d'une voix blanche.

- L'IRM a détecté un œdème cérébral.

Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, anéanti.

- C'est grave ?

Bien sûr que c'était grave, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ?

- Oui. C'est sérieux en effet. Charlie a sombré dans le coma.

Un cauchemar, c'était forcément un cauchemar !

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Il n'y a malheureusement rien d'autre à faire qu'à injecter des médicaments et à attendre que le cerveau dégonfle.

- Et si le cerveau ne dégonfle pas ?

Il le savait, bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais il devait l'entendre pour être sûr.

- Je suis désolée, mais il mourra.

Il prit une profonde respiration pour empêcher la panique qu'il sentait monter en lui de déferler.

- Mais si le cerveau dégonfle, il ira bien ?

- On devra attendre que l'œdème ait totalement disparu. Ensuite seulement on pourra évaluer les dommages éventuels.

- Les dommages éventuels…

Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses deux fils étaient dans le coma, aux portes de la morts. Et quand bien même ils y échapperaient, ils risquaient de n'être plus jamais comme avant. Comment vivre avec ce fardeau sur les épaules ?

- Buvez monsieur Eppes. Allons encore.

On appuyait un verre sur ses lèvres et il sentit un liquide s'infiltrer dans sa bouche. En même temps il ressentit une piqûre à la saignée du coude. Il ouvrit les yeux, ne se souvenant pas les avoir fermés et il s'aperçut qu'il était sur le lit de camp et qu'une infirmière lui faisait boire un verre d'eau tandis que le Dr Helssworth retirait la seringue avec laquelle elle venait de lui administrer un tonique.

- Ne bougez pas.

Elle posait son stéthoscope sur sa poitrine, écoutait les battements de son cœur puis prenait le tensiomètre que lui tendait l'infirmière.

- Bon, vous devez vous reposer monsieur Eppes, c'est impératif.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Vous avez fait un malaise. Ca n'a rien d'étonnant avec la tension à laquelle vous êtes soumis depuis avant-hier. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer.

- Je ne laisserai pas mes fils.

- Vos fils sont entre de bonnes mains monsieur Eppes.

- Je ne les laisserai pas.

En voyant le front buté de l'homme, le médecin comprit qu'elle ne le convaincrait pas. A moins d'appeler la sécurité, elle ne se débarrasserait pas du père de famille. Et elle savait déjà qu'elle ne ferait pas appel à la sécurité : elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait et ne pourrait pas agir ainsi. Elle capitula.

- D'accord. Vous pouvez rester ici, mais je veux que vous restiez allongé au moins cinq heures. Promettez-le moi.

Elle vit le regard de l'homme se porter alternativement sur chacun des lit où gisait l'un de ses fils. Elle sut aussitôt ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

- Promettez-le moi monsieur Eppes ou je serai obligée de vous faire expulser. Nous avons déjà bien assez à faire dans ce service sans devoir nous occuper de vous en plus !

- D'accord. Vous avez ma parole, je ne bougerai pas.

- Bien.

Elle n'insista pas : elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il était d'une génération pour laquelle la parole donnée avait encore de la valeur. De toute façon, en plus du tonique pour soutenir le cœur, elle lui avait injecté un léger sédatif qui faisait déjà effet. Les yeux du vieil homme se fermaient et sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Satisfaite, elle le quitta, recommandant tout de même aux infirmières de jeter un coup d'œil sur lui de temps à autre.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle d'attente : comme elle s'y attendait, la femme de l'agent Eppes et le professeur dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom étaient là. Elle s'avança rapidement vers eux et leur apprit les derniers événements. Il ne lui semblait pas trahir ainsi le secret médical puisqu'apparemment Alan Eppes était le premier à vouloir qu'ils soient au courant de l'évolution de l'état de santé de ses fils.

Robin et Larry furent atterrés de ces nouvelles. Larry fut particulièrement affecté à cause de sa bévue de la veille lorsqu'on avait parlé de transférer Charlie : un peu comme s'il lui avait porté malheur par ses propos inconsidérés. Robin eut beaucoup de mal à lui démontrer la stupidité d'une telle position.

La jeune femme obtint la permission de remplacer Alan au chevet des deux blessés, malgré le règlement interdisant plus d'un visiteur en même temps. Mais le Dr Helssworth était de celles qui pensaient que les règlements n'étaient bons que lorsqu'ils étaient humains. Et en l'occurrence, celui-ci devait être aménagé, dans ce cas précis, pour rester humain.

L'assistante du procureur entra dans la pièce où le silence impressionnant n'était troublé que par les appareils de survie auxquels étaient branchés les deux frères. Elle s'arrêta un instant auprès d'Alan endormi et remonta doucement la couverture sur lui. Puis elle s'assit entre les deux lits et prit dans chacune de ses mains la main de l'un des garçons.

- Maintenant les frères Eppes, vous allez m'écouter, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre ferme. Vous avez intérêt à vous réveiller très vite parce que votre père ne s'en sortira pas sans vous. Plein de gens ne s'en sortiront pas sans vous. Et à titre personnel Don Eppes, je te signale que, si jamais tu me plantes là, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Sache, pour ta gouverne, que les assistants du procureur ont le bras long et que leur vindicte est redoutable !

Un sanglot lui monta à la gorge et elle fut incapable de continuer. Alors elle resta là, se contentant d'étreindre leurs mains qu'elle avait posées l'une sur l'autre.

_(à suivre)_


	39. Main dans la main chapitre 53

Merci à AmbreOnyx, Pandi, Fanncis, Ryhn et Anon5 pour leurs commentaires.

Un chapitre un peu spécial... pardon à ceux qui n'aiment pas trop les plongées dans l'esprit humain.

* * *

**Chapitre 53**

Don regardait autour de lui, étonné : que diable pouvait-il bien faire là ? Il se trouvait dans un jardin ressemblant beaucoup à celui de la maison : dans un grand bassin nageaient des poissons de toute beauté qui auraient fait l'envie de son père et de son frère pour agrémenter leur propre bassin. Il ne se souvenait pas d'être venu là. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était produit avant. Et à vrai dire, il s'en moquait un peu. Il faisait chaud, et le jour était lumineux, presque éblouissant. Un instant il eut la tentation de chausser ses lunettes de soleil. Mais non, il avait envie de regarder cette clarté, elle l'attirait irrésistiblement. Alors qu'il marchait vers elle, il s'entendit soudain interpeller.

- Donnie ? Donnie c'est toi ?

Il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Charlie, semblant aussi étonné que lui de se trouver là.

- Charlie ?

Et puis soudain, un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'aîné.

- Non mais Charlie ! On n'est pas à carnaval !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as vu ta tenue ? Tu es ridicule frangin !

Charlie baissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était vêtu d'une blouse d'hôpital d'où ses jambes nues émergeaient. Il releva la tête, vexé des moqueries de son frère, puis il sourit à son tour et répliqua :

- Tu peux parler toi ! Tu as vu ton accoutrement ?

A son tour Don baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était vêtu exactement de la même manière que son frère et qu'il ne devait donc pas avoir l'air plus malin !

Ses lèvres s'arrondirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Aucune idée.

- Enfin, Charlie… C'est toi le génie non ? Tu dois bien avoir une idée.

Les deux frères s'assirent côte à côte sur un banc, au bord du bassin. Ils regardèrent un instant les poissons qui nageaient paresseusement.

- Je crois, commença Charlie, que la première chose à faire serait de nous souvenir de ce que nous faisions avant d'arriver là.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Charlie.

- C'est pour ça que nous allons y réfléchir ensemble. Deux cerveaux valent mieux qu'un.

Un sourire espiègle éclaira son visage.

- Surtout si l'un des deux cerveaux est particulièrement brillant !

- Merci du compliment cher petit frère, répondit aussitôt Don du tac au tac, comme prenant pour lui la dernière allusion.

Charlie éclata d'un rire clair, bientôt imité par Don. Tout en riant pourtant, les deux frères s'étonnaient : ils étaient là, dans une tenue pour le moins inhabituelle, dans un endroit inconnu, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé, et pourtant ils riaient. Comme si, finalement, tout ça n'avait pas grande importance, comme si, où qu'ils soient, ils se sentaient tellement en sécurité que l'inquiétude ne pouvait pas les atteindre.

Don fut cependant le premier à reprendre son rôle de grand frère, agent du F.B.I.

- Bon, Charlie, il faut tout de même qu'on démêle cet imbroglio non ?

- O.K. frangin. De quoi tu te souviens, toi?

- Pff ! C'est vague ! Je suis passé te prendre à la maison pour… Bon sang ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau complètement ramolli.

- C'est pourtant une impression coutumière chez toi, alors qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? se moqua Charlie, qui, en retour, reçut une bourrade de son frère.

- Arrête de faire le mariole et aide-moi plutôt à comprendre ce qu'on fiche ici.

- Tu crois qu'on nous a kidnappés ?

Don leva les yeux au ciel, abasourdi d'une telle naïveté : il y avait vraiment des jours où il se demandait pourquoi Charlie était considéré comme un génie ! Bon, pour ce qui était des maths d'accord, mais pour le reste !

- Dis donc banane : si on nous avait kidnappés, tu crois vraiment qu'on nous laisserait batifoler librement dans le jardin ? Tu as vu jouer ça où toi ?

- Oui, admit Charlie. Sans compter que je ne comprends pas bien le pourquoi de notre tenue.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil mi-figue mi-raisin à sa chemise d'hôpital sur laquelle il tira, comme pour essayer de la rallonger un peu.

- Donc, on écarte le kidnapping, pas d'objection ?

- Pas d'objection.

- Ce qui nous ramène à notre point de départ : que faisions-nous avant d'atterrir ici ?

- Tu es passé à la maison : tu venais me chercher.

- Oui, c'est ça. On devait aller ensemble…

Les deux frères se regardèrent, et puis soudain, comme dans un éclair, les souvenirs leur revinrent :

- La soirée de promo ! s'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et petit à petit chacun lut, dans les yeux de l'autre, le même effroi qui devait emplir les siens au fur et à mesure que leur mémoire leur restituait le déroulement de la soirée.

- Seigneur ! souffla Don, estomaqué.

Charlie le regarda, éperdu :

- Don…

- Quoi Charlie ?

- Est-ce que tu crois que…

Il s'interrompit, incapable de formuler sa question. Son esprit cartésien refusait obstinément d'admettre ce qui était en train de se produire.

- Charlie ?

Don le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Est-ce que tu crois que nous sommes morts ?

Son frère pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête, incapable de trouver une réponse.

- Je n'en sais rien Charlie, je n'en sais rien du tout.

- Ca y ressemble, prononça le mathématicien du bout des lèvres.

- Oui, ça y ressemble, admit son frère en regardant autour de lui. Pourtant…

- Quoi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Non, pas comme ça, pas si vite. Pas toi !

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi toi et pas moi ?

Charlie s'énervait soudain.

- Charlie… Tu as tant de choses à faire au monde, tant de promesses à tenir. Moi…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Don ? Que tu vaux moins que moi ? Que tu mérites moins que moi de vivre ? C'est ça ?

Il criait presque.

- Non, enfin… Charlie, c'est compliqué tout ça !

- Pourquoi Don ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ? s'étonna l'aîné.

- Te jeter sur moi quand Norton a tiré. Pourquoi tu t'es sacrifié pour moi Donnie ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser que ta mort serait moins grave que la mienne ?

- Ca te va bien de dire ça ! s'exclama Don, énervé à son tour. Et qui m'a fait un rempart de son corps, de sa tête devrai-je dire, quand ce malade a tiré à nouveau ? Hein ? Alors je te retourne la question : pourquoi Charlie ? Comment as-tu pu t'exposer ainsi pour me protéger alors même que j'étais déjà touché, mortellement peut-être. C'était stupide.

- Stupide hein ?

Il se dressait devant lui, les yeux luisants de colère.

- Parfaitement, stupide !

Pour ne pas demeurer en reste, Don s'était levé à son tour et ils étaient là, tous les deux, vêtus d'une simple blouse d'hôpital qui ne dissimulait à vrai dire pas grand-chose de leur anatomie dans l'étrange clarté qui brillait dans les lieux, aussi en colère l'un que l'autre, comme deux petits coqs prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

- Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible les garçons ! Ca ne fait pas dix minutes que vous êtes là que déjà vos éclats de voix retentissent aux quatre coins des lieux. Quand allez-vous cesser vos disputes ?

Au son de la voix qui venait de les interpeller ainsi d'un ton sévère, les deux hommes se retournèrent brusquement, toute leur colère envolée d'un seul coup tandis que leurs bouches s'arrondissaient de surprise. Et puis, d'un même élan ils se jetèrent en avant :

- Maman !

- Oh maman !

Elle les enveloppa de ses bras, tandis qu'ils laissaient couler des larmes de joie et d'émotion à la sentir là, si proche d'eux.

- Mes garçons, c'est si bon de vous voir.

- Maman, mais comment ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'on est en train de rêver ? demanda Charlie en saisissant la main droite de sa mère.

- En quelque sorte chéri, en quelque sorte.

- Est-ce qu'on est morts ? questionna alors Don qui, pour sa part, tenait la main gauche de sa mère dans les siennes.

- Non ! Dieu merci, non ! Vous êtes bien trop jeunes pour mourir et, même si je suis heureuse de vous voir, j'espère bien que vous ne viendrez pas me rejoindre de sitôt. Vous avez toute une vie à mener mes amours. Et puis votre père a trop besoin de vous pour que je vous arrache à lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Explique-nous ! supplia Charlie.

- D'abord vous allez me laisser vous regarder un peu. Allons ! Reculez que je vous vois mieux !

Les deux frères, à regret, lâchèrent les mains de leur mère pour faire ce qu'elle leur demandait. Ils se tinrent debout, côte à côte, en face d'elle, tandis qu'elle les fixait attentivement, un sourire ému sur le visage. Eux, de leur côté ne se lassaient pas de la voir : si belle, si pleine de vie. Don se disait qu'elle n'avait rien de commun avec la femme qu'il avait vu s'éteindre dans la douleur cinq ans auparavant, Charlie lui, retrouvait la mère d'avant la maladie, d'avant la dernière chimiothérapie.

- Vous êtes beaux mes amours, juste comme je vous imaginais.

Puis son ton se fit sévère.

- Et comme toujours, vous étiez en train de vous disputer !

- C'est sa faute ! attaqua Charlie.

- Non, c'est lui ! rétorqua Don.

- Stop ! Vous finirez par me rendre folle ! Vous comprenez aussi pourquoi je ne veux pas de vous pour le moment ? Je n'aurai pas trop d'une cinquantaine d'année encore pour me préparer à supporter vos querelles jusqu'à la fin des temps une fois que vous serez là ! Mais enfin, allez-vous un peu grandir ? C'est quoi cette fois-ci le problème ?

Les deux frères se sentaient redevenus tout petits garçons, comme lorsqu'elle les tançait à l'époque pour une raison ou une autre.

- Don pense que sa vie vaut moins que la mienne, résuma Charlie.

- Non… Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit Don.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu l'avais dit. J'ai dit que tu l'avais pensé, corrigea le mathématicien.

Margaret regarda gravement son fils aîné.

- C'est vrai ça mon ange ? Tu penses vraiment que ta vie vaut moins que celle de ton frère ?

Don s'empourpra et ne répondit pas, ce qui, en soit, équivalait à une réponse.

- Oh Donnie ! soupira sa mère. Quand comprendras-tu que tu n'as pas moins de valeur que Charlie ? Vous êtes différents comme le sont… le jour et la nuit ou deux termes d'une équation, pour reprendre une image chère à ton frère. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, n'a pas de sens sans lui, les deux sont nécessaires, les deux sont précieux,. Mais aucun de vous n'a plus de valeur que l'autre. Et l'un sans l'autre vous n'êtes rien.

- Pourtant, Charlie a tant de potentiel en lui. Il y a tant de choses qu'il pourrait faire. Il est tellement brillant.

- Mais tu l'es aussi mon ange, tu l'es aussi. A ta façon et dans ton domaine tu es tout aussi brillant que ton frère et tout aussi indispensable au monde.

Il eut un petit sourire timide.

- Le monde ne serait pas le même sans Don Eppes, crois-moi.

- Si tu le dis.

Mais les mots l'avaient touché.

- Bien et maintenant, si vous m'expliquiez exactement de quoi il retourne.

- Ce serait plutôt à toi de nous expliquer maman. Si nous ne sommes pas morts, qu'est-ce que nous faisons là ? Et où sommes-nous ?

Elle sourit :

- Ah ! Je reconnais bien là l'agent du F.B.I. : incapable de ne pas mener un interrogatoire, où qu'il se trouve. Vous êtes entre deux mondes mes amours.

- Dans le coma ? comprit soudain Charlie.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Mais comment ? demanda Don.

- Tu le sais Donnie. Toi à cause de la balle qui t'a atteint l'épaule et a cheminé jusqu'à ton cœur, et toi, de celle que tu as reçu à la tête, dit-elle en se tournant vers Charlie.

- Mais que faisons-nous là ?

- Vous avez la chance de pouvoir vous dire les choses que vous ne vous dites jamais. Et sans vous disputer, je vous prie.

- Pour combien de temps est-on là ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Pas trop longtemps j'espère. Même si je suis heureuse de vous voir, vous ne pouvez pas rester là.

- Pourtant…, commença Charlie.

- Non, mon poussin. Vous n'avez pas le droit de rester là, pas encore. Toi surtout Charlie, tu n'as aucune raison d'y être. La balle n'a fait que se loger entre l'os et le cerveau, elle n'a rien endommagé : tu aurais dû te réveiller depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- D'où je suis, je sais tout mes amours. Et si je te dis que tu n'as pas ta place ici, tu dois me croire Charlie.

- Et Don ?

Elle perçut l'inquiétude dans la voix de son cadet.

- Don… C'est un peu plus compliqué.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Don va devoir prendre une décision.

- Une décision ? Quelle décision maman ?

Mais Charlie le savait. Son frère allait devoir choisir entre vivre et mourir. Il le regarda et il lui parut si fragile soudain, presque diaphane, comme déjà ailleurs.

- Tu dois rentrer Charlie, tu ne peux pas rester là, lui dit son aîné.

- Je ne rentre pas sans toi Don.

- Charlie, ne commence pas. Tu as entendu maman. Ta place n'est pas ici.

- La tienne non plus. Je ne pars pas sans toi !

- Charlie…

- Donnie… Ne me dis pas que tu veux rester là ! Ne me dis pas que tu veux nous laisser, papa et moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait sans toi hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? Ta place est avec nous Don.

- Charlie… C'est si compliqué parfois. Ici tout à l'air si simple, si calme.

- Mais tu nous as Donnie. Quand c'est trop compliqué on est là pour t'aider. Pourquoi tu ne viens jamais nous voir ?

- Parce que… Je n'ai pas le droit de faire entrer mon monde dans le vôtre. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous pourrir le cerveau avec les horreurs que je vois.

- C'est stupide. On est là pour toi Don : moi, papa, Robin et tous ceux qui tiennent à toi. Et aucun de nous n'aurait l'impression que tu lui pourris le cerveau en parlant. Tu te contenterais ainsi de « dépolluer » le tien, si je peux me permettre l'expression. Et tu te sentirais mieux ensuite. Et pour autant nous ne nous en sentirions pas plus mal.

Don le regardait, semblant, pour la première fois de sa vie, se rendre compte de quelque chose d'essentiel. Avec humour il pensa soudain que, la « première » fois de sa vie, n'était peut-être pas le terme adéquat étant donné que c'était peut-être la « dernière » fois de sa vie.

Soudain Charlie porta ses mains à sa tête, comme s'il souffrait.

- Charlie, Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive s'affola Don, alors que son frère tombait à genoux en gémissant sous l'intensité de la souffrance.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai mal… Ma tête !

Eperdu, Don jeta un regard à sa mère qui les contemplait, tranquillement, comme si la souffrance de son enfant ne la touchait pas. Soudain Charlie se redressa, les traits apaisés.

- Ca y est, c'est passé.

Don l'aida à se relever, toujours inquiet.

- C'était quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda-t-il à sa mère. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas censé être à l'abri de la douleur ici ?

- C'est le monde qui le rappelle. Je t'ai dit que sa place n'était pas ici. Il va falloir nous quitter poussin. Tu dois rentrer.

- Non ! Pas sans Don, pas sans lui !

Margaret soupira :

- Décidemment, tu es toujours la même tête de mule. Ton frère te rejoindras plus tard, tu ne peux pas l'attendre.

- Donnie… Tu me promets de revenir n'est-ce pas ? Tu me promets de ne pas nous laisser ? Papa et moi on a besoin de toi, et Robin aussi.

Don semblait hésiter encore et le ton de Charlie se fit suppliant.

- Donnie, si tu ne me promets pas, je reste ici !

Une nouvelle déferlante de douleur lui arracha un gémissement qui crucifia son frère impuissant.

- D'accord, d'accord Charlie, je te promets de te rejoindre.

La douleur cessa de nouveau et Charlie releva la tête. Il se tourna vers sa mère :

- Je ne peux vraiment pas rester avec toi ?

- C'est ce que tu voudrais chéri ? Rester là, avec moi, loin de ton père, d'Amita, de Larry, de l'université ? Loin de tes travaux sur l'émergence cognitive ? Laisser tout ce travail inachevé ? C'est ce que tu aimerais ?

- Pour rester avec toi…

- Mais je suis toujours auprès de toi poussin, et tu le sais, tu le sens.

Elle avait posé sa main sur son cœur.

- Tu as raison maman.

Il détourna la tête : il lui semblait que la lueur se faisait moins brillante. Comme derrière un écran de fumée, il commençait à entendre des sons, à voir des formes. Il comprit que la vie le rappelait. Non, même pour demeurer auprès de sa mère il ne voulait pas rester là : il avait trop de choses à accomplir encore en ce bas monde pour accepter de le quitter maintenant. Mais Don…

Il chercha à nouveau son frère du regard.

- Don… Viens avec moi.

Margaret s'interposa.

- Ton frère va te rejoindre Charlie, je m'en charge.

Il hésita.

- Allez poussin, tu dois y aller. Ils t'attendent. Don te rejoindra plus tard.

Charlie voyait les silhouettes de sa mère et de son frère s'estomper dans la brume.

- Maman, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi chéri.

Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus.

- Donnie, n'oublie pas, tu as promis… Tu as promis…

Il eut l'impression de traverser un tunnel de lumière et de tomber dans un puits sans fond.

_(à suivre)_


	40. Main dans la main chapitre 54

**Chapitre 54**

- Tu as promis Donnie, n'oublie pas, tu as promis.

D'un bond Alan fut auprès de son fils qui parlait dans son inconscience. Il devait être environ trois heures du matin. Lui-même s'était réveillé deux heures auparavant, arraché à son sommeil artificiel par l'irruption de l'infirmière qui venait, une fois de plus, relever les constantes des deux malades. Robin, assoupie dans le fauteuil, s'était éveillée à son tour et lui avait alors fait un bref compte-rendu de ce qui s'était passé durant la journée. Il y avait si peu à dire que ça tenait en deux mots : aucun changement.

Aucun des garçons n'avait donné le moindre signe de réveil : pas d'amélioration, pas d'aggravation non plus, c'était toujours ça. Et à nouveau le compte à rebours s'était enclenché dans sa tête : trente-neuf heures que Don était en sursis. Encore neuf heures avant d'être fixés sur ses chances de survis.

Puis il s'était demandé si l'alerte du matin n'avait pas remis les compteurs à zéro. Et dans ce cas, il n'y avait que dix-sept heures d'écoulées. Non ! Il n'arriverait pas à tenir !

Robin était allée appeler Larry qui dormait dans la salle d'attente afin qu'il vienne prendre la relève auprès des deux frères le temps qu'elle et Alan aillent se restaurer un peu, car si elle avait pris un repas en début d'après-midi, déjà relayée par Larry durant ce laps de temps, elle n'oubliait pas qu'Alan, lui, n'avait rien absorbé depuis la veille. A ce rythme, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Et elle se devait de veiller sur lui, bien qu'étant parfaitement consciente que, si le pire devait survenir à l'un ou l'autre des garçons, et à fortiori aux deux, rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire ne pourrait alors retenir Alan dans ce monde.

Ils n'avaient presque pas parlé durant leur rapide repas. Alan semblait reposé par ses quinze heures de sommeil bien qu'étonné d'avoir autant dormi. Robin lui avait alors avoué que le médecin, après avoir pris sa tension dans le milieu de l'après-midi, avait préféré lui administrer un nouveau sédatif pour l'aider à réparer totalement ses forces et rétablir, autant que faire se pouvait, l'équilibre de son système nerveux violemment ébranlé par les événements des dernières trente-six heures.

Restauré, revigoré, le père était remonté auprès de ses fils, demandant à Robin et Larry de rentrer se reposer en utilisant contre eux les arguments dont ils avaient usés contre lui : s'ils s'épuisaient, ils ne seraient pas capable de veiller sur Don et Charlie. Ils avaient fini par capituler : de toute façon, maintenant qu'Alan était de nouveau réveillé, l'infirmière allait exiger le départ de Robin de la chambre. Autant aller prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ils avaient promis qu'ils seraient de retour dès le lendemain matin, avec des vêtements propres pour Alan. Celui-ci était alors entré dans la chambre et avait repris sa garde attentive entre ses deux fils.

- Donnie… N'oublie pas, tu as promis !

- Charlie, Charlie c'est papa ! Réveille-toi chéri, tu rêves. Réveille-toi.

Il disait ces mots sans grand espoir. Visiblement Charlie délirait : n'était-ce pas le signe d'une aggravation de son état ? Ne devait-il pas sonner l'infirmière ?

Au moment où il tendait la main vers le bouton d'appel, il s'aperçut que Charlie avait ouvert les yeux et le fixait franchement. Un instant il se demanda s'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination, si son brûlant désir ne lui faisait pas voir des choses qui n'existaient pas :

- Papa ? C'est toi ?

Alors il n'eut plus aucun doute : son fils était revenu ! Il était conscient, il parlait ! Tout irait bien pour lui, il en était persuadé et la joie le submergea tellement brutalement qu'il en eut les jambes coupées. Il se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit et saisit la main de Charlie dans les siennes.

- Oui, c'est moi chéri. Tout va bien aller maintenant, tu vas voir, tout va bien aller.

- Papa…

Charlie tourna la tête vers le lit voisin et Alan eut un serrement au cœur en pensant que, peut-être, la scène du matin allait se reproduire. Mais il se trompait :

- Comment va Donnie ? Il tient le coup ?

Alan eut un soupir qui tenait à la fois du soulagement et de l'étonnement. Soulagement de voir que Charlie semblait avoir intégré l'état de son frère, étonnement que, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son réveil, il se rappelle de ça alors que, le matin même, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

- Oui, il tient le coup, dit-il. Et le fait de savoir que tu vas mieux va beaucoup l'encourager, j'en suis sûr.

Charlie hocha la tête.

- Mais… Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé maintenant ? questionna timidement Alan.

Il n'était pas trop sûr de pouvoir poser cette question. N'allait-il pas ainsi risquer de compromettre l'amélioration indéniable dans l'état de Charlie ? N'était-il pas trop tôt pour le replonger dans le cauchemar ?

- Oui. Je me souviens. Don s'est sacrifié pour moi papa, comme toujours. Il a pris une balle qui m'était destinée.

- Je sais. Freddy m'a raconté.

- Freddy ?

- Oui, ils est venu prendre de vos nouvelles avec quelques uns de vos anciens camarades d'alors. Il m'a tout raconté.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- De quoi grands dieux !

- Don est dans le coma à cause de moi.

- Charlie ! Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Et puis, toi aussi tu as été blessé en le protégeant. Alors arrête ! Vous avez, tous les deux, agi selon votre cœur. Aucun de vous ne doit avoir de regrets.

Charlie opina de la tête, puis son regard dériva à nouveau vers le lit voisin : son frère était toujours sous respirateur et son visage se crispa :

- Que disent les médecins papa ? Il va s'en sortir hein ?

Alan aurait pu, aurait dû peut-être, lui mentir mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit.

- Ton frère est gravement blessé chéri. La balle est entré à l'épaule puis elle a bougé et a perforé un poumon avant de s'arrêter dans le péricarde. Il a subi une opération lourde. On ne sait pas s'il va se réveiller.

Il se tut, inquiet de la réaction de son cadet. Et s'il venait, par ces mots, de mettre en péril sa récupération ? Charlie était-il assez fort pour supporter cette vérité ? La réaction de ce dernier le surprit :

- Si, il va se réveiller, dit-il tranquillement, sur le même ton qu'il aurait énoncé une vérité mathématique indéniable.

Il eut peur soudain de ce calme apparent, peut-être pire encore que l'affolement qu'il attendait. Parce que si Charlie se persuadait que Don vivrait, il serait irrémédiablement dévasté si son espoir était infondé. Malgré son propre désir d'abonder dans ce sens, Alan se sentit donc obligé de tempérer l'optimisme de son cadet.

- On ne peut pas être sûr Charlie.

- Moi je suis sûr. Donnie va se réveiller. Il va revenir. Il me l'a promis.

- Quoi ?

Alan ne comprenait pas. Son fils était-il en train de délirer ? Il porta la main à son front : celui-ci était frais, aucune trace de fièvre. Non, on aurait simplement dit que Charlie énonçait une évidence. Et quand Charlie énonçait une évidence, il emportait l'adhésion de ses interlocuteurs. Le mathématicien fixa tranquillement son père dans les yeux, le persuadant par son calme :

- Il m'a promis de revenir papa. Et Don tient toujours ses promesses.

Avant que son père ait pu lui demander d'autre explications, il s'était endormi, épuisé, le visage tourné vers le lit de son frère.

Alan se rencogna dans son fauteuil, profondément pensif. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, mais un nouvel espoir s'était levé en lui. Il se sentait serein soudain : Charlie était sauvé et Don allait s'en sortir aussi. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

_(à suivre)_


	41. Main dans la main chapitre 55

Merci à AmbreOnyx, Fanncis, Pandi, Ryhn et Anon5 pour leurs commentaires

* * *

**Chapitre 55**

- Docteur Eppes, nous allons vous descendre dans votre chambre.

Charlie, occupé à contempler son frère inconscient, sursauta violemment à ces mots. Alan eut aussi un haut le corps, pressentant le drame.

- Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ? questionna abruptement le mathématicien.

- On vous avait prévenu, docteur Eppes, expliqua patiemment l'infirmier qui avait parlé. Voilà maintenant vingt-quatre heures que vous avez repris conscience, vous n'êtes plus en danger, nous ne pouvons pas vous garder en soins intensifs. Une chambre vous attend dans le service de neurologie.

- Non ! Je refuse de quitter mon frère ! Il a besoin de moi !

Alan soupira : c'est ce qu'il redoutait depuis la veille. Vers huit heures, le docteur Hellsworth avait ausculté Charlie bien réveillé et avait ordonné un nouveau scanner qui n'avait fait que confirmer ce que tous savaient déjà : l'œdème avait totalement disparu, le cerveau de Charlie était intact. Visiblement il ne souffrait d'aucune séquelle d'aucune sorte et il avait même été capable, en début d'après-midi, de répondre aux questions de David afin que celui-ci puisse compléter son rapport.

Le docteur Hellsworth avait alors pensé à transférer le mathématicien dans son service, puis avait accepté, devant la réaction affolée de celui-ci, de remettre ce transfert au lendemain. Après tout, l'alerte grave qu'il avait subie pouvait justifier un maintien de quelques heures en soins intensifs. Mais elle avait prévenue que, le lendemain matin, elle devrait séparer les frères.

Alan redoutait ce moment : pour lui d'abord. Comment réussir à se tranquilliser en n'ayant plus ses deux enfants sous les yeux ? Et pour Charlie ensuite. Celui-ci, dès qu'il était réveillé, passait le plus clair de son temps à contempler son frère, semblant l'encourager à revenir auprès d'eux.

Les quarante-huit heures fatidiques étaient passées, mais le médecin n'avait malheureusement pas pu déclarer Don hors de danger : il était toujours dans le coma. En fin d'après-midi, ils avaient cependant eu la joie d'apprendre qu'il respirait désormais seul et qu'on allait l'ex-tuber. De même, les fonctions rénales se rétablissaient, ce qui était un signe encourageant. Néanmoins, le Dr Harding ne voulait pas se montrer trop optimiste : tant que Don restait dans le coma, même si désormais le masque à oxygène avait remplacé l'intubation, rien n'était gagné. Et plus longtemps il resterait inconscient, plus les risques de séquelles seraient élevés.

Mais Charlie restait étrangement serein, entraînant par là même son père dans cette attitude pleine d'espoir et de certitude : Don allait se réveiller, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

La nuit s'était écoulée, calme, rythmée par les bips qu'Alan pensait qu'il entendrait dorénavant le reste de ses jours, et les rondes des infirmières qui venaient contrôler les constantes des malades. Au matin, Charlie avait pris un petit déjeuner léger, affirmant ainsi son retour définitif parmi les vivants. Alan avait profité de quelques heures pour aller se doucher et se changer tandis que Robin puis Larry, heureux de l'amélioration de l'état de Charlie, mais toujours très inquiets pour Don, se relayaient dans la chambre. Le père ne voulait pas que ses fils restent seuls, à aucun moment. Même si, désormais, Charlie était tiré d'affaire.

Alan avait essayé d'aborder avec Charlie l'échéance qui approchait : il allait être transféré au service de neurologie et son frère devrait rester là, tant qu'il n'avait pas repris connaissance. Mais le mathématicien refusait obstinément d'envisager cette option. En dépit de toute logique, il continuait à prétendre que ça ne se ferait pas : Don allait se réveiller à temps pour qu'ils puissent quitter ensemble cette salle.

Son père n'avait pas eu le cœur de le détromper : après tout, s'il pouvait avoir raison ! Et puis il se refusait à le tourmenter avec ça. Il serait toujours temps d'affronter le problème lorsqu'il se poserait.

Et voilà qu'ils y étaient : il était huit heures et les brancardiers venaient chercher Charlie pour l'emmener dans sa nouvelle chambre. Et Don n'avait toujours pas émergé, même si son était semblait s'être encore amélioré : sa saturation était remontée à plus de 85 % et la fièvre était tombée. Le docteur Harding, lors de son contrôle matinal, avait eu l'air un peu plus optimiste, sans toutefois vouloir se prononcer de manière définitive : peur d'un possible procès ou simple prudence pour ne pas entretenir de faux espoirs chez la famille de son patient ? Qui pouvait savoir ?

- Je refuse de partir : je reste auprès de mon frère, il a besoin de moi ! déclara Charlie d'un ton net.

- Docteur Eppes, soyez raisonnable…

Alan grimaça : raisonnable n'était pas vraiment dans les cordes de Charlie !

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester là. On peut avoir besoin de ce lit à tout moment. Vous n'avez plus besoin de rester en soins intensifs.

- Ah non ! Que faut-il que je fasse ? Que je fasse un malaise, là, sous vos yeux ? Ou bien que je me précipite la tête la première contre le mur pour replonger dans le coma ou que…

- Charlie !

La voix sévère d'Alan l'interrompit et Charlie se rendit soudain compte de sa maladresse : comment pouvait-il envisager devant lui une telle éventualité, sachant les affres par lesquelles son père venait de passer ? Il baissa la tête, honteux, mais pour autant, il n'avait pas l'intention de déclarer forfait : à ses yeux, il était le fil qui maintenait Don dans ce monde, et il ne laisserait personne les séparer. Et si jamais l'état de son frère s'aggravait, que se passerait-il ?

Il essaya de changer de tactique :

- Mon frère a besoin de moi. Vous ne pouvez pas risquer sa vie en…

- Docteur Eppes, vous savez très bien que la vie de votre frère est étroitement surveillée ici. Vous pourriez discuter pendant des heures que ça ne changerait rien : nous devons vous transférer.

- D'accord, abdiqua soudain Charlie, laissant son père éberlué.

Soulagés, les deux brancardiers s'approchèrent pour faire rouler le lit hors de la chambre.

- Attendez une seconde, dit alors le mathématicien.

Et tandis que les deux hommes suspendaient leur geste, il entreprit de débrancher sa perfusion et, avant que son père et les soignants aient réagi, il rabattit le drap pour se lever. Soudain, sortant de la stupéfaction qui le clouait au sol, Alan, le premier se précipita :

- Charlie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es fou ou quoi ? Reste dans ton lit et… S'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous pouvez rebrancher cette perfusion ?

- Non ! Je refuse de sortir d'ici tu m'entends ! S'ils doivent libérer le lit, alors je le libère. Je serai tout aussi bien dans ce fauteuil.

- Charlie… Tu ne peux pas…

- Bien sûr que je peux. Il me suffit de signer une décharge. N'est-ce pas messieurs ? Si je signe une décharge, je ne suis plus un patient, je redeviens un visiteur et en tant que tel, je peux rester auprès de mon frère.

- Non, Charlie tu as encore besoin de soins, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça !

- Je refuse de quitter cette chambre tant que Donnie ne sera pas réveillé, je refuse !

Après le calme apparent, l'état de tension de Charlie apparaissait soudain : son ton dérapait dans les aigus et ses joues s'empourpraient. Alan eut peur qu'il ne fasse de nouvelles convulsions, avec tous les risques que cela pouvait engendrer. Il ne pourrait pas revivre le calvaire qu'il avait vécu près de quarante-huit heures auparavant : ses deux enfants dans le coma, c'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter.

Il jeta un regard impuissant vers les brancardiers et s'aperçut que l'un d'entre eux s'était éclipsé : sans doute allait-il prévenir le Dr Helssworth. Mais il doutait de la capacité de la jeune femme à raisonner son fils : le seul être plus têtu que lui qu'il connaisse, c'était Don. Seul lui aurait eu assez d'ascendant sur son frère pour le faire plier, et encore… Mais comme en l'occurrence il était le nœud du problème, personne n'arriverait à faire entendre raison à Charlie.

- S'il te plaît, Charlie… Je resterai avec Donnie : tu auras de ses nouvelles régulièrement.

- Je ne veux pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Je veux être là quand il se réveillera. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est dans cet état là ! Jamais je ne le laisserai tu m'entends ! Jamais !

- Charlie, si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vais être obligée de vous administrer un sédatif, dit le Docteur Helssworth qui arrivait.

- Et dans ce cas je vous attaquerai pour geste abusif, contra le jeune homme déchaîné. Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre que je ne peux pas laisser mon frère ? Je ne peux pas ! C'est pourtant simple !

- Ecoutez, votre frère est en de bonnes mains ici et vous devez descendre en neurologie, faire un scandale n'y changera rien. Vous ne serez pas loin. Et dès que vous irez mieux, vous pourrez venir le voir.

- Non ! Ou alors, descendez-le avec moi.

- Vous savez bien que c'est absolument impossible. Il a besoin d'une surveillance beaucoup plus attentive que celle d'un service de neurologie.

- Moi aussi : vous n'avez pas l'air d'imaginer ce que mon cerveau est précieux !

S'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet, Alan aurait souri de cette apparente fatuité, si peu dans les habitudes de son fils : c'était une simple manœuvre, destinée à faire comprendre au praticien qui lui faisait face, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre de risques avec lui, sous peine d'un procès retentissant qui briserait à coup sûr sa carrière.

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider ainsi.

- Justement, votre cerveau sera bien plus en sécurité dans le service neurologie. Nous pourrons le garder sous étroite surveillance. Alors soyez raisonnable…

- Sait pas ce que ça veut dire…

Tous les occupants de la pièce se figèrent soudain en entendant cette voix. Alan et Charlie eurent l'impression que leur cœur s'arrêtait de battre soudain. Ce n'était pas possible, ils avaient rêvé : mais dans ce cas, pensa Alan, c'était une hallucination collective car le Dr Helssworth, les deux brancardiers et l'infirmier se tournaient aussi vers le lit d'où la phrase avait été émise.

- Donnie ? le ton d'Alan était tremblant, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qui arrivait.

Charlie, quant à lui, s'était figé sur son lit, une jambe pendant en dehors, l'autre toujours sur le matelas.

- Donnie, c'est toi, c'est toi qui a parlé ? Tu es réveillé ? finit-il par dire d'une voix blanche alors que le Docteur Helssworth se dirigeait vers le lit en prenant dans sa poche sa petite lampe afin de vérifier les pupilles du patient.

- Peux pas dormir, émit alors la voix. Charlie fait trop de bruit !

- Oh mon Dieu !

Alan se précipita vers le lit, suivi de près de Charlie que l'un des brancardiers rattrapa in extremis au moment où il s'effondrait, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Aidé de son confrère, l'homme rallongea le mathématicien puis rebrancha sa perfusion. Charlie se laissa faire, s'apercevant soudain qu'il était bien trop faible pour tenir debout. Mais son regard restait obstinément fixé sur le lit voisin.

Alan aurait voulu serrer son fils dans ses bras, mais le médecin l'avait précédé auprès de lui et l'examinait, étudiant son réflexe à la lumière puis écoutant son cœur et ses poumons avant de vérifier sa tension. Un grand silence s'était abattu sur la chambre si bruyante l'instant d'avant. Alan s'était assis sur le lit de Charlie et les deux hommes, les yeux rivés sur Don, s'étreignaient convulsivement la main, comme pour se convaincre qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de faire un merveilleux rêve.

Le Dr Helssworth leva la tête, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Et bien, il va bien entendu falloir attendre le verdict du Dr Harding, mais je pense que votre malade est sorti d'affaire. Alors je vais vous laisser quelques minutes pour profiter de lui, le temps de trouver mon confrère. Mais ensuite, Dr Eppes, vous devrez changer de chambre, c'est bien clair ?

Il sembla que Charlie n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'elle avait dit dans la double clameur de joie qui s'échappa de ses lèvres et de celles d'Alan. Le praticien sortit en faisant signe à l'infirmier et aux brancardiers de la suivre et elle laissa les trois hommes seuls.

Alan put alors s'approcher du lit où son fils avait enfin les yeux ouverts. Il se pencha sur lui, doucement, presque intimidé, craignant, par un geste trop brusque, de le blesser ou de le faire souffrir.

- Donnie… Mon ange… Comment tu te sens ?

- Fatigué… Charlie ?

- Charlie va bien, très bien même. Oh mon petit !

Doucement, malgré l'envie folle qu'il avait de l'étreindre sauvagement, Alan souleva son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Pouvoir le tenir ainsi contre lui fut l'un des plus merveilleux cadeaux que la vie lui ait offert durant toutes ces années ! Et tandis qu'il reposait ainsi dans les bras de son père, fermement maintenu contre lui, parvenant à peine à répondre à son étreinte tant il se sentait faible, Don tourna la tête et regarda son frère avec un sourire pâle sur ses lèvres, mais un sourire quand même.

Charlie brûlait d'envie, lui aussi, de serrer son frère contre lui, mais sa tentative de se lever lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'en était pas encore capable : il ne tenait pas à s'effondrer et à affoler ainsi Don. Non, il devait se montrer raisonnable pour que son frère ne s'en fasse pas pour lui.

Alan rallongea doucement son fils.

- Tout ira bien maintenant, tu vas vite te remettre.

- Oui, si mon petit frère me laisse dormir un peu, bougonna Don d'une voix certes faible, mais empreinte d'humour.

Alan éclata de rire, délivré : les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre et tout cela ne serait bientôt plus qu'un affreux cauchemar !

Le Dr Harding entra à son tour dans la chambre pour ausculter son patient et demanda à Alan de sortir. Celui-ci en profita pour courir à la salle d'attente où, comme il s'y attendait, Robin et Larry faisaient encore le pied de grue en compagnie de Liz cette fois-ci. A l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle, tous les trois laissèrent éclater leur soulagement et leur joie et Liz s'empressa de téléphoner à ses collègues pour les mettre au courant.

Il fallut moins d'une demi-heure au médecin pour compléter son examen et apprendre au père enfin soulagé, que son fils était définitivement sorti d'affaire. Il allait le garder encore quelques heures afin de s'assurer que tout danger était bien écarté, mais il n'était pas inquiet.

Il accorda la permission aux trois amis présents de rendre une courte visite à Don, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. Ils eurent un peu plus de cinq minutes pour lui faire part de leur bonheur à le voir enfin revenu parmi eux et Robin eut enfin la joie de sentir les lèvres de son fiancé répondre à son baiser, pour la première fois depuis quatre jours. Mais on ne les laissa pas s'attarder dans la chambre : outre qu'ils outrepassaient ainsi le règlement, Don devait se reposer pour reprendre des forces.

Au moment où ils quittaient la chambre, les brancardiers revinrent pour emmener Charlie et celui-ci recommença à protester.

- Charlie, fais ce qu'on te dit ! demanda Don d'une voix lasse.

- Je veux rester avec toi ! regimba le cadet.

- Et moi je veux dormir. Et c'est impossible avec toi dans les parages.

- Donnie…

- Charlie, ce n'est pas pour longtemps. Je vais bientôt sortir d'ici.

- Mais nous ne serons pas dans le même service.

- Robin trouvera une solution…, marmonna Don qui s'endormait. Robin trouve toujours… une…

- Donnie !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il dort, le rassura alors son père. Mais fais ce qu'il te dit Charlie. Ne complique pas les choses.

- Mais…

- Charlie, tu ne voulais pas quitter la chambre avant que ton frère soit réveillé. Il l'est maintenant alors s'il te plaît…

- D'accord. Mais tu me promets…

- Oui, je te tiendrai au courant heure par heure, ça te va ?

- Non, je veux un rapport tous les quarts d'heures, exigea le mathématicien de son ton d'enfant gâté.

Alan sourit, comprenant que la partie était gagnée. Il transigea :

- Disons des nouvelles toutes les demi-heures. On est d'accord ?

- Tu restes avec lui ?

- Oui Charlie, je ne le quitte pas.

- Je te le confie alors…

- Dis donc fiston, imagine-toi que je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour prendre soin de ton frère avant. Alors je crois être encore capable de le faire maintenant, tu vois !

- Je voudrais juste lui serrer la main…

- Attendez, on va arranger ça, dit alors l'un des brancardiers.

Avec son collègue, il s'arrangea pour tourner le lit de telle manière que Charlie put enfin toucher son frère, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient été transportés à l'hôpital. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à ce contact et il porta la main à ses lèvres. Puis il poussa un immense soupir.

- Dors bien Donnie. Et viens me rejoindre rapidement, souffla-t-il en lâchant, à regret, la main de son frère.

Son père l'embrassa et il se laissa emmener en gardant le regard fixé sur son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

_(à suivre)_


	42. Main dans la main chapitre 56

**Chapitre 56**

Quels étaient les appuis de Robin à l'hôpital ? En tout cas, contrairement à ce qu'Alan craignait, les deux frères furent réunis dans le service de chirurgie thoracique dès le lendemain. Par faveur exceptionnelle, Charlie avait été autorisé à y séjourner, bien qu'il dépende de la neurologie. Mais le Dr Helssworth avait bien compris qu'il serait plus simple pour elle de soigner son patient s'il était délivré de son angoisse pour son frère, et la seule manière qu'il soit totalement tranquille pour ce dernier était de lui permettre de rester auprès de lui.

C'est ainsi qu'après vingt heures de séparation, Don et Charlie se retrouvèrent dans la même chambre. L'aîné bougonna en semblant s'offusquer de devoir supporter de cohabiter avec son frère, mais chacun put déceler dans sa voix la joie qu'il avait de se retrouver ainsi avec lui. Et pour éviter que Charlie ne passe son temps à se tordre le cou pour apercevoir son frère, le médecin avait fait placer les lits l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique, mais si ça permettait aux patients de se sentir mieux, elle pensait que la légère gêne occasionnée n'était rien au regard du résultat obtenu.

Dans l'après-midi, tous les amis des deux garçons vinrent leur tenir compagnie un petit moment. Ils ne s'attardèrent cependant pas : les blessés avaient encore besoin d'un maximum de calme.

Robin prit congé la première : on venait de l'appeler pour une affaire un peu compliquée dont ne se sortait pas son collègue. Rassurée maintenant sur l'état de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle était prête à reprendre le collier. Elle avait cependant prévenu son supérieur qu'elle exigeait d'avoir au moins deux heures à consacrer à son fiancé dans la journée et, celui-ci avait bien compris qu'il avait tout intérêt à accepter ce marché.

Liz et Nikki s'éclipsèrent ensuite, ayant une investigation à mener et Larry les accompagna, devant, pour sa part, donner une conférence le soir même. David et Colby prirent à leur tour congé après avoir eu une conversation avec les deux frères. Don, redevenu chef l'espace de quelques minutes, leur avait demandé un rapport succinct sur ce qu'il était advenu des otages et de leurs agresseurs. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient appris la mort de Norton Bates et des trois Skeleton qui les avait secoués malgré tout. C'était d'anciens condisciples à eux qui venaient ainsi de perdre la vie, même s'ils étaient les artisans de cette mort.

Don s'inquiétait pour Charlie : après tout, Norton Bates avait été son meilleur ami pendant cette année de terminale.

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il à son petit frère.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? s'étonna celui-ci.

- Et bien, Norton était ton ami et…

- Ecoute, je vais peut-être paraître sans cœur, mais je m'aperçois que Norton n'était pas vraiment un ami : il était quelqu'un qui m'écoutait à une époque où trop peu de monde, à mon gré, le faisait.

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? s'étrangla son aîné.

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire Don. Bien sûr qu'on m'écoutait quand je parlais mathématiques, bien sûr que les adultes n'avaient d'yeux que pour moi. Mais à treize ans, j'aurais voulu compter pour ceux dont je partageais le quotidien. Et c'est pour ça que j'avais l'impression que personne ne faisait attention à moi et que je me confiais à celui que je croyait un ami. L'autre soir, j'ai découvert qu'en ce qui le concernait, il ne se sentait pas vraiment mon ami, il l'a avoué. Et puis de toute façon…

- Quoi ?

- Quand bien même il aurait été le meilleur de mes amis, ce qu'il a fait ce soir-là lui aurait ôté tout droit à ce titre. Il a failli te tuer Don, et ça, jamais je ne pourrai lui pardonner.

- Il a failli te tuer aussi Charlie.

- Non ! Ce n'était pas après moi qu'il en avait. En fait, ce qu'il voulait, c'était me priver de l'ami le plus précieux que j'aurai jamais et ça, ça c'est impardonnable.

Don ne répondit rien, ému de ces mots. Mais sa main alla chercher celle de son cadet et la serra affectueusement. Charlie répondit à l'étreinte en se laissant aller sur les oreillers : il se sentait vidé. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut que Don aussi s'était étendu, tout aussi épuisé que lui.

- C'est fini maintenant : on est là, tous les deux.

- Oui… Donnie… Tu te souviens ?

- Quoi ? demanda Don d'une voix lasse.

- Maman… Est-ce que c'était réel ?

- Je ne sais pas Charlie… Vraiment je ne sais pas.

- En tout cas, tu as tenu parole et je t'en remercie.

- Bah… Je n'allais pas te laisser tout seul non ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

Il s'attendait à entendre son frère protester vigoureusement. Mais celui-ci se contenta de lui serrer de nouveau la main en murmurant :

- C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Et moi sans toi… finit alors Don.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard empli d'affection.

Lorsqu'Alan rentra dans la chambre, après un bref passage à la cafétéria, il retrouva ses deux fils profondément endormis, la tête tournée l'un vers l'autre, la main dans la main.

_(à suivre)_

* * *

Théoriquement le dernier chapitre ce week-end...


	43. Main dans la main chapitre 57

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, notamment Anon5, AmbreOnyx, Cris, Pandi, Fanncis, Ryhn, Eppsie... (j'espère n'oublier personne sinon toutes mes excuses).

Dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous trouverez qu'il clôture correctement cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 57**

- Dis-moi Don, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles Charlie ?

Les deux frères étaient allongés côte à côte sur le lit de Don, dans la chambre de celui-ci.

Ils étaient rentrés chez eux trois jours avant, après vingt jours d'hospitalisation. En fait, Charlie aurait dû rentrer beaucoup plus tôt. Deux jours après la réunion des deux frères dans le même service, le Dr Helssworth avait fait savoir à ce dernier qu'il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Celui-ci avait alors jeté un regard soucieux vers son frère endormi :

- Et Don ?

- Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de votre frère.

- Mais vous êtes médecin, vous avez forcément une idée du temps qu'il va lui falloir pour pouvoir rentrer aussi.

- Ecoutez, d'après ce que j'en sais, votre frère a tout de même été sérieusement secoué. Je doute que le Dr Harding le laisse sortir avant au moins une semaine.

- Une semaine ? Mais…

- Charlie, votre frère est en de bonnes mains ici. Il ne risque rien. Quant à vous, vous allez bien, tout risque est désormais écarté, nous ne pouvons pas vous garder plus longtemps.

- Oui, je sais.

A ce moment-là, le Dr Harding était justement entré pour ausculter Don. Celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux le temps de l'examen puis avait presque aussitôt replongé dans un sommeil fiévreux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a docteur ? s'était enquis Charlie, anxieux de l'état léthargique de son frère.

- C'est le contrecoup de ce qu'il a subi, avait répondu le médecin.

- Il devrait aller mieux non ? Ca fait déjà deux jours maintenant.

- Ca fait seulement deux jours Dr Eppes, avait corrigé le praticien. Et n'oubliez pas que votre frère a subi un traumatisme majeur. Il faut lui laisser le temps de récupérer. Ce qui m'inquiète un peu, à vrai dire, c'est ce pic fiévreux. Je vais ordonner de nouvelles analyses.

- Vous craignez une infection ?

- Théoriquement les antibiotiques que nous lui administrons devraient écarter tout danger, mais je préfère être prudent.

- Bien sûr. Et, à votre avis, quand pourra-t-il sortir ?

- Ecoutez, soyez patient. Même s'il n'était pas fiévreux, je ne pourrais pas envisager de le laisser sortir avant au moins une semaine et peut-être même deux.

- Tant que ça ?

Le médecin avait poussé un soupir d'agacement : il pouvait comprendre la position de Charlie, mais celui-ci devait aussi admettre qu'il faisait de son mieux et que rien ne servait à vouloir presser les choses.

- Dr Eppes, vous ne voudriez pas que votre frère rentre trop tôt, au risque de rechuter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Alors laissez-lui le temps et faites-nous confiance.

Charlie n'avait pas insisté, comprenant qu'il indisposait le médecin qui prenait son inquiétude pour son frère pour ce qu'elle n'était pas : de la défiance à son égard. Lorsqu'Alan était revenu auprès d'eux, quelques minutes plus tard, il lui avait fait part des nouvelles.

- Génial ! s'était exclamé son père à l'annonce de sa sortie prochaine.

- Ouais…

Le manque d'enthousiasme évident de Charlie lui avait fait comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Charlie, Don sera très bien ici, tu le sais.

- Bien sûr mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je préfèrerais pouvoir rester près de lui. Je me sentirais plus rassuré.

- Charlie, tu ne peux pas surveiller ton frère comme s'il était un enfant en bas âge, il ne le supportera pas.

- Tu as raison.

Le mathématicien n'avait rien ajouté, semblant résigné à devoir sortir et laisser son frère derrière lui. Celui-ci, à son réveil, quelques heures plus tard, s'était gentiment moqué de sa réaction et Charlie avait souri en semblant enfin prendre son parti des événements.

Mais le lendemain, lorsque l'infirmière était venue les réveiller le matin, elle s'était aperçue que Charlie avait de la température. Le Dr Helssworth avait ordonné une série d'analyses qui n'avait rien révélé : cependant il n'était pas question de laisser le patient partir si son état s'aggravait. Et elle avait donc décidé de prolonger l'hospitalisation du cadet tant qu'on n'aurait pas compris la raison de son pic fiévreux.

Tandis qu'Alan et Don s'inquiétaient de cet état de chose, Charlie lui semblait tout à fait serein : finalement, il allait rester là où il le voulait. Dans les deux jours qui avaient suivi, l'état de Don s'était sensiblement amélioré et celui de Charlie avait suivi la même voie. Et puis, le jour suivant, alors que le Dr Harding commençait à envisager la sortie de Don pour deux ou trois jours plus tard et que le Dr Helssworth parlait de mettre Charlie dehors le lendemain, la température de Don s'était de nouveau élevée et, comme par hasard, Charlie avait été la proie de migraines térébrantes dans les vingt-quatre heures qui avaient suivi. L'IRM ordonné à nouveau par son praticien n'avait révélé aucune anomalie.

Tout le monde, et Don le premier, avait alors compris que Charlie somatisait à l'idée de quitter son frère et qu'il allait développer toute une série de symptômes tant que son aîné ne serait pas sur le point de sortir aussi. Cela avait d'autant plus motivé Don à s'en sortir au plus vite et en quelques jours, son corps avait combattu l'infection et il s'était résolument engagé sur la voie de la guérison.

Enfin, était venu le jour de la délivrance : Alan, radieux, avait pu ramener ses deux enfants chez lui. Don restait encore un peu faible, handicapé par son bras en écharpe pour éviter des mouvements brusques qui auraient tiré sur sa cicatrice toute fraîche Charlie, lui, était parfois encore en proie à de violents maux de tête, mais leurs médecins respectifs avaient assuré le père que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. A condition, évidemment, que les deux garçons se montrent raisonnables.

Et c'était là que le bât risquait de blesser, avait songé Alan, parce que la raison ne figurait pas vraiment au nombre des indéniables qualités de ses fils. Durant les deux premiers jours, il les avait contraint à un repos strict limitant même les visites de leurs amis. Seules Amita, enfin revenue d'Inde, rétrospectivement affolée de ce qui s'était produit, et Robin, avaient eu le droit de rendre visite à leurs amoureux, sous réserve de ne pas les « surmener », selon les termes du père. Chacun avait bien compris à quel genre de « surmenage » il faisait allusion et les deux jeunes femmes avaient violemment rougi tandis que les deux frères échangeaient un regard à la fois amusé, embarrassé et quelque peu ulcéré du comportement hyper protecteur que leur père avait adopté à leur égard.

Ce jour-là, Alan avait réuni tous les amis de ses deux fils pour une grande fête en l'honneur des convalescents. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, Don et Charlie s'étaient aperçus que leur père avait invité Amadie, Freddy, Steven et Caradoc. Les six rescapés avaient parlé longtemps de ce qui s'était produit, tentant par là même d'exorciser l'horreur vécue. Et puis, petit à petit, les blagues avaient fusé, de part et d'autre, et, en fin de soirée, un observateur non averti aurait simplement vu dans cette petite réunion, une joyeuse assemblée d'amis, heureux de se retrouver ensemble pour fêter un quelconque événement somme toute assez anodin, simple prétexte à passer une bonne soirée ensemble.

Vers vingt-trois heures, la mimique expressive d'Alan avait fait comprendre aux invités qu'il était temps de prendre congé pour laisser les deux garçons se reposer. Ceux-ci avaient bien protesté, pour la forme, surtout du départ de leurs fiancées. Mais Alan était resté inflexible : ils avaient encore besoin de repos, pas question de mettre leur guérison en péril par des imprudences de quelque sorte que ce soit.

Ainsi donc, les deux frères s'étaient trouvés dûment conviés à regagner leurs chambres respectives. Alan était monté aider Don à se dévêtir, celui-ci restant encore très handicapé par son bras. Puis il l'avait laissé après avoir déposé un baiser rapide sur son front, malgré les récriminations de son aîné. Une petite halte dans la chambre du cadet où il avait effectué le même geste, mieux reçu ici, et il était redescendu ranger un peu le salon.

A peine son père avait-il tourné les talons que Charlie s'était aventuré hors de sa chambre à pas de loup et avait ouvert la porte de celle de son frère. Celui-ci, qui commençait déjà à s'endormir avait alors sursauté :

- Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ca ne va pas ?

Don s'était dressé sur son lit.

- Non, non. Mais…

- Quoi ?

- Je peux venir un peu avec toi ?

- Charlie ! Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment là. Et puis si papa nous surprend…

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de papa, toi, le valeureux agent du F.B.I. !

- Et bien figure-toi que le valeureux agent du F.B.I. se sent comme un tout petit garçon quand son père se met en colère. Et puis, je crois qu'on devrait un peu le ménager non ? Il en a vu de toutes les couleurs ces trois dernières semaines.

- Tu as raison. Je peux venir quand même ?

Don avait souri :

- O.K. Mais pas longtemps hein ? Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le mathématicien, souriant, s'était approché du lit.

- Allez, laisse-moi un peu de place !

- Tu rigoles ! Si tu veux te coucher tu as ton lit !

- Quoi ! Tu peux bien te pousser deux minutes !

Avec un soupir faussement exaspéré, Don avait obtempéré à la prière de son frère. Et celui-ci, triomphant, s'était glissé sous la couverture, à côté de son aîné. Le silence s'était établi quelques minutes. Et puis, Charlie avait posé sa question :

- Dis-moi Don, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles Charlie ?

- Le lycée. Pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu me protégeais pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé croire que tu t'en fichais ? Pourquoi…

- Stop ! intima Don en levant la main en signe de défense. Charlie… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'avais dix-huit ans. Je ne sais pas vraiment…

- Don ! J'aimerais que tu ne me prennes pas pour un idiot tu veux?

- Loin de moi cette idée mon cher petit frère.

- Non, sérieusement, je voudrais comprendre.

- Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre Charlie.

- Bien sûr que si ! Il y a toujours quelque chose à comprendre ! répondit le scientifique dans un sourire.

- Je crois que… En fait, je savais que les choses pourraient être très dures pour toi avec certains idiots du lycée. J'ai juste voulu te préserver un peu. C'était mon rôle de grand frère.

- Mais pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

- Et bien… Pour que tu ne deviennes pas plus insupportable que tu ne l'étais déjà, dit-il en souriant soudain.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui ! Si tu avais su que je te protègerais, quoi qu'il advienne, tu te serais comporté comme un petit tyran. Et j'aurais passé mes deux dernières années de lycée à me battre pour toi ! Alors que j'avais beaucoup mieux à faire…

- Les filles… insinua Charlie, souriant à son tour.

- Et oui, les filles. Et crois-moi elles étaient beaucoup plus attirantes que toi à mes yeux !

Charlie eut un rire bref, puis reprit :

- Don… sérieusement.

A son tour, Don redevint grave.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Charlie. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'était mon rôle de grand frère de te protéger. Mais malgré ça, je ne voulais pas de toi dans mes jambes. Et puis je crois que je pensais qu'il était bon que tu apprennes à t'occuper de toi tout seul. Tu devais apprendre à livrer tes propres batailles, sans toujours compter sur les autres : ton indépendance était à ce prix.

- Mais tu gardais un œil sur moi…

- Et oui, je gardais un œil sur toi, normal.

- Oui, je peux comprendre ça.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Explique-moi…

- Quoi encore ?

Il y avait un soupçon de lassitude dans la voix de l'aîné.

- La liste, elle existait vraiment ?

- La liste ? De quoi tu parles Charlie.

- La liste des élèves protégés, celle sur laquelle je figurais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ce soir-là. Comment as-tu su ? Comment as-tu fait ?

- Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Je crois que je n'en sais rien moi-même. Je savais juste que le lycée pourrait être difficile pour toi, alors j'ai parlé à quelques personnes.

- Quelques personnes ? Des amis ?

- Oui, mais aussi certaines petites brutes que je soupçonnais être capable de s'en prendre à toi. Tu sais ce n'est pas très difficile d'intimider ou d'influencer ce genre de petit caïd quand tu fais partie des élèves populaires.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais : super Don !

- C'est ça, Super Don, répéta celui-ci en riant. Mais super Don aimerait vraiment dormir Charlie, alors si tu pouvais remettre ton interrogatoire à plus tard…

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre tu sais ?

- Je sais oui, malheureusement.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis le cadet ajouta :

- Merci Don, merci pour tout.

- Arrête Charlie. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose tu vois.

- Tu as fait beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que ce que j'ai jamais cru. Tu sais, à cette époque, par moment, je pensais vraiment que tu me détestais. Si j'avais su ça…

- Je ne t'ai jamais détesté Charlie. Jamais… Puis, moqueur il termina : parfois j'aurais pu te piler sur place tant tu étais exaspérant, mais je ne t'ai jamais détesté… plus de dix secondes.

En réponse Charlie lui envoya une bourrade affectueuse : il n'était pas dupe.

- Merci grand frère, murmura-t-il.

- Merci de quoi ?

- De prendre soin de moi depuis tout ce temps.

Don eut un sourire las.

- J'en ai autant à ton adresse frangin. Sans toi je ne serai plus là à l'heure qu'il est.

- Et sans toi, je serai mort.

- Bon, on ne va pas sortir les violons non plus, protesta Don en se laissant aller sur l'oreiller.

- D'autant que si tu en joues aussi mal que tu joues du piano…

- Ca, c'est un coup bas ! protesta l'aîné. Est-ce que je te parle de ton niveau en orthographe moi ?

- Quoi mon niveau en orthographe ? Tu veux que je parle de ton niveau en maths moi ?

- Alors je parlerai de tes aptitudes au combat !

- Et moi de… de…

Don eut un sourire moqueur :

- Oui, de… ? En tout cas, ton niveau en vocabulaire vaut celui d'orthographe apparemment.

- Pff !

Ce fut tout ce que Charlie réussit à dire, incapable, pour une fois, de trouver une répartie.

- Quoi ? Rien d'autre ? ricana son aîné.

- C'est ça, profites-en. C'est juste dû à cette balle qui a failli me traverser le crâne.

- Et dis donc, je te signale que moi aussi j'ai pris deux grands coups sur le crâne.

- Oui, mais comme il n'y a rien dedans, toi ça n'a pas fait de dégâts.

- Charlie, si tu me cherches…

Don eut un geste brusque pour se tourner vers son frère, tellement brusque qu'il lui arracha une grimace de douleur qu'il s'efforça de réprimer. En vain. Charlie s'aperçut aussitôt du mouvement et son visage se fit instantanément soucieux :

- Tu as mal ? Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Arrête, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est juste qu'il faut que j'apprenne à bouger un peu plus doucement.

- Oui, comme un homme de ton âge !

C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il se moque.

- Bon, et bien l'homme de mon âge va demander au petit crétin qui est à sa droite de le laisser dormir maintenant OK ? Tu as largement passé l'âge de dormir avec moi.

- Juste deux minutes ! protesta Charlie en s'étendant paresseusement dans le lit.

- Charlie !

- Deux minutes !

- Je te préviens, dans deux minutes je te fiche dehors ! abdiqua l'aîné.

- Si tu peux…, marmonna le mathématicien à demi endormi déjà.

- Humpf !

Ce fut toute la réponse de Don qui sentit soudain le sommeil le saisir.

Lorsqu'Alan eut terminé de ranger le salon, il se décida enfin à monter se coucher à son tour. Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Charlie pour s'assurer que celui-ci allait bien. En ne le voyant pas dans son lit il eut un instant d'hésitation : son incorrigible fils était-il reparti au garage pour se plonger dans un problème qui lui était venu en tête ? Si c'était le cas, il allait l'entendre. Et puis il réalisa qu'il l'aurait vu passer. Une autre idée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Don et ouvrit la porte tout doucement.

Un sourire éclaira son visage à la vue de ses deux garçons endormis l'un contre l'autre : depuis combien de temps ne les avait-il pas vus ainsi ? Lorsque Charlie était petit, Don lui permettait assez souvent de partager son lit à la suite d'un cauchemar notamment, mais cela s'était interrompu à l'adolescence de l'aîné.

_Flashback_

La première fois que c'était arrivé, Charlie avait à peine quatre ans. Il était dans une époque de refus systématique de l'autorité et multipliait les caprices. Ce soir là, excédés par son comportement à table, alors qu'il refusait d'absorber quoi que ce soit tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas donné le beignet à la framboise qu'il convoitait, ses parents l'avaient finalement consigné dans sa chambre sans souper. On l'avait longtemps entendu pleurer et crier, visiblement plus de colère que de chagrin.

Don n'avait rien dit, se contentant de manger son repas avec son solide appétit habituel, puis il s'était levé de table, saisissant son beignet au passage en demandant à le finir dans sa chambre, parce qu'il devait apprendre une poésie avant l'heure du coucher. Ses parents avaient accédé à sa requête en lui enjoignant de faire attention tout de même à ne rien tacher. Vers vingt heures, Margaret était venue rappeler à son aîné qu'il était l'heure de se coucher. Celui-ci s'était contenté d'acquiescer de la tête et était descendu embrasser son père. Sa mère l'avait bordé affectueusement avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Au passage elle s'était arrêtée chez Charlie. Celui-ci, assis sur son lit, lui avait lancé un regard noir. Ses joues étaient barbouillées de larmes, de la morve avait coulé de son nez, mais son regard était indomptable : il n'avait nullement l'intention de céder. Il pensait que sa mère venait le chercher pour accéder à son caprice et il en fut pour ses frais.

Quand elle referma la porte sur le petit entêté, Margaret l'entendit se remettre à pleurer. Un instant elle eut la tentation de céder, puis elle se convainquit qu'elle n'agirait pas ainsi dans l'intérêt de son fils.

Vers vingt-trois heures, elle remonta avec son mari pour aller se coucher à son tour. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau près de la chambre de Charlie : plus un bruit, il s'était sans doute endormi. Elle ouvrit tout doucement la porte, mais sa précaution était inutile : le lit était vide ! Où était donc passé le petit démon ? Avec un gamin dans son genre, il fallait s'attendre à tout ! Inquiets, Alan et Margaret se mirent à inspecter la maison, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas risquer de réveiller leur fils aîné. Leur inquiétude augmenta quand, au bout d'une demi-heure, ils n'eurent toujours pas retrouvé le garçonnet. Ils avaient pourtant fouillé toute la maison, et même le jardin.

Et puis Margaret pensa soudain qu'il restait une pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas contrôlée. Précautionneusement, elle entrebâilla la porte de la chambre de Don. Un rai de lumière éclaira alors le lit et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa tandis qu'elle faisait signe à son mari et ouvrait plus largement la porte. Les parents eurent un sourire attendri devant le tableau qu'ils découvrirent alors : Charlie était blotti dans les bras de son grand frère qui le maintenait contre son torse dans son sommeil. Ainsi l'aîné était allé rechercher le petit, ne supportant pas ses larmes ! Le sourire de la mère s'agrandit encore quand, à la lueur de l'éclairage du couloir, elle distingua nettement une magnifique auréole rouge tout autour de la bouche de son plus jeune !

_Fin du flashback_

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui ils se retrouvaient comme dans l'enfance : Charlie confiant dans la protection de son grand frère, celui-ci tout dévoué à son cadet.

Bien sûr, Margaret n'était plus là aujourd'hui, mais Alan avait sur les lèvres le même sourire indulgent qu'à l'époque. Il se sentait le cœur tout aussi heureux que cette nuit-là, en découvrant l'étendue de l'affection de deux frères l'un pour l'autre, sûr Don veillerait toujours sur son cadet, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Finalement, les choses n'avaient peut-être pas changé tant que ça, malgré les années écoulées.

Il s'approcha du lit et remonta tendrement la couverture sur les épaules de ses fils. Puis il se pencha vers eux en murmurant :

- Bon anniversaire aux lauréats de la promo 88 !

**FIN**


End file.
